Curve Balls
by elohcin
Summary: Life is forever throwing you curve balls. For Clara, her life brings her a family she didn't know she had, a love she wasn't ready for, and friends she never knew she needed. Dom/OC
1. Chapter 1: Newbie Revised

_A/N #2* This is a revised version of the kinda pitiful original chapter I had up. It has been a year since I started writing CB and I have come a long way since then in both writing and myself. Thank you to the reviewers that told me how crappy it was and pushed me to get off my butt and fix what I knew was wrong. This one is for you._

_Authors Note* This is my very first F&TF fan fic so please keep that in mind. All F&TF peeps belong not to me. I only own the peeps that you have no idea who they are! Many thanks to my WONDERFUL Beta, A Cullen Wannabe, who made the characters come to life with her suggestions! Thank you DeeDee for your help! Read and enjoy :) _

**Curve Balls**

Chapter 1: Newbie

The once empty alley during the day was now tightly packed with tuned up cars, guys, and scantly clothed girls. Music blared from different cars, the bass thumping through the speakers and into the hot, humid air. Bodies walked around checking out the competitions' cars and making small talk with one another. One new car caught the eye of a shorter, skinny black man.

"Hey Hector," Edwin called out as he strutted up to his Hispanic friend.

Hector nodded up at Edwin in acknowledgement without taking his eyes off the clipboard in front of him. "Hey, Edwin. What's up?

Edwin cast a quick glance at the clipboard in Hector's hands before answering Hector's question. "Who's the newbie?"

Hector's head snapped up at Edwin's question. "What newbie?" He asked looking around for the new person that had escaped his notice.

"**That** newbie," Edwin said in his deep, raspy voice, pointing to the blue-black Mazda RX-8. The RX-8 had silver smoke painted on the hood and sides with white neon lights. The windows were tinted so dark that nobody could see.

"I don't know, but I am going to sure as hell find out." Hector replied in a miffed voice. No one came onto their racing turf without Hector knowing who they were first. Before he could walk to the car, a voice spoke up behind him.

"That's my homeboy," a chipper voice said.

"Well is your boy wanting to race?" asked Edwin, tugging his pants up as he turned around.

"Nah. They just came to see the pretty lights," The young Hispanic said sarcastically "Yeah, they want to race!"

"Well he'll have to wait for the big boys to show up," Edwin said, smirking as he turned back around officially blocking the younger man out.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the sound of fine-tuned, high performance engines filled the air. Yells of excitement coursed through the crowd as the air in the alley began to pulse to life.

A sleek, red car pulled up right in front of the three men and a well-muscled man slowly stepped out of the car.

"Hey Dom, what's up?" Edwin asked giving Dom a "guy" hug.

"All good," Dom answered running his hand over his bald head as he took in the scene.

"So what we racin'?" asked Hector as he handed the clipboard to the tall, blonde woman standing next to him.

"One race, 2g buy in," Dom told him looking the woman who took the board Hector handed her, up and down. The woman boldly eyed Dom back, an invitation shining clearly in her own eyes.

The young Hispanic that was still behind the trio of men coughed to alert them of his presence. The sound caused the three men to turn around.

Dom raised one eyebrow at the young stranger. "Who are you?" Dom asked slightly amused at the man who had the balls to interrupt the King.

"I'm Marco and I'm repin' my boy," Marco proclaimed looking Dom straight in the eye. "And they want to race Letty."

Annoyance sprung into Dom's eyes at the brazenness of the man in front of him." What makes you think he can just walk in and think he can race?"

"Cause my boy is the champ of the streets back home," Marco said not backing down.

Letty had been standing off to the side talking to Mia when the conversation caught her attention. "And where would that be?" asked Letty as she walked up and stood next to Dom.

"That would be the great ATL," replied Marco with pride of his hometown obvious in his voice.

"So this chico thinks he can beat me 'cause he is from Atlanta?" Letty said with a deadly flash in her eyes. "Bring it. I accept."

Dom grabbed Letty by her upper arm and took her off to the side."Let, we don't know what this fool is running or who he is. I decide if you race or not."

"Dom, let me put this punk-ass in his place," Letty growled as she yanked her arm away from Dom.

"Fine," Dom said, giving in to Letty. He turned back around to the gang, anger radiating off his skin . "Its 2g buy in, can your boy handle that?" Dom asked irritated at the new turn of events.

"Yeah, they can handle that." Marco said easily as he handed Dom the money. Dom in turn handed it to Hector, smirking that the new kid didn't know how things were run yet.

Dom gave the crowd a once over and announced the news. "Aight, now we need two more people."

"Well I'm in," said Edwin slapping his money into Hector's waiting hand

"Me too," another one yelled from the crowd.

Letty grinned as everything fell into place. "Let's do it!" Letty yelled her face lighting up at the prospect of winning.

Everyone rushed to their cars to leave the meeting site and head to where the race was going to be held.

The racers drove up to the newly painted start line while the others parked their cars on the side of the road. The new racer and Letty were on the outside with Edwin and the other racer in between the two cars. Leon listened to his CB for a minute before giving the all clear to the waiting racers. Tires screeched on the concrete as the powerful cars jumped forward from the starting line. A haze of gray smoke from the burning tires filled the air as people strained to see what was going on. Letty and the other car took off quickly and soon left the other two racers behind them within seconds. As the finish line appeared ahead, Letty and the newbie pushed in the button to activate their NOS at the same time. Their cars kicked with new strength as the NOS hit their engines. At the last second, the new car pulled ahead and crossed the finish line by half a car length. The car pulled to a stop as it was swarmed by the people from the sidelines. People yelled and lightly smacked the car in celebration. It was not every day that someone beat a member of the DT crew...and never a newbie. The door opened after a few moments, and the mysterious racer stepped out of the car.

Leon was the first to spot the newcomer. "Holy shit! You're a fucking girl!" yelled Leon as he did a double take.

The woman smirked at the surprise in Leon's voice. "What gave it away?" the newbie said, looking down at her body. "The name is Clara."

Dom looked Clara up and down as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. She was wearing tight, black leather pants and a see-through, black, button-up, lacy shirt with black boots.

"Damn Bro! She's hot!" exclaimed Vince who was standing next to him.

"Yeah, if you like mousy brown hair, clammy pale skin, and watery blue eyes," said Letty with a snarl. She did not take to losing very kindly, and the annoyance at losing was being aimed at the person who had the luck to beat her.

At Letty's words, Dom looked over at Clara again. Clara's hair was brown, but a rich dark brown that fell in soft curls. Her bright blue eyes reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place who. Her pale skin was more like a very light caramel with a rosy tint that caused it to glow in the streetlights. Dom felt a stirring of lust in his gut and he pushed it away. Until he found out what the hell was going on, whatever he was feeling towards the new girl was going to be ignored.

Clara swayed over to Dom, Letty, Vince, and Leon, her hips swinging back and forth in a rhythmic, sensual dance "Here," said Clara pushing 2g into Letty's hand.

Letty's eyes popped open. "What the fuck?" asked Letty, shoving the money away. "You won punta."

Hurt flashed through Clara's eyes and was gone before anyone could get a better look. "Only because your NOS didn't kick in right," said Clara with a sigh.

Jesse had been under Letty's hood since the race ended and called out from under it, "She's right," said Jesse as he tried to figure out what went wrong.

"Well, Miss Smarty Pants. I could have told you that. But, it doesn't change the fact that you won," Letty spat out pissed that the whole racing community had just seen her lose, no matter what the reasons.

Clara crossed her arms so Letty couldn't have a chance to give the money back to her. "I didn't earn this money. It wasn't a fair race," Clara told them. "When I win, it will be because I'm better, not because your car wasn't working.

Letty finally stopped trying to give the money back. She balled her hands up by her side before she turned and walked to her car and got in. The crowd started to break up when they saw nothing else was going to happen and headed off to the after parties.

Dom had stayed quiet through the exchange, watching with interest. The new girl was intriguing him and he decided to indulge in it."There's a party at my house. You comin'?" Dom asked Clara. There was something about her that reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place who.

Clara looked up at the muscular man in front of her. "I'm always up for a party." Clara told him with a soft smile.

Dom grinned back and winked. "See ya there." Dom swaggered to his car and the team took off.

The three Hispanic guys and two black guys that had been watching from the background finally walked up to Clara as everyone took off.

"You're in," Marco told her as he bounced on his toes.

Clara ignored the simple statement and swallowed the lump in her throat. "When ya'll leavin'?" asked Clara as she slumped up against her car. The sassy woman had left and in her place was a young, vulnerable girl.

"Couple of days," answered Tony, one of the black men. His eyes held a mixture of sadness and pride.

Clara nodded. "You comin' to the party?" Clara asked not looking up, she didn't trust herself to look at one of her closest friends.

Marco replied quietly, taking her chin in his hand and bringing her face up to meet his. "Nah, we leavin' you on your own for this one."

"Aight," said Clara sadly with a hint of tears in her eyes that threatened to spill over at any given moment.

"Come on girl, it's gonna be ok." Kourt told Clara, bringing her in for a hug. "You didn't come all this way for nothing."

"I know, I know," said Clara with a sigh. "I just didn't think it would be so hard."

Marco's eyes held wisdom well beyond his years. He understood how hard all of this was on the young girl and his heart went out to her. "We won't leave till we see you," said Marco. "Now get your ass to that party!" Marco forced a laugh as he shooed Clara from her position on her car.

Clara let herself be scooted from her position against her car. "Ok, I'm goin'," Clara said defeated as she got in her car and took off.

The men all remained where they were and watched their leader take off for the unknown.

"Do you think we are doin' the right thin'?" asked Jose worriedly.

"If we don't, she'll never be on her own," replied Tony with an array of emotions going across his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Eyes Revised

_**A/N #2* Revised Chapter 2. With Love to all my lovelies and Beat.**_

_**Author's Note* This is a short chapter. It is more of a connection piece between 2 chapters. Again many thanks to my Beta, A Cullen Wannabe! May everything she writes turn to gold! :)Thank you DeeDee**_

**Chapter 2: Blue Eyes**

It took Clara about 20 minutes to find the Torretto house. Clara didn't realize till after Dom had left that she had no idea where she was going, she had only been in town for a week and barely knew how to get to the hotel she was staying at. She ended up stopping at the next gas station she came across and asked for directions to the Greek God's house. Clara wasn't sure if the store clerk would even be able to help her since the only thing she had to go on was his name. Surprisingly, the clerk at the gas station knew right away who she was talking about and excitedly told Clara how to get to the infamous Torretto house after trying, and failing, to get Clara's number.

Clara's eyebrows rose almost right off her face when she finally found the house. Even with the clerk's easy directions, Clara still ended up turning around three times. Clara had the worst sense of direction and could get lost going to her own house. The gas station clerk wasn't lying when he said you couldn't miss it because of all the cars...and the noise. You could hear the party 2 blocks away. How the cops didn't get called because of the noise was beyond Clara. When her crew held parties like this one, they always had to hold them in the empty warehouse downtown. When she finally pulled to the curb, the party was in full swing. Clara parked her car on the side of the road a few houses down and took a few seconds to gather herself before she walked into the house. After a deep breath Clara got out of the car and walked through the front door and let her inquiring eyes take in the scene.

Letty was on the floor, lying on her stomach, playing a game on the Playstation. Her legs were swinging back and forth in the air. More than one person came in contact with her chunky boots. The ones to voice their opinion were gifted with stares of venom from Letty and more than one person was told to learn how to walk. Vince was sitting on the couch playing his guitar to some racer chasers. Empty beer bottles were all around him and a half empty bottle was sitting on the table next to him. Leon was sitting in a chair with a blonde in his lap who was trying to suck his face off. How he had yet to die from lack of oxygen was a mystery to Clara. Jesse was making out with some random chick and they were getting pretty hot and heavy. Dom was thankfully nowhere to be seen.

Clara walked the rest of the way in the house after seeing everyone occupied and the one person who sent her stomach flipping missing from the scene. Letty just so happened to look up and see her and smiled. Her feelings of anger had cooled and respect for a real woman racer had surfaced in the time between the race and seeing Clara at the house. "Hey chica, wanna see if you can beat me in a real race?"

Relief surged through Clara at Letty's question. Clara knew from her time spent observing the DT crew that you did not want to be on Letty's bad side. "Sure," Clara said with a smile as she sat down on the floor and grabbed the other controller. Letty's acceptance let Clara know that one major barrier was down.

Three races and fifteen crashes later, Clara put the controller down with a grunt of disgust. "You just wait till I get your ass in a real car!" Clara growled. There was a reason she didn't play video games. It was a well-known fact with her crew back home that if you wanted to win a video game, challenge Clara.

"Girl, if you drive anything like what you did in the game, I am looking at easy money," Letty said laughing.

Dom had watched the whole time from the doorway behind them. He had never seen Letty take with someone like that. Actually, Letty hardly ever clicked with any female from the racing scene outside of Mia. His already confused feelings over Clara clouded over even more. The last thing he needed was the lust that was taking over his body for her.

Dom walked over to Clara and Letty as Clara got up and stretched, raising her arms above her head. "Come here, I want you to meet someone," His deep voice rumbled out.

Clara jumped in the air and turned around. "Damnit Dom! You trying to give someone a heart attack?" Clara squeaked with her hand over her heart. Her shoulders heaving as she tried to calm her racing pulse.

Letty was rolling on the floor laughing. She had seen Dom come up behind Clara with a determined look on his face, along with a touch of desire she knew all too well. Dom had set his sights on Clara and like a dog with a bone; he wasn't going to let her get away easily.

"And you, you lil hoe! Stop laughing," Clara said with a smile, lightly kicking Letty in the leg. Clara didn't like the effect Dom had on her. The stare from his deep brown eyes was not helping her erratic heartbeat.

"Hey! Stop messing around and come on," Dom said pulling on Clara's arm. Her heaving shoulders were making her breasts bounce up and down and the sight was sending dangerous signals straight to his lower body.

"Ok, Ok. I'm coming. Gosh!" Clara said shaking her head to clear the unwanted thoughts coursing through her mind caused by the look of unbridled lust in Dom's eyes. For her innocent looks, Clara had one dirty mind and it was going full force with the look Dom was giving her.

Dom led her through the rest of the house and into the kitchen. Mia and Rome were standing around talking as Brian was bent over picking up a broken glass that had gotten knocked off the counter.

"Clara this is Mia, my sister. The boy picking up glass is her boyfriend Brian, and Roman." said Dom as he stepped back to let Clara through the doorway.

Mia went up to Clara and gave her a warm hug. "Nice to meet you" Mia said sweetly. Mia looked up at her brother and shot him a warning glance. Letty had raced home to tell Mia everything that had happened and Mia's heart went out to the girl. Mia had not stayed for the race. She and Brian had gone on a liquor run for the party that was currently taking place at the house. Mia knew how hard it was for a woman to make it in the racing scene. She also knew that it was in her brother's nature to conquer anything new.

Brian said hello without looking up as he went about picking up the smaller pieces from the broken glass. With all the drunken people in the house, Brian didn't want to run the risk on someone stepping on a forgotten shard of glass and hurting themselves.

Rome had been looking Clara up and down as Mia welcomed Clara into the racing fold. Letty had also filled him in on the newest thing to come into the racing world. Rome wondered how long before Dom made his mark on Clara. His thoughts came to a sudden halt when he noticed Clara's eyes. "Holy Hell! Brian, get your ass up!" Rome yelled thoroughly shaken. Rome had only seen eyes that color blue on two people his whole life; Brian and Brian's father.

"What?" Brian said absentmindedly as he stood up. Brian brought himself to his full height and looked down at Clara to find himself staring into his own eyes.

_Wanna see what my crazy life is like? Hit me up on Twitter and find out. Elohcin523_


	3. Chapter 3:Look A Likes? Revised

_A/N* My thanks go out to all of you who stood by CB through thick and thin and the ups and downs and the not so great first chapters when I still finding my writing self. I would not be in this FF world without any of you! And Jen, you are still CB's backbone and I can't wait till the day I get to crash your book tour! :)_

_Author's Note*I only own Clara and her peeps. Everything else doesn't belong to me. More thanks to my Beta, A Cullen Wannabe! She has been keeping me sane for the past week. I have been flamed by some people about Dom and Letty. The only thing I have to say about that is that Curve Balls takes place 2 years after the truck jacking. I wrote the 1st 6 chapters back in 2005 before TF&F 3 and 4 came out. So that is time frame what I am going to keep going on. In Curve Balls TF&F 3 and 4 don't exist..._

**Chapter 3: Look A Likes?**

"Oh my God!" Brian and Clara yelled out unison. Surprise was evident on their shocked faces. It was like staring into a mirror when they saw eachother's eyes. The shape and the color were exactly the same. Brian was slightly freaked out as he backed up against the kitchen counter. Clara, on the other hand, was trying to figure what the hell was going on. She stepped forward, trying to get closer to him, creating a weird kind of Tango.

Dom puffed up with pride as he watched the scene unfold in his kitchen. "I knew it!" Dom said triumphantly. His gut feelings were NEVER wrong. It was something he prided himself on and it had saved his life more than once. "I knew you reminded me of someone. Jesse get your ass in here!" Dom turned and yelled towards the front of the house, his voice bellowing throughout.

"What?" Jesse asked as he stumbled into the kitchen. His clothes and beanie were in disarray from his love play...the play that he was so very rudely torn from. Close behind was Leon, Vince, and Letty. Leon and Vince were wobbling drunkenly, thanks to the many beers they had consumed during the short time they had been at the party. Leon's face was covered with purple lip stick and he was out of breath from the extensive make- out session he had going on with the woman of the night. The boys would have made a funny picture if not for the fact that it was deadly silent in the kitchen. The tension in the air was so thick that even drunk Leon and Vince picked up on it.

"I want you to cross reference Brian and Clara," Dom told Jesse smugly. Dom was a man of pride and would more than gladly take his credit when it was due.

"Why?" Jesse asked very confused as his addled brain tried to catch up with the current events that were taking place in the small kitchen.

"Yeah, why?" Letty asked as well, her eyes going back and forth between Brian and Clara. "What the hell is going on?" Letty did not like to be left out of the loop and was starting to get pissed that no one seemed to know what was going on. Dom looked like the cat that swallowed the canary, refusing to tell the other cats how he did it.

Clara and Brian were still standing looking at each other like statues frozen in place. Brian had gone very pale and his Adam's Apple was going crazy as he tried to swallow pass the huge lump that had formed in his throat. Dom had a smirk on his face as he stood with his legs spread apart and his arms crossed. Mia and Rome stood unmoving in their spots with their mouths hanging wide open, and their eyes opened wide.

Dom finally took pity on the confused crowd and decided to give them a hint. "Look at Brian's eyes, then look at Clara's," Dom told the silent crowd.

Vince was the first to follow Dom's order and his eyes flashed in amazement. "I'll be hot damned!" Vince exclaimed as he quickly put two and two together.

Letty was the next person to put it all together, though she had no idea what it could mean. "They are exactly the same!" Letty said in a strangled voice after finally getting her voice back.

Recognition soon sparked in the other's eyes and when Dom saw they all finally understood what all the fuss was about he spoke his next order. "Clara, Brian, give Jesse your licenses," Dom told them trying to get some action going among the seemingly frozen crowd.

Brian reached into his back pocket with a shaky hand and handed his license over to Jesse and while Clara did the same, only with a steady hand without the tremors. Neither took their eyes' off eachother or really paid attention to anyone around them.

"Clara, do you have your dad's last name?" asked Dom, as he tried to get as much information as he could for a still stumped Jesse.

Clara shook her head no. "I have never met him or anything. I do know that his last name is Irish. O'Conner or something," Clara said finally coming out of her stupor and breaking her eye contact from Brian. When she looked over at Dom he saw a brief glimpse of fear in her big blue eyes before it was gone and the wall thrown back up.

Everyone had been talking softly among themselves while Brian and Clara followed Dom's newest direction. The talk suddenly stopped with Clara's revelation, and the staring stared again.

Jesse shook his head at the new information he heard. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he would be hearing this. It felt like he was in the frickin Twilight Zone. "Did you say O'Conner?" Jesse asked in a strangled voice.

"Yeah, why?" Clara asked confused. Clara's head was starting to hurt from finding her eyes' doppelganger and she put her hand up to massage her pounding head.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, quietness, Brian finally spoke up, "'Cause that is my last name."

Jesse, who had been studying the licenses that were handed to him, let out a loud squeak.

Everyone in the room jumped except for Dom. "What is it Jess?" Dom asked as he spun around to face the younger man.

Jesse waved the license in his hands around. "I've got a Brian Taylor O'Conner and a Clara TAYLOR Carson," Jesse said in a high pitched voice. "Oh man, I so need a cigarette. This is insane," Jesse started to bounce in place as he became excited.

Dom saw that Jesse was on his way to hyperventilating and walked the short distance to Jesse and put his hands on Jesse's skinny shoulders. "Jesse, listen to me. I need you to calm down and take a deep breath."

Jesse nodded and took in a long breath...and didn't let it back out.

"Jess! Jess! Let it out man," Dom yelled when he saw Jesse's face turning a slight shade of red.

Jesse let out a deep breath he had been holding. "Ok, now Jess, how long do you think it will take you to get the information documents we need?" Dom asked after recognizing that Jesse had begun to breathe normally again.

"I, I, I don't know," Jesse stuttered. "Maybe three or four hours." Jesse said as he shrugged.

Dom nodded, that was actually a short timeframe and Dom knew that Jesse was going to push himself hard to get what they needed in such a short time. "Ok," Dom said clapping his hands as he formed a plan. "Let's leave Jesse to work and clear out this party. Then we can relax some and watch a movie while we wait on Jesse. Deal?" asked Dom as he looked around at still shell shocked faces.

Brian's head was spinning and he was more than relieved to let Dom run the show. "Sounds good to me," Brian said, nodding his head and holding on tight to Mia, his anchor in the emotional whirlpool that seemed to be happening in the kitchen.

Once Dom saw that everyone agreed with his plan, he walked out of the kitchen to start clearing out the party that was still going on while the world seemed to be crashing down in his kitchen. The people left in the kitchen could hear his rough voice yelling at people to get the hell out of his house, the party was over. Mia shook her head at how her brother had gone about clearing people out, but that was classic Dom. Vince, Leon, and Rome started getting trash bags out from under the kitchen sink and picking up the trash people had left all over the place. You would swear there had been a bunch of two year olds running amuck in the house with the mess they always left behind. Letty, seeing how white Clara had become, was went over to her. She and put her arm around her shoulders and led her outside to sit on the back steps.

Brian and Mia were soon left in the kitchen where Brian still had his death grip on Mia's hand. Mia took her free hand and gently stroked Brian's face. "Come on baby, let's go upstairs," Mia whispered as she lead a mute Brian to their room.

Out on the back steps with Letty, Clara was staring up at the stars.

Letty was the first to speak. "It looks like you are part of the team now," Letty said turning so she could look at Clara. Clara had lowered her eyes from her star gazing and was staring at Letty intensely. Letty saw the same fear Dom had seen earlier. "You can have any of the guys you want, except for Brian and Rome," Letty said trying to lighten the mood.

Clara cracked and let out a small smile at Letty's words. "I get Brian, Mia's boyfriend, and a long lost relative. But, why Rome?" asked Clara with a questioning look in her eyes.

Letty started laughing as she caught Clara's look. Clara's big eyes made her look like a small child, all innocence and sweetness. "Cause he is mine chica, and I don't like to share."

Clara let out a long 'oh', as she started laughing with Letty.

Dom wandered back in the kitchen and heard laughter coming from outside. He looked out the kitchen window to see Letty and Clara sitting on the back steps. Letty might present a hard face to the world, but at home she showed her true heart. Letty had a knack for putting people at ease just as easily as she did putting fear into them.

"Girls, are you coming or what?" Dom yelled as he watched both girls jump out of their skin. He was still laughing as he walked back to the living room.

"Keep your ass on! We are coming, geesh," Letty yelled back, helping Clara off the step and leading her back into the house.

Clara and Letty walked into the living room to find everyone else had already sat down. Dom had taken over the couch, Rome was on the love seat, and Vince and Leon had stolen all the couch pillows and were lying on the floor. Letty walked right up to the love seat and sat down in Roman's lap with her legs across the rest of the love seat. Clara looked around, lost, trying to figure out where she could sit.

Dom had been watching her since her and Letty had walked into the living room. He noticed with an amused smile that she was looking for a place to sit. "Come and sit by me, I don't bite hard," Dom said with laughter in his voice.

Clara hesitated for a moment before she finally gave in and went and sat at the other end of the couch, as far away from Dom as she could get.

Dom knew exactly what Clara was trying to do and he wasn't going to let her do it. "Now that won't do, you look like a scared rabbit," said Dom as he put his arms around Clara and pulled her over to him. Clara let out a small sound of protest as she was lugged across the couch by two very strong arms. Clara tried to wiggle out of Dom's arms, but they weren't budging from the grip they had on her. When she realized Dom refused to move his arms, Clara found the most comfortable position she could while the boys in put the movie they had picked out.

Gone in Sixty Seconds flashed on the TV as the movie began, bathing the dark room in a silver light. Everyone in the living room snuggled in for the long movie and long wait.

Halfway through the movie, Clara fell asleep with her head on Dom's chest. The long emotional day had finally caught up with her, the signs of which showing on her angelic face. Dom had not moved when Clara drifted off, even when his arm fell asleep under her weight. When the movie was over, Letty and Rome rose and made their way across the street to their house. Letty rubbed Dom's head on her way out as Rome called out a quiet good-bye. Vince smoothly got up off the floor and put in another movie even though he and Dom were the only ones awake to watch it. Leon had long since fallen into a drunken stupor. About thirty minutes into that movie, Vince got Leon up and made their way downstairs to their rooms. Dom was left alone on the couch with a soundly sleeping Clara. Dom didn't have the remote to the TV, nor did he want to risk getting up and waking Clara, so he begrudgingly sat through the rest of the second movie. Clara never stirred until the movie was almost over, and then she only slightly shifted. Dom sat perfectly still while he waited to see if Clara would wake up. When she didn't, he shifted her in his arms so they could both settle in more comfortably. Clara never even woke up.

Brian came down after the second movie had gone off, leaving Dom to stare at the white noise on the TV with nothing but his thoughts and the small girl in his arms. Never in his wildest thoughts did he ever think that he would run into a long lost relative of a person on his crew at the races.… and a long lost racing relative at that. Clara proved herself tonight in the racing world. Winning was winning, even if it was by default. The fact that Clara gave Letty her part of the money back only proved that Clara had integrity as well as talent. The overwhelming feeling of lust (Because that is all it was! Dominic Torretto did not believe in love at first sight!) that Dom was feeling towards Clara was also throwing him off guard. It had been a long time since Dom felt anything towards someone outside his team and even longer since Dom actually felt genuine lust towards a girl. Dom had been basically numb since Letty had left him and he only slept with the racer chasers to keep up his image and to satisfy his most basic need. The creaking of the stairs brought Dom out of thoughts and he watched Brian walk into the living room and take a seat on the now vacant love seat.

.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Dom knowingly as Brian lowered himself onto the small love seat.

Brian didn't respond right away. Instead, he ran his hands over his face as he looked at the sleeping Clara in Dom's arms. "No, all I kept doing is thinking about her. I never had any family besides my drunkass dad growing up and I always wished as a kid to have someone else there with me," Brian paused and tried to get his incoherent thoughts to form rational words. "I look at Clara and she is so….so small, and I know it's crazy, but I can't help but feel that I would lay down my life for her." Brian said as he gazed lovingly at Clara. The vast amount of feelings he had towards Clara confused him, but he couldn't ignore them. Brian knew in his heart that Clara wasn't just some long lost cousin. No. She was much, much closer than that. He knew that the tiny girl asleep just feet away from him was his sister. Clara could easily pass for a young teen being maybe 5'1" and barely 110lbs, and that made Brian feel even more protective over her.

Dom smiled as Brian voiced his inner feelings. He had the same intense feelings when his parents brought home Mia. She had been so small wrapped in her pink baby blanket and Dom knew the instant he laid eyes on her he would do anything to keep her safe and happy. Dom was brought out of his memories though when Jesse stumbled noisily into the living room.

Dom saw Brian pale visibly as Jesse came to stand in front of them. "What's the verdict, Jess?" asked Dom, his heart speeding up knowing that he would soon have the answer.

Jesse looked Brian straight in the eyes as he gave the life changing answer. "There is no denying it. Clara is Brian's younger sister." Jesse declared.

_Twitter. Follow Me. Elohcin523_


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Each Other

_Author's Note* Again, I don't own anything except for Clara. Everyone else belongs not to me. Many thanks to be my Beta, A Cullen Wannabe. This woman is awesome!!!! Thanks for all the reviews and alert adds!!!! They warm me heart sooo much! :D This chapter is the longest chapter to date, so enjoy!_

**Chapter 4: Finding Each Other**

Brian's head snapped up as Jesse's words sunk in. "Are you sure?" asked Brian, his eyes going so wide they seemed like they were going to pop out of his head.

"Totally," Jesse replied distracted as he fumbled in his pocket for his rumbled pack of cigarettes. His fingers finally found them and he began to turn them in his hands. "There is a signed legal document that states your father gave up all rights to her."

"How old is she?" asked Brian with his hands clasped so tightly his knuckles were turning white as he let the information roll over in his mind.

"She just turned twenty-one like four days ago." Jesse said after he put away the pack of cigarettes and looked through the bundle of papers he had printed out.

Dom remained quiet as he looked at the young woman in his arms. Dom had always been good with faces, a skill that came in handy quite a few times. There was never a doubt in his mind that Clara wasn't somehow related to Brian. The question now was how Brian and Clara were going to deal with the news and how it was going to affect the team. Being Brian's younger sister automatically made Clara a part of the DT crew.

Brian's face was an open book when it came to his emotions. Surprise, shock, pain, happiness, and finally awe all played out on his face.

"Well Bry, you have a little sister. How does it feel?" Dom asked with a smile on his face. Dom would have never believed that the newest racer on the scene would end up entwined on his team like this, but Dom would take having her on the crew anyway he could.

Brian didn't even have to think about how to answer Dom's question. "Any one hurts her, and I will kill them," Brian said without taking his face off of Clara's sleeping one.

Dom laughed softly at Brian's quick answer. He'd had the same feeling when his parents brought Mia home in her small pink blanket. Brian was about to enter a world of complexity that went along with having a sibling, even more complex since this sibling was a girl and girls were always more complicated then boys in Dom's mind. "Listen, why don't you stay at home tomorrow with Clara and catch up on life. I'm sure you both have plenty to talk about and ask." Dom told Brian who was still in the same spot on the love seat staring over at Clara.

Brian nodded, he hadn't thought passed the part about Clara being his sister. It didn't even occur to him that Clara would have questions for him and vice versa.

"Well, I'm going to bed. And I suggest you both do the same," said Dom as he stood up with Clara still cradled in his arms.

As Dom started to walk towards the stairs, Brian sprung to life. "Where are you going with her?" Brian asked anxiously. He knew Dom's track record with girls way too well, and he was NOT going to let his baby sister fall into the black whole of Dom's love life. No matter how new she was to Brian.

"Well my bed looks a hell of a lot more comfortable then this old couch that likes to eat people when they sleep on it." Dom said amused at the protectiveness Brian was already showing over Clara. Clara sighed softly at the rumble Dom's voice made in his chest and Dom gently soothed her back to a deep sleep.

Brian stared Dom down. "You try anything with her and I mean ANYTHING and I will take her so far away so fast from this fuckfest we call a life that it will make your head spin. And don't think Mia won't follow me. We chose to have this life Dom, Clara didn't. She doesn't know you or how you fly through girls. This is my first and last warning Dom. Clara will not end up like the rest of your castoffs."

Dom stood silent at the words that came out of Brian. No one had ever challenged him and no one on his crew had EVER dared even toe at the thought of it. It was fully sinking in to Dom, that Clara was just not another girl that made his body react. Dom was going to have to tread carefully with Clara. It was clear to Dom that his whole team was going to stand by her.

Clara started making soft noises in her sleep as if she could sense the tenseness in the room. Dom started to rock her back and forth like she was a baby and spoke softly to her. Brian almost fell over at the look in Dom's eyes. A look Brian had never seen in them before, a look of compassion.

When Clara had once again fallen silent, Dom shifted his eyes over to Brian with a new found respect. "I never said I was sharing the bed with her Bry,"

Brian relaxed his stance and nodded to Dom. Brian and Jesse watched as Dom carefully made his way upstairs with a sleeping Clara in his arms.

Jesse sighed and tugged his beanie of off his head and made his own way to the basement door that lead to another set of bedrooms, right as his hand reached the doorknob he turned around to face Brian. "Its going to hurt and its going to be hard, but she is a lot stronger then you think and Dom isn't as much of a player as he plays off to be. He understands Brian, Clara is different." With his peace said, Jesse walked down the dark stairs and prayed that what would come wouldn't tear the team apart.

* * *

Clara woke up the next morning, in a strange bed in a strange room. 'Where the hell am I?' Clara thought as she looked around. As her brain became fully awake, the events of the previous day hit her. Clara slowly looked around to take in the room in which she had been sleeping. The walls were a warm cream color, making the medium sized room seem larger. The king sized bed was in the middle of the room and covered in chocolate brown, silk sheets. A long dresser was across from the bed and was a dark brown. Above the dresser was a huge flat screen TV. There was a door was on either side of the dresser, both also stained a dark brown. On either side of the bed were night stands stained the same color as the dresser with cream and brown lamps. A huge bay window with a window seat took up almost the whole wall to the left of the bed and a set of clothing was sitting on the window seat.

Clara rolled out of the bed and walked over to the seat. When she got to it she saw that her phone and a note were waiting for her next to the clothes. Clara set aside the note and her phone; she didn't want to face the real world yet. The clothes consisted of a red tank top, a pair of blue jean shorts, and red flip flops. Clara's brow wrinkled, she wasn't used to being taken care of and the thought that someone had carried her to a room and laid out clothes for her, all while she was asleep, disturbed her.

Clara reached out for the note she had set aside and sat on the bench to read it.

_Clara,_

_Thought you would feel better if you got to take a shower and put on a fresh change of clothes. The clothes belong to Letty, so don't worry about getting them dirty. She never wears them anyway. If you need to get ahold of me my cell is 555-1234. The garage is 555-5678. And finally the number to the Cafe where Mia is at is 555-1357. Brian is still at the house or at least he should be. He knows where everything is. The shower is the door next to mine. The towels are in the bathroom closet. Shampoo and soap are in the nightstand on the left side of the bed._

_Dom_

Clara picked up the clothes and walked over to the nightstand and picked up the shampoo and soap. Clara took a deep breathe of the shampoo and found out it was vanilla. She turned the bottles over to look at the label and started to laugh. Dom spent more on soap and shampoo than she did on a pair of jeans. Clara's mood started to lighten as she walked the short distance to the bathroom and got ready to jump into the shower.

Brian lifted his head up to the second floor as he heard the shower start. His hands wrapped around the mug of coffee and brought the mug to his lips. He had barely fallen asleep before it was time for Mia to get up to go to work. He could not fall back asleep, so he had been sitting at the kitchen table since coming downstairs. The cold cup of coffee in his hands was the one Mia had poured for him before she left, showing that Brian's mind was fully upstairs with the petite girl. Dom had already called Brian's cell five times since opening the garage. Brian's answer was the same every time, curt and to the point. Brian looked at the clock on the wall and continued to sip the disgusting brown liquid that was beginning to taste bitter.

Clara wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror as she stood on her tippy toes to see into it. Her face stared back at her. Clara had expected to see something different, but everything was still the same. Her bright blue eyes were still normal, looking just a little bigger in her face. She had been slowly losing weight since she decided to make the move to California from Atlanta. Clara turned her mind off as she dried off and changed into the borrowed clothes. With her hair still slightly damp, Clara walked back to Dom's bedroom. It was time to face her phone and what she knew would be a million missed calls. As Clara turned her phone on, she saw she had 4 voicemails. She deleted them as soon as the voice would speak, she knew what they would say. Clara took a deep breathe and dialed the number she needed to call.

"Yo, it Ton," the familiar voice answered.

"Hey Tony," Clara answered in a small voice, curling up in the window seat.

"Hey girl, how did it go last night?" Tony asked, picking up on Clara's voice. From the sound of it, whatever happened shook her up pretty badly. But, Tony knew from experience that Clara would come out in her own time, and pushing her would only push her away.

"It went," Clara said barking out a small laugh. "I will explain later, I'm alive and not in danger."

Tony sighed; Clara wasn't going to tell him anything anytime soon. Tony hated it how Clara would draw into herself. "Ok Baby girl. We won't leave until we see you like we said."

Tony and Clara said good bye and hung up. Clara leaned against the bay window and looked out at the sunny day. It didn't seem fair that the outside was still living and she was trying to rebuild everything she thought she knew. Clara closed her eyes and began to do the yoga breathing that her friend Tamara had taught her allowing her thoughts started to clear and Clara began to draw on her inner strength.

When Clara felt strong enough she made her way downstairs to find Brian. After looking in the living room and dining room she walked into the kitchen and found Brian sitting at the kitchen table with a mug in his hands and his head looking down. Clara walked to the seat across from him and sat down.

Clara cleared her throat, but Brian still didn't look up. Clara let out a small 'hrmp' noise and leaned back in the chair. "Did Jesse find out anything?"

Brian nodded and slowly looked up to meet Clara eyes.

"And......" Clara prompted, waving her hands for Brian to go on.

"And.....Well.....I uh...."

"Brian if you wish to live, you better tell me what Jesse found," Clara said crossing her arms across her chest.

Brian smiled at the look on Clara's face. It was the same one he had seen on his own face many times when he was frustrated. At that simple look, Brian's fears melted away and he walked over to kneel by Clara. "I hope you like having a big brother."

Clara eyes immediately started to water and her breath caught in her throat. Worry showed in Brian's eyes as he struggled to figure out what to do. He didn't have to think very long, because Clara jumped out of her chair and into Brian's arms, tears rolling down her face.

"I (glup) always wan wan wanted a (gulp) brother!" Clara cried out through her tears.

Brian and Clara stayed like that for until Clara stopped crying. When Clara lifted her tear stained face to meet Brian's, a link that would last their whole life was formed when they locked eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Confused

_Author's Note* This is a lighter chapter then the others, hope you enjoy reading it as I did writing it! Again, I own nothing but Clara and her boys :D. My Beta, A Wannabe Cullen, may the sun always shine down on thee! You guys are getting this one a day early! Tomorrow is a holiday and I wont have access to a computer! So lucky yalls!_

**Chapter 5: Confused**

Brian helped Clara back in her chair brushing her hair out of her face and sat back across from her. The two talked for hours, their talk only coming to a halt when Clara took a sip of the cold, bitter coffee.

"Bry, what the hell is this?" Clara asked, her face scrunched up as the taste registered in her brain.

Brian laughed at Clara's face as she opened and closed her mouth trying to get the taste out. He looked down at his own mug, surprised that it was almost gone. "Um, coffee? At least it was a couple of hours ago when Mia made it."

Clara stood up and walked the short steps to where the coffe pot was sitting on the counter. When she went to began her retort to Brian, the front door opened and they both turned their heads to the sound. Moments later, Jesse staggered into the kitchen. His eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them. Jesse spied the pot of coffee and made his way over to the counter. As his hands went to reach for the pot when Clara stopped his hands midreach.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you, unless you have a death wish." Clara said looking Jesse dead in the eyes.

Jesse withdrew his hands without question and sat down in the nearest chair and slumped over the kitchen table. Brian and Clara raised their eyebrows and smiled at each other over the antics of the younger man.

"I take it Dom sent you home," Brian directed at the wore out young man sprawled out over the kitchen table.

"aikptdrpinit" Jesse muffled, his face hidden in his arms.

Clara looked at Brian for translation of the gibberish and Brian just shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what Jesse said either.

"Jess, I have no clue what you just said," Brian said as he helped lift Jesse off the chair.

Jesse raised his head up wearily, "Dom sent me home because I kept dropping shit."

Clara's heart went out to the very tired man that worked all night to bring her a brother she never knew she had. Clara walked over to Jesse and Brian and wrapped her arms the best she could around Jesse.

"Thank you," Clara whispered to Jesse.

Jesse grinned ear to ear at the sweetness in Clara's voice and almost fell over in his zombie state.

Brian laughed as he caught Jesse. "Come on Jess; let's get you down stairs and in your bed."

When Brian came back up stairs he found Clara looking at the various pictures of the team on the wall.

"They are like family; a big uncommon family" Brian said with a smile as he stood behind Clara.

Clara jumped a little at Brian's voice, even though she had heard him come back upstairs. Clara turned around to meet a smiling Brian.

"Come on; let's go hit up the garage." Brian told Clara, getting excited that he was going to get to show off his new sister.

Clara nodded and smiled at Brian's excitement. "My car or yours?" Clara asked.

Brian grabbed Clara's keys from the table next to the door where Dom had put them the night before. "Yours, Dom will want to look at it now that you are part of the team." Brian replied.

Clara lifted her eyebrows at the last part of the sentence, but didn't say anything. Walking pass Brian to go out the front door, Clara called out over her shoulder. "Dom just thinks he is going to get under my hood."

Brian shook his head and laughed to himself as he walked out the door. He had caught both of the meanings behind Clara's statement.

* * *

Clara and Brian pulled up to the garage, tire screeching as Clara pulled the car to a sudden stop. Leon, Vince, Rome, and Letty looked up to see what the hell was going on. Clara jumped out of the running car and ran into the open garage with Brian right behind her.

Clara ran to the first person she saw, breaking to a hard left that left Brian to regain his footing at the sudden turn.

"Help me!" Clara squealed as she huddled behind Leon.

Brian stopped in front of Leon and crossed his arms. "Move Leon, she's got it coming to her." Brain said trying to be serious and not laugh.

Everyone in the garage had stopped what they were doing and looked on amused. Dom had told them all the verdict of Jesse's finding and they were all glad that Brian and Clara both were handling it so well.

Clara's breath hitched as she struggled not to burst out laughing. "Please Leon, don't let him get me!"

Leon didn't even bother hiding his smile and loosened his body to get ready to wrestle with Brian. "I'd rather side with the pretty lady then the pretty boy," Leon told Brain, smiling widely

Clara almost choked on her own laughter at the look on Brian's face. It was turning purple as he tried to hold in his laughter and the shock at being called a pretty boy made his mouth drop open. "Leon, where is Dom?" Clara asked softly so Brian wouldn't hear her. Leon motioned with his head to the office. "I'm going to make a run for it, distract Bry please!" Clara begged.

Leon nodded, when he felt Clara start towards the office, he lunged at Brian, causing all hell to break loose as everyone rushed over to join the fun.

Clara forced herself not to look back at the loud noises she heard and ran to the office and wrenched open the door and quickly entering the office and closing it behind her.

"You better have a damn good reason for disturbing me and bleeding is not a reason." Dom growled without looking up from the paperwork on the desk.

"I was hoping you would hide me from my big brother," Clara replied out of breathe.

Dom's head snapped up at the voice and saw Clara with her back to the door leaning on it, both of her hands sprawled against the door to help prevent the door from opening. Her hair was up in a messy bun with stray strands that had fallen down to frame her face. Her smile lit up her whole face and her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, making her gleam in the sun shining through the window. The strong desire that he had been holding at bay exploded. Dom shifted in his chair as a part of his body started to rise. "Now why would I need to help you?" Dom asked trying to take his attention off his offending body part.

Clara tried to blow her hair off her face with a puff of air. "Well hide me is more like it," Clara replied looking around the office for a hiding spot.

Dom stifled a laugh." Ok, then why do I need to hide you?" asked Dom as he leaned back in his chair.

"Cause' I sorta hooked Bry up with some gay guy." Clara said trying to look innocent and almost succeeded with her big blue eyes and young face, but the wicked gleam in her eyes gave her away.

Right after the words lefts her mouth, a knock sounded on the office door. Clara's eyes popped opened wide and her mouth formed an 'o'. Dom's heart started to speed up and he fought against his body's reactions.

"Who is it?" Dom asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Brian."

Clara's eyes got even bigger.

Dom gave in and slid his chair back. "Come here and get under the desk." Clara scrambled over and crawled under the desk in between Dom's legs.

"Come in," Dom yelled after Clara was hidden from view.

Brian walked in and looked around the office, he thought for sure this was were Clara had run to. "Dom, have you seen Clara?"

"Nope, lose her already?" Dom asked amused at the confused look on Brian's face.

Brian sighed. "It seems that way. If you see her, keep her please. I have revenge to take," Brian said as he started to laugh and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Clara was trying not to laugh and it resulted in her body shaking. Dom's eyes almost rolled back in his head at the feel of Clara's body shaking inside his thighs. Dom roughly pushed his chair away from his desk and grabbed Clara by her upper arms pulling her up into his lap. His lips where on hers in seconds as all the pent up passion and confusion he had felt for her since he saw her poured out into the kiss.

The kiss threw Clara for a loop, but when Dom started to pull back, Clara wrapped her arms around Dom's neck and kissed him back.

"Wow," Dom said when the kiss ended and they had both pulled back from each other.

"You can say that again," Clara said breathlessly.


	6. Chapter 6: Long Day

**_Author's Note* Again I only own Clara and her peeps. Everyone else belongs to someone else! My Beta, A Cullen Wannabe, is an AWESOME Beta and an AWESOME writer! So check her out! :D So I am posting 2 chapters this week cause I can :P This weeks chapter was written so fast and I am already working on chapter 10 AND it's payday! So all in all I am in a great mood! Hope you likey!_**

**Chapter 6: Long Day**

"So, uh, did you and Brian figure out everything?" Dom asked slightly out of breath. His head was spinning from the passionate kiss they had just shared and he wasn't very sure what to say.

"Yeah. So did this just happen or are we going to pretend the last couple of minutes didn't exist?" Clara asked bluntly. Clara had been confused since meeting Dom and at the instant attraction that had sprung up between them. Her heart sank in her stomach when Dom took a few minutes to reply back to her.

Dom sighed and ran his hand over his face, "I honestly don't know Clara." Dom looked Clara straight in the eyes and saw all the confusion he felt himself. It was not the right time in either of their lives to go down a road that would change everything and Dom knew in his heart that this was the one girl that would make or break him.

"Never mind," Clara replied in a huff jumping off Dom's lap. Even though Clara knew deep down Dom was right, it didn't stop the hurt. "Do you have anything that needs to be done in the garage?" She asked fiddling with her clothes.

Dom waved his hand in the air, motioning towards the garage. "Yeah, sure. Go have some fun," Dom said keeping his focus on the papers on his desk, trying not to look at Clara when he heard the hurt in her voice. Dom knew that once he looked at her and saw the hurt that would be evident on her face, he would take her in his arms and never let go.

Clara took one last look at Dom before she gracefully walked out of the office with her head held high. She would be damned if she let show how much his dismissal hurt.

Dom shifted his gaze at the place Clara had stood when he heard the door softly close. What do you do when the pull towards a person was so strong you had to dig your feet in and hold on to keep from going to them? The last thing Clara needed in the middle of the craziness that had gone down was a relationship.

The last word of Dom's thoughts caught him so off guard he almost fell out of his chair. **Relationship**. Dom's stomach started to do weird things when he realized he actually wanted a real honest to goodness relationship with Clara. One that included dates and late night talks and taking her to HER house at night and coming back to his. In that moment, Dom realized he was scared as hell and didn't know how to deal with any of it.

Once Clara made her exit from Dom's office, she looked around the now silent garage in search of something to do. After sweeping her eyes around a few times, Clara noticed something was off. When it finally clicked, Clara's eyes narrowed and she walked to the nearest car being worked on.

"Hey Le, where did my brother go?" Clara asked. The word brother still unfamiliar on her tongue.

"The Cafe," Leon replied from under the car he was working on.

Clara started tapping her small foot; she was hoping that Brian would know something to keep her busy and her mind off the dark skinned god in the garage office. Clara's foot came to a sudden stop when a different thought came to her. "Leon, how did my darling brother get to the Cafe?" Clara asked with her hands on her hips.

Leon started laughing and he scooted himself from under the car and sat up. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that," Leon chuckled a deeply. "You left your keys in your car"

Clara's eyes darkened as she whipped her cell from her pocket and scrolled down until she found the number for the Cafe she programmed earlier in her phone.

After one ring the other end picked up. "Torretto's, this is Mia. How may I help you?" Mia's voice came over the phone.

"Hey Mia. Is my goof of a brother there?" Clara asked with her hand still on her hip.

"Yup," Mia said giggling as she hand the phone over to a reluctant Brian.

Brian let out a long sigh as he took the phone that Mia had thrust into his hand. "Yo."

"You better bring my baby back in one piece or you can kiss having kids good bye!" Clara ranted and hung up the phone when she was done without waiting for Brian's reply.

Brian winced as he put the phone down after Clara hung up on him and grinned sheepishly up at Mia.

Back in the garage Leon was doing his own wincing." Ouch Babygirl! That is way harsh," Leon stated slightly pressing his legs together.

Clara raised one eyebrow. She knew that not only would Leon neuter anyone who put a scratch on his car; he would make sure they could never drive again. "It's my car," Clara stated simply.

The sun was in the highest point in the sky and was making itself known. Inside the garage, the already hot day was amplified by ten with heat waves coming off the concert floors. Clara lifted a hand to her forehead to wipe off the moisture, her eyes searching for something to do.

Leon noticed her searching eyes. "Out back is a mess," said Leon plainly. "We keep meaning to clean it up and organize it, but we never get to it." The simple words gave Clara her way to get a much needed break from her thoughts.

Clara nodded and headed to behind the shop where scrap pieces of metal and odds and ends were laying everywhere. She wrinkled her nose and dove head first into the busy work.

Clara became so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice the time going by until she was done. Her body was coated with sweat making her tank top stick to her back. Her hands, arms, and legs were also covered with a layer of dust and grime from hauling things into proper piles. Her face was smudged with dirt from her hands. As she stood admiring her work, Leon stood admiring her. It was way past time to go home when Leon went to fetch Clara from behind the shop. The sun was setting, casting red and pink hues across Clara's still figure. Leon's breathe caught and he felt old beyond his years. For all his player ways, he was a romantic at heart and still held out hope that one day he could a woman to settle down with. The racer chasers all of a sudden looked pale in comparison to a real woman. A woman like Mia, Letty, and Clara. God help him that it has taken so long to see he had been looking in all the wrong places.

"Hey Babygirl, quitin' time was a long time ago," Leon said softly.

Clara rubbed her tired eyes before turning around to face Leon. The whirl wind of the last day had finally caught up with her and her capacity to function was over its limit.

"Come on Babygirl, let's get you home," Leon said putting his arms around Clara and walking her to his car.

As they climbed in and Clara buckled her seat belt, her stomach let out a loud rumble, making Clara blush a deep red.

Leon looked over at her before he stated laughing. "How 'bout he get some grub first." At Clara's embarrassed nod, Leon started the car and drove into the night. Since the heat of the day carried over into the night, they stopped and got something cold to eat and Leon drove them to an empty beach.

Clara claimed a small bit of sand for them to sit on and eat. After eating in silence, Clara laid back to look at the stars in the clear sky. The dark blue of the sky made the stars look like twinkling diamonds. The sounds of the wave were muted where Leon and Clara sat.

"It's so pretty out here," Clara sighed.

"Yea, it is. It's very peaceful. I come here a lot for down time away from the team," Leon said looking out at the ocean.

Clara didn't say anything; Leon was a long way away from the beach at the moment, lost in his own thoughts.

"We are all tired Clara. I really want you to understand that. A lot went down a couple of years ago and we are just building our lives back up. He is just as lost as everyone else," Leon finished and turned his head back to Clara. Dom had stormed out of the office not long after Clara went to the back lot. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"I'm just as lost as everyone else Le, that is what hurts the most. I understand him for pushing me away. If I was smart I would walk the other way and ignore what I feel." Clara's mind was a mess of emotions and was taking a toll on her already weakened mind.

Leon and Clara sat in silence for a few more minutes before Leon got up and offered Clara his hand. "Come on Babygirl; let's get you back to the house before Brian sends out a search party.

They rode to the house in silence. When Leon pulled up to the house, it was dark except for the living room. Clara leaned her head back in the seat. "I am so not ready for this shit."

Leon smirked. "Let me go in and distract Brian, while you run downstairs. Jesse and Vince will let you in. Just knock twice on the door."

"Thank Leon," Clara said giving him a kiss on the check.

Leon opened the front door and walked in with Clara staying in the shadows. Only it wasn't Brian they found, but Dom.

"Sup dawg. What you still doin' up?" Leon asked giving Clara time to creep to the basement door.

Dom didn't even look up from his spot on the couch. "The last time I checked, that door led to the boys' room," Dom's voice rumbled out.

Clara stomped her small foot and turned around. "Why do you care," Clara said, not caring she was acting like a child. She was at the end of her emotional handle.

"I need to talk to you," Dom replied back. Not commenting on her behavior.

Clara walked to stand in front of Dom, beside a very perplexed Leon. "You had your chance to talk," Clara told Dom.

Leon was looking back and forth at the two of them. He was surprised that sparks weren't flying off of them. The energy between the two of them was incredible. Now if they would only get their heads out of their butt, they would see that. "I'm gonna leave you two alone," Leon said hiding a smile as he walked to his room.

Clara whipped her head around. She had totally forgotten Leon was even there. She was so engrossed in the man sitting in front of her and the feelings he was pulling out of her. Feelings, she had thought she had locked away.

When Leon was out of sight, Clara turned back to Dom. "Again, you had the chance to talk Dom and you blew it," Clara sounded like she could spit fire, but her heart was screaming at her. 'Don't do this Clara, don't push him away like you do to everyone else.' Her mind however was locked and was not going to give an inch as Dom continued to stare at Clara from his spot on the couch. The air became thick with unsaid emotions that neither one was saying.


	7. Chapter 7: Into the Night

**Author's Note* I only own Clara and her gang, the rest belongs to some really rich studio! My Beta, A Cullen Wannbe, is not only a great Beta, but a pretty awesome writer as well. Check her out! I command thee! Okay not really :) But it was worth a shot :) Remember Clara is not prefect and she is going to mess up sometimes. Thank you everyone for all your totally rad reviews!**

**Chapter 7: In to the Night**

Clara couldn't take the thick silence anymore. The fire that had lit up her eyes and body left just as quickly as it had come. Her eyes went flat and her body slumped as she fought to hold back her tears. She would not break in front of anyone, let alone the one doing the breaking.

"What do you want Dom?" Clara asked softly, her voice aching to break as the unshed tears burned the back of her throat. "Don't you think you have done enough for one day? I am tired and I just want to go home," Clara's voice almost going out at the end. Her inner strength that she had come to count on to make it in her short life was gone. Nothing was left except for the unbelievable need to reach out to the man in front of her. To wrap her arms around him and let him block out the unforgiving world she had grown up in.

Dom stood in silence. To see the strong woman that had taken the racing world by its ear and turned it upside down crumble in his living room was too much. And to top it off, he was the one making her break. Dom was tired of having to lock his body so he wouldn't reach out for her, to see her look like a broken toy was too much, even for him.

Clara almost let her tears fall when she felt warm, strong arms come around her. Dom's scent wrapped around her like a blanket and she rested her head on his hard chest. Her oasis didn't last long, the wall that Clara had formed over time to keep herself safe sprung up with red flashing lights and sirens. Clara raised her hands and pushed against the rock hard chest. Dom's arms immediately retracted from around Clara as she pushed herself away.

"What the hell Dominic?" Clara voice rose, losing all of its earlier softness. The roller coaster that her emotions had her on was back in full force. Any weakness she was feeling was gone with her inner wall back in its place.

"Either you want to talk about this, this, this, thing that is between us or you don't and we forever leave it alone," Clara said waving her hands back and forth between them to illustrate the tension between them. Taking Dom's loss for words as a negative silence, Clara whirled around and stormed out letting the screen door slam shut behind her.

Dom, never moving from his stance on the living room floor, looked on with a pained expression. It was making him sick. His emotions were swirling so fast that he couldn't get a hold on them. A movement out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention and he turned his head towards the stairs.

Letty was walking down the stairs when voices made her stop. Gossip traveled fast in her family and it didn't take long for her to hear how Dom acted with Clara after everyone went to bed. Mix that with what went down at the garage and the sparks that flow anytime the two even got near each other and there was bound to be drama. When Clara ran out the door, Letty made her presence known and raced after her. She sent Dom a searing look as she ran out the front door.

Letty didn't have far to go to catch up with Clara. She was sitting in her car in the driveway, blocked in by the cars behind her. Letty smirked; she had learned her lesson a long time ago and had now always parked at the curb. Letty walked over to Clara's driver side door and leaned up against the car. Clara had her head on the steering wheel, her hair falling down to cover her face. Clara's hand reached over and pressed the button to roll her window down.

"So much for the great get away huh?" Letty asked in a laughing voice. "Nice try with the exit though," she added on as an after thought.

Clara nodded her head against the steering wheel, making her hair swing back and forth.

"I take it Dom once again put his foot in his mouth," Letty said staring across the street at the house she shared with Roman. Clara finally looked up at Letty, weariness showing all over her pixie face.

"I heard the whole thing from the stairs, plus Dom told me what happened this afternoon." Clara sighed and laid her head back down on the steering wheel.

"Come on chica, I'll take you where you need to go."

Clara rolled her car window back up and stepped out when she realized that Letty was her only choice at the moment. They climbed into Letty's car and took off down the road with the loud squeal of Letty's tires echoing off the houses and leaving tire marks behind them on the street.

Both girls kept quiet as they made their way down the road. When Letty made it out of the neighbor and onto the main streets of town, she glanced over at Clara. Clara had her elbow propped up on the windowsill and had her head in her hand gazing out the passenger window with a dejected look gracing her pretty features.

"So chick, am I going anywhere in particular or just following wherever the road takes me?" Letty asked to break the silence.

Clara brought herself out of her thoughts and looked around. She hadn't even noticed that they were on the busier streets. "Um, do you know where the Omni Hotel is?" Clara asked, finally looking at Letty.

Letty whistled low under her breath. She didn't know what kind of game Clara was running, but those were some high priced digs. "Sure do, hold on!"

Clara was confused for all of 1.2 seconds until Letty whipped the car around, making the world's biggest illegal U-Turn in the middle of the busy street. Car horns sounded off instantaneously along with many colorful choices of words being thrown at them. Letty laughed as she flipped them off while Clara clung to the handle above the door, her face going white as all the blood drained out of it.

The rest of the trip was made in silence while each girl was lost in their own thoughts. Letty's raced as she debated whether to go with her heart or her head. Her heart was telling her that Clara was just an unfortunate girl that got sucked in the fuckfest that was the DT crew's life. Clara hadn't asked to be sucked into it; she was just a big of pawn being played by fate as the rest of them were. Her brain was screaming a different tale. Letty guarded her family fiercely for a reason. Too many people tried to weasel their way into the team's life. They didn't care about the people in the family, just the glory and fame that went with it. Clara had come out of nowhere; she didn't just buy into any race. She bought into a race to race Letty. Clara had come to the races for one reason and Letty was going to find out why.

Clara was lost in totally different thoughts as Letty raced to the hotel, weaving in and out of traffic. Screams and the taste of sulfur were whipping through Clara's mind as memories flooded down on her. Clara gripped the seat so hard her hands were turning as white as her face. She schooled herself to calm her breathing down. She wasn't in Georgia anymore and this straight road wasn't the curvy mountain side.

By the time they pulled up to the hotel, Letty was beyond ready to find out what the hell was going on. Little things that she hadn't noticed about the night before were springing up in her mind. Clara had gained enough self control to put a blank mask on to avoid questions. They both got out of the car with missions on their mind.

Before they could walk into the hotel, Clara turned towards Letty. "You can go back home now Letty. I can make it from here," Clara told her, not looking at her face.

Letty's eyes narrowed. "You think I have a death wish chica? I come back without you and Dom and Brian will have my ass on a silver platter."

Clara winced; she knew Letty wouldn't leave until she knew what was up. Clara lifted her head up to look at Letty. "Fine, but whatever you hear here, stays here. You cannot tell a soul Letty and I mean it," Clara said desperately.

Letty shifted her weight to her back foot. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good, and Clara was stuck in the middle of it. Letty made her decision in the time it took her heart to beat. "You're family chica and family sticks together."

Clara stood in shock. Family. It would be nice to have one of those again. Letty grabbed Clara by the arm and led her into the upper-class hotel.

"I am here to see Tony Perry, please," Clara told the front clerk desk as Letty looked around the front lobby.

"One moment please miss," The clerk told her as he rang the penthouse. "You can go up now miss," the man said when he got off the phone.

Clara smiled and nodded her thanks as she grabbed Letty before she could touch what had to be an expensive vase.

"Fancy digs," Letty proclaimed as the stood in the elevator.

"It pays to have friends with money, especially when they like to foot the bill," Clara said dryly.

Letty snorted as the elevator dinged open. Before she could retort, a group of rather large men engulfed Clara.

Letty almost jumped back into the elevator in surprise. The group of men where acting like mother hens who had lost their only chick and just found it again. "What the hell?" Letty asked before she could think.

The group of men looked over at Letty for the first time. "Who the hell are you?" The youngest one asked.

Letty sneered. "Who the hell are you?"

Clara untangled herself from the group and stood in between them. "They are my crew Let," Clara said softly, her face serious.

"Well I figured that much," Letty replied as she started to recognize some of the guys that had been at the race.

"Come inside Letty and I will explain the best I can," Clara told Letty, making the guys move so Letty could walk with Clara to the penthouse door.


	8. Chapter 8: Explaining

**Author's Note* I only own Clara and her gang. That's it. Nothing more. I promise. My awesome, great, wonkerful, Beta. A Cullen Wannabe. My saneness often rest in her hands when it comes to this story. Check out, you will like it. Your reviews have come to mean the world to me. Everytime my little inbox dings, it makes my heart skip! Thank you guys so much! So now on with the show!**

Chapter 8: Explaining

Clara led Letty into the penthouse while the rest of the guys followed behind them. Clara went straight to an overstuffed chair and curled into it while Letty sat on the ottoman that was in front of it. The guys sat in the remaining seats around the room.

Carmelo was still leering at Letty as everyone sat down. "I still want to know who the hell she is." Carmelo mouthed off.

"Cool it Carmelo! I won't have you question who I bring in, got it. Letty is a friend and part of the DT crew," Clara said staring Carmelo down as she schooled him with the last part of the sentence being directed at Tony.

Tony didn't show the significance of what Clara off handily told him. He kept his face blank as his mind digested the news. "Anyone that is a friend of Clara is a friend of ours," Tony said smacking Carmelo upside the head.

"Great, now that the pecking order is back in place, can we go on?" Clara said sarcastically.

Carmelo nodded without meeting Clara's eyes.

Letty took it all in with wide eyes. Clara had let it be known she was the boss and she called the shots. It was refreshing to see a female in charge of a group, that a woman could be the gravity that holds everything together. "Super, now can you spill? I want to know what the hell is going on," Letty told Clara from her spot on the ottoman.

Clara sighed; her head was pounding from lack of good food and rest. Her body was demanding rest and she knew she wouldn't get any until Letty knew what was going on. "You will, but no interruptions until I am done. Deal?" Clara asked Letty. It was important that Letty let Clara get it all out then she could ask all the questions she wanted. Clara couldn't make it through what she was about to tell Letty if she had to keep stopping.

Letty narrowed her eyes at Clara. She sure as hell didn't want to hold her tongue, but she was learning that Clara was used to doing things her way and her way only. Letty laughed inwardly, Dom and Clara both were in for a hell of a surprise if either one thought they would be the leader. Letty was pulled out of her thoughts by Clara clearing her throat. "Ya, I can keep my mouth shut," Letty finally replied.

Clara nodded and took a deep breath. "It all started when I moved to Atlanta from Illinois when I was fifteen. I met and became best friends with a girl named Tamara. Mara's dad owned a mechanics shop. Mara and I spent every waking moment there; her dad employed a lot of hot guys," Clara smiled softly as she thought back. "But, the one that caught my eye was Tamara's older brother Dean. He was a racer and to have something in common with him I set out to learn everything I could. In doing so, Mara and I fell into the wrong crowd of kids. We ended up crashing a car I had no idea how to manage into a local shop. A shop that was owned by Tamara's aunt."

Letty cringed. To crash was bad enough, but to crash into something owned by family was ten times worse.

Clara laughed at the look on Letty's face. "Ya, it was pretty bad, but we were lucky. Her aunt didn't press charges against us. That, however, is where our luck ended. When we got out of the hospital, Tamara was sent to work at her aunt's shop and I was sent to work at the garage. James, Mara's dad, told me that if I was so hell bent of racing, then I was going to learn how to do it right. James put Dean and me working on this beat up RX-7. As soon as I saw the car I fell in love. I knew that car was meant for me. However, it belonged to a snobby rich kid who had no idea what to do with it. For months, Dean and I worked on that car as soon as we got out of school and every weekend. During those months, I learned everything that I could about cars. I also fell head over heels in love with Dean," Clara stopped talking for a moment as she swallowed back tears.

"When I woke up on my 16th birthday, I felt horrible. My car was going back to its owner. I tried my damnedest to get down to the garage so I could see it one last time, but Dean and Mara had other ideas. They kept me from the garage by taking me all around Atlanta. Finally after hours out on the town they took me to the garage. I was so pissed because I thought I had missed seeing my car off. Imagine my surprise when I walked into the garage and my car sat in the middle with a huge pink bow on it! I screamed so loud the shop across the street heard me. It was the best birthday I have ever had. From that day on Dean and I were inseparable. He taught me everything he knew about racing. Dean and I spent more time in that car then we did anywhere else. When he thought I was ready, he took me to the team he was on. Unfortunately, that team had different ideas about what girls did in the racing scene than Dean and I did," Clara paused when she saw what was flashing across Letty's face.

"Well isn't that just fucking typical," Letty spit out. After a moment on venting about guys being pricks, Letty stopped and took a breath. "Ok, I'm done. You can go on now," Letty smiled up at Clara.

Clara laughed. "Thanks for the permission Lets. Anywho, Dean told them that they could kiss his ass and we left. Dean and I started our own crew. I know that usually there is one "leader" on a team. Well I personally think that is bullshit. No one makes decisions for me, I am my own person and I told Dean that. My mother tried to use me as her own puppet my whole life and I'll be damned if I let someone else do that."

A fierceness that Letty had never seen before lit up Clara's eyes. In one moment, Clara went from soft and worn out to an edge so hard it made Vince look tame. Letty wanted so badly to put her arm around Clara and tell her it was okay now, that she understood that life can be vicious. Whatever happened in Clara's life made her very independent, she HAD to be independent.

Clara contained to talk brining Letty out of her little world. "Dean agreed with me, laughing when I finally finished and asked if my tantrum was over. Oh, I could have hit him right then, but then he smiled and kissed me, and any anger I felt drained away. He had a way about him like that. You couldn't stay mad at him. Dean and I set out to form a team that would work together. Dean and I would have more of a say so in things, but the team would be one. There would be some set rules, but they were more about good morals than anything. You were free to live your life as long as the goodness of the team came first. I think we did pretty well in choosing a team, don't you think Tony?" Clara asked smiling over at Tony.

"Oh yeah, you guys couldn't have picked better than me. Not so sure about the other guys," Tony replied with a smile of his own.

A round of groans circled the room. The guys were used to the banter between everyone. "So this is your team that you and Dean picked out?" Letty asked awed. Letty hadn't really known a team that was actually put together. Usually teams just kinda fell in together. It was made up of people around you.

Clara nodded. "Unconventional, I know. But, it has worked for us. Dean and I wanted people that were not only good racers, but good people. Since I hadn't grown up with anyone in Atlanta and the people Dean had were idiots, we had to start fresh. We found Tony first, then Kourt, Juan, Marco, and finally Carmelo joined about 2 years ago." After Clara said every guy's name, they would nod, wave, or smile at Letty.

Letty looked at each guy when Clara said their names so she could remember them better. When all the names where called out Letty went back to staring at Clara. "Ok, got it, your team. But, where is the most important person? Where is Dean?" Letty asked. Something had felt off the whole time Clara had been talking and it finally clicked after Clara introduced all the guys in the room.

Clara closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice that part."


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmares

_Author's Note* I only own Clara and her gang. Everyone else makes money for someone else. My Beta, A Cullen Wannabe, rocks socks. Please Check her work out. If you are a Twilight fan, you won't be dissapointed. Warning, Tissue alert. Or maybe not :)_

**Chapter 9: Nightmares**

Letty furrowed her brow when she saw Clara not only sink into the chair, but into herself as well. Letty was tired of being confused and left in the dark. She liked knowing what was going on in the life of the people around her. Mystery might suit the starving artist type, but not her. Not knowing can get you killed or worse. The noise of shoes scraping against wood made Letty turn around on the ottoman. Tony had risen up from the couch and the rest of the guys followed suit when Tony raised his eyebrows at them.

"We are going to go grab some grub, do you guys want anything?" Tony asked Clara and Letty.

Letty shook her head, she didn't want anymore delays.

"Just some tea please Ton." Clara said from her spot on the chair, never opening her eyes.

Tony nodded and the guys quietly filed out the door and shut it behind them.

Once the door shut, Clara slowly opened her eyes and settled them on Letty. The sadness in them overwhelmed Letty so much it started to make her own eyes fill with tears. Letty stood up from her seat and climbed onto the arm of the chair and took Clara into her arms.

"Oh chica, what happened to you?" Letty crooned as she rocked Clara back and forth.

Clara's body started to shake and the tears she had been fighting back all day burst forth. Clara clung to Letty as the dam inside her broke and scalding hot tears ran down her face soaking Letty's shirt.

Letty ran her fingers through Clara's hair and rubbed her back with the other, bringing back memories of when Mia was the one doing the holding and Letty was the one crying for her life.

As Letty sat there rocking Clara, lightning flashed in the sky, filling the penthouse with its bright light. Moments later, rain poured out of the sky with staggering force. The rain pelting the windows in an angry cadence. Clara crying just has hard as it was raining. Goose bumps raised on Letty's arm, the storm had come out of nowhere. It was like God was crying for his broken child as Clara cried for her broken soul.

Just as Letty's side started to cramp from the unnatural position she was in, Clara's tears started to lessen. The rain also slowed down to fat lazy raindrops, instead of the fast, sharp ones that stung the skin. Clara slowly pushed herself up from Letty's embrace and wiped her hands over her face to clear it of her tears.

"Thank you Letty," Clara croaked. Her voice raspy from her crying spell.

"Sometimes chica, you just gotta cry," Letty replied, brushing Clara's hair off of her hot, swollen face.

Clara shook her head. "I can't Let. I can't break in front of my guys. I am their leader, I am their strength. When they are lost, I am the one that has to find them. It's not so bad with Tony. He is older then me and actually has his head on straight. But, the others are young and foolish," Clara said blinking rapidly as she tried to soothe her burning eyes.

"They look up to me, even though I am either their age or just a year older then them. How can I feel so old at 21?" Clara asked herself, momentarily forgetting Letty was there.

Letty sighed; Dom had voiced many of the same thoughts since he got out of prison. Letty had never wanted to be the team leader for exactly those reasons. She could just barely run her own life, let alone be responsible for other grown adults.

"Believe it or not Clara, Dom is that best person to talk about things like that with," Clara's eyes flashed making Letty laugh.

"I promise chica. I have known Dom a long time, and even though he tries to hide it, he has those same doubts going through his head. How he has managed to hold together a house full of messed up adults is beyond me. Hell, how he managed me, is beyond me," Letty said laughing. It had taken her a long time to get to a point where she could accept how things were between her and Dom. Rome helped her a lot when she finally made her choice to leave.

"Look Clara, I don't know what happened in your life and I don't know how to make it better, but I have learned that keeping things inside only makes everything worse. We may not know how to fix it, but we can stand with you while you try. I can promise you that we will always be here for you." Letty said softly.

Sometime after the shit went down with the trucks, Letty had learned to let go and grow up. It had been a long, very hard road to travel. It had not always been smooth, but her family was always there to pick her back up again.

Clara brushed her hair back and threw it up in a pony tail with the hair band that was on her wrist to give herself a few moments before she had to speak. Clara had finally found someone she could talk to and not have to worry about how it would affect the team.

"He died Letty. Dean died."

Letty moved back onto the ottoman and took Clara's hands into her own. Letty squeezed them to let Clara know it was okay.

"We uh had driven up to north Georgia to go to the mountains. I had never seen them up close and the only hills I had, had been man made," Clara let out a small laugh. "It was going to be our trip, just the two of us. I had been pitching a fit because we never got to spend time alone together anymore. I always had to have my way, and if I didn't I pitched a fit like a little girl. I always had to be thinking about everyone else all the time that when I was just around Dean I acted like a three year old. Dean pushed aside the restore project he and his dad were working on and took me away for the weekend."

Clara clamped her eyes shut as she talked about the memories for the first time. "The last night we were there, I begged Dean to take me up to the mountain one last time so I could see the stars. While we were at the lookout a car drove up, it was a local racer. I didn't know it at the time, but he was well known for getting out of town racers to race him down the mountain. The racer would get the out of towner to be comfortable with going fast and when they got to the worst turn, the guy would let the out of town racer take it while he fell back."

Letty gasped. What the hell kind of racer conned someone into racing down a freakin mountain! Letty started to feel sick to her stomach.

Clara's voice hitched a little. "I don't remember much. What I know is from what people have told me. The only things I remember is going around a corner and losing traction. I hit my head on the passenger side window and blacked out. I even remember when I hit my head that I was thinking, 'man that didn't even hurt.' When I came to, we where hanging off the side of the mountain. There was white smoke everywhere and I couldn't move my mouth. It smelled like someone had let off a bunch of fireworks. I tried to look over at Dean, but the smoke was so thick I couldn't see. My door was jammed and I couldn't open it," Clara become lost in her own memories.

"The next thing I knew, there were flashing lights everywhere and people yelling. Someone grabbed me out of the car and put me on a stretcher. Lights kept shining in my eyes as everyone started asking questions all at once. It was like they were coming from far away. The next time I opened my eyes I was in a hospital room and Tamara was sitting in the chair next to me. I had broken my left ankle, had bruises all over my body, a serve concussion, two black eyes and a busted lip," Clara lifted her hand up to her lip to feel the faint line where they had to stitch her lip back together.

"When I asked where Dean was, Tamara couldn't even look at me. That is when I knew. I don't know how I knew, but I knew. Dean never even made it to the hospital; he was DOA. Tamara told me that when he went around the corner, the tires picked up the left over gravel from an earlier wreck. The car slid off the road and hit a tree in the driver's side door. It then flung us around a few times and straight into another tree. That tree hit the front of the car on my side. Tamara said that if the tree had been any bigger it would have pinned me and most likely killed me; if it had been any smaller we would have gone off the side of the mountain. A long, long drop since we were still at the top when it happened,"

Clara stood up and wrenched her hands out of Letty's and started pacing the living room floor. "It's my fault Letty. I'm the one that wanted the stupid trip; I'm the one that told Dean to race the guy. They might not blame me, but they don't know Letty, they don't know!" Clara yelled. She stopped in the middle of the living room and turned to Letty; her eyes holding a haunting look.

Letty went to open her mouth but Clara cut her off. "No Letty, everyone else might not blame me, but I do. And in the end that's all that matters."

Letty eyed Clara worriedly. Clara needed a lot more help than Letty could give her, but she would stand with her and prayed they didn't both stumble.


	10. Chapter 10: Girl's Day Out

_Author's Note* We all know by now that I only own Clara and her crew. This is a lighter chapter then others :) Huge thanks to my Beta, A Cullen Wannabe. Who makes my papers all nice and grammer right with her changes :)_

**Chapter 10: Girl's Day Out**

Before Letty or Clara could say anything more, the front door opened and all of the guys filed into the penthouse.

"Well, nothing is up in flames, so I am guessing that everything is ok?" Tony asked looking back and forth between Letty and Clara.

Clara sent Letty a pleading look before answering. "Yes dad, everything is fine. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go to bed. Letty you are more than welcome to stay the night, one of the guys can give up his bed for one night," Clara said nodding at Carmelo.

Carmelo bit back the words that were on the tip of his tongue. He had crossed the line with Clara and this was her little way of getting back at him.

Letty smiled, she caught the fact that Clara wasn't asking Carmelo, she was telling him. "Thanks chica, I am not going back without you."

Clara smiled. "Goodnight y'all," she said as she walked into one of the bedrooms, closing the door behind her.

"Looks like I'm going to need a place to sleep," Letty smirked.

"We got ya covered," Tony said, laughing at the face Carmelo pulled. Served the boy right for sticking his foot in his mouth. Clara was still the boss at the moment, and he should know better than to think that Clara would do anything to put the team at risk.

"I'm going to step out on the patio, I got a phone call to make," Letty said, going out onto the patio before anyone could say anything to her.

"Your ass better be coming home and with one in tow," Dom said without preamble.

"Chill out D. We are staying the night at a hotel. I should be able to get her home tomorrow," Letty said into her phone.

Dom sighed on the other end. Brian was going to have his ass when he finds out Clara never came back home.

"How bad is it Let?"

"Pretty bad. I can't say anything Dom, I promised her," Dom went to butt in and Letty shushed him. "It isn't anything that is going to bring the team down. Not in the way you are thinking anyway. There is a lot going on underneath our new sister, you are going to have to step carefully Dom."

"I thought that was what I was doing," Dom replied getting agitated.

"No Dom, you were pushing her away. Something totally different. You are going to have to learn to voice what is going on Big Guy. I thought you would have learned that by now," Letty said rolling her eyes up at the sky. Take one step forward and two steps back.

Dom let out a puff of air. "Not all of us can move on so easily."

Letty closed her eyes shut as she tried to put a lid on her rising anger. Make that fifty-three steps back.

Dom wasn't having an easy time with everyone growing up. To him that meant they no longer needed him, which was very far from the truth. Dom was still the center of the group; he just wasn't the dad anymore.

"We have been over this Dom and I am not going to do it again. It's time Dom, it has been time. We were given a second chance and we all agreed we weren't going to pass it up. Clara is her own person and is used to being her own person. Don't expect to have her come easily under your wing. Don't expect it at all for that matter. Now I am going to bed and I will see you tomorrow," Letty said hanging up the phone without waiting for Dom's response.

Letty woke up the next morning to the shrill sound of teapot going off. It took Letty a few seconds for her muggy mind to catch up. Barefoot, Letty padded into the living room. The only person there was Clara in the same chair she was in last night.

When Clara heard Letty, she turned around. Clara's eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them; giving away the long night Clara endured.

"Rough night?" Letty ask gruffly; her voice not used to talking yet.

Clara laughed. "You could say that. I spent most of it talking to Brian."

Letty fell down on the couch. That was the last thing she expected to come out of Clara's mouth.

"You can close your mouth Let, I can see your tongue," Clara said smiling.

Calling Brian had been the last thing she expected to do, but it felt like the right choice. He was her brother and he had a right to know what was going on, or rather, the edited version of what was going on. He knew how the team came together, and that Dean had died, and why she was here. She smartly left out the more intricate details.

"Yes, I called Brian and he knows the cliff notes."

Letty closed her mouth and nodded.

"So where is everyone?" Letty asked looking around.

Clara raised her mug to her mouth and took a sip. "They are gone," she replied calmly.

Letty's mouth dropped open again. "What!?"

Clara shrugged her shoulders. "Tony and I had a long talk this morning and I would really like to stop having those," Clara said absentmindly. "Anywho, we, as a team, agreed that it was time for them to go home."

Letty snapped her mouth shut again. Clara was full of little surprises. After a night like last night, Letty figured Clara would cling to her team; not send them away.

"The whole point of me coming out here was to start anew Letty. To leave my past in my past. Tony and the rest of the guys will always be my friends, but they are no longer my team. I passed that onto Tony. It's time for me to stand alone like I planned," Clara said taking another sip of her tea.

"Ok, then what now?" Letty asked as she got comfortable on the couch.

"Well, the penthouse is paid for another 3 days, then I guess I'll find a cheap motel to stay in while I look for a house," Clara replied raising her eyes upwards as she thought it out.

"A house?" Letty asked confused. She though Clara was going to move in with the DT crew, everyone else did.

Clara laughed. "Wake up Letty. Yes, a house. To buy and live in. I have to live somewhere."

"Oh I just figured you where going to-"

"To live in the same house as Dom?" Clara asked cutting Letty off mid sentence. "I don't think so. We both need to step back and moving in with him would be the opposite of stepping back.

"Ok, I can understand that I guess," Letty said shrugging her shoulders. Clara was definitely different then what she was used to. "But, instead of crashing at nasty motels, why don't you stay with Rome and I?"

"Oh, that's okay Letty, I don't want to impose." Clara said shaking her head no.

"I'm not telling you this again, you are family! End of discussion. My home is your home," Letty said crossing her arms and eying Clara down.

Clara started laughing at the picture Letty made. It had been a long time since anyone had told Clara how to do anything. "Ok, ok, you convinced me. I will crash at your pad until I find my own."

Letty nodded and got up off the couch, heading to the kitchen. "Do you have any food in this joint, I'm starving."

Clara walked into the kitchen with Letty and started opening cabinets. "You know, I have no idea," she said laughing as she and Letty searched the kitchen for food.

After a few minuets, the girls came up with nothing.

"Ok, this is a bust. I say we grab your stuff, go get breakfast, and head to the house. No point in you staying here when everyone else is over there," Letty said as she leaned up against the counter.

"Sounds good to me," Clara said leading the way to her bedroom.

Letty eyed the luggage in the Clara's bedroom. "How in the blue hell did you fit all of that in your car!?"

"I didn't. We took three cars and fit what we could in them," Clara said packing the stuff she had been using.

Letty sighed and picked up the nearest bag. "I guess all we can do is try."

Twenty minuets later both girls were laughing their asses off as they tried to get all of Clara's stuff to fit in Letty's car.

Letty clutched her stomach as Clara's bag fell on her foot again. "Ok, unless you are riding on the hood holding on to a bag or two, I don't think this is going to fit."

Clara was hoping around grabbing her abused foot.

"Ok, now what?" She asked sitting on the ground to massage her foot. 'That bag must be the one with bricks in it', she thought.

Letty dug into her pocket and got out her cell phone and hit send. "Mia, you have been selected for a special mission. You must come alone and bring your car to the Omni Hotel. Tell no one. Your country is counting on you," Letty hung up to Mia's laughter. "Mia's car is slightly bigger so let's pray that we can fit it all."

Letty and Clara sat in the car waiting for Mia to pull up and they didn't have to wait long.

"What did you do, run one hundred and twenty all the way over here?" Clara asked amazed.

"You have no idea how much I hate that cafe," Mia replied seriously.

"Ok, leaving that one alone," Clara said laughing.

"Let's get started, I'm hungry!" Letty whined from inside the car.

After a few hits and misses, the girls finally got all of Clara's luggage in the two cars and headed off to eat.

While they ate at the small dinner, the girls told random stories.

"One time Vince put super glue on the inside of Dom's hat right before his date with a girl Vince liked. It took Dad four hours to get it off his head; Dom has kept his head bald ever since," Mia said laughing as Letty threw a piece of bacon at Clara.

"To get back at Tony, I put baby powder in his air vents. When he turned his car on, it went everywhere. You couldn't see because the cloud of powder was so thick! It took him a week to get it all off of him and his car. He never messed with me again," Clara said throwing bacon back at Letty.

"When V was in third grade, he actually forgot to put his shoes on and walked to school. They had to go through the lost and found to find him some to wear. The only pair they could find was pink sneakers," Letty chimed in with her story.

"When Dom and Vince where thirteen, we were all riding our bikes through another neighborhood that had speed bumps. These two girls walked by and V and Dom weren't paying attention and both of them went head first over their bikes when they hit the speed bump!" Mia cackled, causing the other two girls to join in with their own pearls of laughter.

"One night Brian came home late and Jesse was sleeping in my bed because the boys had locked him out. The light was off and Brian came up to the bed and slapped Jesse on the ass thinking it was me," Mia said picking hash brown out of her hair.

"Rome got me out of bed late one night because he thought a big dog had come into our yard. He was too afraid to go down and see for himself. It turned out to be the neighbor's Chihuahua." Letty said laughing so hard the other patrons turned around and looked at the girls.

The other two girls started laughing hard as well and the owner asked them to leave because they were being too loud.

As they stumbled to their cars, Mia's phone went off. "Uh oh, it's Dom. You answer it!" Mia said tossing the phone to Letty.

"Wimp," Letty said catching the phone.

"Yup," Mia said unashamed

"Yo." Letty answered, still staring Mia down.

"Do you want to tell me why one of my mechanics and my only cafe worker are both gone during the lunch rush?" Dom asked over the phone. His voice betraying his aggravation at having to shift Brian over to the cafe, making them two short in the garage.

"Nope, but hold your britches Big Guy. We are on our way back." Letty said rolling her eyes as she motioned to Clara and Mia to get in the cars.

"Yeah, I heard that one last night. Just get here," Dom said as a loud crash sounded in the background.

"I didn't do it!" The three voices shouted all at once.

"I have to go play ref with the imbeciles. Get here soon Letty. I mean it." Dom said hanging up.

Letty handed Mia back her phone through her open window. "We have been summoned by the King. You are to go to the cafe and relieve your boyfriend while Clara and I head to the garage. We will pick up Clara's stuff later."

Mia sighed; it was back to the dark, danky dungeon to be by herself all day yet again.

The ride to the garage was a somber one, neither girl saying a word. As Letty parked in the parking lot, they both sat there not wanting to go in. When Dom came into view, both girls leaned back in their seats.

"Is it just me, or do you hear the theme song from Jaws right about now?" Clara asked watching Dom walk like a man on a mission to the newly parked car.

Dom stepped up to the car, leaning down to the open window. "You," He said pointing at Letty. "I need you to go keep dumber and dumbest in line and get to work. And you," Dom said pointing to Clara."I need you to take a ride with me."


	11. Chapter 11: The Calm

_Author's Note* I hope everyone had a fun and safe Halloween! Many thanks to my Beta,A Cullen Wannabe, she rocks my soxs! I have done the unthinkable! I have changed Dom! Let the flames begin. No, Dom is not "in" canon. None of them are. They have all changed, they have all grown up. I would like to think this is how Dom would have been given the chance to come back home and live. I_

**Chapter 11: The Calm**

Clara sighed deeply. She knew that they needed to have a talk, but knowing they need one was very different from actually having one. Clara unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the low riding car. She stood up, tipping her sun glasses down her nose to look at Dom over the car.

Seeing Clara's expressive eyes once again sent Dom back into a spiraling vortex. He had rehearsed what he was going to say to her and one look had it all spinning away. This was not good. Dom didn't like feeling out of control. The last time his feelings got away from him, he ended up in prison.

"Where to?" Clara asked breaking the silence.

"My car, we are going for a ride. Too many ears around here," he said jerking his thumb towards the open area of the garage. Everyone had stopped what they were doing, watching the two of them.

Clara nodded and followed Dom as he led them to his car. When he opened Clara's door for her, she frowned slightly at him.

"Just because I can be an ass, doesn't mean my father didn't raise me with manners," was his simple reply.

The ride was silent and surprisingly relaxed. They both had their windows down with the music thumping out of the speakers. Neither spoke during the ride, they just enjoyed each other's company.

Dom had a hard time watching the road. The wind was blowing Clara hair around her face. The sun caught her dark brown locks, turning the lose strands a golden shade rivaling his own skin tone. Clara had her head turned towards the window, leaning up towards the sun, letting the warm breeze wash over her face.

When they arrived at the location, Clara took a quick look around and laughed. It was the same spot Leon had taken her the night before. As much as the group was made up of highly different people, they were more alike then they would ever know.

Clara's soft laughter made Dom grin. It was easy and slightly childish in its manner. Dom walked over to Clara and put his arm around her waist.

"Care to share the joke?" His deep voice rumbled out in amusement.

Clara shook her head, looking up at him. "Nope," she laughed some more. In the bright light, Dom look like an ancient God; all bronze and hard muscle.

Dom led Clara to a spot near the water and sat down, pulling her with him.

They were both staring out at the ocean when Dom finally spoke. "There are a lot of things you don't and can't understand," he turned to face Clara. "Things that I can't undo or change. I don't know how much Brian or anyone else has told you about the last couple of years, but what happened changed everyone. I would like to think I changed the most, but it doesn't seem that way. Almost everyone has moved on from it and on with their lives. They have let it go," Dom took Clara's hand into his own. "But, I can't yet Clara. And until I can, you and me-,"

Clara turned all the way towards Dom. "Dom, I don't understand what happened, but I understand that there can't be an 'us'."

Dom's mouth set into a hard line as his throat closed. He was hoping that she would understand that he wanted her to wait until he could push past what he kept pushing away.

Clara noticed his face and sighed. Breaking down last night had proved that she wasn't ready to move on. She wasn't ready to let go to what happened Dean and she didn't know if she ever would.

"It is not just you Dom. I really hope you can get that. There are demons in my past that won't let me go. That I can't let go. It seems like we both have demons, really. I am used to being alone, and single is something I need right now," Clara shifted back to face the sea.

"I have heard the stories and I have seen some of it start to happen first hand. You're a player Dom," Clara frowned. No, player wasn't the right word for him. "Wow, that sounded bad, and not what I meant," She shifted again as she began to get nervous.

Dom sat patiently waiting for Clara to finish. It was so hard to listen to her and not butt in.

"I have seen you in action. You have a set goal, and that goal is to get laid. Not find someone, not form friendship, just get laid. While that seems to be working for you, that isn't what I want. If I wanted to get laid, I would," Clara finished turning back to Dom. "I don't need that. I need to make friends and lay down the foundations with my new brother."

Dom fought against his very nature to grab out and make her listen. He was willing to change that, if she would just wait. He was tired of a new lay every night. He was tired of being alone. Hell even Vince had stopped bringing home chasers every night. He flirted like hell and got drunk with the best of them, but that is where it ended. Clara was different and everyone that met her could tell. Some of it had to be with her being new to them, but a lot of it had to do with Clara being Clara.

"Friends," Dom reached for Clara and brought her close. "Friends are good. I need someone to keep me from killing everyone and moving to Mexico."

Clara's heart stopped at the grin on Dom's face. She let out a weak smile. "Friends I can do. I can always use more friends."

The two sat together on the beach, watching the waves crash against the shore. The need to touch, to press his lips against her, to brand her as his own, was still very over whelming, but he fought against it. For once, Dom was going to think with his heart instead of his dick. It had been too long since he had done that. After Letty left, he had let it all go. He had boxed his heart up and let himself have fun. Now it was time for change.

Clara let herself melt into Dom's heat. Her heart breaking with the need to take his face in her hands and let herself take him; to let herself taste him again. She knew though, that she wasn't ready for what they both needed. She was too messed up; she was missing too many pieces to be one whole part of the picture.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Dom asked, looking over the top of Clara's head at the ocean.

Clara shrugged her shoulders. "Find a house, find a job, live."

"That sounds like a good plan, but you know you can always live with us at the house. We have an empty bedroom that no one is using, and Mia would love help down at the Café if you don't want to work at the garage."

"Thanks, but, no. I want to be on my own. That is why I came out here. Plus, Letty already said I could crash at her place until I find my own," Clara reached out and pushed her slipping sunglasses up.

Dom's eyebrows rose up; Letty had made it very clear when she moved out that her home was her home. As much as she loved everyone, she could be part of the group and still have her own life. Dom hadn't understood what she meant when she first told everyone. He had gone on a rampage that lasted for days. When he finally calmed down, Letty let him have it.

"You don't know what it is like, Dom. You are like this force that sucks people in. You have this thing around you that draws people to you. You become their reason, Dom. Everything they do, they do for you. I can't be that anymore. I gave you everything I had, Dom, and it wasn't enough for either one of us." Letty took Dom's face in her hands, tears streaming down her face. "Let me go, Dom. It's time. I need to stand on my own two feet. You will always be in my life. You will always be a part of it, but you will no longer be the reason for it."

Seeing Letty cry when she talked to him broke his heart. It finally made him realize that he couldn't cage her anymore. A part of him went missing when he finally let her go, a piece he didn't think he could ever get back. Since then, Dom had played up all the rumors about him. He took them, used them, and sent them on their way. Dom didn't want anyone, he didn't need anyone. He was the King, he was the rock. If he broke, he would let them all down.

Clara turned to face Dom after minutes of silence. His face was drawn, worry written all over it. She lifted her hand to rub his check and Dom's hand covered hers as he laid his head on her hand. Clara marveled at how, with his larger hand supporting her small one, that she could hold his head. 'So, this is what friendship is,' Clara thought. 'Supporting each other equally. Where one is weak, the other is strong, and vice versa.'

They sat staring into the waves for hours. Both lost in their world that they had created. Not yet ready to leave to go back to the real world where life was waiting for them. For now, they were just Clara and Dom, and that's all either one needed at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12: Fantasy World

_A/N* I don't own anyone but Clara and her crew. So basically if they weren't in the film, they belong to me! Once again many thanks to my Beta, A Cullen Wannebe! She rocks my world and helps me rock yours! Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 12: Fantasy World**

Dom's ringing phone brought him and Clara out of their fantasy world.

Dom dug his phone out of his pocket, looking at the caller ID with Mia's face flashing across the screen.

"Aren't you going to answer it? It might be important," Clara asked when Dom kept staring at his phone.

He sighed and flipped his phone open. "Yes, my lovely sister?"

"Well you sure don't hide your aggravation do you?" Mia asked, making her tone of voice match Dom's.

"No, I don't. So unless someone is dying, I would rather not talk." Dom propped his knees up in the sand, letting Clara sit in between them.

"Look, I know you hate to have your little world interrupted, but Clara has other people who want to spend time with her too, Dom. You guys have been gone for 6 hours. Brian has been planning a special dinner for her all day, so please bring Clara back home." Mia hated being harsh with her brother, but it was the only way to get through to him when he didn't want to do something.

Dom had wrapped his arm around Clara, rubbing her shoulder. "What time Mia?" he asked, defeated. He knew Mia was right; Clara and he couldn't hide forever.

"Be here in an hour. If you are where I think you are, then that gives you another half hour with her," Mia replied. She was grateful that Dom decided to listen instead of just turning his phone off and doing what he wanted to,without regards to anyone.

"We will be there."

Clara turned around to face Dom when she heard his answer. Whatever Mia was saying to him involved her as well.

"Thank you, Dom. See you then," Mia said before she hung up the phone.

Dom looked down at Clara and smiled. "We have been caught. I have been ordered to bring you back home for dinner."

Clara smiled back at Dom as he rolled his eyes.

"So when does the chief want us back?" Clara went to stand up when Dom pulled her right back down.

"And where do you think you are going? We don't have to leave for awhile yet, so sit your big butt back down here," Dom yanked on her belt loops, pulling her down.

"My big butt?" Clara asked icily as she tried to keep a straight face.

"Yes, your ghetto booty. You have curves girl. Get used to it," Dom replied with a wink.

The half hour flew by as they gave each other hell. Since they couldn't touch each other they way they wanted, they resorted to picking on each other.

The ride home was just as silent as the ride to the beach. Both just enjoying what time they had left together.

Dom's eyes narrowed as they pulled into the drive-way. Smoke was coming from the backyard and that could only mean one thing. Someone was grilling on HIS grill! Dom shot out of the car as soon as it was put in park, leaving Clara still sitting in the car.

"What they hell?" Clara asked out loud to the now empty car as she watched Dom sprint into the backyard. She reached over and turned off the car, before climbing out to follow Dom.

As Clara rounded the corner of the house, she saw Dom standing in front of what had to be a grill with his arms crossed, staring Vince down. Letty came up next to her with a bowl of potato salad in her arms.

"What is going on?" asked Clara confused.

"Man showdown. We waited as long as we could for you guys to get here. So when Mia finally called you guys to get your asses back, Vince went ahead and got the grill ready for the meat," Letty explained as they both watched Dom examine the grill.

"Okayyyy," Clara shrugged, some things are better left unexplained. "Do you guys need help with anything?" asked Clara turning towards Letty.

"Yeah, go in the kitchen, grab whatever is on the table and bring it out," Letty said as she walked over to the old, scarred picnic table in the middle of the backyard.

Clara swung the backdoor open and stopped mid step. Brian and Mia were wrapped around each other in a very heated embrace. Blood rushed to Clara's checks, staining them a bright red. As she went to back up, she bumped into something solid. An arm snaked out, grabbing her around the middle to keep her from falling.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" Letty voice yelled out from behind her.

Mia and Brian broke apart so fast that Brian stumbled back a few steps before regaining his footing.

"I would really rather never see that again, Brian," Dom's voice came from right behind Clara.

'So that's who stopped me from falling' Clara thought silently; her checks still bright red.

Brian fumbled a bit as he tried to recover from the now embarrassing scene when his eyes landed on Clara. "Oh my god! Clara are you blushing? You are blushing!" Brian announced loudly.

"Wait. WH-what? No! No of course not!" Clara protested as Dom swung her around to face him and everyone else behind them

"You are blushing! I haven't seen anyone blush since Dom pantsed Vince in 5th grade!" Letty squealed.

Blood pooled in Clara's already red checks; making then a deeper, darker red. Dom had yet to take his eyes off of her, making her even more nervous.

"Alright guy, back off of her. Let the poor girl go. Shoo, Shoo. Out of my kitchen!" Mia flapped her hands at the growing crowd. Groans rose as Dom made everyone back up and go back to the yard.

Clara smiled gratefully at Mia. "Thank you," Clara's checks were slowly going back to their natural color.

Mia laughed as she handed Clara a bowl of salad mix to take outside. "No problem. It took the heat off of me anyway"

By the time the girls got all the food on the table and had it set up, Dom had the steaks ready. Dinner passed smoothly. Most of it was spent making fun of Clara and her blushing checks.

The next few days passed in a blur. Clara moved into Letty's spare room and spent most of her time with either the girls or Brian. Clara mostly tried to spend as little time as possible with Dom. Being near him sent her emotions into overtime. Everything was falling into place and going smoothly until the weekend came up.

"What do you mean you're not going to the races?" Letty said as she trapped Clara in the bathroom the night before the races.

Clara continued to get ready for her shower. She was already used to Letty hounding her until she got what she wanted.

"Just what it means. I have no plans to go to the races. I am meeting with an agent Monday morning to start looking at homes and I need to get the paperwork in order," Clara turned her back to Letty as she started to strip.

"Dom isn't going to like that. You are part of the team now. You have to go," Letty said looking at the wall while Clara undressed.

"**I** don't have to do anything. I don't recall signing anything that stated I had to do what the almighty Dom said," Clara stepped into the shower; wincing at the scalding water.

Letty turned back around when she heard the shower door close. The air was already foggy from the steam. "I'm telling you girlfriend, everyone thinks you are going. It isn't a choice. It is expected of you."

Clara rolled her head as she tried to relieve the tension in her neck. She knew exactly what was expected of her. She would be damned if someone else called the shots in her life. Clara didn't mind going to the races. Hell, she was looking forward to seeing how the scene would change now that she was one the DT crew. But, this weekend she just didn't plain want to. She had more important things on her mind. Clara wanted to find her own house and when Clara got something in her head, she wouldn't do anything else until it was done.

"I don't care. I have my own life that doesn't include everyone else. I made that clear in the beginning. I love you guys. All of you. You and Mia are the closest I have to a sister besides Mara. I have to have my own space. I don't mind helping Mia out at the Cafe until I find a job and I love living so close to everyone. But, I need to have my own life that is my own. I know you understand that, Letty, or you wouldn't have a night where you and Rome turned everything off and go away someplace."

Letty opened her mouth then shut it again when she realized that she really couldn't say anything back. She knew where Clara was coming from, and she knew that Clara did deserve her own life.

"Ok chica, just be warned, when Dom finds out, he is going to go ballistic on you."

Truer words were never spoken.....


	13. Chapter 13: Claws Come Out

_A/N* Yay Kiddos! Life seems to be looking up. Curve Balls seems to be having a slow start. Like taking 13 chapter for one week :( So hopefully starting with the next chapter it will be a lot longer. Which means back to one chapter a week instead of two. I am going to start speeding things along too. So I hope that doesn't throw anyone off. My Beta, A Cullen Wannabe, is my floatie in the ocean. Luvs her!_

Chapter 13: Claws Come Out

Dom caught Clara the next day as she relieved Mia from the Cafe. Clara had popped down to grab more paper towels from below the counter, when she popped back up, Dom was standing there.

"Good God, Dom! What did I tell you about warning a girl before you give her a heart attack?" Clara's heart was beating so fast it was starting to hurt.

Dom put his hands on the counter top and leaned over it. "Why are little birdies telling me that you aren't going to the races tonight?"

Clara arched back away from Dom. She had forgotten how big he could be when he wanted to. "Because, I am not going."

Dom's eyes narrowed. "That's not the right answer."

Clara sucked in a breath as she fought to gain her composure. She knew Dom would never hurt her, but that didn't help when she saw the predatory look in his eyes.

"That's my only answer."

Dom leaned so far over the counter he may as well had just come over it. "Let me reverse this so you can better understand. I will pick you up tonight and take you to the races. People need to know where you stand now."

"I stand on my own two feet, thank you. I think people know well enough where I stand. I am bunking at Letty's and helping out at the Cafe. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Clara jutted her chin out as she stood her ground. "I never agreed to become a part of your team. Your family, yes, team, no."

Dom flinched like he had been hit. "They are one and the same, Clara. I thought you knew that."

Clara let her head fall back as she felt a headache coming on. "Not to me, Dom."

Dom slammed his hands down on the counter, making the items on it jump, as well as Clara.

"Well too damn bad. I will not be made the laughing stock of this community because little miss 'I don't give a shit for anyone else except for me' doesn't feel like it. It has been made known that you ARE a part of this team. If you don't show up, people will question who runs this crew. When people start to question, I lose power. When I lose power, I lose money. Why do I lose money? Because people come to this god forsaken shop and garage because they are mine. They want a part of the King. So let me say this one more time. I AM coming to pick you up tonight and you WILL come to the races. Am I clear?" Dom asked in a low growl. His muscles tensed as he waited for Clara's answer.

Clara didn't disappoint. The on coming head ache was now a full blown tension headache at the base of her neck. Clara slammed her hands down beside Dom's.

"Crystal. Now let me make myself clear. I am NOT your property. I answer to me and me only. The races are NOT the center of my life anymore. They haven't been in a long time. I learned what life is about, Dom. And it isn't about a fucking race. If people start to question you, put themn back in their place. If you can't do that, then you don't deserve to be King. The crowd does not run you, you run the crowd. You show them who is boss." Clara's eyes glinted as she stared Dom down, nose to nose.

"You don't think I don't have people tripping over themselves to get in here when they realized I had taken over Mia's afternoon shift? You don't think I haven't been hounded by people I have never met? I have had a thousand questions thrown at me. I have made it very clear to everyone that Brian is my brother and that I am crashing at Letty's until I find my own place. I am part of your family, Dom. People get that because that is what I have told them. As for being part of your 'team,' I have made it crystal clear that when I do decide to start racing again, I will take my rightful place on your team. Not until then. So if you were so damned worried about your place on the top, then you should have listened instead of assuming. You learn a lot more that way."

Clara leaned closer to Dom as she stood up on her tippy toes. "You forget, Dom. I was the Queen. I know how to run shit. So go take your tiraiding ass someplace else."

Dom snarled at Clara, storming out of the café, bumping into Brian as he left. When Brian went to ask what the hell was wrong, Dom whipped his head around and barred his teeth at him. After Brian watched Dom pull out of the parking spot like a bat out of hell, he jumped up on the stool in front of the counter.

"I don't know what is going on, but I have never seen Dom like that before," Brian said turning his head towards Clara. Brian's eyes widened when he saw Clara gripping the counter so hard her knuckles were turning white. Clara was shaking and her eyes were so dark they looked black. The red splotches on her checks were the only color on her face.

Brian jumped up and over the counter, prying Clara's hands off the counter and taking them into his own. "Clara, what happened?"

Clara squeezed her eyes shut as Brian's voice sliced through her head like a sword. "Dom and I had a slight misunderstanding."

"Slight! You call this slight! Clara, I have never seen Dom lose control like that. He looked like he could kill someone. Hell, he just might if he runs into the wrong person! I have also never seen anyone look like you either. Do you realize how scary you look right now?" Brian asked. Clara had yet to stop shaking; her pupils were so dilated they were all you could see.

Clara jerked away from Brian. It had taken a long time to learn how to manage her anger. The episodes where she got so mad she blackout and couldn't remember what she did scared her so much. The last time it happened, she was 14 and put a girl in the hospital. All she remembered was the girl bumping into her and calling her a bitch. The next thing she knew, the girl was pinned in a corner, crying and bleeding everywhere. That was the last time Clara let herself become that mad. She never wanted to let it happen again. But, she was on the verge of losing it. Clara knew she had to go and cool down.

"I have to go, Bry. I need to get out of here." Clara eyes were darting around as she fought to get her hands out of Brian's grip.

Brian repositioned his hands so he was holding Clara's wrist. "You're not going anywhere. You are too upset. I am not letting you drive like this. I will take you where ever you need to go."

Clara's breath started to hitch as a red haze started to over take her mind. "No, you don't understand. I HAVE to go, Brian."

Clara twisted her arms, breaking Brian's grip before she made a break for her car. She had grown up with nothing but boys and knew how to get out of any type of lock. Brian was stunned for a moment before he went after her.

Clara ran to her car with Brian right behind her. Brian reached her car just as Clara peeled out of the parking lot.

Brian rushed back to the café, punching in Dom's number on the phone. "I don't know what the hell happened, but Clara just took off. She is way too messed up to be driving. I want her found and I want her found now!"

Dom saw red when he heard what Brian had to say. Stupid twit taking off. It wasn't his problem that she got pissed. "She is a grown woman, Brian. She made that quit clear."

Brian smacked the counter. "Damnit, Dom! You didn't see her like I did. I swear to God, if she ends up hurt, it's going to be your head I am coming after. I have a pretty good idea why the hell you two are so pissed off. The next time you two want to mark your territory, do it somewhere she can't end up hurt!"

Dom clicked his phone off. They just both needed time to cool off. Dom headed to the one spot he could call his own.

Brian made frantic phone call after frantic phone call. In the end, it was Vince that found Clara at an old park that was nothing but bench swings and trees.

Vince sat next to Clara on the swing. "You and Dom gotta stop this shit. I am getting too old for it," Vince said looking straight ahead.

"The only reason why someone leaves is so they can't be found," Clara said, staring at the same tree that she had been looking at for the past hour.

"Now that's the biggest crock of shit I have ever heard. There is only one reason why someone runs out, and that is to be found." Vince took out a cigarette, cupping his hand around it as he lit it.

"For such a big town, you found me pretty fast. I have only been gone for two hours."

"Yeah, your brother started a rigged up Amber Alert with the racing gang. Your car has been spotted everywhere." Vince smiled as he exhaled smoke. "Next time you don't want to be found, take a bus."

Clara snorted. She had spent even less time with Vince the she had with Dom the past week, and she didn't even have to try at that one. Vince was the one being standoffish. While he was never mean, he was never really friendly either.

"So why you?"

Vince didn't have to ask. He understood what she was wanting to know. "It wasn't a choice. I was the one closet to where you had been spotted."

Clara crinkled her nose. "You could have lied."

"Yeah, I could have. But, where would that have gotten me? Plus, I have a few things I want to say to you." Vince flicked his cigarette down, stomping it out with his foot.

Clara tensed up beside him. "Well, I don't give a damn."

Vince rolled his eyes. "Well I do, so shut up and listen. You have been acting like an ungrateful brat."

Clara opened her mouth and Vince put his hand over it.

"Nope. It's my turn to speak. We have let you into our homes and our lives. Just because you are Brian's sister, doesn't have to mean shit to us, but it does. Now, you don't have to let Dom control your life, but you do have to at least respect him. You have been invited to family dinners. You politely refuse. You have been asked to go out to the movies with us guys. Again, you politely refuse. We have been trying to incorporate you in our lives, and you are too busy trying to get everything in order as you say. A house will still be waiting for you tomorrow. You say family is everything to you? I haven't seen that yet." Vince lit another cigarette.

Clara was too shell shocked to say anything.

"Now the way I see it, you know that Dom expected you to be at the races tonight. It is your right to not have to go, but you told everyone you weren't going except for the one person that needed to know. If you had done that in the first place, we could have avoided this whole mess. I think you were wanting to pick a fight with him. You guys have so much fucking sexual tension between the two of you, that for some damn reason you are choosing to ignore, that all it is causing now is unwanted friction." Vince never once looked Clara in the face. When he was done, he stood up and held out a hand to pull Clara up.

"You're too sweet and too pretty of a girl for me to start hating, plus I like seeing someone get under Dom's skin for once. So let's put this shit behind us and go back home," Vince said finally looking at Clara.

Clara grabbed Vince's hand and let him pull her up. The walk to their cars was silent as Clara's mind ran at full speed considering Vince's arguments.


	14. Chapter 14: Hurt

_A/N* So I went on vacation last week. Which is why there wasn't update :) Sorry I didn't let you know before I left. But, I have like the worst memory ever! Once again many thanks to my Beta, A Cullen Wannabe! She rocks my world. This is the chapter that my fan character makes their apperence :) Let's have a big welcome for Siofra!_

Chapter 14: Hurt

Vince made Clara follow him home after he found her at the park.

"As much as I love seeing YOU get under Dom's skin, he will let you live. I, on the other hand, don't feel like dying today." Vince grumbled.

Clara pulled to the curb, noticing that both houses were empty. 'That's odd, Dom usually closes the shops early on race day,' Clara thought. She shrugged it off and went to get the hidden spare key. The house was oddly silent as she climbed the stairs to the spare bedroom. Clara's mind was so preoccupied that when she walked into her bedroom, she didn't realize that there was someone sitting in her bed.

"This is how people get robbed you know," The voice said from her bed.

Clara jerked so hard she fell into the dresser, cracking her head on the edge. Annoying bells rang in her head as she tried to focus her eyes. A sticky substance ran down her face and down her neck. Hands came down and brushed against her head. Clara weakly lifted her hands up to bat the offending hands away when they came in contact with the stinging spot on her face. When the same hands tried to lift her off the floor, Clara began to fling her limbs out.

"Clara! Clara, stop! It's Brian. Cla- UGH!" Clara's arm smashed Brian in the face. Brian's head snapped back from the force of it. "Clara, STOP," Brian yelled.

Brain's voice finally made it through Clara's buzzing head. She stopped fighting against him and went limp. She tried to focus on him, but all she see was a red blur.

Brian lifted Clara up, sitting her gently on the bed. "You cut your head pretty good, Clar. I gotta see how bad it is." Brian pushed her hair back, making Clara wince as many of the strands were stuck in the cut.

Brian sucked in his breath when he got a good look at the gash. It was at least an inch long at the base of her hair line. Blood covered half of Clara's face and had soaked the top of her shirt.

"You need to go to the ER, Clar; you need stitches." Brian's hands were shaking as he picked Clara up bridal style and raced out to her car.

Clara moaned at the motion, her head felt like it was going to spilt open. Brian's voice sounded like it was coming from the end of a tunnel. Clara struggled to remain conscious, but it was a hard battle. When she could focus her eyes, there would be two of Brian driving or he would be blurry.

Brian shook all the way to the ER. All of his police training could have never prepped him for this. Clara was lying in the passenger seat with her eyes closed. He shot out questions to keep Clara awake, but the closer they got to the ER, the harder it was to get a response out of her.

Brian swung the car into the parking lot, jumping out. His hands were so sweaty that he couldn't get a grip on the door handle to get Clara out. Finally, he wrapped a shirt around his hand and yanked the door open.

Clara lay deathly still in the passenger seat. Brian gently picked her up as he tried to keep her head from falling back. His phone once again buzzed in his jean pocket, it had been going off since he had scared the shit out of Clara. Ignoring his vibrating pants, which was kinda hard to do since it was close to a certain body part, Brian ran as fast as he could into the ER.

The red headed nurse at the desk took one look at the blood covered duo and almost leapt over the counter.

"What happened?" the tiny nurse asked, the lilt in her voice pronounced as she ushered Brian into an exam room.

Brian laid Clara on the hospital bed, trying to unglue his tongue from the roof of his mouth. "She uh. She, um, hit her head on her, uh, dresser."

The nurse pressed the call button on the wall, pulling gloves on as she started to check Clara's stats.

"How long ago?" she shot out, moving around the small exam room like a small fairy.

Brian couldn't take his eyes off of Clara's still form. "Uh, about fifteen minutes ago. I got her in the car as soon as it happened."

A doctor blew into the room, pushing Brian aside to get to Clara.

"What do we have?" he asked moving to Clara's side.

"Young adult female, wound to the head. BP 90 over 70. Pulse is 50." the young nurse called out as she cleaned the wound on Clara's head.

The doctor checked Clara's eyes and tried to get a response out of her. "Get her on oxygen, now! What's her name?" The doctor asked the silent Brian.

"Uh, Clara. Her name is Clara." Brian felt his phone go off again making him jump.

The doctor turned back to Clara. "Clara can you hear me? My name is Dr. Bentley. You are at County Hospital. If you can hear me, I need you to squeeze my hand."

Clara could hear everyone, but every time she tried to open her eyes, she couldn't. When she felt someone put their hand in hers, asking her to squeeze it, she wrapped her fingers around it.

The doctor nodded and kept up the one sided conversation. "Clara, you sliced your head open. We are going to have to stitch it up. Siofra is going to numb you up and prep you for the stitches."

The doctor looked back up at the nurse. "Keep her on oxygen until her heart rate goes back up. I want her started on fluids and on a monitor. Call in an order for an emergency CAT scan. I want her in immediately after we get her stitches in."

The doctor took one last look at Clara and walked out the door.

Brian walked back up to Clara, taking her small hand in his. The nurse smiled at him as she gently prepped Clara's wound.

"She is going to be ok. She just took a hard knock to the head. We will get her stitched up and some fluids on her and she will be as good as new. Well, except for the hell of a headache she is going to have."

Siofra's voice calmed Brian down. He had heard of people having a musical voice, but he had never heard one in person before. The strong lilt in her voice was like drowning in a hot bath. Brian's phone went off again, making him dig into his pocket to get the offending thing away from his privates.

Siofra took a moment to check Clara's vitals again before she started the set up for the IV drip. "You going to answer that, or am I going to have to turn it off for you?" Siofra lifted an eyebrow up as she looked Brian in the eyes. "It has only gone off fifty times since you have been in here."

Brian sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he had to answer it at some point, but he didn't feel like dealing with that drama that would be on the other line. Brian didn't have a choice, when his phone went off again, Siofra side stepped over and jacked the phone out of his hand.

"Siofra here, how may I help you?" she asked, laugher dancing in her eyes.

"Uh, yaa, ok. Is Brian there?" the voice asked back.

Siofra went to give the phone to Brian, but he shook his head no. "I guess that depends on who is calling."

"Tell em' it's Jesse."

Siofra put her hand over the speaker. "I am to tell you that it's Jesse. Who sounds major cute by the way."

Brian held his hand out for the phone; Jesse he could handle. "Now is not a good time, Jess."

"When is it ever? Dom is about to blow a gasket. You need to get your shit over here ASAP."

Brian could hear music in the background.

"I can't. I had to take Clara to the ER." Brian watched Siofra start the IV in Clara's hand.

"You had to what?" Jesse yelled on the other end. "Why is Clara in the ER?"

Before Brian could reply he heard shuffling on the other end.

"She better be okay, Brian, and that's all I have to say." Dom's said in a tense voice and hung up the phone.

Brian turned his phone off and snapped it shit.

Siofra bent down to whisper to Clara as she began to numb her forehead. When she was done, she threw the syringe in the needle box and tore her gloves off.

"That bad, huh?"

Brian rolled his eyes. "You have no idea."

"I have to go page Dr. Bentley, and let him know that she is ready." Siofra went to go leave when Brian caught her scrub top.

"I thought nurses did the stitching?" He asked her confused.

Siofra giggled at the look on his face. "They usually do, but Dr. Bentley is one of those people that feel like no one can do a better job, so he prefers to do it himself. Plus, he has the best hands on the floor. She will barely have a scar."

Siofra untangled Brian's fingers from her top and slipped out the door.

Brian started at Clara as he tried to get his thoughts back in rational matter. His hands cupped her right one as he began to pray.

It didn't take the Doctor long to stitch Clara back up, but once Brian got banished to the waiting room while they took Clara up to get a CAT scan, time dragged on. A loud crash brought Brian out of his thoughts. A wince followed when he recognized Dom's deep tenor.

Siofra danced around the corner and stood in front of Brian. "I think your friends are here to see you."

When Brian lifted his head up, he was greeted with the sight of Dom, Vince, Jesse, Letty, Roman, and Mia.

"Yeah, you could say that," Brian said dryly.

"Hey, you're the girl I talked to over the phone," Jesse said excitedly.

Siofra smiled. The cute body matched the cute voice. "That I am. I take it you want to know how Clara is."

Dom stopped the starting match he was having with Brian and nodded at the small nurse.

"Well, she had a bad fall and cut her head pretty good. She had to have 10 stitches and they are getting a CAT scan of her right now to make sure there is no internal damage. She was very disoriented when he brought her in."

Siofra bounced her eyes from face to face. The biggest man had a dark look on his face as he listened intensely. Siofra knew he was one man she didn't want to meet on a dark night.

"But, she looks like she is going to be fine. Her BP was low and so was her pulse, but that is to be expected for head trauma. She is going to have to take it easy the next few days, which I am sure she won't have a problem doing because of how her head will feel."

Siofra cocked her head to the side when she heard her name being paged over the intercom. "Well, that's me. I will come and check on you guys as soon as I can."

With that she bounced out of the waiting room.

Jesse's eyes followed her every step.

"I like her," he announced unashamed.

Letty rolled her eyes. "You like everyone."

"Ah, you know I love you the best." Jesse wrapped his arm around Letty, giving her puppy dog eyes.

Letty and the rest of the group laughed. They all took seats around Brian, effectively taking up the whole waiting room to wait out the time.

Dom took the chair next to Brian, sprawling out. He clasped his hand across his hard stomach, crossing his feet.

"Care to explain how you ended up with a black eye and Clara in the ER?"

Brian reached up and touched his face. He had totally forgotten about Clara nailing him in the nose when he went to pick her up. "Well, you know how jumpy she is."

Dom nodded, a feather could make that girl jump out of her pants.

"I, um, kinda decided to wait for her to come back to Letty's and talk to her there."

Dom hummed an okay as he waited for Brian to continue.

Brian sighed; Dom wasn't going to give up until he heard the whole story. "I waited for her in her room. When she came home, she walked right by me to go to her closet. I mean really, how do you walk passed someone in your own bedroom and not notice it?" Brian shook his head. His new sister was becoming well known for being oblivious.

"I, uh, when I spoke up, she jumped and crashed into the dresser. She cut her head pretty bad and here we are. Waiting."

Dom growled. Leave it to the idiot to bash his sister's head open without touching her. Before Dom could speak up, Mia walked over and sat in Brian's lap, taking his head into her hands.

"Don't you have phone calls to make, big brother?" Mia asked, shooting Dom a 'go away' look.

Dom grumbled to himself as he walked off to make the calls to Hector and Edwin, letting them know that the DT crew would not be at the races tonight. Another hour drug on before the fairy-like nurse made her way back to them.

Siofra stood in front of the small crowd and smiled. "Clara is fine. She has a slight concession, but she is ready to go home. I just need whoever is going to drive her home to sign a few papers."

Dom stood up, beating Brian to the punch. "I'm driving her home. What do I need to sign?"

Brian narrowed his eyes. Every time the two of them were left alone, someone was bound to walk away pissed.

Mia caught Brian's stare at her brother and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Let him, baby. He feels really bad about what happened. The two of them need to work things out anyway."

Brian relaxed and nodded.

Siofra had gotten Dom's signature on what she needed and had led him back to Clara's room. Once he walked in, Siofra winked at Clara. "I'm going to go tell everyone to head home. Be careful going home Clara, the next time I see you, I don't want it to be in my ER." Siofra waved and skipped out of the room.

Dom shook his head at the hyper fairy. "She has entirely way too much energy."

Dom walked up to Clara's side, taking in her appearance. A huge bruise covered almost the entire left part of her forehead, and a white bandage was tapped near her hairline. Her face was pale, making the blue of her bruise stand out even more. A Band-Aid covered her right hand where the IV had been. The ball of fear that had been in his stomach since he overheard Jesse on the phone with Brian went straight to his throat. Dom struggled to swallow.

"You know, there are easier ways to get out of going to the races."

Clara, who had been surprised to see Dom walk into her room, smiled slightly. "Yeah, well, I wanted to cover all my bases. This way I don't have to go to work either."

And just like that, things were okay between the two of them again. While their tempers got the best of them from time to time, once they both cooled off, it was like it had never happened.

The ride home was, as always, a silent one. Dom was lost in his own thoughts and Clara was doped up on pain meds.

Getting Clara into the house was the hardest and funniest thing Dom had ever done.

It started simply enough. Dom watched Clara spend five minutes trying to open her door. When he had enough of waiting, he opened it for her.

Clara spilled out of the car, Dom catching her seconds before she hit the ground. Clara glared at the car door and stuck out her tongue. "See if I ever help you out again!"

Dom choked back a laugh as he lifted Clara up to a standing position, trying to lead her to the front door. Clara had other plans.

"Clara! Damnit Clara, get back here!" Clara had taken off, sprinting to the backyard. 'For someone so little, she sure as hell is fast,' Dom thought as he took off after her. He found her lying in the grass in the backyard.

Clara beamed up at him. "This is the softest blanket I have ever felt! Dom, you have to try this! I mean, like wow. Did you know blankets came in this color? It looks just like grass!" Clara was stroking the grass like it was a kitten.

Dom couldn't hold it in and his laughter boomed out. He held his hand out to her to help her up. Clara grabbed a hold of it and yanked him down. Dom fell on his ass next to her in the grass, unprepared for the sudden yank.

"Lay down! You have got to see the new color Letty painted her ceiling," Clara said, tugging on Dom's hand to get him to lie down next to her. Clara's innocent smile lit up her whole face and Dom gave in; lying down next to her in the grass.

Clara rolled her head over to Dom and winked. "You're really hot!"

Dom choked on his laughter again. Clara whipped up and leaned over Dom.

"Are you okay? You're not going to die are you?" Clara asked, concern written all over her face. Her hair falling down to shade their faces from the world.

Dom's throat closed up as he looked up into Clara's face. Tears were gathering in her eyes and her lip trembled. Words wouldn't come out. Dom was forced to shake his head no.

Fat tears started to roll down Clara's face, falling onto Dom's chest. He reached his hand up, brushing the tears off her face.

"Please don't cry, Clara. I am ok," Dom whispered, lowering Clara's face to his. Their lips meet as Dom placed a soft kiss on Clara's lips.

A sigh escaped Clara's lips as the sweet kiss ended. Clara met Dom's eyes. "I'm scared, D. I have these feelings for you and I don't want them. I don't want to fall in love again. It hurts too much, D. Can you make the hurt go away? I don't want to hurt anymore, Dom." Clara collapsed onto Dom's chest in tears.

Dom cradled Clara against his chest as he fought for his breath. This was the most Clara had opened to him. They had been playing merry-go-round since the day at the beach. If one showed up, the other left. It made Dom upset that Clara had to be doped up to open up to him. When Clara's slow breathing assured Dom that she was asleep, he picked her up to carry her into the house.

Clara's pounding head had her opening her eyes as the sun climbed through the window. Her mouth felt like someone had shoved a gym sock in it and her body ached all over. 'What the hell happened? Did I get drunk last night?' Clara struggled to get her thoughts in order as she tried to push herself out of bed.

She stumbled into the bathroom and almost fell over when she saw herself in the mirror. Memories of the day before flooded her mind. 'I am going to KILL Brian.' Clara thought. A huge blue-green bruise covered almost all of her forehead. Her skin was ashy and a small bruise was on her hand where her IV was. Clara struggled to keep in what little food she had in her stomach when she peeled off the white bandage. The tape pulled at her sore skin and strands of her hair were stuck to it. The stiff black stitches stood out against the bruise.

It took Clara twice as long to take a bath and get dressed. She didn't know much about stitches, but she didn't think you were supposed to get them wet. The pounding in her head made her movements slow and clumsy. It took her three tries to get her pants on and she had to sit on her bed to get her shirt on. It was still very early when Clara made her way downstairs. The house was deathly quiet, so when she stepped on a squeaky step, it sounded like it rang through the whole house. It also rang through her already pounding head. Clara sat down on the stairs as she fought to force back the ringing in her head.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a warm arm wrapped around her.

"Shh. It's ok. It's just Brian," Brian crooned to Clara to calm her down. "Here take these." Brian shoved a white pill into her hand along with a glass of juice.

Clara didn't have to be told twice, downing the pill. After a few minutes, her head started to clear and the pounding behind her eyes dulled to a soft thud.

"Thank you. I might not kill you after all."

Brian looked slightly horrified. "Yeah, about that, I really am sorry, Clar. I never meant for you to fall and bust your head open."

Clara wanted to laugh at the look of genuine horror on Brian's face. She wrapped her arms around him. "I think I might be able to forgive you if you fix me breakfast."

By the time everyone drifted over to Letty's house, Clara was in a slight haze from the pain pills and was sprawled out on the couch watching TV.

Mia sat down next to her head and let her fingers shift through Clara's silky hair. "How you feeling, girl?"

Clara grunted and Mia laughed.

"That good, huh. You think you are still going to be up for looking at houses tomorrow?"

Clara licked her lips and tried to talk, but her tongue seemed stuck to her teeth. When she tried to move her head it wouldn't listen to her and nod. Finally Clara gave a thumbs up. Clara drifted in and out the rest of the day. Never noticing that Dom stopped by to check on her every hour.


	15. Chapter 15: Taming The Bast

_A/N* First off I want to thank EVERYONE who offered their support to me in this emotionally hard time in my life. There is so much going on with the entrance of my father in my life and all your words of kindness is what has gotten me through this last week. While I never talk to most of you outside FF, I can honestly say I think of all my reviewers as friends and I do feel like I know a tiny bit of you. Thank you all so much. You will never know how much your words meant to me! I already had a big part of this chapter written and what wasn't, was already mapped out. I hope you like it. This chapter is a major turning point in the story. I also want to introduce .Sepraphina.X. character Jay. :) I had fun writing her into Curve Balls and I look forward to meshing all the characters sent to me into Curve Balls! May my Beta, A Cullen Wannabe, be blessed to the end of her days! I heart you Jen!_

**Chapter 15: Taming The Beast**

Clara leaned her head back in the passenger seat as her. Mia and Letty were on their way to yet another house, the eleventh one this week. The upbeat, cheery realtor had been off by miles with the houses she showed to Clara. The realtor seemed to think that because Clara's price range was in the higher part, that Clara wanted something fussy and upper-class. The woman couldn't be further from the truth.

"You're going to hate it," Letty said as she leaned forward, laying her head on the back of Clara's seat.

Clara didn't even open her eyes as they pulled into the driveway. "Am I surrounded by white two story houses that all look the same, with white picket fences that have golden retrievers in them?"

Mia snorted and Letty let loose her giggles. At least four houses on the block had picket fences and two houses had dogs laying in the front yard. Every house was a variation of the color white.

The realtor was waiting patiently at the front door for the girls to get out of the car.

"Look at it this way, we can start a betting ring at how long it will take the neighborhood committee to kick you out," Letty said looking at the other houses.

Clara grunted. She opened her eyes to see a two story off white house. It looked like a picture out of Better Homes & Gardens_. _While Clara didn't have a problem with picture perfect houses, they just weren't her. She wanted a house with character, a house that didn't look like every third house on the block. Plain and simple; she didn't want to be a _Desperate Housewife_.

Clara walked to the waiting realtor, stopping her before Mrs. "Call me Margaret, deary" Spencer could walk into the house. "Margaret, I am not sure I was clear on what I was looking for. While the houses you have shown me are very beautiful, they are not really what I need."

Mrs. Spencer started to look extremely flustered and uncomfortable. "I thought you wanted a family home, Ms. Carson. Or did I misunderstand?"

Clara sucked in a breath. Mrs. Spencer looked like a bird that got its feathers ruffled.

"I think it is more a case of crossed wires. I am looking for a family home, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm a young woman." Clara gestured at her ripped faded jeans, paint spattered converses, and Joan Jett t-shirt. "And I have very loud friends. Very loud. I am more in need of a slightly lower class neighborhood that wouldn't mind that fact."

Mrs. Spencer seemed pained at Clara's words. "Well, there is one house that would fit your needs, but it's a little out of budget."

Clara looked at Mia and Letty confused. "It is too high?"

"Wellllll, no not really. It is in the very lower end of your budget." Mrs. Spencer looked down at the clip bored in her hands, not meeting Clara's eyes.

"It sounds like something I would like to see, Margaret. Can you please take us there?" Clara asked biting back the curse words she wanted to throw at her. She had put Clara through hell the past four days. The woman couldn't give a rat's ass about what Clara really wanted. She was just worried about her commission; stupid wench.

Once again, the girls were back in the car and on their way to another house. Clara zoned out. She didn't pay attention to where Mia was driving and didn't notice the neighborhood they drove into. Clara lowered her head when she felt them start to slow down. She didn't want to see the house until they pulled up to it. When she felt Mia nudge her, she finally lifted her head up.

She wasn't disappointed when she saw the house in front of her. Right as her eyes caught the full effect, she knew that this was her house. It was a two story older home, done in slate blue with a black roof. A cheery wraparound porch offset the darker home. A large hedge marked the border of the yard, forming a green fence. The house needed a lot of work on the outside, but Clara didn't see the faults; she only saw what it would be when she was done.

When Mrs. Spencer caught the look on Clara's face, she knew that the hunt was over. She was going to come out with very little commission, but Mrs. Spencer was never one to give up. She squared her shoulders as she walked to meet Clara.

"As you can see, Ms. Carson, there is a lot left to be desired in this home. The whole yard would need to be re-seeded and the driveway poured again. The roof needs to have some shingles replaced and some of the planks on the porch are rotted. This is just the outside, Ms. Carson. Are you sure you even want to see the inside?" Mrs. Spencer asked, flashing a smile that would rival a sharks. "And just between us, this isn't the best neighborhood, if you know what I mean," Mrs. Spencer added in a loud whisper.

Clara looked over at Mia and Letty to confirm if what Mrs. Spenser said was true. There was a big difference between a lower class neighborhood and a bad neighborhood.

Mia and Letty smiled at her, giving a big thumbs up from behind Mrs. Spencer's back. Clara turned her attention back to the realtor.

"Yes, Mrs. Spencer, I would love to see the inside." Clara flashed her own fake smile and waltzed into the house.

The floors creaked underneath Clara's feet as she took in the inside of the house. There was a small entry way before you entered the living room. Stairs to the second floor were on the right as you walked in. The banister was missing and the steps were painted a bright blue. The living room was on the small side and the matching paint from the stairs didn't help lighten it up. The door way to the right of the living room led them to a study type room. The door at the very end of the living room led them into an even smaller dining room with orange shag carpet. The only saving point was the arched doorway leading to the kitchen. The kitchen could only be explained as dark. Dark cabinets, dark wood floors, black ancient appliances, and the windows were covered by tan shades.

Mrs. Spencer waited for Clara to turn around and say that she didn't like it. Instead, Clara smiled sweetly, asking to see the backyard.

It took them three tries to get the backdoor unstuck. When they finally made it outside, Clara couldn't walk more than two feet. The grass was thigh high and there were bushes everywhere.

"It looks like a jungle," Letty whispered to Mia. "I didn't even know this was back here!"

Mrs. Spencer thought for sure that Clara would beg to be shown another house, but Clara just laughed and asked to see the upstairs.

The squeaky steps led to a gold mine. The upstairs only housed two bedrooms, but they made up for it in their size. The bathroom had also had a recent facelift. The door at the end of the hallway led them upstairs to a finished attic.

As Clara spent more and more time in the house, Mrs. Spencer felt worse and worse. She had gone from making one of the bigger sales of her career, to making one of the lowest. The three girls were in their element. Giggling and whispering among themselves; completely ignoring Mrs. Spenser.

"There is one more thing to look at, Ms. Carson, if you would like to see it?" Mrs. Spenser asked, clenching her teeth.

Clara whipped around; she had totally forgotten that Margaret was even there anymore. "What else is there to see?"

"The basement, of course," Mrs. Spenser said with her nose in the air.

"Of course," Clara said under her breath, causing Mia and Letty to start laughing again. "Lead the way, Mrs. Margaret."

The basement wasn't so bad. The cement floor was dry and someone had started to put up wall over the brick. The one light swinging in the dark had to go, though. Clara had seen one too many scary movies to know that she was not going to walk into a dark basement to find the lone light bulb. The washer and dryer part was set up in the corner farthest away from the stairs. 'Go figure' Clara thought, 'Don't I hate laundry enough as it is without someone making it ten times harder?'

"I love it, Margaret. Where do I sign?" Clara asked.

Mrs. Spenser sighed, finally defeated.

It took an hour for Clara to talk Mia and Letty out of going to the store to start getting the things she needed for the house. "Guys, I don't even know if the people will accept my offer." Clara tried telling them. Fat lot of good it did her, though.

Letty waved her hand in the air. "Please, the people will be jumping in their shoes that someone finally offered for it."

Clara almost nodded along with Letty when she slowly turned around. "What do you mean finally? How do you know it has been on the market long enough to make them desperate?"

Mia shot Letty a look in the review mirror as Letty looked everywhere but Clara.

"Letty, don't make me come back there," Clara warned.

"I, well, I, kinda knew the people that used to live there," Letty said in a small voice.

"How?" Clara asked glancing back and forth between Mia and Letty.

"Um, I kinda used to live behind them."

"Kinda used to when?" Clara asked fully turned around in the front seat towards Letty.

"When I lived with Dom," Letty said raising her arms up to block her neck. Clara could find your tickle spot in three seconds flat and she wasn't afraid to use it!

Clara huffed and turned back around in her seat. "I knew you guys would con me into living by you."

Mia laughed as Letty uncurled herself. "Sorry girl, I think fate got you on that one all by itself."

It only took one day for the older couple that owned the house to come back, saying they accepted Clara's offer. Dom found her sitting in the middle of the floor in her new house with a notepad in her lap.

"Seems surreal, doesn't it?" Dom asked looking around the house. Mia had explained every detail and Dom couldn't believe Clara had actually bought a house that needed such a major facelift. "Care if I ask what the hell were you thinking?"

Clara laughed as she took a break from list making and looked up at Dom; the light from the window surrounded him in a golden glow. An easy smile graced Clara's lips as she drank in the picture he made.

The smile on Clara's face brought a smile to Dom's.

"You see a broken house. I see possibilities." Clara shrugged. "I see a chance to make it mine."

Dom nodded. He could understand that. His house had never really been his house. It was his parent's house, a place for him to live and hold it all together. Not much had changed in the house since his dad died.

"How is your head holding up?"

Clara lifted a hand to her forehead. The ache was almost gone, making her wish the bruise was as well. It had lightened to a blend of green and yellow. She could hide the stitches with her hair, but the bruise was harder.

"It is much better. I go in next week to get them taken out."

Dom stepped away from the window to stand by Clara. "I heard Mia roped you into being her Barbie for the night. Don't let her tire you out too bad, ok. You still need to take it easy."

"It would be easier for me if you sat down. You are killing my neck," Clara said laughing.

The never ending need for her doubled at the sight of Clara sitting in front of him with her head tilted all the way back. Dom struggled to not only swallow, but to push the need for her down.

"I can solve that problem. Mia sent me to come get you."

Clara accepted Dom's hand in helping her off the floor. "What do you really think of my house, Dom?" Clara asked as the stood in the doorway.

"I really think you made a good choice, Clar. I really do." Dom put his arm around her and led her out of the house.

Clara knew that if it wasn't for the fact that Brian spilt her head open a week ago, Mia would have been much harder to handle. As it was, Mia refused to let Clara look in a mirror until she was done. Letty came over about half way through Clara's transformation.

"You will never be safe again," Letty said from her spot on Mia's bed.

"Can it twerp," Mia replied, shooting a rubber band at her.

Letty had on a black corset shirt with short black shorts that had silver chains hanging from them. Her hair was up in a high pony tail with her bangs pushed up high and pulled back in the front. She had gone natural on her makeup, only playing up her lips in a light red tint.

Mia had on a see-through, tissue-like pink top with skinny dark blue jeans. She had straightened her hair, making it almost long enough to touch her butt. Mia had done a darker look on her face, playing up her eyes with a gray smoky affect.

"Am I done yet?" Clara asked whining. Mia had had her in the damn chair for over an hour and she wasn't even dressed yet!

"Almost. Now hold still and stop whining," Mia said with an eye brush between her teeth. "There! Perfect, if I do say so myself."

Letty whispered quietly. "Dom is going to go nuts."

Clara smiled. "Good, because he has been driving me up the wall!"

Mia and Letty shared a look.

"What has he been doing?" Mia asked as she put away her beauty things.

Clara leaned over and put her face in her hands. "That's just it! He hasn't been doing anything! It's my stupid hormones getting the best of me."

Mia gave Letty a dark look before the girl could burst out laughing. "Why hold back, Clara? I mean you are both grown adults. You both oblivious have chemistry. So why not go for it?"

Clara couldn't believe the words coming out of Mia's mouth. Did she really think all she wanted was a lay?

Mia could read Clara's face like a book, and she liked what she was reading. She had watched Clara and Dom tip toe around the very thin line between the two of them for the past two weeks. As much as she liked Clara and counted her a sister, she needed to know where Clara wanted to stand with her brother. The look she saw on Clara's face told her everything she needed to know.

"You're right. Dom and I are both grown adults and we can do what we please. Something he has partaken in a hell of a lot more than I have it seems, but, to answer your question, we simply respect each other more than that," Clara said after the shock wore off and the anger took over.

"She's just being bitchy because it's her time of the month and she can't get any," Letty said stepping in between the two girls. "Now come on. It's time to get you dressed, chica!"

Mia had picked out a black binkies like top with straps that tied all the way around and down her toned stomach. Clara was once again wearing her favorite pair of leather pants. That was her bargaining point with Mia. Mia could do whatever she wanted to Clara as long as Clara could wear her pants. The shoes Mia had for her were black high heels with red on the bottom of them.

Mia didn't let Clara look in the mirror till everything was perfect. Mia had left Clara's hair down, but added enough volume to make it look like the hair commercials on TV. Gold eye shadow played up Clara's skin tone and red lipstick framed Clara's full lip. The shirt showed off Clara's slight four-pack. The heels added a good 3 inches to her tiny frame. Clara looked like a sex bombshell.

"Oh My GAH, Mia! I look hot!" Clara squealed, launching herself at Mia. "Thank you so much!"

Mia laughed as she peeled Clara off herself. "You can thank me after we turn heads at the races. We are meeting the guys there."

The girls rode in Letty's car. Clara wasn't fully up to speed yet and wasn't going to be racing, just making her debut appearance as part of the DT crew. Clara's excitement grew the closer they got to the meeting place.

The pounding of the music met them before they even got to the meeting place for the races. Letty pulled up next to the rest of the crew's cars. The girls slowly got out of the low car, earning them plenty of looks from both sexes.

Letty laughed as she saw the glares from the chasers. "Ahh, it's like music to my ears. Let's show the bitches how real woman do it."

The boys were easy to find, but Letty and Mia had bigger plans than to just make their way to them.

"We are going to introduce you to the girls that actually have a life. These bitches will have your back and you better have theirs. We real woman stick together," Letty explained as she lead Clara around the mass of people.

Dom knew the moment Letty pulled into the alley and he turned his attention to her car. The world ceased to exist outside of the car as he waited for the three girls to exit. The girls of his life did not disappoint him when they finally got out of the car. Appearances were everything in the racing world. Shallow as it was, that was the way it rolled. Letty and Mia understood that and played it up accordingly.

However, when Clara stepped out of the back seat, Dom had to snap his teeth together to keep his mouth from hanging open. That was not his Clara getting out of the car; that was some sex in heels imposter. Dom had gotten used to seeing Clara in jeans and a t-shirt. Seeing so much reveled skin threw him off guard. His already confused emotions surged through his body, but it wasn't just lust. Pride over took his more primal emotion as he saw the looks Clara got.

A low growl brought Dom out of his more wicked thoughts.

"What the hell is she wearing? She needs to have some clothes on! I swear Mia is trying to give me a heart attack," Brian said in a strangled voice.

Dom couldn't help but laugh to himself. While Clara was dressed differently than they were used to seeing, she still had on 90% more clothes then all the girls there.

"Can't you do something? Mia is your sister," Brian said to Dom without moving his eyes from Clara.

Dom smiled as he clapped Brian on the back. "And she's your girlfriend. Welcome to the life that involves a little sister Bry. Giving heart attacks are their specialty."

Vince slid up to the duo. "I hate to interrupt this bromance moment, but you guys aren't the only ones to notice the new sex kitten."

Brian and Dom swung their heads to Vince.

Vince pointed through the crowd. "Julian seems to think she is pretty hot too."

Dom's eyes became hard as he spotted the dickweed known as Julian staring at Clara with open lust.

"Son of a bitch."

It was well known among the racing crowd that, for Julian, no wasn't an answer. He took whatever he wanted, however he wanted. Not that he really had a problem in getting what he wanted. He had more money than God and the looks to match. Only the wise could see the sickness that lay beneath the surface. Julian had tried only once to get Mia and that little ploy had landed him in the hospital.

"I want him watched. If he moves, I want to know about it. Spread the word," Dom told Brian and Vince, his eyes never leaving Julian.

Letty pushed her way past a crowd of guys that surrounded one girl. She was tiny like Clara, but had the curves of Beyonce. Blue-black curls ran down her back making her cat green eyes shine. Her tan skin gleamed in the flashing lights. She was leaning up against a black Skyline GT-R that had a silver glean to it. Like Mia, Letty, and Clara, she was dressed sexy, but not slutty.

The young woman pushed herself away from her car when she saw Letty and Mia make their way to her.

"Letty! Girl where the hell have you been? You missed me whooping some cheap bitch's ass last week," Jaden "Jay" Cruz told Letty as she pulled her into a hug.

Letty shot Clara a look before she answered Jay. "We had a slight mishap. Brian decided his new sister looked better blue and black."

Jay looked Clara up and down. Clara took a defensive stance against the blatant stare.

"I heard rumors that Dom had adopted a new pet, but you can never be certain until you see it for yourself."

Clara went to lunge at the cocky girl, but Letty grabbed her around the middle, swinging her around.

"Can't you find a different means of testing the new girls than pissing them off," Letty grunted as Clara's arm caught her in her stomach while Clara tried to get to Jay.

Clara didn't hear any of it. All she could see was a haze of red and buzzing in her ears as she struggled to get away from Letty. She would show that bitch and everyone else just who the hell she was.

Jesse had seen Letty lead Clara to Jay and grabbed the girl next to him before he high tailed it to Letty. He knew damn well Letty didn't fill Clara in on how Jay broke in the new girls on the scene.

Jesse got there just as Clara broke Letty's hold. He grabbed her arm right before Clara could deck Jay in the face. Jay stayed leaned up against her car as she watched the battle with amusement.

The girl that was with Jesse stepped in front of Clara and grabbed Clara wrists in her hands. "Clara, calm the fuck down. You are giving the girl what she wants."

The soothing voice made its way though Clara's anger filled mind and Clara stopped fighting against Jesse.

"That was a bitch move you know," Clara finally said to Jay.

Jay smiled widely. "Yeah, but it shows who the real bitches are. I'm Jay." Jay held out her hand to Clara.

Clara shook her head. "I must be crazy," Clara shook the offered hand. "Clara."

Clara turned to see who the soothing voice that brought her out of her angry haze belonged to. "Siofra!" Clara squealed as she wrapped her arms around the slightly taller girl.

"In the flesh," Siofra laughed as Jesse wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled Siofra closer to him.

Clara cocked her eyebrow at the show of affection between the couple in front of her. "I need to listen to gossip more"

Jesse shrugged. "You were busy and so was I."

Siofra and Clara both gasped at Jesse's play on words.

"So it seems," Clara laughed. "Well I am back in the real world so I expect you to come and see me now."

Clara turned back to Jay and Letty who were talking to each other while Mia was chatting with what had to be a gay guy.

"Let, I need your keys. I left my phone in your car and knowing my luck, this will be the one time Tony calls," Clara called out to Letty.

Letty tossed Clara her keys and she took off to Letty's car, never noticing the man following her.

Dom, however, saw Julian make his move. He tried to go after both of them, but fate had them at two separate ends of the alley and tonight of all nights it was packed to the gills. Dom looked for Brian and Vince, but they too were all but trapped at the very end with Dom. Dom started to become frantic as he watched Julian stalk Clara from behind. Every step Julian got closer to Clara, Dom's heart would clutch in his chest. Dom started to push people out of his way as he fought through the crowds. His throat closing up as panic rained down on him.

It didn't take long for Clara to get to Letty's car. She unlocked the car while she was still a few steps away. Before she could open the car door to get her phone from the backseat, she felt a hand smack her on the ass. Clara stiffened as she slowly turned around.

The tall, dark, and handsome description fit him like a glove. The man was at least a foot taller than Clara with black hair curling over the collar of his black shirt that was stretched across a very muscular chest. Dark eyes stared at her from an Italian blessed face, but for all his good looks, Clara was put off by him.

"That ass belongs to me, so I suggest that you don't touch it again," Clara said icily.

"Come on now. sweet checks, a body that good is meant to be shared." Julian leaned in closer, pinning Clara up against Letty's car.

While Clara could more than handle herself, Julian was still a good foot taller than her and outweighed her by more than a hundred pounds.

"My body is my own thank you very little. Now please leave," Clara said sternly even though a trickle of fear ran down her spine.

"I can't do that, sweetheart. Be a good girl and come with me. I can show you a good time. I promise." Julian brushed his hand over Clara breast and squeezed.

Clara didn't even think as her right arm came back and punched him in the stomach. Julian hunched over a little as his breath was knocked out of his body.

"Bad move, princess." Julian back handed Clara across the face knocking her head into Letty's car.

Stars flashed in front of Clara's eyes again as the left side of her head made contact with the hard surface of the car. The right side of her head stung from the blow she had just received.

Before Julian could touch Clara again, his body was thrown down to the ground. Dom was on top of him faster than Clara could blink. A crowd formed around them as the two men fought on the ground.

Only seconds went by before it became clear that Dom was the winner. He had Julian pinned to the ground with one hand and punching him in the face with the other. Blood was pouring out of Julian's nose and his eyes were already swollen. Clara saw the dark look on Dom's face and knew in an instant that Dom wasn't going to stop on his own.

Clara leaped towards Dom, catching his arm before he could swing again.

"Dom that's enough," Clara said softly.

Dom went on automatic when he saw Julian slap Clara across the face. Rage like he had never known over took his body as he slammed Julian to the ground. All Dom could see in his head was Clara's face slamming back into Letty's car. Her beautiful face that was still bruised and stitched up from last weekend. Her face that was burned into Dom's eye lids so that every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. Dom didn't feel the crunch of Julian's nose breaking, or the slickness of the blood that coated his knuckles. All he felt was rage. Rage that someone had touched his girl. That someone had hurt his girl. The girl that he was falling fast and hard for.

So when a small hand grabbed his upper arm, Dom was surprised that he felt it. And when the soft voice told him to stop, Dom was even more surprised when he obeyed. When Dom met Clara's eyes, he didn't see the fear he expected. He saw compassion and tears. So when Clara led him to Letty's car, Dom followed.

A thick silence hung over the crowd as they watched the tiny girl calm the beast and lead him away.


	16. Chapter 16: Seeing Stars

_A/N* I am sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter out. Life is kinda a mess right now, so it is a little hard to focus on writing at the moment. This chapter is a little shorter then the others, but I think it packs enough punch to stand on its own. My Beta, A CullenWanna Be, is totally awesome and I owe her everything. With out her Curve Balls never would have been written down outside my journal! So lets give her a big round of clapping! This is my first time writing this kind of style so please be kind :) (Warning rated R story ahead!)_

**Chapter 16: Seeing Stars**

Clara kept Dom's fingers intertwined with hers all the way home, bringing his hand with hers as she shifted the gears and turned the wheel. Clara's head was pounding and a trickle of blood ran down her face where one of the stitches cut into her skin. Her right eye was already a variety of colors, but luckily, it was only slightly swollen.

Dom, on the other hand, didn't fare as well. His lower jaw was red and swollen twice its normal size. His knuckles already showed signs of bruising, and where there wasn't any blood, you could see how raised the skin was around the joints.

Clara made it to a motel in record time. She knew better then to go back to anyone's house. The crew would swarm on them as soon as they got there. Clara and Dom both needed to just get away. Clara snuck a glance at Dom. His eyes had yet to go back to their warm brown. Instead, they remained a hard black color. His face was pulled taunt, like a puppet whose strings were caught on a nail.

Clara left Dom in the car while she ran into the office to pay for a room. She slid back into the car and took off towards the end of the motel. She quickly pulled into the parking space and got out of the car. Before she could go to Dom's side and pull him out, Dom stepped out and walked up to the door with her. Silently, Clara let them both into the motel room. Clara led Dom to the edge of the bed and pushed down on his shoulders to get him to sit. Dom did so without protest.

In the dim light of the motel room, his battle wounds stood out even more. Clara went to the small bathroom and wet a washcloth to clean off all the blood. Before she walked back into the small room, she took in her own damage. She didn't tear any stitches like she feared and the slow bleeding had stopped. Her face was more numb than anything. She had her pain pills in her purse just in case the loud music at the races proved to be too much for her still healing head. She had a feeling she would be using them in the morning.

Clara wet the washcloth and walked back out to the bed. Dom sat on the edge of the bed, staring straight ahead at the wall. Clara worried that he wouldn't snap back out of it. Letty had told her about how Dom went to prison. Clara didn't know if he could bounce back from losing it again.

Clara stood in between Dom's legs and began to wash the blood off of Dom's face. After a couple of passes, Dom's hand covered Clara's, holding it hostage against his face. Dom raised his eyes to Clara's and she was relieved to see that they had gone back to their normal shade of deep brown. Dom brought his other hand up to Clara's face and brushed it over her right check. Clara leaned into the warmth his hand brought. Dom released Clara's hand and she dropped the washcloth to the floor so both of her hands could be free.

Clara leaned into Dom, bringing her lips to his to take his lips in a gentle kiss. Dom sighed and parted her lips with his tongue, sliding in to taste her. An assault of honey and heat ran over his taste buds. Clara brought her hands up and wrapped them around his shoulders. Dom held Clara's head in between his hands as he worshiped her mouth.

A low moan caught in Clara's throat as Dom continued to hold her mouth hostage. Clara's hands curled into Dom's shoulders as heat started to build up in her body. Dom pulled Clara into his lap to have better access to her body. His rough hands running up and down Clara's back as he broke contact with her mouth and began to rain kisses down her face to her neck. Clara leaned her head back to give Dom more access to her sensitive neck.

The only sound in the room was of their labored breathing as they both fought for control. Dom tore Clara's shirt off so he could feel the smoothness of her skin under his hands without the barrier of cloth. Clara's heavy breasts fell in front of his face now that they were no longer bound. Dom stared at the beauty that was Clara like a blind man seeing the world for the first time. Her body was curve after curve, a set of full breasts that went with her full thighs and bubble butt.

Clara leaned over so that her forehead touched Dom's when she noticed him go still. She ran her hands over his head and placed a kiss on his lips. "You okay, cowboy?"

"You are so beautiful, Clara," Dom rasped out before taking her taunt nipple into his mouth.

Clara let out a loud moan as need began to build back up in her. She swung her legs so that she was straddling Dom on the edge of the bed. She felt the long hard length of him underneath her as she held his head to her breast. Dom shifted and the next thing Clara knew, she was flat on her back with Dom pressing down on top of her. The hard heat of him felt like heaven of her chilled skin.

Clara felt Dom's hands pause at the waistband of her leather pants. She looked up to meet Dom's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to rush you, baby. I want so much more than a roll in the bed. I don't want to rush you into that." Dom's voice had a slight shake in it, love shining so brightly out of his dark brown eyes, Clara thought she would go blind from it.

Clara didn't answer, she just put her hands over Dom's and undid the top of her pants. Dom's breath caught in his chest when he understood what Clara was telling him. Dom undid her pants the rest of the way and kissed the small triangle of skin they exposed. Clara arched her hips up. Dom took advantage of her raised hips and slowly slid the pants down. His eyes about popped out of his head when he saw that she was going commando.

Clara couldn't believe the response the huge man brought out of her. She felt like she was on fire, inside and out.

Dom couldn't believe how good she tasted and how smooth she was. The low mewing noises she cried into the room were going straight to his groin, making his already hard length fill with even more blood.

Dom's lips and hands followed the descent of Clara's pants. He licked, nipped, and kissed his way back up to the center of her. As he reached her inner thighs, Clara sat up so she was face to face with him.

"It's not fair that I am the only one naked." Clara smirked grabbing the end of Dom's shirt and pulling it over his head.

Clara had a hard time catching her breath as she drank in Dom's bare chest. His golden body looked like it was carved from stone. Clara raked her nails lightly down his chest, causing Dom to quiver. She placed a light kiss on Dom's flat nipple. Dom's hands tightened on Clara's hips at the pressure coursing through his body.

"Clara," Dom said breathily as she strained to taste his upper body.

Clara just smiled at the lust in Dom's voice, letting her hands wander down to the waist of his pants. "Baby, you're going to have to give me some help with getting these off."

Clara had never seen anyone move as fast as Dom when he jumped off the bed to rid himself of his pants. Clara couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Dom in all his glory, his pride standing tall and proud. While Dom was longer than average, it was his thickness that made Clara's mouth go dry. He was just as thick as he was long.

"Do you like what you see?" Dom asked raising an eyebrow at Clara's openmouthed stare.

All Clara could do was nod.

Dom chuckled darkly as he pounced back on the bed, making Clara lay out flat again.

Dom trapped Clara's mouth again with his. Plunging his tongue through her open lips, he could taste her sweet honey that held a bit of spice. Dom dragged his mouth away from Clara's, earning him some protest from Clara. Her outcry was silenced as soon as his mouth closed over her breast and his hand massaged the other. Dom lightly pulled her nipple between his teeth earning a loud 'Oh God' from Clara. Dom switched breast, making sure each got equal attention.

Clara started to squirm as Dom made his way down her stomach. Dom's hand found her hot and wet. When he felt how wet she was, his whole body tightened to the point of pain.

"Oh my God, Clara," Dom moaned into her neck. He wasted no time in starting a steady rhythm with his fingers. Soon his fingers were slick with her. Her breathing became labored as she got close to the edge. Dom slipped a finger into Clara's core, his breath catching as he felt how tight she was. He had never felt anyone so small. Feeling her against his hand brought him to the breaking point. A few strokes and Clara was pushed over the edge. He caught her scream in his mouth as she convulsed around his hand. Clara's orgasm was so staggering that Dom followed soon after.

Clara saw stars...real honest to goodness stars. She thought her girlfriends had been exaggerating when they explained what an orgasm felt like. She should have known Dom would be the one to bring her to the point of no return. Just looking at him made her stomach muscles clench up.

Clara relished Dom's heavy weight on her. Both of their bodies were slick with sweat and she could feel his hot wet seed turning sticky between her thighs. The thought that she was able to make him come without touching him was starting to make her very hot.

Dom could feel Clara start to tense up beneath him. A thousand thoughts ran through his head. Most of them had to do with Clara asking him to leave. When he finally got the gall to open his eyes and look down, he saw lazy delight in Clara's eyes. Dom ordered his heart to slow down once he saw Clara wasn't going to shoo him away. Dom smoothed back Clara's damp hair and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead. He felt her smile under his lips and smiled in return.

"You do realize that I will be unable to keep my hands off of you now that I have had you."

Clara licked her suddenly dry lips at the naked look of lust and love in Dom's eyes. "You better not, Cowboy, 'cause I like your hands on me."

The two of them continued to stare at each other in the dim light. They were in their own little world where no one else existed. Finally, Dom's elbows started to creak in protest. He shifted to lay beside Clara, drawing her to him. Clara barely laid her head on his solid chest when she jumped up.

"Oh shit!"

Was all she said, springing from the warm bed to where she had laid her keys and cell phone.

Dom watched in amusement from the bed. Clara's face started to turn red in the bright light casting off her cell phone, causing Dom to burst out laughing.

Clara spun around and shook her finger at him. "Twenty missed calls! Twenty, Dom! The team in going to kill me!" Clara started to freak out.

Dom on the other hand was the most relaxed he had ever been. He lazily got out of bed and went up to Clara, wrapping his arms around her and neatly nipping the phone out of her hand.

"Baby, the team can go to hell right now for all I care. All I want is right here with me already. We will send them a text saying we will be back in the morning. I am not sharing you with anyone for another six hours."

Clara leaned back against his hard body letting the tension drain from her. Dom speedily sent a text to Letty and shut Clara's phone off after it was sent. Dom then led Clara to the small bathroom and started to run water for a bath. Clara sat naked, indian style on the closed toilet seat as she watched Dom test the warmth of the water. Dom ducked to plug the bathtub and Clara caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her face looked ten times worse than when she saw it earlier. The left side of her face was darkened with a bruise again. Around the stitches was a bright, red cut where they had ripped her skin slightly during the trauma of earlier that night. Her right eye was a variety of colors, most clashing horribly with her skin. A faint outline of a hand marred her upper check.

She raised her hand to her face and moaned. Dom turned around so fast he almost slipped on the cold tile floor.

"What's wrong, baby? What hurts?"

All Clara could do was gasp at herself in the mirror. "They are never going to hire me now!" Clara whined.

Dom blinked clumsily for a few moments before what Clara had said sunk in.

"Who's not going to hire you?" Dom asked slowly, trying to fit the puzzle pieces together.

"The hospital! I have an interview Monday for the open Phlebotomist position. They are going to take one look at me and send me out the door," Clara cried.

Dom wasn't sure what to say. Clara had made it very clear that she was going to lead her own life. Hell, she already managed to buy her own house, but in the back of his mind, he had really thought she would just stay at the shop. That's what everyone in his crew did. They came and never left. Dom wasn't used to people leaving his bubble. Sometimes he even forgot Letty lived in a different house.

"You will always have your job at the Cafe' Clar." Dom said for a lack of something better to say.

Clara gave Dom a look that said he was the stupidest male on the Earth. "Dom, I don't even get paid to do that job. I need a paying job and before you tell me you will pay me, stop. I need a paying job that lets me lead a life outside of racing. I need something that lets me have my own life, not just be a part of someone else's." Clara laid her hand on Dom's cheek to lessen the blow. "I will still be here, Dom. I promise."

Dom sighed and leaned into Clara's hand. He knew that he had to let her go; he just didn't think it would be so hard.

Clara smiled; she knew how hard it had to be for Dom to give up control. "So is that bath for me, Cowboy?"

"Well I was hoping you would share," Dom winked.

Clara stood up and stepped into the steaming water. "I might, if you promise to be a bad boy."


	17. Chapter 17: Coming Home

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Work has blocked like 99.9% of the websites on the net. Including my email, which is how I get my chapters to my Beta. So it took awhile for Jen and I took figure out how we were going to do this short of me driving 30 minutes to my moms a couple times a week. (Which is kinda out of the question....) This is a shorter chapter because I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. Also, last chapter until after the New Year. One, I will be busy and two, I am sure Jen is going to be busy too. Explanations of the * will be listed at the end of the chapter :) Thanks for all your hard work Jen! Without you I would be lost!!! And to everyone who reviews! You are my awesomeness. You keep me going and I heart everyone of you!!!!_

**Chapter 17: Coming Home**

Clara and Dom had just a little too much fun in the bath. By the time they were done water was everywhere but in the tub. The next morning came way too soon. Neither Dom nor Clara wanted to leave their small sanctuary.

"Dom, check out is in an hour. We need to get ready and go," Clara said, trying to get out of bed again for the third time that morning. Every time Clara tried to get out of bed, Dom would show her why they should stay.

Dom pulled her back to the middle of the bed. "Nope, nuh uh. We are going to stay here forever."

Clara slapped Dom's hands away. "No, Dom. The real world is waiting. Even more so the team, our family, is waiting."

Dom's arms went limp. Clara took the brief opportunity to jump from the bed. She picked up her clothes from around the room piece by piece. "Hey, Dom, how in the hell did my shoe end up behind the TV?" Clara asked. When all that met her question was silence, she turned around.

Dom was sitting up in bed with his mouth hanging open.

"Dom?" Clara asked confused.

"Do you really think of them as OUR family?" Dom asked quietly.

Clara paused in her attempt to get dressed and went and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes. One big, crazy as hell, don't know when to butt out, never a moment of peace, family. Now get your huge ass out of bed before I call V to come help."

~***~

Clara didn't even get to park the car before Brian threw open Letty's door and scooped her into his arms. Dom pulled the parking break and shut off the car before he stepped out to join them.

"Brian, I can't breathe," Clara squeaked out, her face turning red.

Brian released her from his bone crushing hug to grip Clara by her shoulders. "Clara, I am so sorry! I should have been there. I should have stopped him. I shou-"

Clara pinched Brian's lips between her forefinger and thumb. "It is no one's fault but that scumbag's. Ok."

Brian brought Clara into another hug and looked at Dom over Clara's head, mouthing 'Thank You'. Dom smiled and nodded at the simple gesture. The front door opened and the rest of the crew filed out the door. Mia took Clara out of Brian's arms and into hers.

While Clara was being passed around, Vince stood off to the side, motioning to Dom. Dom took one last look at Clara to make sure she was okay before he walked over to Vince.

"What's up, V?" Dom asked, his eyes still on Clara.

"I figured you would want to know what happened to Julian after you left," Vince said casually.

At the mere mention of Julian's name, Dom's eyes went hard again. His muscles began to tense. Dom didn't trust himself to speak so he settled with nodding.

Vince tried to keep the fire out of his own eyes, but failed. Vince could barely think about last night without his throat clutching shut. He had never known that fear could have a taste until the night before. Fighting against the unyielding crowds to get to his best friend, his brother, made his heart squeeze so tight he thought he was having a heart attack. By the time he made it to Clara and Dom, Clara was already getting Dom in Letty's car. Vince caught a brief glance of Dom's face before he got in the car. The hard, vacant stare stayed burned in Vince's head all night long. Every time he went to close his eyes to sleep, all he could see was Dom's blank eyes. Vince knew that everyone was terrified that Dom wouldn't come back whole, or that he wouldn't come back at all. When Vince saw Dom step out of Letty's car not only whole, but a happier person than when he left for the races the night before, Vince felt he owed his soul to Clara.

"After Clara got you the hell outta there, the racing community decided that it was time for Julian to, uh, retire."

Dom couldn't hold back his grin. It wasn't often that someone was forced to 'retire'.

Vince smirked at the grin on Dom's face. "That is, once he gets out of the hospital."

There wasn't much more damage the DT crew could do to Julian after Dom got through with him. Vince couldn't fault Dom for what he did; he just wished Dom had let him help.

Dom watched the play of emotion across Vince's face. Emotions Vince usually kept behind his gruff exterior. "Thanks, V. I owe you one." Dom's eyes shifted back to Clara.

Vince's eyes followed Dom's. "Just take good care of her, man. She is a keeper."

Dom and Vince walked back over to Clara and the gang. Siofra was tugging on Clara's arm, trying to get her inside so she could have a better look at Clara's battered face. After a couple of hard tugs, Siofra was finally able to get Clara to follow her into Letty's house.

"Geez, Siofra, nice to see you too," Clara said sarcastically as Siofra pushed her onto the couch.

"Oh, hush. If you had let me look at you last night instead of running off and giving me a mini stroke, we could already be done with this." Siofra brushed Clara's hair into a sloppy pontytail so she could get a better look at Clara's face. Small fingers gently pressed into Clara's skin, making her hiss in pain. "Sorry, Clar, I need to see if you broke anything. Your face is pretty swollen. That bastard hit you hard mhuirnin*." Siofra swapped her fingers over the rest of Clara's face as soft as she could. "Bruised and more than likely very painful, but you will live," Siofra said after she finished her assessment of Clara's many bruises.

Clara smiled lightly. "It takes more than one back hand to take me down."

"And the next person to put their hands on you like that is going to require breathing assistance for the rest of his life," Dom said coming in from the kitchen where he had went to grab a beer.

"Well, the homecoming was grand, but I am going to go change. I am highly over dressed." Dom had given Clara his shirt to wear over her revealing shirt, leaving him in his wife beater, but that still left her clad in her tight leather jeans and stripper shoes.

Everyone was talking about what needed to be done for the cook out that night. Only Dom noticed Letty slip up the stairs behind Clara.

~***~

Clara stripped off Dom's shirt and held it to her face. It still smelled like Dom. Clara didn't really know how to explain Dom's scent. It was dark and just a little bit woodsy, an intoxicating scent only Dom had.

"Nice love marks," A voice said from behind Clara.

Clara jumped, dropping Dom's shirt on the floor before she spun around. Letty leaned in Clara's door frame. The knowing look on Letty's face had Clara blushing a deep red.

"Jesus, Letty, you scared the crap out of me. I am going to put bells on you and Brian," Clara spit out as she tried to slow her breathing.

Letty walked the rest of the way into the room, sitting on Clara's bed. "I am going to ask some questions that are going to pry into your personal life, and even worse, I want the truth."

Clara's heart jumped in her throat as she stood in front of Letty.

"What is your plan for Dom? Is it just sex for you? Just a game?" Letty fired out, forgetting that she meant to ask calmly as anger started to take over. Letty knew exactly what had happened between the two of them last night just by the look on Dom's face when he got out the car. The long, red scratches on both of them and the small bite marks just backed what she already knew. Seeing the blind devotion in Dom's eyes as he watched Clara's every move, and seeing Clara basically ignore him since they had come home, sent Letty into a rage.

Clara was stunned at the venom dripping from Letty's harsh words. She went to open her mouth, but closed it again when she couldn't find words to explain. Clara dropped down into the chair by her closet as she tried to make her mind work at the mess that was her emotions.

Dom stood at the top of the stairs as he listened to Letty and Clara. He had seen the anger Letty tried to hide from everyone. When he saw her sneak upstairs, he took up after her. He knew that with Letty's quick temper and Clara's strung up emotions, a fight was bound to happen. He didn't want the two women he loved having at it. The thing was, he wasn't really sure who he would be saving from whom. He was seconds away from rushing in when Letty popped off her questions. Clara's lack of response made him pause. He wanted to know just as bad as Letty what was going on in Clara's mind. She might have shared her body with him last night, but she kept most of her mind from him.

Clara finally gave up trying to figure out what she couldn't and answered Letty's questions as honestly as she could. "To answer your first question, I don't have any plans for Dom." Letty's face darkened at Clara's words, but Clara held up her hand. "Now before you go and get all pissy, hear me out. What happened between me and Dom last night is between me and Dom. I sure as hell didn't plan it, but I don't regret it either. We are both grown adults as you and Mia pointed out last night. It is time we started acting like it. I am tired of fighting the feelings I have for Dom. I am tired of closing my hands when all they want to do is reach out to touch him, of locking my knees so they wont walk to him. I am scared as hell, but I do know that I can't not be with him anymore. The only thing I plan on doing is being with Dom and taking it day by day. Does that answer your questions?"

Letty snapped her mouth shut that had gaped open during Clara's tirade. Clara's eyes were just like Brian's, in not only the shape and color, but the fact that their emotions shown brightly in them. Letty knew that Clara was true in her words. Tears formed in Letty's eyes at the knowledge that her first love and the woman she had come to love as a sister were falling deep and didn't have a clue. Letty clumsily got off Clara's bed and walked to the door. "I'm sorry I lashed out at you chica, but I am a tad protective over Dom. We may have had some rough times, but I still love him and I don't want to see either of you hurt."

Clara nodded from her spot on the chair. "I understand, Letty, I really do."

Letty walked out of the bedroom and spotted Dom on the stairs. She gave him a small smile as she passed him.

Dom was still sitting on the first step when Clara finally came out of her room dressed in tattered light blue jeans and her green 'Canada......The 52nd State'** and bare feet. "Dom? What are you doing?"

Dom pulled the stunned Clara into his lap and cradled her face in his large hands. "Would you believe me if I said it's because I miss you?"

All Clara could do was shake her head 'no'.

Dom grinned at Clara's wide eyed look and covered her mouth with his. The taste of Clara had his body humming with pleasure and he savored every bit of it. The lust that he had been fighting so hard against flowed instead of raced. Dom took time to wallow in it. When he ended the kiss, Clara still had her eyes closed. Dom nuzzled her nose with his before kissing the tip of it. "Come on, baby, the rest of the family is waiting."

* * *

* Darling in Irish Gaelic

** This is a shirt saying that my friend Kayla and I made up. Please do not steal! That would not be cool! I plan on sneaking a shirt saying in about once a chapter. :) Cause we made up tons!


	18. Chapter 18: Revelations

_A/N* Ok so this might be a tad bit of a confusing chapter, so I will try to explain my motives. We all know it's one thing to know something, but it's entirely different to see it in person. We have all been there with the two good friends of yours that you know like each other, but never go anywhere with it. Then BAM one day they are suddenly together and you are very cautious with them, wondering how it is going to end and what friend you might lose after it is done. That's how the team is feeling. Yes, they all knew about Dom/Clara chemistry thing and they know that Dom/Clara is a good fit, BUT they don't know if Dom/Clara can survive it and make it work. The person you can see the least is your own self. Sorry if you still don't understand or think I'm retarded for explaining. I just didn't want to get a bunch of PMS stating "Well they were just fine with it before, why the problem now?" Oh and I don't own TF&TF and A Cullen Wannabe rocks many a world! _

**Chapter 18: Revelations**

Clara and Dom were met with an empty house when they finally walked downstairs. Everyone was either getting stuff for the cookout, getting things ready for the cookout, or sneaking in alone time with their significant other *cough* Jesse and Sifora *cough*, so Dom and Clara headed over to Clara's new house.

"You know it looks even worse in full daylight," Dom said standing in the front yard, finally getting a good look at Clara's house.

Clara smacked Dom in the arm. "Hey! That is my home you are talking about. It just needs a little love and some elbow grease and she will be as good as new!"

Dom lifted an eyebrow up as he tried to envision the dilapidated house looking even half way normal. "If you say so, I have faith in you. Not sure how much faith I have in the house though." Dom pulled Clara close to him as they walked through the front door.

Clara walked over to where she had left her notepad of house ideas on the floor and sat down next to it on the old wood floors. The light cleaning she had done the day before hadn't even put dent in what the house needed, but at least the living room floor was clean enough for Clara to sit on.

Dom lowered himself next to her and pulled Clara over so that she was sitting in between his legs with her back to his chest. "Ok, first order of business is furniture. I'm old Clar and old people don't do floors."

Clara just rolled her eyes and scanned her list. "Nope, first order of business is to have a building inspector come in and tell me the damage. Then I have to have the contractor come in and tell me what building changes I can make without taking out the foundation and having my new house collapse on top of me. And please, I have seen you move, remember. No old person can move like that."

"Wow, you actually know what's going on," Dom said awed, ignoring Clara's last statement. What Mia and Letty knew about anything other than decorating house could fill a thimble. Hell, what Jesse knew about houses couldn't fill anything. To that boy, a house was just a place to sleep, eat, and well you know…

"Geez, thought you had faith, Dom. I watch flip that house shows. I know what I'm doing." Clara blew her bangs out of her eyes and elbowed Dom in the ribs when she felt the low rumble of his laughter.

Dom grabbed Clara's wrists and held them crosswise across her body. "Hey, what's with the abuse all of a sudden?"

Clara wiggled left and right as she tried to tug her arms out of Dom's hold, not that she had any luck in that. The man had arms of steel along with other certain body qualities.

"It's easier than being appalled at what you say." Clara shrugged as she continued to try to pull her arms loose.

Dom tightened his grips and pulled Clara even closer to him. "How about we find different means of venting your frustration out at me?" Dom whispered into Clara's ear.

Clara almost melted at the feel of Dom's warm breath on her sensitive earlobe. "I think I like the sound of that," Clara said in a low and breathy voice. Her breathing hitching at the thought of Dom's hands on her again.

Clara's voice shot like an arrow through Dom's body as he turned her around in his arms. His mouth was on hers before she could blink. His hands tangled up in her hair as he assaulted her mouth with his. Neither one noticed that Dom lowered them both to the wooden floor, his body pressing Clara's into the hard wood below them. Their hands flew over each other's body, as they tasted each other on their tongues. A low moan brought Dom out of the misty haze and he realized that they were on the floor of Clara's not so clean living room. Dom broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Clara's, looking at her in the eyes, waiting for them to clear. When the glaze faded from her eyes, Dom pushed himself off of her and helped Clara off the floor.

"As much as I would love to have you again, I don't think your floor is the best place," Dom said with a slight smile on his face.

Clara nipped at Dom's chin. "I hate it when you are right."

"Get used to it."

Clara rolled her eyes. "We need to work on that ego of yours. It's going to suffocate me one day."

"Never! It just needs some room to grow and we will be okay," Dom said laughing.

The cookout was a little tense. The team knew that Dom and Clara had undeniable chemistry, but to actually see it out in the open was something different. Brian would narrow his eyes at them every time he saw Dom touch her, which was a lot. If Clara were near Dom, he would find a way to touch her…a light brush of his hands against hers, a fingertip to her check, a light kiss on her lips, and once a smack on her ass when she sassed him. Mostly, Brian was just plain worried about what would happen if Dom and Clara decided to NOT continue whatever they were. Dom was his best friend and Clara was his sister, when it came down to it, Clara outranked Dom, and that worried him a lot. He didn't want to have to choose between his two families.

Mia was worried about the same thing. She loved Clara, but Dom was her brother, and to make it more complex, Clara was her boyfriend's sister. There really should be a law about siblings dating their sibling's partner's siblings. While Dom was very frank in his affection for Clara, Clara was holding herself back. You couldn't look at Dom without seeing his love for Clara shining through every part of his being. Clara, on the other hand, had shadows in her eyes. She was never truly with them a hundred percent; she always kept a part of herself closed off from others, even Brian.

Letty was leery of the new turn Dom and Clara had taken, but she knew that neither one would purposely hurt the other. All couples went through tough times; lord knows she and Dom did. For right now, it was wait and watch.

~***~

By the end of the week, Dom had reached his breaking point. Mia had just casted him a third look of pity in thirty minutes. That one made the pity look count go up to 78, along with all the other hidden looks his crew kept giving him when they thought he wasn't paying attention. They also didn't think he hadn't realized that they had slightly shunned Clara all week. Something was wrong, and Dom was going to find out what the hell it was.

~***~

Clara was in the basement with her contractor when Dom arrived at her house. Her contractor, Bernie's, assistant came rushing down the basement stairs.

"Honey, that gorgeous hunk of man yours just pulled up. Boy does he look all sorts of dark and yummy!" Alec said, blowing a wisp of hair out of his eyes.

Clara fought the urge to roll her eyes and grin. As Letty said, leave it to Clara to find the only two gay contractors in all of the city to work on her house. Bernie was an older man that could give George Clooney a run for his money, while his lover and assistant, Alec, was lanky and nerdy, right down to his plastic frame glasses and the all white, chunky shoes. Alec was gay, loud and proud, and boy did that boy flaunt it. How he ended up with Bernie was beyond Clara. Even Clara's gaydar didn't go off when she first met him. It wasn't until she started to spend time with him that she realized he preferred men to women.

A low whistle brought Clara out of her thoughts, turning her attention to the very sexy man walking down the basement stairs. 'Mine' was the only thought going through her brain as Clara shoved her elbow into Alec's chest.

"Hey girlie, I am just admiring the view, that's all," Alec said smiling while he rubbed his chest where Clara's elbow caught him.

Bernie just rolled his eyes at the pair. Less than a week into the project, and he was already used to how they acted.

As soon as Dom stepped off the bottom step, Clara knew something was wrong. She rushed to meet him by the stairs, her heart thumping in her chest. "What's wrong? Who is hurt? What happened?" Clara shot out without giving Dom a chance to respond.

Dom caught Clara's hands in his as they lay on his chest. "Wait. What? What are you talking about?" Dom asked thoroughly confused, Clara's questions catching him off guard.

Clara ordered her heart to slow down when she realized that nobody was hurt and that Dom was on a mission for another reason. "Why don't we start from the beginning? Why are you here and not at the shop?"

Dom struggled to get his thoughts back in order after Clara's inquisition. He looked around the still damp and dark basement, his eyes catching that of one of her contractors. The man's gaze made Dom feel uneasy.

He brought his eyes back to Clara. "Is there something I should know about the nerdy one?" Dom asked softly so only Clara heard him.

Clara bit back a laugh as she turned her head to shot Alec a look. Alec just smiled and wiggled his fingers as he went back to staring at Dom. Clara shook her head and let a smile take over her face. "No, not a thing. Why baby?"

Dom narrowed his eyes at the all too innocent look on Clara's face. She almost always got away with it, except for the gleam of mischief that gave her away every time. "Never mind, I will talk to you about that later." Dom forced himself to give all his attention to Clara. It was hard because there was something about the man that unnerved him, but he fought the goose bumps crawling up his neck.

"Do you know what is going on with the team?" Dom asked, finally getting out what he came there to say.

Clara's eyebrows rose up so fast Dom almost didn't see the movement. "What do you mean?" Clara was pretty sure she knew what Dom was asking, but she didn't want to speak up until she was positive. Brian had cornered her at her house earlier in the week, sitting her down to talk about his worries.

"There is something off with the team. I want to know if you know what it is," Dom said point blank, his aggravation starting to show again as he dropped Clara's hands to pace the basement floor.

Clara bit her lower lip as she thought about how to handle Dom's reaction to what she was going to have to tell him. She told Brian that he and the rest of the team needed to come clean with their worries to Dom, because he was going to notice something was off. Clara stood in front of Dom so he would stop pacing, taking his hand in hers.

Dom barely stopped himself in time to keep from running into Clara's small frame. His brow knit in confusion when Clara simply smiled at him, and took his hand, tugging at it to have him follow her up the stairs.

Once Dom and Clara made it upstairs and into her still dinky kitchen, she let go of his hand. She hopped up onto the kitchen counter, pulling Dom so he stood in between her legs.

"First off, I need to do this." Clara put her cradled Dom's checks between her hands and brought her lips down on his. Heat exploded in Clara's body, as it always did when her lips met with his. Clara ran her tongue on Dom's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Dom nipped at the tongue before opening his mouth. The taste of Dom ran all the way down Clara's body, there was nothing on the earth that tasted better than her Dom.

Dom moaned low in his throat at the feel of Clara's mouth on his. Clara had been letting him set the pace, letting him come to her. So, for her to start what was quickly becoming a make out session just added to his growing lust. Dom wrapped one of his hands in Clara's hair and the other at the small of her back to press her as close to him as he could get her.

Clara wrapped her legs around Dom's waist when he picked her up off the counter in his need to be closer with her, neither one of them breaking contact with their lips. For several minutes they made out, until Clara's pocket started to buzz. Dom jumped as if he had been shocked, gently sitting Clara on the floor. The vibration from her phone had been painfully close to his member.

Clara stood, trying to catch her breath as she dug her phone out of her pocket. The new text message icon flashed across her phone. Clara flipped it open to see who it was from.

'Is Dom with you? The garage is starting to get busy and there some more parts that just came in.' **M**ia's **M**an

"It's Brian. He said that the garage is starting to get busy and that you had some car parts come in. Or at least I am guessing its car parts, he didn't really specify." Clara told Dom after reading the text message.

Dom sighed as he ran his hands over his bald head. The quick make out session with Clara had calmed him down, but it didn't erase all his feelings of unease and he would damned if he had to spend the rest of the day with his crew being whatever the hell they were being.

"Can you come down to the garage for awhile, or do they need you here?" Dom asked Clara after a moment of silence.

Clara winced inwardly. Dom was more upset about this then she thought. She figured he would just rant and rave and bitch and just be, well, mad. "I can swing an hour or so," Clara said as she went over her schedule in her mind. Bernie and Alec can review with her Monday when they came back and she didn't need to start getting ready for work for another two hours. "Let me run and tell Bernie I am leaving and I will see him Monday."

Dom didn't answer; he just nodded his head as he tried to get his thoughts in order.

Clara literally ran downstairs and into Bernie.

"Woo there girlie, where is the fire?" Bernie asked, grabbing her by the upper arms to steady her.

Clara shifted her feet so she wouldn't fall and gave Bernie a small smile. "Thanks. No fire, I just need to go. Can you fill me in on Monday?"

Bernie gave Clara a once over. "Yeah." He gave her a short nod.

Clara gave a sigh of relief and made her way back up the basement stairs.

"Oh, and Clara, you might want to pull your hair back before you go anywhere," Bernie yelled up at her.

Clara's eyes widened at the smirk on Bernie face as she fought the urge to raise her hands up and check her hair. Clara quickly ran up the rest of the stairs, her checks burning with the rush of blood in them, Bernie's laughter following her out the door.

As much as Clara wanted to ride with Dom to the garage, it wasn't very practical. The short ride was over before it began and Clara parked away from everyone else in case she needed a quick getaway.

Dom waited for her outside the garage so they could walk into together.

You could hear a pin drop when Clara and Dom walked into the garage. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Dom, knowing their game was up and they were about to get burned.

"Team talk, now," Dom said in a low voice.

Everyone exchanged looks as they followed Dom to sit in the cramped break room. Dom sat in the largest chair, pulling Clara into his lap and waited for the rest of the crew to find a spot to sit down. Once everyone was settled, Dom gave everyone one last look before he began.

"I will not tolerate anything other than the truth. Anyone that does not want to answer my question can leave and I don't just mean leave the meeting. I mean leave everything. If you can't be truthful with me, then you shouldn't be here." Dom stared hard at everyone during his mini speech.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats under his harsh glare.

"Now, that everyone is clear on the issue, I want to know what the hell is going on, and I know you know what I am talking about." Dom tightened his grip around Clara's middle as he finally got his question out.

The looks on everyone's faces were priceless.

Brian was looking down at his feet, talking to Clara about his worries was one thing, having to come clean to Dom was another.

Letty sat with her arms crossed. She already talked to Clara about her feelings and was working on dealing with them on her own terms.

Mia looked everywhere, but at Dom. She knew Dom was going to blow a gasket and she didn't want to deal with it. Things had just gotten to the point of almost normal after two years. She didn't want to upset the fragile balance of it.

Vince was the only one that never wavered his gaze from Dom's. He had no doubts about Dom and Clara, and had already chewed out Mia for wigging out all week.

Jesse had drawn the short stick when they had pooled in to see who was going to talk to Dom after Dom left the garage in a fit. They all knew what was going to happen when Dom came back.

Jesse took a deep breath and tried not to bounce in his seat. "We are just worried, man."

Dom got a tight grip on his inner thoughts,keeping his voice and gaze steady. "What are you worried about?"

Jesse finally lifted his head when he realized Dom wasn't going apeshit. "About what will happen if you and Clara decide not to see each other anymore."

Dom gripped Clara so tight at Jesse revelation that Clara yelp in protest. Dom quickly relaxed his fingers. He gently rubbed her hips where his fingers had been digging in and kissed the back of her head in apology.

"So let me see if I have this right. You all have been in a nitfit all week and closing Clara out because you are afraid that we MIGHT break up and that when we do we MIGHT tear everything and everyone apart?" Dom said in a barely controlled voice.

Clara rubbed her hands up and down his arms in an attempt to calm Dom down, not that it was helping that much.

Jesse looked at Mia in desperation, not sure what to do or say next.

Mia nodded slowly, "Yeah, that's the gist of it."

Dom shifted Clara up so he could stand up. Clara quickly sat back down in the now empty chair as Dom prepared to let loose.

Dom was visibly shaking as he took in what his team had to say. "Let me make this VERY clear! I have never once stepped in on anyone in this room's relationship. Never! I trust all of you enough to know you will put the team first no matter what. If you need an example about how I will handle what you all think is going to happen, just look at Letty. The last time I looked, Letty and I was together a hell of a lot longer than Clara and I. We had a hell of a lot more problems, and yet she is still here. Hell, she is dating someone else on the team! Does it look like that tore us apart? Did that make anyone chose sides? Did I ask anyone to choose sides? No! I am happy for the first time in two years and you guys want to pick it apart with 'what ifs'." Dom stopped to take a deep breath, trying to reign in his galloping emotions.

"I have never done anything to make you lose your trust in me and Clara hasn't the short time that she has been here either. We are both grownups and we both know how to handle the break ups that you guys are sure is coming." Dom lifted Clara out of the chair and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I am taking the rest of the day off, and the weekend. You guys try to figure out your shit while I'm gone." Without another word, Dom stalked out of the small break room, dragging Clara with him.

Clara turned her head to look back and mouthed 'Sorry' as they exited the building, leaving a shell shocked group.


	19. Chapter 19: Trouble?

_A/N* Many thanks to my Beta, A Cullen Wannabe! Who got this back to me in record time! I loves her much! Hopefully we can get this worked out so you guys don't have to wait so long! This is dedicated to all the people who have reviewed, read, added, favorited, alerted! You guys are my world! I love you all!_

**Chapter 19: Trouble?**

"Thanks for giving me a ride to the house Clar," Siofra said as her and Clara walked to Clara's car.

"No problem. Horrible to say, but I am really glad your shift ran over. It sucks working with a bunch of people you don't know and that don't want to know you," Clara replied as she tried to remember where she parked her car in the dark parking lot.

Siofra laughed as she swung her arm around Clara's shoulders. "The nurses are just jealous 'cause you are prettier than they are and the doctors want to talk to you, but they don't want to piss the nurses off."

Clara laughed along with Siofra as she unlocked her car after finally finding it. "You would think they would have better parking for us than an almost black parking garage."

"Yeah, about that, I don't want you walking out here by yourself anymore. From now on when you work the late shift, I want you to have a guard walk you to your car," Siofra said, all traces of laughter gone.

Clara slid into her seat and started her car. "I'll be fine Siofra, it's no big deal. I'm a big girl."

Siofra turned in her seat so she could face Clara. "No, actually you're very little. I am serious Clar; more than one woman has gotten hurt walking to her car out here. You're not in Kansas anymore, people will hurt you here."

"I don't like bugging people, Siofra. It's not the guard's job to walk me to my car." Clara said as she navigated her way out of the garage and into the busy streets.

"Well they get paid for something, may as well be walking beautiful women to their cars." Siofra rolled her eyes at Clara's brush off. "Well you could have at least brought a change of clothes for the party tonight. I mean, as hot as you are in scrubs and all, it's just not the same as real clothes," Siofra laughed as she plucked at Clara's bottoms.

While Siofra was dressed to the nines in a little purple dress and heels, Clara still had on her black scrub bottoms, a blue tank top she had on under her top, and white work shoes. Her hair was still up in a shaggy ponytail and her face was free of all makeup.

"Thanks, Siofra, for that boost of confidence. I am not going to stay at the party, just swing in, say hi to everyone, and swing back out. I get bitchy if I go too long without sleep." Clara kept her eyes on the road as she drove the short distance home.

Within minutes, Clara was pulling into Letty's driveway as the one across the street was packed with cars over flowing into the street.

"You guys sure do know how to throw a party," Siofra commentated after seeing and hearing the blazing party across the street. "But, it's not a real party until we get there, so come on!" Siofra took Clara's hand and led/dragged the younger girl across the street.

The booming noise of the stereo hit them long before they reached the open door. As much like the last time Clara crashed the party, Letty was racing Rome on the PS3, Vince was strumming his guitar to a crowd of fake blondes, Leon was currently trying to get the girl he had picked to move on to more X rated things. This time, however, Jesse was waiting nervously for Siofra. He jumped up when he spotted her in the entry way.

"You came!" Jesse yelled over the noise as he grabbed Siofra in a bone crushing hug.

"I told you I was coming, Jess, no need to squeeze me to death!" Siofra mumbled as she loosened Jesse's grip on her and placed a heated kiss on his lips.

Clara smiled at the pair. Siofra did a wonderful job keeping the young man in hand. Jesse could be hard to handle and Siofra just took everything in stride, a gift that also made her a great nurse.

Clara continued to walk through the house in search of Dom; the sooner she found him the sooner she could leave. Before she could make it through the living room, Jay stepped in front of her, blocking the way to the rest of the house.

"Hey, Jay, do you mind, please." Clara was quickly, losing her patience. She was tired and had been worried about Dom the whole time she was at work.

Jay didn't move from her spot blocking the doorway. "You know, I never got a close up of your car. How bout we go look at it!" Jay fidgeted under Clara's gaze. Clara narrowed her eyes. Something was off.

"We can do it after I find Dom."

"How bout now!" Jay leaped forwarded and grabbed Clara's hand trying to drag the smaller woman outside.

Clara snapped and yanked her arm back out of Jay's surprisingly strong grip. "What the hell, Jay? I said later. What is going on?"

Clara's voice had gotten so loud at the end that everyone stopped their activities and stared at the two women.

Jay shut her eyes and sighed, her shoulders slumping forward in defeat. "Please, Clara. Please, just come out front with me," Jay said pleading.

Clara took a long look around the now semi-silent living room and stopped as she came to the doorway leading to the back of the house. She quickly strode towards the kitchen. Letty, Jade, Rome, Vince, and Leon followed right behind her. When the back of the house turned up sans Dom, Clara was stumped, until she saw Jay's eyes flicker between the backdoor and Clara. Clara held her head up high and walked out the back door only to stop short.

A tall, bleach blonde bimbo with badly done fake tits and orange skin was wrapped up and around Dom.

To Clara's credit, she also realized that Dom's hands were not also wrapped up and around said bimbo.

"That fucking bitch!" Letty yelled behind Clara, already taking a step forward when Rome pulled her back. Letty glared at Rome, but he didn't relinquish his hold on her.

"Let Clara handle it," Rome whispered in Letty's ear.

And boy did Clara handle it!

Clara paused for a second while she took in the scene in front of her. After the shell shock cleared, Clara took off across the yard in her quick, short steps that even tall people had trouble keeping up with. Clara used the element of surprise against the sadly mistaken woman who thought she could place her hands on Clara's man! Clara reached out, grabbing a handful of the woman's thin hair and yanked it back so hard that the bimbo's head snapped back and her knees buckled.

"What the fuck?" screamed the fake bitch.

The look on Dom's face was priceless when he saw who had a hold of Tara. Pure terror was etched very clearly on Dom's whole body.

Clara paid no attention to Dom or the growing crowd behind her. She leaned in so that she was face to face with Tara. "The man is taken, sweetheart, so back off." Clara's eyes held deadly vengeance.

"He's public property bitch, so step in line. I was here first," Tara yelled as she tried to claw at Clara's face with her long fake nails.

Clara snarled as she tensed her lithe body and let go of Tara's hair. Tara, sensing was free, turned back to Dom, who started to back away with his hands held up in the air.

"I said he's taken, bitch." Clara grabbed Tara by her shoulder and swung her around, letting her right fist smash into Tara's perfect fake nose. Blood sprayed everywhere before Tara grabbed her face and sunk to the ground.

Clara rolled her eyes at the pathetic picture and walked over to Dom, who had yet to move from the spot in the yard he had backed into. "I can't leave you alone for one minute can I?" Clara asked a huge smile on her face as she let Letty deal with getting Tara far far away.

Dom's mouth quirked humorously as he tried to get his mind to work. It had all but shut down when he saw Clara and Jade walk into the back yard. He had come back here to find some peace since he couldn't find any inside. It just wasn't worth it without Clara there with him. Plus, he was still highly pissed at his family and its wasn't in anyone's good health to be around him at the moment. Minutes later, the blonde girl found him and made her attack. "I swear, Clara, I wa-"

Clara stopped Dom mid rant with a fast, hard kiss on the lips. Dom's hands wrapped around her curvy body and pulled her closer as he kissed her back, relief flooding through him.

Yells of cheers had them breaking apart, slightly panting after the rated R kiss. They had totally forgotten about the small crowd behind them. Dom leaned down and pressed his forehead against Clara's. "I really need to move."

Clara laughed and gave Dom one more brief kiss before she turned around to face the crowd made up of Rome, Mia, Brian, Vince, Leon, and Jay. Siofra and Jesse were busy elsewhere, again.

"I'm glad ya'll are so entertained by that," Clara said with a smirk. Dom's arms wrapping around her from behind.

"You give one hell of a show, baby girl," Jay said with a shit eating grin on her unique face. "I thought for sure there were going to be a lot more tears and blood than this, but still a good show!"

Clara shrugged. "Dom knows better."

That simple statement had everyone doubled over laughing, except for one. Dom's arms flexed in annoyance around Clara's middle. Clara ignored the slight movement and turned around in Dom's arms so that she was facing him in the balmy night air. She took his face in her hands and stared him in the eyes.

"I trust you Dominic. I know you wouldn't do something like that to me," Clara said softly, never taking her eyes off of Dom's chocolate brown ones.

Dom relaxed noticeably after Clara whispered to him. Love and trust was one thing, being whipped was another.

Dom nodded. "Come on, babe; let's go enjoy the rest of the party." Dom started walking towards the house, but stopped when he realized Clara wasn't following him. Dom cocked an eyebrow as he silently asked Clara what was wrong.

Clara smiled in the dim light as she shook her head. "Maybe I'll catch the next one, Cowboy. I'm beat and ready for a hot shower and bed."

Standing in the faint starlight, Clara looked years younger than her 21. The bags under her eyes and the still healing bruises on her face just added to her already childlike face. Something clicked and loosened in Dom as he took the sight of her in.

"Ok, babe. Let's just go to bed then." Dom swept Clara up in his arms and walked towards the house.

"Dom!" Clara shirked as she beat her fist against Dom's chest. "Put me down; I can walk. Besides it's your party." Clara laughed, she felt like a doll in Dom's arms.

Dom shifted Clara so he could open the kitchen door. "One, I like holding you. Dos, you're about dead on your feet, and finally, no point in having a party if I don't have my girl to enjoy it with." Dom looked down at Clara, kissing her softly. "In case you don't remember, you found me outside."

Clara sniffed and pointed her chin out. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Dom laughed and nipped at her chin. "Just so you know, I had gone out back to try and find some peace. It really isn't a lot of fun to not have your partner there, especially when you see everyone else with theirs. That, and the fact that the team can kiss my ass for the stunt they pulled. Next thing I know, drunken Barbie throws herself at me and attempts to shove her tongue down my throat. Then you know the rest."

Clara lifted her hand up and rested it on Dom's check. "I am being very honest when I told you I trusted you. I know you won't do anything like that to me, that and I would cut your balls off." Clara smiled cheerfully while Dom went a little pale. While Clara might have had a smile on her face, she wasn't joking and Dom knew it.

Dom had stopped in the kitchen for their little talk. After it was over, he started making his way up to his room. As they passed more full room, leers and cheers were yelled. Clara turned bright red and hid her face in Dom's chest. Dom smiled a huge grin and just continued to walk up to his bedroom.

Dom dropped Clara onto the bed, causing her to let out a small yelp as she bounced off the bed and back down. Clara glared up at Dom and stuck her tongue out while he laughed.

"Now, now, missy, unless you plan on using that tongue on various parts of my body, I suggest you suck it back in," Dom said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Clara's eyes went wide and she tucked her tongue timidly back behind her lips.

Dom turned to his closet, pulling out a plain black shirt to throw at Clara, who barley caught it before it hit her face. "I didn't know what you had planned for tonight, but I would like for you to stay here, please."

Clara didn't know what to say. Dom had been treating her like a piece of fragile glass, as if one wrong move would break her. She liked it better when they were yelling at each other. Dom wasn't afraid of her then. "I don't mind staying here with you, Dom. I like being able to be with you, we haven't had a lot of time this week." Clara frowned slightly before getting up, crossing the room to stand in front of Dom. "But, I have one condition."

Dom furrowed his eyes in confusion. "Ok?"

Clara laughed at the face Dom was making. "Either stand guard outside the bathroom door, or stand guard inside. Either way, you are going to stand guard while I take a shower. I don't trust a house full of drunken people."

Dom's eyes lit up when he realized her condition wasn't something horrible. "How 'bout I just take a shower with you?"

Clara looked over her shoulder as she walked towards the bedroom door. "That would be the exact opposite of you guarding me. A hurricane could come through and we wouldn't notice a thing."

Dom couldn't hold back his grin. "True."

Thankfully, the party guests were sticking to the downstairs. Nobody tried to bother Clara while she took her bath with Dom sitting guard on the closed toilet seat.

"I was thinking we could go away for the weekend," Dom said from his seat on the toilet.

Clara poked her head out the shower curtain. "Where?"

Dom let his eyes linger on Clara's naked body and thanked God that he let Mia talk him into a clear shower curtain. "A buddy of mine owns a small house on the beach down the coast. I called him earlier to ask if I could use it and he said it was fine."

Clara had gone back to washing her long hair and hummed an approval for Dom's plans. "How long?"

Dom leaned back and thought for a moment. "Well we can leave early tomorrow morning and come back Monday morning."

Clara turned off the shower and wrung out her dripping hair. "Sounds good to me. Can you hand me a towel please?."

Dom got up and held the towel open for Clara.

Clara eyed the open towel that Dom was holding in front of him. "I can dry myself you know."

Dom smiled lustfully. "I know, but it is more fun this way!"

Clara stepped into the open towel and let Dom wrap it around her. Clara wasn't sure what dried her off the most, the towel, or Dom's tongue...

After the most entertaining dry off of Clara's life, she and Dom ended up back in his bedroom with the party downstairs still going full swing.

"When do you think they will finally leave?" Clara asked from Dom's bed. She was sitting Indian style in the middle of the bed as she ran a comb through her long wet hair.

Dom was sitting on the window seat going over an invoice, or trying to anyway. He couldn't believe how something as simple as Clara brushing her hair, could be so sexy. "Uh, usually not till sunrise." Dom couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to the bed and took the comb out of Clara's hand.

Clara didn't even blink as Dom took the comb from her and started to brush her hair for her. Clara leaned her head back in pleasure; it had been forever since someone else brushed her hair for her.

Dom marveled at the weight of Clara's hair. "How can you stand all of this?"

Clara hummed deep in her throat and shrugged her shoulders... "You get used to it."

They sat in comfortable silence as Dom finished combing and drying Clara's hair. As they settled into bed, Dom pulled Clara close to him so that she was laying on her side with her head on Dom's naked chest with Dom's arm wrapped around her.

"I could get use to this," Dom's gravelly voice said in the dark.

Clara kissed his chest. "I could too, Cowboy."

Clara woke up the next morning before Dom, a fate that was very rare. Clara prided herself on sleeping in and Dom was an early bird, surprisingly. Clara lay still as she drank in the sight of Dom in the early morning light. Moving many times at night as was Clara MO, but somehow they had ended up back in the same position they fell asleep in. The weak golden light played over Dom's already golden body. Clara let her fingers lazily trace over the shadows on Dom's chest.

Dom stirred slightly as he slowly came awake. "Hey gorgeous," Dom said in a deep voice than normal due to just waking up.

Clara smiled at Dom's deeper baritone. "Howdy, Cowboy."

Dom rolled over so that he was on his side propped up on his elbow. "What do you think it looks like downstairs?" Dom asked as he brushed Clara's hair back.

"Hmmm. I don't know. Considering it didn't end till 6am, I don't think it is going to look too pretty." Clara leaned up and brushed her lips against Dom's.

Dom sighed at Clara's sweet kiss. "I guess it's better now than never. I want to get to the beach house as soon as we can and it's a good two hour drive."

Clara nodded and tried to get out of the tangle of bed sheets. However, that only resulted in her landing on her butt on the floor. "Damnit!" Clara whined.

Dom burst out laughing. "Well, if you wouldn't move so damn much, they wouldn't be in such a tangle. "

Clara gave Dom a dark look. "A little help, please."

Dom rolled over to the other side of the bed and helped Clara out of the bed sheets that were wrapped around her feet. "Come on graceful, let's go see the damage downstairs then grab breakfast and go get you packed."

Clara drew her scrubs on and threw her hair up in a ponytail. "Don't you have to pack too?" Clara asked as she put her hand in Dom's after she dressed.

Dom squeezed Clara's hand. "Nope, did it last night when I was trying to kill time."

Dom and Clara didn't even make it down three steps before they found a half-naked body passed out on the stairs.

"Who the hell is that?" Dom asked out loud.

Clara studied the purple Mohawk. "I have no idea;, it almost makes me afraid to go downstairs now."

What greeted Dom and Clara downstairs made them realize how big of a party they had missed. Bodies were strewn all over the living room. Empty beer bottles and cigarette buds littered the floor in the spaces between the sprawled limbs of various unknown revelers there were no bodies. Not an inch of carpet could be seen.

"Do you think World War III went down?" Clara asked amused at the scene in front of her. Talk about hard core partying.

Dom toed a beer bottle out of his way. "I have no idea. I'm just glad it isn't going to be me cleaning this up." Dom said with childlike glee. "And it better be picked up!"

After looking at the carnage,; Clara had a better idea about where to eat breakfast. "Ok, I say we either go to Letty's and grab grub, or grab some on the road."

Dom nodded as he kept looking at what used to be his living room. "I say we just grab it on the go. Letty never had much food in her house anyway. S, she always ends up here to be fed."

Clara hooked her arm through Dom's and walked out the door to head across the street. The early morning sun barely reached their end of the now quite block. The morning air was still damp, which Clara swears up and down is the reason she fell to her doom on the wet grass.

No sooner had their feet touched the slick grass on the other side of the street did Clara's feet slipped right out from under her, causing her to fall backwards. Dom tired tensing his arm that hers was locked with to try to save her, but the sudden momentum backwards only caused Dom to lose his footing as well on the dew filled grass. They both ended up sprawled on their backs with in a a grunt on the grass outside of Letty's house, grunting as they tried to move their aching bodies.

Clara regained her mind first (or lost it in Dom's mind) and started busting out laughing. Dom, on the other hand, laid there with his arm thrown over his face.

"Oh-_giggle_-my-_giggle_-gods!" Clara grabbed her sides as she rolled from side to side with laughter.

Dom groaned and rolled over so that he could see Clara. "Not only have you completely lost it, but I have never seen ANYONE fall as much as you do! And now you're brining me down with you!" Dom said giving Clara and annoyed glare.

Clara paused in her laughter to glance at Dom. He looked like an over stern father glaring at the disobedient child, which only caused her to laugh even harder. When it became hard for Clara to breathe, Dom sat up and grabbed Clara's arm to raise her up as well.

"Breathe Clara; we don't need another trip to the ER, no matter how much they like seeing you there." Dom rubbed Clara's back in soothing circles with his large, rough hand.

Clara slowly calmed down and got her breath back. "I don't think I have laughed like that in a long time." Clara smiled up at Dom with rivets of tears drying on her face.

Dom brushed the remaining tears off of Clara's check with his thumb as his hand cupped her face. "Well, we are going to have to change that now wont we."

Clara sobered up fast after Dom touched her. It never failed, anytime she had these moments with Dom, her mind went blank, and her body went into a haze of pleasure.

Dom rose to his feet and held out his hand to Clara. "Come on, cupcake, we need to get a move on."

Clara placed her considerately smaller hand in Dom's and allowed him to pull her up.

Clara quickly let herself in Letty's house and ran lightly up the stairs. Dom took his time behind her as he enjoyed the view.

"You know, I have never seen anyone run on their tippy toes before. Let me tell you, it does great things for your butt," Dom said when he finally walked into Clara's room.

Clara didn't even break her stride as she grabbed a duffle bag out of her closet and started to pick out clothing she would need for the getaway weekend. "I balance better that way and it's faster."

Dom lay on Clara's bed with his hands behind his bald head as he watched whirlwind Clara tear apart her room.

Within minutes, Clara had her bag packed and changed into jean short shorts and a red tank top. She sat the bag on the floor and crawled up next to Dom, and curled into him.

Dom groaned deep in his throat as Clara wrapped her body around his, her body heat soaking into his chilled skin. "You keep this up, and we ain't leaving this room," Dom groaned.

Clara chuckled darkly as she climbed out of bed. One look at Dom was all it took to put her mind straight in the gutter and not much more for her body to follow.

Dom and Clara made their way to Dom's car, managing NOT to fall down this time. When they got to the other side of the street, Clara stopped just short of his Dom's car.

"Are you sure you don't want to take mine? It's bigger."

"Do you really think I am going to drive any car besides mine?" Dom asked with his arms crossed.

Clara almost chocked on her own breathe. "Who said anything about you driving MY car?"

Clara meet Dom's hard gaze with her own, causing a staring contest.

"I don't ride shotgun," Dom stated simply.

"And no one drives my car but me!" Clara retorted back, her chin sticking out in defiance.

"Then we are in agreement, we are going to take my car and that's final!" Dom said starting to get into his car.

Clara, however, stayed right where she was at.

"Clara, get in the car," Dom said in a low voice, daring her to defy him.

Clara dropped her bag on the ground and crossed her arms below her chest. "I don't know who you think you are talking to, but I am not a child you can boss around."

Dom growled low in his chest as he eyes began to darken with anger. "I don't want to fight with you, Clara."

"Then don't, "Clara replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Dom tensed his muscles as he fought his quickly agitated anger down, the last thing he wanted to do was fight with her, but he couldn't back down, it wasn't in his nature.

It wasn't in Clara's nature either; causing them to look like two dogs vying for dominance.

"Taking my car is best, we don't have a lot of things to take with us and if by the off chance Troy does show up, he knows my car." Dom said, putting what little patience he had in his words.

Clara relaxed her body; she really didn't want to fight with Dom. It was just going to take time for them to learn how to work as a couple as opposed to one being on top. Clara nodded and picked up her bag, putting it in the car just before lowering her body into the warm seat.

Dom let go of the breathe he was holding and closed his eyes in a fast prayer before joining her in the car. It was going to be an amusing ride as they learned how to deal with each other.


	20. Chapter 20: Paradise

_A/N* Hello again my loves. A Cullen Wannabe got this back to me in record time again! Bless her! We loves her don't we my pretties :) Yes, we do! So more news. My Mama is moving to North Carolina next weekend. Not only is she my Mommy, but she is also my only internet access.... SO Yay. But have no fear sweets, I don't care if I have to go to the public library, I will still keep posting chapters! Hope you likely this chapter :D And remember I love hearing from you guys so please don't be shy! _

**Chapter 20: Paradise**

Dom and Clara stopped at a small Mexican shack to grab breakfast, taking the food back with them to Dom's car.

"You get any of that on my car seats and I will repaint your car the ugliest color I can find!" Dom said in a deadly serious tone.

Clara huffed and rolled her eyes. She was a racer just like he was. She knew how precious their cars are to them. Clara took a big bite of the breakfast burrito and closed her eyes in pleasure, letting the different flavors run over her tongue.

Dom's eyes narrowed in lust as he took in the sensual picture Clara made; it was going to be a long drive to the beach house.

Clara finished eating and concentrated on enjoying the car ride. Unlike other racers, Clara loved being in the passenger seat. She even used to love being in them in races. That all changed though when the accident happened. Now if she was in a car that was taking things a little too fast for comfort, servere anxiety took over. Clara shook her head to clear it of the less then pleasant thoughts. She was not going to let her dark past take over on this joy ride.

Clara toed her flip flops off and tucked her lean legs underneath her as she got comfy for the semi long ride. The windows were down as usual to let the warm breeze blow in. Like most cars modified for racing, Dom's car didn't have an air conditioner so it would be lighter. Music was turned on low, the bass lightly thumping in the installed speakers. The words were in Spanish, so Clara didn't understand what they were saying, but the words didn't matter, just the beat and mood of the song. Clara took it all in as she forced her mind to switch off her most painful memories.

Dom had also finished his breakfast burrito and was driving with lazy indulgence, something that he almost never got to do that anymore. Anytime he got in a car now, it was always with a purpose, a sense of extreme hurry. Dom realized with a jolt that since Clara had come into his life that he had slowed down a lot. He no longer forced each day to hurry up and come to an end. He took his time, milking each moment for all of its worth. Dom smiled as he caught movement from the corner of his eye. Clara was almost feline in her ability to curl up like a small kitten. Give the girl all the space in the world to sit or lay down and she would make herself into a small ball.

Just like a cat, Clara had her legs crossed while her head laid back against the seat as she soaked up the mid morning sun. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the warmth the sun offered, its rays turning her dark brown hair a warm caramel color. Her skin was slowly turning a light shade of gold in the California sun. It would not much longer before she would rival Mia and Letty in skin tone.

Dom reached out and took Clara's hand in his. Clara peeked an eye open as she felt Dom take her hand. She gave him a soft smile and went back to her sun bathing. Dom chuckled to himself. He shifted his focus back to the road, occasionally lifting both of their hands to shift gears.

By afternoon, they arrived at the small beach house. The one story, weathered, light blue house looked like a cottage out of a fairy tale.

"Oh, Dom, it is so cute!" Clara cried out from her place next to the car as she got a good look at the house.

Dom lifted an eyebrow at the term Clara used to describe the house. "I wouldn't use that word in Troy's presence."

Clara laughed as she grabbed her bag out of the low riding car. "I promise, if I ever meet the elusive Troy, I will not tell him his manly house is absolutely adorable!"

Dom made a big show of wincing at the word adorable.

"I won't use that word either," Clara said with a smirk as she followed Dom into the house.

While the house was sparsely decorated, the few pieces that where there made up for it in comfort. The worn wooden floors and warm tan walls made the house feel incredibility homey and well lived in. It spoke of many years of use and love.

"Oh, Dom, it's perfect," Clara sighed softly, her eyes shining with happiness. She turned around to Dom and with the most grace she had ever accomplished and went straight into his open arms.

Dom forced himself to open his suddenly closed throat when Clara came into his arms. The look in her eyes when she turned to him spoke volumes. Happiness shone like a bright light in her eyes. Her smile lit up the whole house, very effectively taking his breath away. Dom had never seen her look like that before. She wore happiness like most people wore a beautifully made garment. Dom made a vow right then and there that he would do whatever was in his power to make her look like that as often as he could, if anyone deserved it, it was his not yet whole Clara.

They stood there in each other's embrace for minutes before they made their way through the rest of the small house. There wasn't much to see. Two small bedrooms and a closet bathroom made up the rest of the short tour. The kitchen and living room was just one huge room with sliding glass doors off of the kitchen leading to the beach. Dom and Clara had a light lunch of sandwiches and chips from the small stash of food they had brought with them before getting ready to go to the beach.

"Clara come on! I want to get to the beach before the sun goes down!" Dom yelled as he pounded one last time on the bathroom door that Clara was currently behind.

"Hold you horses, Cowboy, I am almost ready," Clara yelled back through the door.

Dom huffed between his lips**. **"It's a swimming suit for god sakes. How long does it take to put on?"

Right after the words left Dom's lips, Clara opened the bathroom door and Dom had to clench his jaw to keep it from falling to the floor.

Little. Little, red and gold. Those were the only words that came to Dom's oxygen deprived mind.

The fire engine red bikini had a gold braid going around her neck to hold the top in place with another gold braid tying around her back. The bottoms were also fire engine red with gold braid ties on the sides of her gently rounded hips. The swim suit shielded all the needed parts, but didn't leave anything to the imagination.

Clara did a quick turn that had Dom's heart racing. "I take it that you like?" Clara asked saucily, posing with one hand on her hip while the other flipped back her long dark hair.

"I'm not sure if I should take you in the bedroom and have my way with you or go show you off," Dom said honestly as the struggle raged between his brain and lower half.

Clara laughed and leaned in to give Dom a quick kiss without touching any other part of his body. "I did not shop for three hours for you to keep me in the bedroom, so come on!"

Dom let Clara lead him by the hand out to the sandy beach. Since most kids were still in school, the beach wasn't very crowded yet. They only people were either older or around Clara's age.

Clara picked a spot not far from the house and laid down her towel. She dropped her beach bag next to it before sitting down with her legs crossed. While Clara dug in her bag to get god knows what, Dom took time to scout out the beach. A few grandmothers were lounging about forty yards down from them and on the other side, a group of fifteen or so twenty year olds were either lying down in the sand or tossing around a football.

"Ahh ha!" Clara let out a small yell of triumph causing Dom to look down at her. Clara held up the bottle of sun block and began to smooth some onto her legs.

Dom smiled lustfully as his thoughts took a turn down sex 101. Not long after he went to his happy place, Clara was bopping him in the leg and brining him out of a lotion filled fantasy.

"Dom, seriously, if you're going to think like that you need to be in a place where you can hide certain body parts!" Clara hissed at him, yanking him down next to her on her towel.

Dom's face turned a bright red as he realized that his not so little man was pitching a very noticeable tent in his white swim shorts. Dom sunk behind Clara as he tried to secretly adjust himself without anyone else noticing.

Clara had to bite her lip to keep from bursting out in laughter. She had just about lost it when she turned to Dom to ask him to rub lotion on her back and had almost gotten her eye poked out by Dom's dick.

"You, uh, ready there Cowboy?" Clara asked tentivley to a still hidden Dom. Clara felt Dom shift behind her then the next thing she knew she was airborne and just as quickly, sat in Dom's lap.

"It may be a few minutes," Dom said huskily in Clara's ear.

Clara squirmed in Dom's lap as his hot breath tickled Clara's sensitive ear.

"Stop that!" Dom grunted as he grasped Clara by the hips to hold her still.

"Well don't do that!" Clara said with a light whine. "Not unless you want us both to be in the same situation and I refuse to go back in the house until the sun goes down!"

"I never took you as one to do this around other people sweetheart," Dom said as he brushed Clara's hair off of her neck.

Clara forced herself to hold still as Dom placed kisses on Clara's neck. "I can hide my arousal. Can you?"

"You are evil!" Dom said into the back of Clara's neck.

"I don't care what you think about, but you better find purer thoughts," Clara said getting off of Dom's lap and laid back down in her towel.

Dom glared at Clara while he went into overdrive to think different thoughts and cool his body off. After twenty minutes, Dom was ready enough to stand up and not be embarrassed. Clara was lying on her stomach after flipping over minutes beforehand. Dom thought for two seconds before he grabbed her up and threw her over his shoulder and raced towards the ocean.

Clara's eyes flew open when she felt Dom's arms come around her. When he tossed her over his broad shoulder, Clara knew in an instant what he was planning on doing,

"Dominic Anthony Torreto! Don't you dare do what I know you are planning on doing!" Clara shrieked to Dom's naked back as she struggled to get down.

Dom smacked Clara's ass with a loud snap. "It's already in motion sweetheart, get used to it. And if you kick me in the dick, you can kiss having sex good-bye."

Clara stopped kicking her legs as soon as the words left Dom's mouth; she knew that Dom meant what he said. She did continue to pound on Dom's back with her small fist and wiggle with all her might to try to escape Dom's ironclad hold.

Within minutes the still icy water was swirling around Dom's knees as he kept walking into the ocean. Clara never once stop fighting even as Dom switched his hold so he could dunk her in the water.

'_SPLASH'_

Clara clawed her way back to the surface after Dom threw her into the cold water. Goosebumps covered Clara's whole body as she pushed her wet hair out of her face, when she could finally see again she looked up and saw Dom standing over her in the neck high water smirking at her.

"I will get you back, you do realize that," Clara didn't ask, she simply stated the fact.

Dom just kept looking down at her with a smile as she tread the clear blue water. "Yup." And with that said, Dom put his hands on top of Clara's head and dunked her again.

Clara came up coughing as she tried to clear the water from her throat and nose from the unannounced dunking.

"This means war big guy," Clara said getting an evil look in her eyes.

"Bring it," Dom smirked. He felt sure he could take on the much smaller woman.

Two hours later, Clara had thoroughly whopped Dom in water wrestling.

"Where in the hell did you learn how to do that?" Dom asked flabbergasted as they lay out on their towels to dry off. "You were like a damn eel out there!"

Clara smiled as she lay with her eyes closed. "I have always loved the water. My grandmother had a pool and I would spend every summer there before I moved, she used to tell me I was like a mermaid. Plus, I grew up with a bunch of boys. So you figure it out."

Dom just raised his eyebrows and went back to bathing leisurely in the sun.

Right at four, Dom roused the sleepy Clara, leading her the short distance back to the house.

"What are the plans for dinner?" Clara asked as she propped her head on her hand that was propped up on the kitchen table.

Dom thought for a minute while he leaned up against the kitchen counter and drank a bottle of water he had snagged from the small refrigerator.

"How bout my Mom's famous grilled chicken con queso with green beans, rolls, and a salad?"

Clara's mouth started to water at the mere thought of the food Dom planned on cooking.  
"That sounds wonderful!" Clara smiled at Dom from her place at the kitchen table.

"Then we need to take a shower and make a food run," Dom stated.

Clara let Dom jump in the shower first since it would take her longer to get all the dried sea salt out of her hair and off her skin. The shower stall was just too tiny for both of them to fit and actually have enough room to get clean. Ten minutes later, Dom finished his shower and let Clara jump in the still running water. Dom threw on some jeans and his customary wife beater, only putting on a black one rather than his usual white.

Dom was just about to leave the bathroom to go wait in the living room when Clara let out a frustrated grown and stomped her small foot.

"You ok in there, Clar Bear?" Dom asked amused.

"The stupid sea salt won't come out of my hair!" Clara whined from inside the shower.

Dom couldn't help it as he started to laugh at Clara's unusual predicament.

"This is not funny, Dominic," Clara said agitated.

"Well I think that depends on what side you are looking at it sweetheart," Dom grinned. "Shut the water off, dry off, and I'll wash your hair in the sink."

Clara shut the water off and quickly dried her body off so Dom could get the stubborn salt out of her long hair.

Dom was able to quickly get the left over salt out of Clara's hair before she rushed to put her shorts and black tank top on, opting to let her hair down to air dry.

The trip to the store and back was a quick in and out job, and soon the kitchen was filled with the delicious smells of dinner.

Clara was sitting on top of the kitchen counter, right in the middle of Dom's way, but every time she went to move, Dom would stop her. He effectively worked around her, stopping to give her a kiss every few minutes.

"I see now that I will never go hungry with you close by," Clara said awed by Dom's culinary skills.

"You know, if you would learn how to cook, you wouldn't have the problem of going hungry," Dom said as he added the cheesy salsa sauce over the chicken breast in the skillet on the stove.

A hand towel thrown over his shoulder was already speckled with different colors where Dom had wiped his hands off.

"Dom, I can't even boil water without my smoke alarm going off," Clara said as she tasted the sauce from the spoon Dom held up to her lips. "Hmmmmmmmmm. I think I have died and gone to food heaven."

"Remind me never to accept an offer from you for a home cooked meal, at least not one that you have cooked," Dom said as he noted the appreciation Clara gave.

"That would be a wise decision," Clara said in all seriousness. She scooted off the counter and began to set the kitchen table as Dom made the last minute preparations to their evening meal.

The wonderfully made meal passed with comfortable conversation as Clara and Dom learned little bits of odd information about each other.

"I have moved 22 times in 21 years," Clara said as she savored the chicken Dom had cooked.

Dom shook his head at the number of times Clara had moved. "I have never lived anywhere except for my house. I can't imagine moving that many times."

Clara shrugged. "You get used to it after awhile. It was hard when I was smaller, to have to pack up everything and leave, but as I got older, I actually didn't like being in one house for too long."

"Well I hope you plan on staying at your house for a long time," Dom said as his heart clenched a little at learning about Clara's wanderlust.

"I don't plan on leaving, ever. I made a commitment and I plan on keeping it," Clara said unaware that Dom was slightly panicked.

Dom's heart settled down after Clara made it known that she wasn't leaving.

The rest of dinner passed with similar chats about their life before they meet each other.

Dom and Clara called it an early night since they had been up early and were completely worn out from their fun in the sun.

_Thick white smoke hung heavily in the still running car, assaulting Clara's eyes as soon as she opened them. An acid taste lingered in her mouth as she struggled to focus on what was happening around her. The ringing in her ears deafened any other sound that might have been in the once calm night._

_Little by little Clara's senses came back to her. She blinked rapidly as she tried to see through the smoke that filled the car. She tried to call out, but her face was numb and she couldn't make her mouth move to form the words she wanted to say. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to see what it was._

_Dean._

_Only this Dean had skin peeling back off his face to show the bone and muscle underneath. Blood drenched his clothing and dripped from his hands that held onto the steering wheel. His once beautiful green eyes now stared at her with no hint of their former shimmer of life. They were dull and had a milky film over then causing the hair on the back of Clara's neck to stand straight up._

"_You killed me, Clara. You didn't love me enough and you killed me," Dean said in a raspy broken voice, not at all the rich baritone he had in his days of living._

"_YOU KILLED ME!" Dean yelled as blood started to pour from his eyes, nose, and mouth. His body starting to shake as it slowly crumbled into black ash._

_Dean lifted his hand and started to reach for Clara. Clara tried to lean back away from the bony hand only to come up against the car window. Clara opened her mouth to scream. "NOOOOOO-"_

"OOOOOOOOO!"

"Clara! Clara for god sakes, please wake up!" A voice shouted at her.

Clara felt hands on her shoulders shaking her and she started to fight off the hands. Still locked in her own personal hell.

"Clara, stop. It's me, Dom. Come on baby, please wake up. Please!" The voice broke on the last word as it pleaded with her.

Clara felt someone pull her up against their chest. She buried her face in the warm flesh as she tried to fight her way out the nightmare. A familiar smell filled her nose as a comforting hand ran through her hair.

"It's ok, baby. I'm here. Ok. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to let anything hurt you, I promise," Dom said as he rocked Clara gently back and forth in the middle of the bed.

"Dom?" Clara asked. Her voice hoarse from the screaming she had done in her sleep.

"Oh God! Yes baby, it's Dom," Dom said as he kissed the top of Clara's head.

Clara started to cry violently as she realized where she was.

Dom stayed silent as he continued to rock Clara, running his hands over her body to try to calm down. His own tears ran hotly down his face and into Clara's soft hair.

After what seemed like hours, Clara finally lifted her head up to Dom's. Her face red and swollen from the tears she had just cried.

"You wanna tell me what you are dreaming about?" Dom asked quietly. Taking her hot face in his hands to wipe off the tears off of Clara's face.

Clara shook her head no and tried to pull her face out of Dom's hands.

Dom tightened his hold on her. "Don't do that, baby. Please, don't pull away from me now. I just watched you be in the most pain I have ever seen anyone in and that includes Mia when Jesse got shot."

Confusion clouded over in Clara's eyes at what Dom had said. "Please, Dom. Please don't make me talk about it."

"Clara, sweetheart, I can't help you unless I know what is wrong," Dom said looking Clara straight in the eyes.

The love Clara saw in Dom's eyes gave her the courage to say what she had been hiding so deep in her soul. "I killed him, Dom," Clara choked out the last word as she started to cry again.

Dom swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall again at the look of pain in Clara's face. He drew upon the steel strength that got him through Lompoc. "Who did you kill, Clara?"

"Dean. I killed Dean," Clara said through her tears. Sniffling loudly as she tried to breathe.

Dom's hands flexed against Clara's face. "Baby, Dean died in a car wreck."

Clara shook her head no. "I was the one that wanted to go to the stupid mountains. I was the one that wanted him to race. It was me that whined until he gave in to go on the trip. If I had just left him alone and let him push back the trip, he would still be alive!"

Clara doubled over as the pain of her guilt ran through her like a sharp sword.

Dom's lips formed a straight line as he tried to figure out what to do. While Clara had given him the cliff notes about the wreck, Brian had filled him in on the whole story that he had gotten from Tony. Letty had been true to her word and kept her mouth shut about what had happened at the hotel. Tony had called Brian when he found out the connection between the two of them, knowing that Clara would never tell the whole story and that for her to have a real life here, someone had to know.

The dead weight in Dom's arms let him know that Clara had cried herself back to sleep. Dom laid her back down in the bed and covered her back up.

"Baby, what am I going to do to show you that it wasn't your fault?" Dom asked in a whisper as he looked down at Clara's sleeping form.

The next morning, Clara found herself in bed alone. She pushed herself up to look around the room and found it empty. She rubbed her gritty eyes that were a result of all the tears she had cried the night before.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Dom called out, making Clara jump.

Dom started to laugh. "It doesn't take much to spook you, does it?" Dom walked the rest of the way in the bedroom with a tray full of food in his hands. He waited for Clara to situate herself before putting the tray over her lap. "Thought you might be hungry."

The tray held a plate of pancakes topped with halved strawberries and doused with syrup.

A small plate of sausage and eggs and glasses of orange juice and chocolate milk also graced the tray.

"This looks great. Thank you, Dom. No one has ever brought me breakfast in bed before," Clara said taking a sip of the tart orange juice.

"Well I wanted this weekend to be special and that means going all out," Dom said as he carefully crawled back into bed.

"Did you not bring one for you too?" Clara asked as she cut into the fluffy pancakes.

"Already ate. I have been up for a while. Already ran and took a shower too," Dom said, settling into the pillows on the bed.

Clara stopped the fork halfway to her mouth, "Why didn't you wake me to go running with you?"

"You need the extra sleep, missing one day of running isn't going to kill you," Dom pushed the fork the rest of the way to Clara's mouth.

When Dom had found out that Clara also ran in the mornings, he adjusted his schedule so that they could run together. Which they had been doing every morning since the second week Clara had moved to California.

Clara ate the rest of her meal in silence while Dom vegged out on the bed. When the last bite was eaten and the last drop drank, Dom set the tray on the floor and turned his attention back to Clara.

"You do know that we will have to talk about what happened last night sooner or later," Dom said as he brushed his hand over Clara's check.

Clara avoided eye contact with Dom as she struggled to get her emotions under control. She hadn't had a nightmare about Dean in months. She had forgotten how terrifying they could be.

Clara caught Dom's hand in her own,"Dom, I-," Clara's mouth puckered as she fought to find the right words. "I know," Clara finally said letting the two words say it all.

Dom nodded and rolled off the bed, grabbing the tray to bring back to the kitchen, leaving Clara alone in the bedroom.

Clara sighed and ran her hands over her face. The nightmare was the same as always, except for one part. The power of her love had never come into play before and that confused her. One thing she had always been confident about was her love for Dean. Clara locked the matter away to think about later as she made her way to the doll size bathroom to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later, Clara exited the bathroom feeling almost human again. The terror from the nightmare was slowly beginning to fade in the bright sunny morning. Clara walked into the kitchen and saw Dom lounging on one of the patio chairs outside on the porch. She slid the glass door open and Dom's head whipped around to see what the source of the sound was. A smile graced his face when he saw Clara coming to join him outside. Clara sat down in the only spot available, Dom's lap.

Dom's warm arms came around her and she leaned back against his bare chest, tucking her head under his chin. They sat in silence and watched the ocean waves crash against the sand.

"It's been seven months since I had a dream about Dean," Clara said without preamble.

Dom's arms tightened around her, letting her know she wasn't alone.

"I know you know the whole story, Tony called Brian and Brian came to me after he told you," Clara sounded tired beyond her young years. "While I don't appreciate people talking about something that only I should tell, I know they did it out of love and it makes it easier. Not much, but enough," Clara smiled. She had laid into Tony and Brian for sharing such a gruesome and hard chapter in her life.

Dom kissed the top of her head. Clara sounded weak, so unlike the strong woman he had come to know.

"I don't know if I can ever move on from the guilt I feel over Dean, but I do know I want to move on with my life. I had a very long talk with Dean's parents before I came here and they both urged me to begin living again," Clara's voice hitched and the tears started to come, she didn't even bother to fight them. "They thanked me for the love I had shared with their son, they said even though his life was short he knew the greatest gift you can give. Your love."

Dom looked straight ahead at the ocean. He knew all too well how the guilt would never go away.

Clara sat up and turned to face Dom, "I love you, Dom. I'm not sure I am IN love with you yet. I think that can only come with time. But, I do know that I don't want to try to live without you."

Dom let out a sharp breath, he felt like some one had just hit him in the kidneys. The whole time Clara had been with his family, he always felt like she was on the verge of leaving. She never gave her whole self to the family. Yet, here she was, telling him the best words he could ever hear after possibly one of the worst nights of her life.

"I don't want to try to live without you either," Dom replied softly.

Clara leaned down and captured Dom's lips with her own, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hand sprawled against her bare back, pushing her close to him. The sound of a high performance engine coming to rest in the driveway broke them apart.

Clara and Dom looked at each other in confusion, wondering who dared interrupt their impromptu getaway.


	21. Chapter 21: The More the Merrier

_A/N* I am SUPER sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! It has been insane around here with Mama moving and me trying to get everything together to move. Trying to rehome 2 dogs and 3 cats sucks. (Anyone want a cat? No? How bout a dog?) Getting access to the net has turned out to be way harder than I thought. I got this chapter to my Beta and back through my work email. I apologize for not being able to write back to my wonderful reviewers and all the people who added Curve Balls or myself to your list! You guys are my heart! Many thanks to my Beta, A Cullen Wannabe for posting this for me and getting it back to me in record time! We should all bake her some cookies!_

**Chapter 21: The More the Merrier**

Clara turned back to Dom. "Who is that?"

Dom shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. It doesn't sound like any of the crews' cars."

When a figure started walking through the house, Dom stood up and stood in front of Clara. Clara peeked around Dom, but the sun shining in the house blurred out most of the person's figure. It wasn't until the figure got close to the sliding doors that Dom realized who it was.

"It's just Troy," Dom said relaxing his stance and stepped back so he was besides Clara instead of in front of her.

Troy slid the doors back and stepped out on the small porch with Dom and Clara, letting Clara get her first look at him.

Troy stood at least three inches above Dom, making him tower over Clara's petite form. His hair was the closet to gold Clara had ever seen on a blonde. It was very thick and Troy let it grow past the collar of his shirt. His eyes lifted up at the corners giving the blue globes a cat eye effect. As like most Californians, Troy had a tan from being out in the sun so much. Muscles rippled closely under the tan skin. The overall effect had Clara thinking of a golden wild cat, one you didn't want to mess with.

Troy walked up to Dom and drew him into a one armed hug/slap thing that guys do.

"Hey brah, howzit going?" Troy as in the easy manner of most surfers.

"It's going good, bro. You got a real nice setup going on out here," Dom said sitting back down in the chair, pulling Clara into his lap.

Troy took the seat next to them and tipped it back. "The waves down here are awesome, way tighter than the crowded beaches back home."

Dom nodded in understanding. He didn't surf very often, but when he did, it was made difficult by the crowds back in the city. "Clara, this is Troy," Dom waved his hand towards Troy. "Troy, this is my girl, Clara."

Troy held out a hand towards Clara. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

Clara smiled and shook the offered hand. "Likewise."

"You come down here to surf?" Dom asked, trying to figure out why Troy showed up.

"Nah brah, I told ya you could have the house for the weekend and I meant it," Troy replied with ease.

Dom shook his head. "Not to be rude man, but why are you here then?"

Troy looked straight at Clara. "Does the name Coley mean anything to you?"

Clara's eyes widened and she leaned forward in Dom's lap. "How do you know her? Is she ok? Where is she?" Clara asked, concern ringing in her voice.

Troy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "So she was telling the truth."

Clara all but shot up from Dom's lap. "What are you talking about? What was Coley telling the truth about? How do you know her?"

Dom started running his hands up and down Clara's arms. "Calm down, baby."

"Coley is at your house right now. She hurled in like a tsunami last night, almost breaking your front door down trying to get you to answer."

Clara leaned back against Dom like a balloon that had lost all of its air. "Coley is at my house?"

"Yay, about tore your house apart looking for you after she found the spare key."

The news left a bad taste in Clara's mouth. The behavior Troy was describing Coley with was far from the easy going girl Clara grew up with. For her to be acting like this, something had to be horribly wrong.

Troy went on when he saw Clara was waiting for him. "Vince called me last night about midnight to find out where the beach house was since you guys weren't answering your phones."

Clara looked down guiltily, she had forgotten her charger at home and her phone died shortly after they got to the house, and Dom had turned his off, citing that it was their weekend together and everything could wait till they got back home.

"Baby, there is no way of knowing something like this was going to happen, okay," Dom said softly into Clara's ear as he kissed her check.

"Did she say why she was there?" Clara asked.

Troy shook his head. "She won't talk about why she needs you, just that she needs you. It took Vince over an hour to calm her down long enough to get that much out of her. When he heard noises at your house and saw the lights flip on, he went over there to see what the hell was going on. I'm not sure who scared whom the most. Coley got him good when he tried to stop her from going downstairs."

Clara's mouth dropped open in amazement. In her entire life of knowing Coley, she had never seen the girl strike out at anyone. "She hit Vince?"

"More like scratched the crap out of his face, but yeah, I guess it's the same thing in the end. I'm not sure of all the particulars, just that Coley is at the house and needs to talk to you pronto."

Clara stood up. "I am going to go pack everything so we can leave."

Dom lifted up Clara's hand and placed a kiss in her palm. "Do you need any help, baby?"

Clara shook her head. "No, I can do it all. I won't be long." Clara let her short fast steps take her back into the small house.

Dominic turned his attention back to Troy. "Did you leave anything out that you didn't want Clara to hear?"

Troy shook his head no. "Vince wasn't very forthcoming with information brah, sorry."

Dom nodded, his family was a very tight lipped bunch for good reasons.

A couple minutes passed as Troy updated Dom on the races he had missed while they waited on Clara. Just as Troy was telling Dom who had won, Clara appeared in the doorway with her and Dom's bags in her hands and the food in the cooler at her feet.

Dom and Troy rose to their feet and went back inside the house to carry the small bags to the waiting car. Clara followed silently behind the two larger men, only the nervous rubbing of her hands together gave away what she was feeling inside.

Dom followed Troy's car out of the driveway and both cars ran wide open as they drove along the twisting roads. Dom glanced at Clara as often as he could to make sure she wasn't freaking even more over his driving.

On a good note, Dominic realized that he didn't have to worry about Clara freaking out over his driving, because she was too busy freaking over the Coley person.

Clara's mind was going a million miles a minute. Clara and Coley had grown up together. Their moms were best friends in high school and still were to this day. They were only six months apart and were closer than any blood sisters. Coley had always been the easier going one of the two. No, strike that, she was the world's most easy going person. Never raising her voice or getting into fights that Clara could never seem to stay out of. Even in the earlier years when her mom had less than a stellar relationship with booze, it was always Clara that took over and threw fits while Coley just sat back and drew into herself.

Clara had never known Coley to freak out over anything. Even when Dean had died and Clara had completely lost it, Coley was there the whole time, never breaking. When Clara's nightmares woke her screaming every time she closed her eyes, it was Coley that stayed up with her and rocked her back to sleep. There were days that neither girl got more than a handful of sleep and Coley still never broke. She just went through the days like she had gotten a full night's sleep instead of a broken up hour.

Coley nursed Clara back from the dead that Clara's depression sent her into, dropping out of college to come stay with Clara when Clara's mom had thrown up her hands after a couple of days of Clara just sitting on her bed staring at the wall. Coley had given up six months of her life to help Clara get hers back. And no matter what trouble Coley was in, Clara was going to help her. Even if that meant running to Mexico and leaving everything and everyone behind.

The trip that took a little over three hours going up, only took a little over an hour to get back from. Not that Clara noticed. For her, each minute seemed to drag on for hours. Troy had waved them off as Dom passed him to head their way home and Troy to go to his. Dom pulled into Clara's driveway on almost two wheels, screeching to a halt as Clara scrambled to get out. Dom threw his car into neutral, pulled the e-brake, and jumped out of the car after her. When he made it into the house, he found Clara on the floor in front the beat up couch that Dom had given her so they had something to sit on, holding a taller black haired woman in her arms while the woman cried. Dom spotted Vince standing next to the doorway to the kitchen and raised his eyebrows. Vince just shrugged, he had no idea what was going on either, other than the fact that his face hurt like hell where the woman had clawed him.

Clara ran ahead of Dom almost breaking her neck when she missed a step on the front porch and just barely caught the rail at the last second. She skidded to a halt when she saw Coley sitting on the old beat up couch Dom had given her till she bought her own, looking so lost and forlorn. Clara didn't remember moving her feet to go to Coley or having Coley throw herself into her arms vaulting them both onto the floor. She did remember the look on Coley's face when Coley saw her and the sound of the gut wrenching sobs that poured out of Coley as she lay folded and broken in Clara's arms.

Clara didn't know how long they stayed there on the floor, but she knew that at some point she had waved Dom and Vince on so she could be alone with Coley. Clara knew by the look on Dom's face that he didn't want to leave her alone, but he gave her a brief nod and sad smile, motioning with his hands for her to call him later. When Coley's sobs slowly turned into a trickle of tears and lots of sniffling, Clara pushed her just enough so she could see her now red and swollen face.

"Ok sweetie, now tell me what made you travel almost all the way across the country in hysterics." Clara ran her hand over Coley's short black hair and down to her shoulders.

Coley sniffed again and wiped her hands over her eyes to dry the left over tears that never seemed to stop. "Eric."

Clara paused for a moment as her brain tried to figure out what the hell that was supposed to mean. A second later, it clicked. Eric was the boy Coley had been going out with since like forever…and Clara did mean ever. They started dating in like 3rd grade or some craziness like that. They were perfectly suited for one another, or at least that's what Clara had thought. Now she wasn't so sure.

"What about Eric?" Clara asked cautiously.

"He decided that having one girlfriend wasn't enough."

And with that short, simple, heart wrenching statement, Clara's heart broke just as much as Coley's.

"Oh baby!" Clara cried out as she began rocking Coley again. "Do you want me to go beat him up for you?"

Coley let out a short laugh. The last time Clara had said that, a teenage boy had pushed a twelve year old Coley off her bike and broke her arm. True to Clara's word, she marched right over there and busted the teenager's floppy lips wide open.

Coley shook her head. "No. No I just want to go away. Far, far away."

"Well, baby, you are far, far away, and I want you to stay here in far, far away," Clara said sitting back on her heels.

Coley smiled and tucked her shoulder length hair behind her ears. "I was hoping you would say that."

Clara settled Coley down in the only bed available, the air mattress she had bought for when she and Dom stayed the random nights at her house. She sat back against the wall and watched Coley sleep for the first time in days.

"Oh, Coley. How in the world do I help you heal when I'm not even whole myself?" Clara whispered into the sun lit room.

When Clara was certain Coley was fast asleep and was going to stay that way, she went back downstairs and sprawled out on the couch to call Dom.

"Hello?" Letty's out of breath voice asked over the phone line.

"Hey Let, can you grab Dom for me?" Clara asked as she twirled her hair around her fingers.

"Yah, hold on, he is in the shed." Letty replied and Clara heard Letty walk outside and knock on the shed doors.

Clara knew that for Dom to be messing around in the shed that held his Dad's car, that he was upset or confused; given the circumstances probably both.

"Hey beautiful." Dom's husky voice filled Clara's ear.

Clara smiled. That's all it took. Just hearing his voice and Clara knew that she could get through what was going to be a very rocky road. "Hey, sexy."

"Everything okay over there?" Dom asked

"No, but it has calmed down at least," Clara answered truthfully.

Dom's heart jumped in his throat. "Is she in trouble?"

Clara shook her head then realized that Dom couldn't see her. "No, not like you are thinking. Just heartbroken. Very heartbroken."

Dom's heart went back down to his chest where it belonged. "Since we are back sooner than we thought, and it's Sunday, so you know what that means."

Clara laughed. "Family cookout. Not that every night isn't some kind of family dinner over there."

Dom smiled as he made his way back into the house to wash off the grease from changing the oil in the car that didn't need it. "Yeah, but Sundays are special. You guys up for it?"

Clara thought for a moment. She really wanted to go over there and spend time with everyone, but she highly doubted Coley was up for eating with a bunch of strangers. A bunch of strangers with very powerful personalities. "I think I am going to have to pass this time, Cowboy. I don't think Coley is up for that yet."

Dom knew that that was probably going to be Clara's answer, but he was still saddened by the fact that she wasn't coming. "I understand. You want me to bring you guys some plates of food over later?" Dom asked. He knew that there was no food of any kind in Clara's house since she was still bunking at Letty's.

"That would be awesome."

"Ok then, babe, I will see you later."

"Bye, baby." Clara hung up the phone and stretched out on the couch, raising her arms up towards the ceiling and pointing her toes towards the wall to try and get the kinks out of her muscles. When she went to curve her back to pop it, she fell face first on the hardwood floor.

"I so need to become less clumsy," Clara said into the floor. Clara didn't even try to get up; she just rolled over so that she was lying on her back instead of her stomach. When she heard a knock at her front door, she just yelled at whoever it was to come in.

Clara watched an upside down Letty walk through her front door with something small and furry in her arms.

Letty came to stand over Clara. "Do I even wanna know what kinky thing has you lying on the floor?" Letty asked amused.

Clara stuck her tongue out. "Bite me. Don't you have enough animals at home to take care of, mainly Vince, without bringing one home?"

Letty lifted what Clara now saw was a little kitten to her face so she could rub noses with it. "Oh, this? This isn't mine."

Clara rolled her eyes. "Then who does it belong to, and why do you have it?"

Letty smirked and dropped the kitten onto Clara's flat stomach. "It's yours."

Clara eyed the small kitten as it padded up to her face. The kitten was a gray blue color with dark charcoal markings all over it. It had the steel blue eyes of a baby and the telltale signs that it was going to be a big cat. Clara sat up and held the kitten up in her arms. "Why is it mine?"

"Cause it was on your porch crying, not mine. Therefore it is yours, " Letty said smiling as she sat down on the lumpy couch. "So what is it?"

"It's a cat, Let. How hard did you hit your head the other day?" Clara asked being a smartass.

Letty leaned over and flicked Clara in the arm. "Ok Miss Ass, I meant is it a boy or girl?"

Clara rubbed the red spot on her arm as she glared at Letty. Clara grabbed the kitten that was sitting very politely in her lap and turned it around, lifting up its tail so she could look.

"I think that is an invasion of privacy, Clar," Letty said, making a face. "I am pretty sure you just violated the cat."

Clara rolled her eyes again. "How else am I supposed to find out? Ask it? And by the way, it's a boy."

Letty began to bounce on the couch. "Oh! Oh! Name it Paco!"

Clara got up off the floor and sat next to Letty on the couch. "Why on Earth do you want me to name him Paco?"

"Cause it's cute, duh!"

Clara laughed. "Fine, its name is Paco, for the lack of a better alternative since my brain is fried."

Letty settled into the couch. "So, I hear you have company."

Clara nuzzled Paco. "Yeah, my sister Coley."

Letty nodded. "I heard she got Vince good. Is there a reason why she went apeshit?"

Clara let out a long sigh and let Paco down to play on the floor. "Her fiancé decided he wanted a lil somethin something on the side."

Letty whistled low through her teeth. "Damn. Should we go kick his ass?"

"I already offered. She just wants to be away and move on."

A creak at the top of the stairs had both girls' heads swinging up to see what it was.

Coley stood still for a moment and then slowly made her way downstairs.

Letty stared at the girl that gave Vince his lovely claw marks. Coley stood about 5'5" and had shoulder length black hair that flipped out. Eyes as green as a cat's stared out from a pale face. Coley was very lean, almost willowy.

Coley walked gracefully over to the girls and sat on Clara's lap since there wasn't any room to sit on the couch. Clara wrapped her arms around Coley's waist and laid her head on Coley's shoulder so she could still see Letty.

Coley stared at Letty for a moment before reaching her hand out. "I'm Coley."

Letty shook the offered hand. "Letty."

Coley felt something bat at her foot and looked down. "Ohhhhhh! How cute!" Coley picked up Paco and sat him on her lap. "Clara, I didn't know you had a cat!"

"I didn't either until I few minutes ago," Clara said dryly, shooting Letty a look.

Letty's butt began to sing a catchy Spanish song and she grimaced when she saw the number on the screen. "That's Mia wondering why I am flaking on KP duty. I better go before she sends someone over here to kidnap me."

Coley and Clara called out their goodbyes and Coley scooted over to the now empty spot on the couch.

"So you up for a trip to Wally World?" Clara asked Coley.

Coley shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. Why do you need to go to Wal Mart?"

"Cat stuff."

Coley put Paco back down on the floor and followed Clara out to her car.

It soon became clear when they got to Wal Mart that they needed a lot more than just stuff for Clara's new cat. Every isle they walked down, they saw stuff that they would need for the house. By the time they were done, they had food, bathroom supplies, stuff for the kitchen, a cheap recliner, two equally cheap futon beds and bedding, dressers and hangers, and other odd and ends that they would need for the house.

Clara stood looking at all the loot they had managed to buy. Coley stood right beside her.

"Yeah, all this will never fit in your car," Coley said, stating the obvious.

Clara didn't even bother to come back with something for Coley's sarcasm; she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, lil sis. To what do I owe this honor?" Brian asked.

"Hey, big bro. I need a favor."

Brian motioned Dom to come over from across the lawn. "What kind of favor?"

Clara chewed on her bottom lip. "I need a truck. A really big truck."

"Good God, Clar! How many people did you kill?" Brian asked laughing.

"Har har, Bri. No, I kinda went overboard at Wally World and all the stuff I bought won't fit in my car."

"Like how overboard, Clar?" Brian asked starting to get a little worried. He knew of one sure fire truck he could borrow, but more than that might be tricky.

Clara grabbed Coley's phone out of her hand took a picture of their pile of stuff and sent it to Dom's phone. "Sending a pic now. The food and stuff should all fit in my car. It's the big stuff that won't."

Dom's phone went off with a soft ding and he flipped it open to see a pile of boxes sitting on the ground next to a shopping cart full of grocery bags. Dom handed his phone to Brian. Brian nodded as he looked at the picture. "I know where I can get a truck. All that should fit. If not, then your shopping happy butt can stay there while we make two trips."

Clara squealed. "Thanks, Bri! It totally rocks having a big brother!"

Brian couldn't help but smile when he heard Clara say that. "And it's pretty darn cool to have a little sister. I'll be there in about a half hour."

Brian and Clara said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Brian dialed his old boss and got the ball rolling to use the delivery truck he used to drive.

Clara and Coley passed the time by taking a walk down memory lane and being their usual silly selves. This earned them a lot of looks from the other shoppers, but they were used to getting weird looks.

Coley and Clara soon spotted a fire engine red truck coming towards them and stood up from their seats on the ground.

"That would be Brian, or someone in the racing community, that's Harry's deliver truck." Clara said filling Coley in.

The truck stopped in front of the girl's and Brian and Dom hopped out from the truck.

Coley saw the deep gaze the beefier one of the two sent Clara and Coley nudged her. "You have got one hot man, sis. I bet he is awesome in bed!"

Clara blushed to the tips of her roots. "You have spent way too much time around me!" Clara whispered roughly to Coley.

Coley let out a loud laugh and draped her arm around Clara's shoulders. "I call them how I see them, sis."

Brian and Dom stood, leaning against the truck as they watched Coley and Clara interact. It was good to see the lighter side of Clara. It was plain to see that while Clara might be the more aggressive assertive of the two, but at the same time, Clara really depended on Coley and trusted her completely.

Dom coughed to get the girls' attention. I and it worked like a charm as both heads swung in his direction. Dom noted that Coley was just as lovely as Clara in her own way. Clara packed a hard punch with her short, curvy body, w. Whereas Coley's was more subtle, her body more lean and long, a dancer's body.

"Nice to see you two are getting along," Brian said laughing as Clara stuck her tongue out at Coley after Coley gave a short tug on Clara's hair.

Coley and Clara stopped what they were doing and stuck both of their tongues out at the two men. Dom and Brian tried to keep straight faces, but failed. Both girls' had identical looks on their faces and it was shocking to see it on two such different girls.

"Bite me," Clara spit out as she tried to keep a straight face as well.

An evil look crossed Dom's face and before Clara could react, Dom had moved from his spot against the truck to standing right in front of Clara, catching and caught her in his arms as he tipped her backwards toand bite her gently on her exposed neck.

"Next time, princess, it will be in a much more private place," Dom whispered against Clara's neck.

Coley looked on with an amused look on her face. It was about time Clara found a man that could get the better of her. Too many people saw the young face coupled with the sex goddess body and let Clara run them over, which she would do in a heartbeat if you let her. Not, that she really meant to do it, it just was that Clara was such a strong willed person who took what she wanted if no one stopped her. Clara had to be like that, growing up Clara was never given anything. She had to fight for everything that she had.

Coley smiled at Dom as he let stood Clara back up and offered her hand. "I'm afraid I was too busy bawlling my eyes out the last time you saw me to properly introduce myself."

Dom shook the offered hand, delighted that Coley had a firm handshake like Clara. There was nothing worse than a limp, loose handshake. "You're staying, right?"

Clara rammed her elbow into Dom's chest, but he didn't even blink.

Coley smiled not at all offended by the blunt manner. "Yes, I plan on it." Coley looked over at Clara and shared a smile.

"Good, maybe your manners will rub off on my family, especially this one." Dom drew Clara back to his side and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Clara simply rolled her eyes, too used to getting picked on by the men in her life.

Coley laughed and shook her head. "Clara is a lost cause, sorry."

Clara pushed her way out of Dom's arms and went to stand by Brian who was still up against the truck.

"Brian, they're pickin on me!" Clara whined, pointing at Coley and Dom then looking up at Brian with her lower lip stuck out, her chin quivering, and fat crocodile tears welling up in her blue eyes.

Brian's eyes widened and he clamped his hand over Clara's face. "You are never allowed to use that face again! You hear me! Never again!" Clara mumbled against his hand. "I don't care if the God tells you to..o.. Never again! Good God, woman! Do you know what you could get away with, with that face?"

Clara, tired of having Brian's hand over her face, did the only thingk she could think of.

"EWWWWWWW! Clara, man that is so wrong!" Brian yelled out whipping his hands on his pants to get the Clara's spit off of it it after having Clara lick his hand.

Clara put her hands on her hips and scrunched up her face. "For your information, I have gottencan get out of seven speeding tickets, one college class, multiple tests in high school, numerous work tasks, and some groundings thanks to that face."

Brian looked at Coley for confirmation of what Clara just told him.

Coley smiled, laughter lighting up her eyes. "That's not even the half of it. I can't even remember all the stuff she has either gotten or gotten out of by using that face. She is a master."

Brian huffed. "Well you are not to use that face. We would end up having to bail someone out of jail for something you asked them to do that they would normally never do!"

Clara shrugged. "Don't hate the player, hate the game."

Dom shook his head and motioned his head towards the pile of boxes. "Come on, Brian, these boxes aren't going to load themselves."

Brian and Dom quickly loaded the boxes and also quickly as a crowd of girl's formed around them to watch as their tight muscles flexed underneath their skin.

"Wanna see a bunch of pissed off girls?" Clara asked Coley as they stood watching the other girls drool.

Coley raised her left eyebrow. "Will I have to bail you out of jail?"

"You know I hate when you raise your eyebrow. It's not fair that I can't do it!"

Coley raised it again.

Clara sighed. "No, you're not going to have to bail me out of jail. At least, I hope not."

Clara strutted up to Dom in slow, sensuous steps, making sure her hips swung with every step. She caught Dom's eye and ran her tongue over her top lip, lust evident in her eyes. Dom swallowed deeply as he watched Clara come to him. The group of girls parted like the Red Sea as they too watched on, only they weren't too happy to see her walking towards the two hot men.

Clara was soon toe to toe with Dom. She ran her fingers lightly down his slightly sweaty chest as she bit her bottom lip. Clara adjusted her stance so that her lower stomach pressed up against Dom crotch. She heard Dom's sharp intake of breathe just before she lifted her head up to meet his eyes. Dom's eyes were almost black, mirroring the lust in Clara's eyes. She could feel him start to thicken and grow against her stomach. Clara brought her hand up and traced the outline of Dom's plump lips before replacing her fingers with her lips.

Dom's arms came around her in a crushing force as Clara stood on her tip toes to get a better angle. She drew Dom's lower lip into her mouth and gently sucked on it, causing a low moan in the back of Dom's throat. Clara felt a tap on her shoulder and broke the kiss long enough to growl at whomever was behind her. Then she was airborne as Brian slung her over his shoulder.

Clara beat his broad back with her fist. "Put my down, you oaf!"

Brian slapped her hard on the ass. "Now, now is that any way to talk to your big brother as he saves your ass from being arrested for putting on a show?"

Clara blew her bangs out of her eyes as Brian sat her in the seat of the truck. "Please, I wasn't going to get arrested."

Brian took her chin in his hand and turned her head to the side, and pointed out the two cops who had stopped just a couple of feet away from where Dom and Clara had been standing. "You mean by those two cops who were on their way over here to break up the crowd? The crowd who were whistling, and catcalling, and making many other obscene gestures, by the way. No, of course they weren't going to arrest you with their handcuffs that they had out and ready."

Clara blushed deep red as she saw one of the cops twirl his handcuff on his fingers as he looked at her.

Coley walked up to the truck with a madly grinning madly Dom in tow behind her. "What did I tell you about bailing you out of jail?"

"I did tell you that I _hoped_ I you weren't going to have too, not that you wouldn't."

Coley shook her head and grabbed Clara's hand to pull her out of the truck.

"Only you could almost get arrested for kissing your boyfriend," Coley said as she helped Clara, Dom, and Brian put the bags away in Clara's car.

Dom was still grinning from ear to ear. "I think I like being completely molested in the middle of the day in front of Wal Mart."

"You are all insane," Coley replied as they loaded the last of the bags in the car.

Brian ruffled Coley's hair. "And you are a part of the family now, so in that retrospect you insane as well."

"How am I part of the insane family?" Coley asked crossing her arms across her chest.

Brian grinned. "Any sister of Clara's is a sister of mine, and since I am dating Dom's sister, and Clara is dating Dom, and however else we are all crazily connected, you are now part of the family."

Coley's eyes got bright with unshed tears. Clara wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "I think I am going to like being part of a family."

_Coley is pronounced Cole-ee. _


	22. Chapter 22:Water,Secrets,&White TShirts

_A/N*Muwhahahahah! Coley's secrets aren't done yet! (Sorry had jellybeans for breakfast. I'm a little hyper) Again, my life is in My Beta's, A Cullen Wannabe, hands. This chapter is dedicated to old friends and the new. Everyone of you keep me going. It's crunch time now, giving my 2 weeks notice to both my boss and my landlord, wish me luck!_

**Chapter 23: Water, Secrets, and White T-Shirts**

"How come you didn't go to the cookout tonight?" Coley asked, breaking the silence in the car. Every Sunday that Coley talked to Clara, she was over at Dom's at a huge family cookout. It was an unwritten rule that if you were family, you were at Dom's on Sundays. No if, ands, or buts.

Clara's turned her head sharply to look at Coley. The passing lights flickering on Coley's face made her already pale skin look Casper white.

"I wanted to stay at home and be with you," Clara said softly.

Coley shook her head. "I am a big girl, Clara. I would have been fine at home or at the cookout."

Clara took her hand off the gear stick and grabbed Coley's hand. "Coley, your fiancé of twenty something years cheated on you. You have the right to be upset."

Coley started laughing. "I was upset, Clar. What do you think me ripping that guy's face off and collapsing in your arms is?"

Clara eyed Coley hard. No one got over something like that as fast as it took to take a nap.

Coley averted her eyes. "Just let it go, Clar. I need to get my mind off of all this and being around other people helps."

Clara sighed, leaned her head back on the headrest, and pulled out her phone. "Hey, Dom, how bout' a 'putting together Clara and Coley's house party' at my place tonight?..............Yes everyone………Vince can kiss my ass……..Cause I'm cute that's why…..Aight see you when we get there."

"Thanks, Clar," Coley said, shifting gears for Clara from the passenger side while she put her phone up.

"You're my sister, Cole, "Clara said and left it at that.

By the time the 2 cars got to Clara's house, it was lit up and full of people.

Clara put the car in neutral and pulled the brake. "You sure about this, Cole? You still have time to back out."

Coley answered Clara's question by getting out of the car and getting bags out of the back seat.

"Guess that answers my question," Clara whispered to herself and followed Coley's lead.

The front opened and Jesse and Leon walked out to give Brian and Dom a hand with all the boxes.

"What did you do, Clar? Buy out Wal Mart?" Leon asked jokingly as he took in the pile of boxes in the back of the truck.

Clara stuck her tongue out at him as Leon pulled her into a headlock, tumbling into the grass. A crowd formed around them as Clara and Leon wrestled in the yard. After a few moments of the two trying to get a good hold on the other, Clara twisted her body and flipped Leon over so she was sitting on his chest pinning him down.

Clara leaned down so she and Leon where face to face. "You're not going to win, Leon, give up."

Leon tried to buck, but was unsuccessful. "Who says I wrestle with you to win, Baby Girl?"

Clara caught the twinkle in his eyes and caught his meaning. Clara got a look in her eyes as well and leaned even closer. Leon smiled and tried to buck again. Clara smiled back then proceeded to lick his face.

"EWWWWWWW! Clara!!!!!!! That's foul play!" Leon yelled as Clara rolled off of him and stood up, bowing to the round of applause that was being given to her.

Brian walked over to Leon to give him a hand up. "What's up with you and licking?" Brian asked his sister.

"It's my secret weapon," Clara responded as she thumped Dom on the back to help stop the sudden coughing he started after Brian asked his question.

"Um, hello, these are kinda heavy," Vince's rough voice rang out of the lawn.

Everyone drifted away from the lawn and went back to grabbing boxes and bags to bring into the house. When Clara went to go help, Dom pulled her back.

"So what is it with you and licking?" Dom asked softly.

Clara's lips turned up at the ends in a small smile. "I'm good at it."

Clara saw Dom's eyes darkened in the moonlight. "Wanna test that theory?"

Clara stood up on the toes and wrapped her arms around Dom's neck. "Thought I already had," she said running her tongue along Dom's collarbone.

"I don't know, practice makes perfect," Dom said, shivers running down his entire body. His hands reaching down to cup Clara bubble butt.

Clara continued to lick in swirls all over his neck and below his ears, right where they connected with his neck. Dom let out a long moan and began to massage Clara's lower back.

"Hey! Lovebirds! Get your asses in this house pronto!" Vince yelled from the front porch. "If I have to be up in here, so do you!" Vince turned back around and stomped into the house.

Clara turned to Dom. "What's got his panties in a twist?"

"Your sister, I do believe."

Clara curled her lip. "Geez, I know Coley got him good, but she really wasn't really thinking."

"I don't really think it's the scratch she gave him that has him all tied up."

Clara crossed her arms over her chest." Oh, no! Vince is not allowed to fall for my sister; they call him Coyote for a reason, Dom."

Dom picked Clara up and spun her around in circles till she shrieked at him to stop or she was gonna throw up.

"I don't think you have a say in the matter, anymore than you do about being dizzy as a result of being spun around. It just happens. " Dom said watching Clara try to walk towards the front door, but only succeeding in walking in half drunken circles.

After watching her for a few moments, Dom finally took pity on her and led her to her house.

Coley walked in from the kitchen and saw Clara stumble into the living room. "I leave for five minutes and you already have her drunk."

Dom shrugged. "Between you and me, I think she has a problem with the bottle, but sadly, she won't admit it."

Clara threw her fist out to hit Dom in the chest, but ended falling sidewise onto the couch. Dom and Coley looked on in amusement as Clara just laid her head back and focused on a spot on the ceiling.

"Someone let me know when the world stops spinning, mmmkay," Clara mumbled softly.

A loud thump from upstairs and Leon yelling 'My Bad!' had Clara glaring at the ceiling. "Who left the monkeys in my house unsupervised?"

Dom laughed as another loud bang echoed from upstairs. "Come on babe; let's go see what the monkeys are doing."

Dom helped Clara to her feet. After one slight stumble, Clara was good to go again on her own and hooked arms with Coley following Dom up the stairs.

"Hey, hey, we're the Monkey's! Always monkeying around!" Clara sang under her breath and when Coley realized what her crazy sister was singing, she joined in at the top of her lungs. Clara shoved Coley lightly and joined in singing at the top of her lungs as well.

Dom didn't even bother to turn around when he heard the two girls start singing a song about a monkey; he just kept walking towards the room that the bangs were coming from.

Brian, Rome, Vince, and Jesse were sitting in different places all throughout the large sized room. Every head, except for Brian's, was staring blankly at the door as they listened to the girls sing. Brian was lip singing along with the girls as he worked on putting one of the dressers together.

'Birds of a feather flock together.' Dom thought as he caught that Brian was singing too.

Coley and Clara stood in the doorframe watching the guys attempt to put together the furniture they had just bought.

"You know it comes with directions," Clara said when she noticed that wads of balled paper were piled up near each guy.

Jesse let out a loud gasp. "Clara! That is the ultimate insult! I am ashamed of you!" Jesse shook his head a stuck out his lower lip in mock hurt.

Clara laughed and went to sit by Jesse. "I'm sorry, Jesse. I put my furniture in your very capable hands," Clara said giving Jesse a hug.

Jesse went to open his mouth to say something about just how capable his hands were, when Clara clapped her hand over his mouth. "I don't need to hear it from you, Jess. I get enough of it from Siofra."

Jesse's eyebrows rose up and he started to turn red. "Uh, uh, uh, uh-"

Clara put her hand over Jesse's mouth again. "Breathe, Jess. Just breathe."

Jesse nodded and began to breathe again. When Clara saw that he was no longer so red, she took her hand away from his mouth.

"Thank you. Sio would kill me if you, you know, passed out," Clara said giggling.

"Why is everyone putting together everything in here?" Mia asked. She and Letty had come upstairs when they heard singing.

All the guys stopped working at looked at Clara.

"You guys do realize that Cole and I are going to be sleeping in separate bedrooms right?" Clara asked slowly.

"I for one don't want to be in the same room when Dom and Clara get it on, but that's just me. You guys might get off on that," Coley stated with a straight face.

Brian turned red at the thought of his baby sister and his brother. Jesse started to play gag and fell over on his side. Leon closed his eyes tight and shook his head to try to get the image of Baby Girl and Dom out of his head. Rome looked blankly at the wall. Vince was the only guy on the floor not reacting to Coley's words. He just stared straight at her with an unreadable face.

Coley shifted as Vince stared at her. Coley was used to silence, but Vince's unwavering gaze unnerved her. There something about him that stirred her, she could all but see the danger that swirled in him just below the surface. Coley knew that he was every bit as dangerous as Dom, if not more. Dom emitted strength in waves; everyone in a room with him could tell what would come from messing with him or the ones he loved. Vince was like a rattlesnake, never knowing it was going to strike until you were right on top of it, only Vince didn't give any warning before he struck.

"So what stays in here and what goes across the hall?" Brian asked.

Clara shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, it's all the same."

Vince and Jesse started to pick up the pieces for the bed and the dresser and took them to Coley's room. Rome, Brian, and Leon stayed put in Clara's room.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and wash all the dishes and stuff," Clara said giving Dom a kiss on his check.

Dom watched the girls head downstairs. "Guess I'm stuck helping Dumbo and Bozo across the hall. Try not to break anything."

Leon's middle finger saluted Dom. "Aye, Aye Captain!"

Dom rolled his eyes. Smartass.

Soon the house was filled with music from Clara's iPod that she had put in the dock and chatter. The four girls were downstairs, putting away groceries and washing the new dishes and silverware. Upstairs, the men were silently putting together the pieces, occasionally cussing when they couldn't find a piece they needed, or hit themselves with a hammer that Clara wasn't really sure was even needed.

"So, Coley, what kind of dirt can you give us on Clara?" Letty asked from her place next to the refrigerator where she was putting away food.

"What kind of dirt?" Coley asked, leaning up against the counter as she dried dishes with a blue and white hand towel.

"Ohh, the dark embarrassing kind," Letty said with an evil smile.

"Hey now, I object to this!" Clara called out from her place in the pantry.

"You're outvoted," Letty yelled back.

Coley smiled at the easiness that the three girls shared. "Well, let's see…..She still sleeps with the stuffed duck my mom got her when she was 5 and in the hospital."

Clara poked her head out of the pantry. "Hey! You leave Ducky out of this. What did he ever do to you?"

Mia and Letty doubled over with laughter. The fact that Clara slept with a stuffed animal wasn't so bad. The fact that she was defending it was.

"It's a boy?" Mia asked in between bouts of laughter.

Clara crossed her arms. "Yes, Ducky is a boy. You gotta problem with that?"

Mia shook head. "No not at all."

"Oh God! What else, Coley? This is good!" Letty said.

"Um, she convinced me to go commando the summer we were twelve, which I believe she did until she turned 16 or so." Coley said, mildly amused at the nice shade of red Clara was turning.

"You wanna tell them when you stopped." Clara said.

Coley didn't even blush. "Never, I liked the feeling so much I haven't gone back."

Letty high fived Coley. "See that is what I am talking about. Mia just doesn't understand."

Mia turned from where her arms were elbow up in sudsy water. "Your not gonna turn me to your dark ways. Plus, Brian gets a kick out of the sexy underwear I have. Sometimes unwrapping a carefully wrapped gift is better then just going straight for dessert."

Clara came out of the pantry with her hands over her ears. "Hey now! That's my brother. I don't really need to know what he likes to do in private!"

Mia just smirked a very evil, very Dom-like smirk.

Clara crossed her arms over her chest. Two could play at this game. "Dom likes it both ways. The whole never knowing what I might or might not be wearing underneath is a big turn on for him."

"Damn, she is good!" Letty whispered to Coley as Mia and Clara stared each other down.

Mia didn't say a word, and just kept smirking.

"You won't embarrass her, Clar. She is too used to it from the boys. Dom and Vince used to sit around and try to top one another about who had the better lay." Letty said when she saw the determined glint in Clara's eyes.

"He really likes it when I just ever so lightly take my fingers and press up against his-"

Clara started to cough as she got hit in the face with water. She shook her head to clear the water off of her face. "Did you just spray me?" Clara asked astonished as Coley and Letty turned red from trying not to laugh.

Mia merely lifted the sink sprayer and doused Clara again.

Clara laughed and lunged at Mia to wrangle the sprayer from her hands.

Pretty soon, the kitchen and the girls were soaked.

Dom sprang up as he heard sequels come from downstairs and went to investigate along with the rest of the guys.

What they saw when they came down the back stairs into the kitchen was not what any of them could ever of expected.

Clara and Mia where on the soaking wet floor, playfully wrestling with each other. Both girls were soaked to the skin, which only added to the scene since both girls were in white t shirts. Coley and Letty were trying to keep out of their way, but it was hard to do since they were also wet. They kept sliding on the floor, never getting their footing to get up.

Dom's jaw dropped open as he took in the sight, as did many of the other men's. They all stood slightly on the steps watching the hotness unfold in front of them.

Vince tried hard, very hard to look anywhere, but at the dripping wet form of Coley. Try as he might, however, his gaze kept being pulled back to her. The damp material of her light blue shirt molded to every part of her upper body, forming around the small peaks of her round breast. Her jeans sat dangerously low on her hips, her pelvic bones peaking out over the dark blue. Coley's bare feet were tipped in a deep rose color that matched the paint on her nails. Fire shot straight to Vince's groin as he struggled to swallow. He was not going to complicate matters with the spitfire girl that tried to take his face off as she cried out her broken heart by falling in lust with her. No matter how much her large green eyes made his stomach clench or how her luminous pale skin played havoc with his mind. No…and that was final. Right after he managed to tear his eyes away from her.

Clara and Mia were laughing so hard they could hardly see and their long wet hair that kept covering their faces didn't help. Tears were running down their face to mix with the water from the sink. The white t shirts that they were wearing kept riding up their smooth stomachs, showcasing the lean tummy's they worked very hard for. One a dark golden brown, the other a light creamy caramel color.

Letty was the first to notice the men standing on the back staircase and nudged Coley. The two girls stopped struggling on the wet floor and sat with their backs against the stove, water dripping from their hair onto their clothes.

Dom stepped carefully onto the wet floor and made his way to stand by Coley and Letty. Within minutes, Clara and Mia bumped into his legs, making them look up to see what they ran into, only to find Dom's highly amused face staring down at them.

"Hiya!" Clara said, smoothing her hair back so it was out of her face.

Dom smiled back at Clara. "Hiya. Mind telling me how this got started?"

Clara and Mia pushed away from each other and sat as best as they could on the floor.

"Mia was telling me naughty stuff bout her and Brian," Clara said.

Mia's mouth dropped open and she shoved Clara, which meant Clara had to shove her back, and the two of the them went at it again.

Dom and Brian stepped forward to grab their respective halves and pulled them apart. This ended up being a lot harder then it looked, because between the girls not having a dry spot on them, the floor being much in the same condition, they could barely stand on their own, much less get any leverage on their ladies. Dom quickly solved that matter by lifting Clara over his shoulder.

"Ok, now why is everyone and everything down here soaked?" Dom asked again.

"We were having fun?" Mia asked meekly.

Dom stared his sister down with the same look he had been using since their mom passed away. "We will see how much fun you have cleaning it all up."

Letty groaned. "Do we have to help too? We were just innocent bystanders."

Vince snorted. Innocent, his ass.

"My thoughts exactly, Vince. I hardly deem you innocent, Let. You probably kept spraying them after they were wrestling."

Letty shrugged. She was just getting them back for spraying her.

"Yes, you have to help." Dom caught the eyes of the girls to make sure they knew he meant business and sat Clara back down on the floor.

With all four of the girls cleaning, it didn't take long to get the kitchen back in order. Mia and Letty had gone to their homes afterwards to get out of their wet things. Mia rushed back over with plates for the two girls, then went back home to get ready for bed. It had been a long day.

"It was very nice meeting you, Coley," Mia said drawing the woman into a hug.

Coley returned the warm hug. "Likewise."

"You are more than welcome to come to the house tomorrow while Clara is at work; things are pretty quiet there during the week."

Coley smiled, Clara was right about this big group of friends. "Thank, Mia. I'll keep that in mind."

Mia nodded, happy that Coley at least knew she was more than welcome at the house, not that Mia really thought she would take her up on the offer right away.

Shortly after Mia left, Leon, Jesse, Brian, and Rome came downstairs.

Brian gave Clara a kiss on her still very wet head. "You should be good to go for tonight."

"Thanks, Bri,"

"No prob. Dom and Vince are still upstairs making the beds up," Brian told her as they walked out the back door.

Clara waved them off and watched them until she saw that they were safely back home before closing the door. When she turned around, she saw Coley looking at her with a sad smile.

"You are going to be such a good mom, Clar." Coley told her.

"Thanks, Cole, I love kids and they love me. I think its cause we are on the same wavelength. You will be a good mama too, Coley."

Coley shook her head. "Kids adore you and are scared of me. I don't get them at all. We confuse each other."

Clara shrugged. Kids have always been the biggest difference between the two girls. All of Clara's life, kids and animals alike have come up to her, immediately relaxed in her presence. Clara could be left alone with the most difficult child and by the time the parents came back, the two of them were the best of friends. Clara naturally knew what to do, even when they were small children. Clara never had any formal training in dealing with children, yet she was one of the best handlers of them.

Coley, on the other hand, never got kids. The more upset they got, the more upset she got. Kids were weird aliens that Coley couldn't even begin to understand.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower and get ready for bed," Clara told Coley.

"Aight. I think I am just gonna stay down here and watch some TV."

Clara slowly made her way upstairs to the shared bathroom, stopping to get some towels out of one of her bags in her room. The simple futon and dresser where all put together and waiting to be used. Her old sheets that she brought with her where already on her bed waiting to be slept in. Clara smiled. Dom was more than she could ever hope for and way too good for her, but she wasn't going to scare him away because of that. By golly, if he wanted to be with her, she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him no.

Dom saw Clara get her things ready to go take a shower. "You got it in here, bro?"

Vince lifted an eyebrow at Dom. "I think I know how to make a bed, big guy. Go chase your girl."

Dom smiled and rushed out to catch Clara in her shower.

Clara turned her head towards the door when she heard it open. "And what do I owe this honor?" Clara asked Dom as he took a step towards the shower.

"Just some payback for the show you put on earlier." Another step

Clara let a small smile play across her lips. "I promise that was not for your amusement, and I totally forgot that I was wearing a white shirt at the time."

Dom took another step that placed him two feet away from where Clara was in the shower. "Well, for my amusement or not, it sure as hell turned me on to see you slipping all over the floor soaking wet, your bra showing through your shirt, and if I looked really hard, I could see the dark circle of your nipples."

Clara sucked in a breath. Dom was slowly stalking her like the wolf he was. A dark gleam shone bright in his eyes as took the final two steps that brought him to the shower.

"How about what you see now?" Clara asked boldly.

Dom drew the shower curtain back so he could have free access to Clara's body. "And now, I see what I want."

Dom reached out with his hand and cupped Clara's heavy breast, leaning down so he could take her into his mouth. Clara gasped and arched back when she felt Dom's hot tongue flick back and forth across her taunt nipple. Dom reached down and tugged off his boots before stepping in the shower with Clara, never breaking contact between his mouth and her breast.

His teeth scraped her hardened nipple, causing a short burst of pain along with immense pleasure. Clara tugged frantically to get Dom's shirt off so she could feel his skin against her. Dom quickly took his shirt off, throwing it in a wet pile of the floor before attacking Clara's other breast with as much attention as the other, her nipple standing like a soldier at attention. Dom backed Clara against the wall of the shower as he ran his hands possessively over her body. Clara pushed back up against him as pleasure coursed through her body, making her legs weak.

Clara could feel the bulge of Dom's desire and brought her hands down to cup his already hard phallus. Dom groaned into Clara's chest as he felt her nimble fingers caress his lower half. Clara felt Dom's burst of breath on her when she pushed against his dick. She slowly slid down the wall so that she was even with it and looked back up at Dom with heavy lidded eyes.

Dom's heart caught in his chest when he saw Clara scoot down till she was kneeling in front of him, water running off her body to drip off her upturned breasts. Dom unbuttoned his pants with shaking hands when he saw that Clara was making no move. When he finally got his wet pants undone, he lowered them down along with his briefs and threw them to join his shirt on the floor. He waited with bated breath for Clara to make a move.

Finally, after what felt like eternity to Dom, Clara moved the scant half inch that had separated them and slowly stuck her tongue out to lick the head of Dom's dick. Dom whole body shuddered with pleasure. Before he couldn't think again, Clara brought her mouth almost all the way down him. Warm heat along with the roughness of her tongue made even more blood rush to Dom's already hard dick. Dom leaned forward, stretching his arms out so that they were braced against the wall as assault after assault ran through his body due to Clara's clever mouth. When Dom felt himself start to build up, he pulled away from her. Clara looked up in confusion. Dom pulled Clara to her feet and lifted her up against him so that the tip of his dick butted against her entrance.

Clara wrapped her arms around Dom and pulled him closer as Dom surged into her velvet hot sheath. Clara moaned and crossed her legs across Dom's waist, pulling him in deeper. Dom leaned forward and gently bit at Clara's collarbone as he rocked back and forth within Clara's center, each stroke bringing forth gasps of pleasure from both of them. Clara mindlessly clawed at Dom's back as each hard thrust pushed her up and closer to the edge. Dom caught her nipple between his teeth and tugged gently before sucking it into his mouth, rolling it back and forth in his mouth. Clara started to rock against him faster and the added pleasure of Dom's mouth brought her forward faster to where she wanted to go.

Dom obliged Clara and started to go faster and harder, the sound of skin hitting skin ricocheted in the tiny bathroom. Double moans rang above the sounds of the mating going on in the shower. Dom sucked hard on Clara's breast and it sent her into a raging orgasm. The muscles in her sheath contracted so hard around Dom's throbbing rod that he saw spots. He held back with everything he could, pulling out quickly so that he came on the wall of the shower. Dom let Clara down and joined her on the floor of the shower, spent.

Vince was almost finished making up Coley's bed when he heard the tell tale signs of lovemaking coming from the bathroom. His stomach clenched as blood began to fill his placid phallus. "The hell with this," Vince murmured to himself, hightailing it out of the bedroom and flying downstairs.

Vince's goal was to run all the way out of the house, but was stopped short by the sight of Coley fast asleep on the couch, an old black and white movie playing on the TV. The shield around Vince's heart lowered just a little at how defenseless she looked. Where Clara could break down and still be swinging at what was hurting her, Coley just went down and stayed there. Seeing the regal woman down was oddly eating away at him. Vince saw her shiver and walked across the room where an old hand crocheted blanket was laying across a chair. He picked it up, draping it carefully over her sleeping form. "What are you doing to me?" Vince whispered, giving her one more glance before leaving the house as silent as a panther.

Clara snuggled deeper into her worn out cover as she tried to block out the noise that roused her from sleep. Paco was dozing at her side, curled along her stomach.Dom had left after they showered and brought Coley up to her bed**.** When she heard the sound again, it finally registered that she wasn't alone in the house and she sat up. Paco opened one eye to glare at her for disturbing her sleep before padding off the end of her bed and went back to sleep. When Clara heard the sound again, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked to her door to follow the sound.

A crack of light shone under the bathroom door. Clara gently rapped on the door. "You alright in there, Cole?" Clara asked.

"I'm fine," Coley crocked out.

When Clara heard Coley throw up again she picked the lock on the door and let herself in.

Coley lay in front of the toilet with her head hanging weakly in the bowel.

Clara walked over to kneel beside Coley as she began to dry heave. "Come on, sweetie, let's get you to the ER."

Coley shook her head as the dry heaves finally subsided. She leaned back against the wall. "I don't need to go to the ER. I will be fine."

Color rushed to Clara's face. "You sure don't look like that to me, Cole. You are not fighting me on this. Now let's go."

Coley yanked her arm out of Clara's grasp. "I'm not sick, Clara."

"Then what do you call this?" Clara asked sarcastically.

Coley lifted her head up and looked Clara in the eyes. Defeat burning in behind her green irises. **"I call this being pregnant."**


	23. Chapter 23: Coley's POV

_**A/N* This chapter is mostly just getting Coley settled in. Many thanks to my Beta, A Cullen Wannabe! And to all my readers out there for stickin by me this long! I am finally in NC and it was one hell of a ride to get here! Hopefully, things will settle and I will be able to write more often **____** And Eddy I haven't forgotten about you **____** My phone is still in cell heaven….. **_

**Chapter: 23 Coley's POV**

Clara sagged against the wall alongside Coley. "Are you sure?" Clara whispered.

Coley snorted. "No Clar, I'm totally guessing here. Yes, I am sure. I had a doctor's appointment to confirm it the day I came home early to find Eric and the tramp."

"Oh Coley! Isn't that just the cherry on the sundae?" Clara tried, she really did, but she just couldn't help it. Only for Coley would it go down like that. A small giggle leaked out, followed by another, and another. Pretty soon both Clara and Coley were laughing as they sat side by side in the bathroom. It never seemed to rain in their lives, just pour. Clara and Coley were both to used to the trouble coming in threes. There was nothing they could do anything but brace for it.

Coley leaned over and laid her head in Clara's lap when they both calmed down. Clara absentmindedly ran her fingers through Coley's short black hair. "Did you tell Eric?"

Coley shook her head no. "I didn't even think. I just packed and ran. The ass didn't even try to get me to stay. He just said that he understood that I didn't want to be together anymore."

Clara had to force her fingers to relax in Coley's hair. "What are you going to do about the baby?"

Coley took a deep breathe to try to calm her upset tummy. "I honestly don't know. I can't get an abortion, it's just not right. I am not a kid anymore and I have to face the consequences of my actions. I don't know if I could stand to give it up for adoption and I don't know how in the world I could raise a kid. I can't even raise a pet, let alone a child."

"Well Cole you wouldn't have to do it alone. Together we would be the world's best mommies," Clara said dropping a kiss in Coley's hair.

Coley started to cry in Clara's lap. The past couple days had been like being caught in a riptide, no matter how hard she fought to get to the shore she was constantly being pulled back under. Clara and Coley had always been each other anchors growing up. It felt good to have Clara pull her to the shore. To know that she wasn't going to have to be alone took a lot of weight off her shoulders.

Clara kept running her fingers through Coley's hair while her mind went a million miles a minute. It would still be another four months before all the renovations were done to the house. Clara was turning the attic into a master suite, complete with walk-in closets and a spa bathroom. That would leave the two bedrooms on the second floor for Coley and the baby. A list of stuff they would need for the baby ran through her mind as well. 'Well' Clara thought to herself 'in for the penny, in for the pound.'

Clara wasn't sure what time they finally went back to bed, only that they both fell asleep in Clara's bed with Paco lying between them. This is exactly how Dom found them the next morning.

"Baby, Siofra is on the phone for you," Dom said softly so he didn't wake Coley up as he gently shook Clara.

Clara grabbed Dom's wrist when he went to shake her again. Dom looked down at her bemused at her antics as Clara blinked rapidly to try to wet her dry eyes. When she could see Dom instead of a haze, she slowly made her way out of bed, not that she needed to go about it slowly, a tornado couldn't wake Coley up.

Clara followed Dom out of her room and took his cell phone that he held out to her.

"Hello?" Clara asked in a raspy voice still thick with sleep as she ran her fingers through her tussled hair.

"Well good morning sunshine," The voice said on the other end.

"Sio, it's seven in the morning and I didn't get to sleep till after three, so I'm still running on the fact that I should be sleeping," Clara grumbled.

"Yea, well you need to fully wake up cause you are being called into work," Siofra said gleefully. If her ass had to come in early, so did Clara's.

Clara grunted.

"Yea, that's what I though too. Some idiots got the flu, so now they are short handed at the hospital. So get your ass in gear, you were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago."

Clara groaned. A double. "Aight, keep your panties on. I will be there in a half hour."

Clara handed the phone back to Dom. "I gotta go in to work."

Dom kissed Clara on the lips. "So I gathered. Do you want me to drive you so Coley can have the car in case she needs it?"

Clara nodded. "That would be great, thanks Cowboy. Give me ten minutes to shower and get dressed."

Clara was true to her words and was ready in just under ten minutes. Her hair was still wet and thrown up in a bun and her scrubs on. She walked back into her bedroom and set the alarm clock on the nightstand to go off in one minute and waited. When the loud beeping went off Coley's hand came flying out from under the covers to shut it off. Before her hand could come in contact with the noisy, annoying item, it was caught by something.

Coley peeped from underneath her eyelashes to see what had her hand.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Clara smiled down at Coley.

Coley grunted and tugged her hand out of Clara's.

"I have to go into work. The flu is going around and a lot of people called off. I will probably be gone all day. Dom is going to take me to work so you can have my car here to use. I'll call you on my breaks," Clara told a not quite awake Coley.

Coley nodded and huddled back under the covers and was asleep before Clara could even get off the edge of the bed.

Clara sighed and walked out of the room to where Dom was waiting downstairs.

"Were you able to wake Coley up?" Dom asked as they walked over to his house to get to his car.

"Yea, but I will probably have to send her a text later on in the day because I highly doubt she is going to remember any of what I told her," Clara told him getting in the car.

"I'll have Mia go over there before she goes to the Café and see if she is awake yet," Dom told Clara as she munched on a cherry Poptart.

Clara mumbled her agreement as she tried to eat her meager breakfast before they got to the hospital.

Sooner then Clara liked, Dom pulled up to the main entrance.

"Thank you, Dom." Clara gave him a quick kiss and hopped out of the car. Dom wolf whistled at her and took off when Clara walked into the hospital laughing.

The nurse at the front stood staring at Clara as she grabbed a pass; hers still hadn't come in. Clara smiled at the motionless woman and walked up to the elevator to go to the lab. As she walked away, she heard the woman whisper to the other nurse. "Where can I get me one of those?"

Clara choked back her laughter and settled in for the short elevator ride.

Coley came awake bit by bit. First she felt the soft fur of Paco rubbing against her face and then she heard a weird ringing noise that she could place what or where it was coming from. After a few moments of listening to the noise, Coley was finally able to place it.

"It looks like Handy Manny is downstairs Paco," Coley told the kitten, kissing him on his tiny nose.

Coley mulled over her options. Clara told her that they were working from the bottom up, which meant that they would still be in the basement and no one would wonder upstairs, so she was safe to take a shower without worrying about a stranger upstairs. After that she really didn't have anything to do since Clara got called into work early, but she didn't want to stay in a house full of strange men.

Coley carefully made her way to her room across the hall, making sure Paco didn't get out and run downstairs. She gathered up everything she would need to her shower and quietly made her way to the hall bathroom.

A knock on the bathroom door as Coley was drying her hair, made her jump almost out of her skin. She opened a peeped through it.

"Hey!" Mia quirked.

"Uh, hey Mia," Coley said as she tried to get her heart back down in her chest and out of her throat. She opened the door to let Mia in.

Mia smiled at Coley and sat down on the closed toilet seat. "So, Brian is working in the Café today and I thought you could join me in running some errands."

Coley paused in flipping her hair out with her straighter. "Oh, Mia, that is a really nice offer, but-"

"But nothing. Clara called me earlier and said not to take no for an answer. She was supposed to pick out the paint she wanted in the basement walls today with Bernie and she wants us to bring the paint chips to her. After we drop it off, we have some stuff to pick up that Dom needs, and then back to the hospital for lunch with Clara when we get her pick for the wall color. Then-"

"I get it, Mia. You have a lot to do today," Coley said laughing as she cut Mia off when she took a breathe.

"Soo, let's go!" Mia said practically bouncing on the toilet seat.

Coley couldn't help but laugh at Mia's antics and hurriedly finished getting ready for the day, dressing simply in a tank top and shorts, complete with flip flops.

"Is this your and Clara's uniform?" Mia asked jokingly when she saw what Coley was wearing. Clara seemed to have an endless supply of tank tops and denim shorts.

Coley looked down at her outfit and shrugged. "It's the least amount of real clothing I can get away with wearing." Clara and Coley were both used to cooler weather and the hot days had them running for less clothing on their skin.

Mia led the way downstairs to where Bernie was waiting for them with the supply of paint chips.

"Here are the ones that are in the color group she wanted," Bernie told them as he handed Mia the chips. "Tell her if she can't pick out just one to narrow it down as much as she can. I will test the paint out on the walls for her to see when she gets home."

Mia nodded in understanding and grabbed Coley's arm before she could make a break for it and they got in Mia's car and took off. The first stop being the hospital.

"We are never going to find a parking spot," Mia whined as she circled the parking lot for the third time. Every spot was taken, even the ones at the adjacent stores across the street. "I'm just going to let you out at the front. Clara knows we are here, so she should be waiting close by."

Coley blanched a little at being the one to run in. She didn't do well in large groups of people that she didn't know. When Mia pulled up to the front, Coley forced herself to get out of the car and walk into the crowded hospital.

"Um, I need to see Clara Carson please," Coley told the front desk nurse.

The woman didn't even look up. "She is busy. You will have to come back later."

"Uh yeah, 'bout that, she should be expecting me," Coley told the nurse.

"I'm sorry. We are very busy at the moment. You will have to come back when she is off. Now please, I have things to do," The nurse said rudely.

Coley started to walk away, but caught Mia waiting for her in the car. Coley had been raised around very strong women and she always wanted to be like them. What better time than the present?

"Look, I just talked to her a few minutes ago and she said to have her paged when I got here. It won't take more than a few moments and I know she has some time right now. So please, just page her," Coley said looking the nurse straight in the eye.

The nurse rolled her eyes and paged Clara over the intercom.

Coley didn't have to wait a full minute before Clara rounded the corner and made her way to the front desk.

Clara gave Coley a quick hug. "Hey, thanks for dropping that by. I was afraid nurse hatchet there wouldn't page me."

Coley smiled. "She almost didn't."

Clara bit her lower lip. She knew that Coley had to be forceful for the front desk nurse to have Clara paged and she knew just how much it took for Coley to do that.

"Thanks, sweetie," Clara whispered as she drew Coley into another hug.

"You look like hell," Coley said changing the subject. She sniffed noticeably. "Is that puke?"

Clara looked down at her top. "Damn! I thought I got it all out," Clara rubbed on the spot on her shirt. "Yea, I have been thrown up on three times already."

Clara looked up at the ceiling when she heard her name being paged again.

"I have to go. I will see you at lunch," Clara called over her shoulder as she power walked to the elevator.

"Were you able to give it to her?" Mia asked Coley when she got back in the car.

"Yup," Coley said snapping her seatbelt into place.

~*****~

"I can't believe you gave Vince's number to that gay guy at the store!" Coley said wiping the tears of laughter off her face.

Mia shrugged. "He shouldn't have used all my shampoo. That stuff cost like twenty dollars a bottle."

Coley shook her head. She had learned during the course of the day that while Mia was the mother hen of the group, you didn't mess with her. She didn't grow up with Dom without picking up a few of his traits.

"Let me get those," Vince said appearing at Coley's side out of what seemed like nowhere.

Coley tightened her grip on the bags she held in her hands. "It's okay. They are not heavy."

Vince slipped his hands into the handles of the bags. "Please. Just let me get them."

Mia swung her trunk door shut after she got all the boxes out. "Just let him, Cole. That's why God created men." Mia shot a smile at Vince as she handed Jesse another box to hold.

Coley gave up her hold on her bags and watched Vince swagger off with them.

Mia wrapped her arm around Coley's shoulders. "Don't worry about Coyote. He just takes some getting used to."

"Ahh, there is my favorite sister!" Dom yelled from across the yard, gesturing at her with a beer in his hand.

Mia laughed loudly. "You just love me 'cause I went and got the parts for your car."

Dom took a long swig of his beer. "As long as you're my favorite, does it matter?"

Mia laughed again and shook her head. "Just don't be late for dinner, ok Dom?"

Mia turned to the silent Coley. "Come on inside. The boys and Letty will be busy with the new car parts. You can keep me company."

Coley opened her mouth and closed it right up when she saw Mia's eyes. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Mia, dinner done yet?" Dom asked through the screen door in the kitchen.

"It will be done just as soon as everyone washes up and after you all help carry it out to the picnic table."

"From what Clara has told me, you guys eat out there a lot," Coley said from her place at the small kitchen table.

Mia finished sticking the spoons in the pots that needed them and turned around. "Yea. We don't have the room in here to fit everyone and none of them like to be inside more than they have to."

The screen door slammed open and a parade of greasy people walked through the kitchen to find open sinks.

Soon the picnic table was groaning underneath all the food Mia had prepared. Coley didn't talk much. She mainly watched how everyone interacted with each other.

Dom was definitely the head of the group, but more in a quite way. He had earned his respect a long time ago and it was second nature for everyone to let him lead, but Coley could tell he was missing something. Well, someone. Coley really hoped that Clara was the missing piece of him. The two of them fit so well together that it was hard to think of them with anyone else.

Jesse was the baby of the group. He was every one's little brother, and he was treated as such.

Leon gave everyone hell and got it back in return.

Mia and Brian interacted with everyone, making sure they were all enjoying themselves.

Letty sassed Vince mostly, but shared her gift with the other as well. They all took it good naturally.

Rome sat back and let Letty have the spotlight. He was a good balance for her.

Vince. Well, Vince still unnerved her. Coley couldn't get a sense of him still. He kept him self closed off from her. She didn't know if it was just cause she was new or what. Clara had told her about her problems with Vince when she had first gotten there, but now Vince treated her like a little sister. He kept pretty good tabs on her, a fact that caused Clara to roll her eyes more than once.

When dinner was over, Coley excused herself to go home, citing Paco as her reason. Mia tried to get her to stay, but Brian clapped his hand over her mouth. He told Coley to have a good night and that if she needed anything to just flick the lights on and off.

Dom sat on the porch as he watched the stars pop up one by one. When the screen door screeched open, he just held his hand out for the beer he knew Vince was going to give him.

"You start thinking too hard brother, and you're going to melt what brain you have left," Vince finally said after minutes of the two of them staring off at the sky.

Dom chuckled softly and took another pull of his beer. "I should be the one asking you what you have been thinking about. You have been staring so hard at Coley that I thought she was going to **spontaneously **combust**."**

Vince didn't say anything; he just kept staring out at the now star speckled sky.

Dom drank the last from his beer and stood up. "When a girl gets you as twisted up as Coley has, there are only two things you can do. You either run like hell for the hills, or buckle up and enjoy the ride. I gotta go get Clara. Later, bro."

Vince watched Dom jog down to his car and take off to go get his girl. Vince lifted his beer up to take another drink and frowned when he saw it was empty. He tossed it into the garage can that Mia had at the end of the porch and leaned back in the chair. The last few weeks ran through his mind. It always amazed him to think about how much Clara had changed Dom and in such a short amount of time. Dom had his spark back in his eyes, the spring back in his step. He had a purpose in life again. Vince had seen how when you meet the right person, life just clicks into place. Clara was the piece Dom had been missing. Even Brian had lost some of the haunted look about him left over from his past. Brian now had a connection to share himself with, a connection that single kids don't have with others. Sure Vince had his own self made family, but he was still missing that final piece, and he didn't like the way Coley fit it. He wasn't ready for happily ever after.

Dom found a spot that was actually kinda close to the front door of the hospital. Clara had sent him a text saying that she was getting off early and should be off by the time he got there. He found her sitting, well lying as much as she could, on one of the benches that they had out front. Siofra was sprawled out on the other one. Dom sat down next to her and laid her head in his lap.

"Long day, ladies?"

Siofra snorted. "Kiss my ass."

Dom laughed. "Aw come one. You guys don't like working from 8am to 11pm?"

Clara turned her head and nipped Dom's thigh.

Dom jumped, almost knocking Clara to the ground. "Hey now!" He caught her right before she did a face dive into the pavement. Clara was too tired to do anything but lie in his arms.

"I would take that as she doesn't want to hear it," Siofra said from her bench, laughing her ass off at the look on Dom's face when Clara bit him. Clara wasn't afraid to push Dom around. As far as Siofra could tell, she was the only one who wasn't.

"Do you need a ride, Sio?" Dom asked. He needed to get Clara home, but he didn't want to leave Siofra by herself.

Sio shook her head no. "My roommate is on her way. In fact, I think that is her car." Siofra jumped up when the said car flashed its lights at her and waved Dom and Clara goodbye.

"Come on, babe, let's get you home," Dom told Clara, helping her up from the bench. It was a slow walk to the car since Clara refused to let Dom carry her. He basically poured her into the passenger seat and took off for home. Clara was passed out in seconds.

The house was dark except for the porch light when Dom pulled up to the curb out front. Clara was sound asleep in the car. He reached over to try to wake her up and got nothing. For the light sleeper that she was, her not responding told Dom that Clara had to have had a long, hard day. She had to skip lunch with the girls, so Don was pretty sure she didn't get a break at work.

Dom walked over to the passenger side and lifted Clara out of the car. A frown crossed his face when he felt how light she was. He had seen pictures of her before Dean had died that she had shown him on MySpace, and knew that the weight she was at now was a lot lower then her normal weight. He made a note to ask Mia to see if she could make Clara a lunch along with the ones she made for him and the boys.

Dom let himself in with the key Clara had made for him and made his way up the stairs carefully. Clara never woke up as he laid her in bed and took off her work stained clothes. After a quick tuck in and kiss on her head, he headed back for his house.

A noise from the bathroom made him pause. When he heard it again, he opened the door to the darkened room. His eyes caught the crumpled form of Coley on the floor and he rushed over to her.

"Coley?"

"Oh my Gods!" Coley moaned into the tile floor of the bathroom.

"Coley, are you okay? Do I need to get Clara?" Dom asked moving closer to her.

"No. Please just go away," Coley said, lunging for the toilet again as her pregnant stomach forced up her dinner.

Dom rubbed Coley's back as she threw up everything in her stomach and then some.

"So how far along are you?" Dom asked after Coley was done and cleaned her mouth out with the water Dom had given her.

Coley squeezed her eyes shut. "How did you figure it out? I know Clara didn't tell you."

"Well, you're not running a fever, you were fine tonight at dinner, and when I left last night, you where in your own bed and this morning you weren't. So I figure this happened last night too. Am I wrong?" Dom asked after tossing out his reasons.

"No. No you're not. I am 12 weeks."

"I won't tell anyone, Cole. That is for you to do."

Coley laid her head down in her arms. "Thank you, Dom."

Dom stood up to leave. "You are going to have to tell everyone sooner or later. They will notice." Dom gave her one last look and walked out the doorway.

Coley sat there for a little while longer, making sure her stomach wasn't going to hurl again before she made her way back to her room. As she settled into bed her mind flashed to Vince. She was being pulled to him and she didn't like it. Her life was a mess right now and she didn't need to add anyone else into it. Coley placed her hand upon her still flat stomach.

"I don't know how good of a mom I am going to be, but I can promise you that you will always come first," Coley said softly to her unborn child. She fell asleep with her arms wrapped around her middle.


	24. Chapter 24: Brought to Light

_A/N* I am sure you have noticed that the chapters are coming out later and later. I am sorry for this and wish I could say that it will get better, but I can't. I have started online college courses so I can get my degree in Human Services. I am also trying to find a job. Woot Woot…….Plus I have entered a slight writer's block. I know where I want to end the story, but have no idea how to get it there. Shoot out to my real life Coley, girl I promise one day I will sit down and write you back! Hang in there Coley __ I have faith in you. Thank you Jen for keeping me sane as always and for writing such brilliance. To my readers, I love you and if it wasn't for you I would have stopped writing a long time back and shoved this back into my notebook and said forget about it. Thank You!_

**Chapter 24: Brought to Light**

The next two weeks passed in a blur for Clara. One by one, her colleagues fell victim to the flu. Clara spent more and more time at the hospital. Siofra suffered the same fate. Not only did she have to fill in at her hospital, but other local hospitals needed workers as well, so Clara spent time hospital hopping. She was hardly ever home anymore, and when she was, she spent it going over the plans Bernie left for her at the end of the day. Clara made Coley get the flu vaccine along with the rest of the gang. She would be damned if they got sick from the germs Clara was bringing home. In fact, Clara wouldn't let Coley too close to her.

Coley started helping Mia out at the Cafe, picking up Clara's afternoon shift to fill in the long, lonely afternoons. She had yet to tell anyone about her pregnancy, but Mia was starting to appear suspicious that something was off. Coley was still getting sick every night and had lost weight. Her pale skin had taken on a sickly shade; dark circles gave away Coley's sleepless nights.

"Mia?" Coley yelled out in the empty Cafe. She slung her purse on the counter and looked around the store for Mia when Mia didn't answer.

"Mia had to leave early," a rough voice said behind her.

Coley's shoulders tensed when she recognized Vince's voice. "She should have called me; I would have come in earlier." Coley turned around to face Vince.

Vince wasn't surprised that Coley didn't show any surprise when he came up behind her unknown. Where Clara would have pissed her pants, Coley just turned around to face him. The fact that Coley wasn't unnerved about anything just made Vince even more worried about her. The whole crew had noticed the subtle changes Coley was going through. Weirdly, Clara or Dom weren't concerned about it. Clara, who can spot when a blade of grass is longer then others, just shrugged her shoulders and said that Coley was fine and for everyone to keep back and to not bother her about.

Vince's brow furrowed as he thought back to confronting Dom about Coley. If Clara wasn't going to take care of her own, then Vince would bring it up with Dom. Dom would take of the problem. Not. Dom just patted him on the back and said to leave Coley alone, that nothing was wrong. Something fishy was going on and Vince didn't like it.

"There was no reason to. We are slow at the garage. It doesn't take a genius to watch the Cafe for awhile," Vince said watching Coley closely.

Coley's eyes went hard. "No, I guess it doesn't take a genius. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. You know the mindless kind that doesn't take any smarts, like working the books or putting in the grocery order."

Vince fought back a smile. The longer Coley was here, the more her backbone showed. Get her gander up enough and she would fight back. You would never know that sharp tongue existed in that sweet face, but boy could she cut you with it. "Have a blast."

Coley watched Vince leave the Cafe and head back to the garage.

"Coley?"

Coley turned around and came face to face with Clara.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to work?" Coley asked as she made her way to Clara. If the team thought Coley looked like hell, then Coley hated to know what they thought of Clara. Clara had been working double shifts at the hospital since the flu hit their part of California. She was barely home anymore, taking most of her breaks at the hospital, since she got more time to sleep that way.

The constant work schedule had taken it toll on Clara. Her eyes where always partly glazed over and shadow like bruises stained the area under her eyes. Her clothes that were already sizes smaller than normal, were starting to bag on her. Even her hair had lost its shine and bounce that the dark locks always had.

"We finally have some backup at the hospital. People are finally starting to come back, so my boss let me off early. In fact, I have the next four days off," Clara said as she propped her elbow up on the counter and laid her head in her hand, yawning loudly as she fought to stay awake. She had been at the hospital since 8pm the day before.

"Did you drive here?" Coley asked looking out at the empty parking lot.

Clara shook her head no and laid her head all the way on the counter. Now that she was still for more than a minute, her exhaustion was starting to kick in. "Siofra's roomie dropped me off. Dom has my car in the shop today. The break pads needed to be changed."

Before Coley could ask Clara if she wanted her to ring one of the boys to come get her, the cafe phone rang. Coley gave Clara one last look before she went and answered the phone. When she came back fifteen minutes later, Clara was passed out on the counter top. Coley scrolled through her phone until she found the shop number and hit send.

"Toretto's Garage, this is Brian."

"Hey Bry, its Coley. I need someone to come get Clara."

"Alright, I'll send Dom to get her at the hospital."

"Wait! No!" Coley yelled over the phone before Brian could hang up.

"Yea?" Brian asked bringing the phone back to his ear.

"Clara is here at the Cafe."

A look of confusion crossed Brian's face. "Why is she at the Cafe?"

Coley shrugged her shoulders, and then realized that Brian couldn't see her. "I don't know. All I know is that she is passed out on my counter and that she needs to go home."

Brian sighed. Between Mia worrying about Coley and him worrying about Clara, he was slowly going gray. "I'll tell Dom. Expect him to be there in 2.5 seconds."

Coley hung up the phone and turned to stare at Clara. Clara had so much going on in her life, and Coley felt guilty about being one more thing for Clara to take care of.

True to Brian's words, Dom screeched to a halt in front of the Cafe almost immediately after Coley had gotten off the phone.

As she watched him swagger into the Cafe, Coley had to smile to herself. Her little sister sure found herself a good man. There weren't many out there that could handle her. After losing Dean, Coley didn't think Clara would find someone else that could outmatch her, but boy could Dom handle her. Coley was pretty sure that Dom could win against a mob boss if he really put his mind to it.

Coley saw Dom's face soften as he came up behind the passed out Clara.

"How long has she been here?" Dom asked as he softly stroked Clara's hair.

"About a half hour, and been asleep for about twenty of those minutes."

Dom placed one arm around Clara's neck and the other around her legs and lifted her up into his arms. Clara didn't even open her eyes. She knew who had her, settling deeper into Dom's arms and placing a kiss on his chest.

"Don't overdo it, Coley. If you get too hot or tired, just shut the damn place down and go home. It's not like this place brings in a lot of cash anyway," Dom said giving Coley his best big brother stare.

Coley gave him a small smile. "Go take care of your girl, Dom. God knows she won't."

Coley watched Dom put Clara gently in his car and take off. "Now where did I put that stupid list," Coley said to herself as she turned her attention back to the Cafe.

Clara slowly blinked her eyes open as she felt a slight breeze hit her face. She slowly rolled over, checking the clock to see what time it was, only the clock looking back at her wasn't hers, it was Dom's. Clara sat up, wincing as her muscles screamed loud and clear that they were not happy. A whimper escaped before Clara could hold it back. As if someone was waiting for her to make a sound, the door to the bedroom opened and Dom walked over to the bed where Clara was hunched over.

"Kill me," Clara said softly when she felt Dom sit on the bed beside her.

Dom chuckled and scooted Clara into his lap. "I know, baby. You body isn't used to resting and it is making you pay for it now that you are finally still."

Clara huddled closer to Dom's body. She swore that man could heat a freezer he gave off so much body heat.

Dom stood up with Clara in his arms. "Come on baby; let's get you in a hot bath."

Clara sighed with pure happiness as she sunk deeper into the piping hot water. Dom's arms wrapped around her as she finally sank all the way into the water. It didn't take long for Clara to convince Dom to take the bath with her. They had barely been able to see each other the past couple of weeks and had next to no physical contact with each other.

Clara leaned her head back against Dom's chest and watched the bubbles slide off her leg as she stretched out the tense muscles.

"So where are the rest of the monkeys?" Clara asked, perfectly content for the first time in weeks.

Dom gently stroked Clara's stomach as he watched the light of the many candles he had lit around the bathtub dancing across her light skin. "Movie night, date night, gamer night, and some beach party." Dom listed off as he went through everyone in his head.

Clara nodded. Mia had finally found a movie buddy in Coley since they both refused to watch scary movies and Brian refused to watch chick flicks. So that had Coley and Mia at the movies. Letty and Rome were out on a date. Siofra, Jesse, and Brian were playing video games at God knows where, and that left Leon and Vince at the random beach party.

"All that is missing is wine and chocolate," Clara said as she finally felt her muscles unknot.

Dom nipped at the sensitive spot on Clara collarbone and smiled when he felt her shiver. "I'll remember that for next time." Dom bit harder on Clara's collarbone and let his hands drift farther down her body.

Clara didn't even hold her moan back and leaned back against Dom, letting her legs spread out so he would have better access. "I'll let it pass this time."

Dom laughed deep in his throat. "Oh really?" Dom growled out as his hands found their destination.

Clara's body jumped when she felt Dom's rough hands flick lightly over her clit. "Oh God!" Clara moaned when Dom's fingers passed over her clit again, streaks of heat shooting all over her body.

"No, just me," Dom said in a husky voice as he own body began to respond to the moans Clara was letting out. Dom's finger started a slow, steady rhythm with Clara's clit, making her arch back against him and push down against his oh so wonderful hand.

"Dom!" Clara gasped as his fingers started to get faster and faster, never touching anywhere but her swollen clit.

Clara bit her lip when she felt the streaks of hot lightening race across her body again. Dom's other hand sprawled the width of her stomach and kept her pinned against his broad chest. Clara kept building and building, but never got release. She felt like her nerves were straining against her skin, about to rip through.

"Dom!" Clara gasped. "Please, Dom! I can't. God, I just can't!" Clara begged, tossing her head from side to side in her need to release the sweet tortuous pressure that had built up inside her.

Dom's own breathe was coming short and ragged as he fought the need to slam into her. It was bittersweet to hear the moans that were being ripped from Clara by what he was doing to her body.

Whimpers started to mix in with Clara's moans and Dom almost lost it right then. Between hearing her throaty moans, to the hot, wetness of her body, to the way her body rubbed up and down against his hard length, Dom barely had any control. No one had been able to strip him of that before her and he never wanted to find out if anyone else could.

Dom swiftly turned Clara around and hooked his arms underneath her, standing up in one fluid move. Water cascaded down their bodies and pooled on the floor as Dom stepped out of the tub. Clara put one hand on each of his checks and crushed her mouth against his savagely. Dom moved one hand up her back and to the back of her head as Clara held herself in place with her legs.

Dom quickly made his way to his bedroom and kicked the door shut as Clara sucked his tongue into her mouth. Not caring that his bed would soon become soaked, Dom laid her down and started kissing his way down.

Clara's hands gripped the chocolate sheets as she felt him lick the water from her stomach and move lower. Her hips bucked when his teeth scraped at her clit and his rough tongue soon followed. He parted her with his fingers and licked up and down with long swipes of his moist tongue. Within a few moments Clara was on the edge and ready to jump off with a running start. Dom slowly entered one finger into her tight canal and caressed her. Clara screamed as her orgasm punched through her.

Dom leaned up and kissed her with the taste of her still on his lips. Clara grabbed the back of his head and nipped at his bottom lip, she could feel Dom's long member bumped against her dripping wet slit and brought her hand down to guide him in.

They both gasped as he entered and her sheath stretched to accommodate him. He entered slowly to let her become used to him again and to prolong the pleasure of feeling her hot velvet rub against his smooth rod. Once he was in to the hilt, he slowly backed out of her and when only his head was lift in he rammed back into making Clara's body arch off the bed to meet his hard thrust. Their mating was hot, hard, and animalistic There was nothing soft or romantic about it. They were making up for lost time.

"I think I died and saw heaven," Dom said when he was finally able to talk again.

Clara giggled and rolled over so she could snuggle up to Dom's chest. "I'm just good like that."

Dom wrapped his arms around Clara, holding her in place next to him. "I'm not even going to touch that one."

"So, I hate to say this because I can't really move, but the bed is soaked and I am freezing," Clara said as goose bumps started to appear on her naked body.

Dom scooted the both of them off the bed and they both quickly got dressed.

"Guess it's my place now," Clara said from her place on the floor where she was putting her spare socks on.

Dom nodded and helped pull her off the floor when she lifted her hands up to him.

The two of them walked arm in arm across the backyards in the warm night air.

Clara sighed and laid her head against Dom's arm. "I really want more nights like this."

Dom tightened his grip on her. "I do too, baby."

The next morning came way too fast and abruptly.

_BOUNCE_

_"_Wake up!"

_BOUNCE_

"Wake up now!"

_BOUNCE_

"What the hell!" groaned Clara as she forced her eyes open to see Letty bouncing on the end of her bed.

Dom was rolled over on his stomach, holding a pillow down over his head.

"How in the hell_ BOUCNE_ did you get _BOUNCE _in the house?" Clara asked still halfway asleep as Letty continued to bounce on the bed.

"Coley."_ BOUCNE _"Come and get up already!" Letty said as she grabbed Clara by the arm and pulled up her.

Clara rolled her eyes and let Letty pull her out of bed.

"EEEK!" Letty quickly let go of Clara's arm and covered her eyes with her hands. "You're naked! Why didn't you tell me you were naked?" Letty yelled.

Clara just rolled her eyes again while Dom burst out laughing from the bed. "Oh like that has stopped you before," Clara said. "And you!" She pointed at Dom from where he was watching the whole thing from the bed where Clara still wanted to be. "Be quiet."

Clara got dressed as fast as her sluggish limbs would allow her to. Letty grabbed a hold of her arm again when Clara was dressed and dragged her downstairs to where Coley and Mia had breakfast and coffee ready.

Clara gleefully sank into her kitchen chair and drank the coffee that was set in front of her like it was the only water in the desert. When Clara lifted her eyes again, she saw the three girls smiling back at her.

"Good morning, princess, nice of you to join the land of the living again," Mia said as she set a plate of food in front of her.

"Hmm. And to what do I owe this honor?" Clara asked taking her first bite of what was always great food if Mia or Dom cooked.

"Your basement is done and we are under orders for you to start decorating from Bernie. Who is meeting us with Alec in one hour at the store," Letty said practically bouncing in the kitchen chair. It had been forever since all the girls had been able to hang out together.

After being rushed by Letty to eat and rushed back upstairs to change out of her pjs and one quick kiss to a still semi asleep Dom, the girls were out the door and cruising down the street in Mia's car.

When they got to the store Alec was standing in front of it tapping his foot with his arm crossed.

Clara stopped in front of him. "Waiting on something?"

Alec grabbed Clara's arm, something she was getting tired of having done, and dragged her into the store.

Six hours later, Clara was not ashamed to be sitting in the middle of the floor begging to leave what had now become her own personal hell.

"Please, Bernie! Please call off the hellhounds! I will do anything! Anything! Just please take me away!" Clara whined to Bernie's shoe as she bowed down in the middle of the aisle and grasped at his legs.

Letty rolled her eyes at Clara's antics, even though she was pretty darn worn out herself. Coley was sitting in a rather comfy looking chair as she watched the scene unfold. Coley was achy and tired and just as ready to go home as Clara was.

Mia and Alec came around the corner, each with an armload of stuff and dumped it into one of the many carts.

"I think we broke her," Alec said to Mia when he saw Clara begging on the floor.

Bernie looked up from Clara's crumpled form. "I think its time to head out. We can get the rest later if we need more."

Clara jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around Bernie. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Bernie unwrapped Clara's arms and set her back on the floor. "Let's get out of here, kids."

Coley was sound asleep by the time the got back to Clara's house.

Mia parked the car and Letty got out right away and started getting the small things out of the trunk. When Clara went to go help, Mia caught her arm and tugged her back into the seat.

Clara shot Mia a confused look. "Yea?"

Mia sighed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She wasn't sure how to bring the subject up without getting Clara's gander up. "I am worried about Coley, Clara and I really think that you and Dom need to talk her into going to the doctor."

Mia winced when she saw the shutters go down in Clara's eyes and swore mentally. She had seen that look one to many times when Dom got asked questions about his personal life from an outsider.

Clara ran her fingers through her hair and looked back at the sleeping Coley. "Mia I love you and my life will always be an open book to you, but I cannot let any of you in Coley's life until she is ready to let you in. So until then, please understand when I say that I have it down with Coley, and I am doing everything I can to keep her healthy and safe."

Mia sighed one last time and nodded. She trusted Clara, and if Clara said she had it under control, Mia was going to believe her. Mia got out of the car and started helping Letty with the bags and boxes. Clara leaned back in her seat and gently shook Coley.

Coley groaned and opened her eyes.

"Morning puppet. Come on, we are home." Clara told Coley, getting out of the car once Coley was awake.

Coley sluggishly followed Clara into the house and plopped down on the couch next to Letty and Paco.

"Long day?" Dom asked as he come down from upstairs and saw how tired the three girls where.

Clara came into the living room from the kitchen and threw herself into Dom's arms and pretended to sob. "Your sister is a maniac! She made me shop for six hours with no break! It was horrible, Dom! So horrible!"

Dom rubbed Clara's back knowing that she was a lot more tired then she let on and really did want to cry with exhaustion. "Mia, what did I tell you about breaking my girl?"

Mia rolled her eyes. "Just wind her up again and she will be fine. You'd think that I made them run an obstacle course instead of shopping." Mia, however, did cast a worrying glance at the almost passed out Coley on the couch. "I am going to head back to the house and get ready for the races. I'll meet you guys back over here at ten."

Mia helped Letty off the couch on her way out and they both called out their good byes.

Clara stayed in Dom's arms and made no move to leave.

"They wore you out, didn't they, baby?" Dom asked placing a kiss on Clara's head.

Clara nodded her yes against Dom's chest.

"You don't have to go to the races if you don't want to. That goes to you as well, Cole," Dom told the two girls.

Clara wrapped her arms around Dom tighter. "Not uh, I have been gone for too long as it is. I need to remind those skanks I am still in the picture, and the punk racers I can still kick their ass."

Letty had let Clara know that she and Jay (I know that I have went between Jay and Jade in some chapters. I am sorry for the confusion this has caused and I will fix it when I can, but Jay and Jade are the same person) spent most of their time keeping the skanks off and away from Dom.

Dom had his hands full with the ones that did get through Letty and Jay, and was very grateful that Clara was going with them.

"I have to go sometime or another. May as well go when Clara can," Coley said from her spot on the couch.

"I gotta go and do one last check through on all the cars with the guys. I'll see you both at ten." Dom gave Clara a deep kiss, messed up Coley's hair, and left.

"How in the hell do you drive in biker boots?" Coley asked from her spot on Clara's bed.

"Very carefully," Clara replied from in front of her closet. Clara was decked out in knee high black biker boots, stripped pink socks that went to mid thigh, daisy duke shorts, and black vest over a pink bra. Her hair was down in loose waves and her makeup was subtle, but potent.

"All you are missing is a cowboy hat."

"Look who is talking about missing a hat. All you need is a NY Yankees ball cap and you could be one of their cheerleaders," Clara said with her arms on her hips.

Coley was wearing dark skinny jeans with holes all in them, a blue bra with an open NY Yankee jersey over it and tied under her breast. Black stilettos tied the whole ensemble together.

Coley shrugged. "These are as close as I got to party clothes, and my tall ass ain't gonna fit in your teeny clothes."

"Girls? You ready up there?" Dom called from downstairs.

"Yea. Hold on we are coming down," Clara called back.

Coley went down first while Clara got her money out of the safe in the attic.

Clara kneeled down on the still dusty floor and spun the safe combo in and opened the heavy door. She bypassed the locked box and went to the rolls of money in the back and grabbed a roll of five grand. She was running low on racing money and knew that she would have to start racing more. The money she had saved from racing back home was quickly running out. Clara already spent a large portion of the lawsuit money she had won in the suit against the county from the wreck on the house, and she didn't want to use any of it on racing money or for her car.

Clara ran down the stairs and into Letty.

"Hey, girle," Letty said as she caught both of them before they fell. "You ready to go kick some ass?" Letty asked

Clara laughed and nodded her head. "Let's show the bitches how this is done!"

Dom came up behind Clara and pulled her against him. Clara arched her body back and felt the start of Dom's desire for her.

"You sure know how to wear clothes Baby Girl," Dom whispered in Clara's ear as he nibbled gently on her ear lobe.

"Hmmmmm. You sure know how to take them off," Clara whispered back.

"Can you please wait till you are alone before you start doing that?" Brian asked as he walked into Clara's house and saw his baby sister rocking against Dom.

Dom laughed and stepped away from Clara. "Listen up guys, we're gonna do a different formation tonight."

Clara turned a confused look at Dom.

Dom ignored the look and kept talking. "Clara and I and got point, Vince and Letty you guys are second, Brian and Rome third, and Jess and Leon you guys finish us off."

Everyone nodded in understanding and started to go off to their cars. Clara stayed where she was at in shock. Dom walked over to her and closed her mouth with his fingers.

"You are gonna catch flies that way, Baby Girl."

Clara swallowed back tears and leaned up to give Dom a kiss. "Thank you, baby," she whispered against his lips.

Coley couldn't believe how loud the races were or how crowded and hot they could be. Clara wasn't lying when she said that Coley was wearing way too many clothes. Girls were walking around practically naked!

"Kinda like a freak show at a carnival, huh?" Vince's voice asked from behind her.

Coley nodded and turned to face Vince.

"Don't worry about them," Vince said when he saw Coley shrinking back from the stares the racer chasers where giving her. "You are a thousand times better then any of them, and a million times better looking."

Coley lifted her shocked face up to meet Vince's. The man never ceased to amaze her. She couldn't believe he just said that to her.

"Come on. You need to stick with the crew, it's not safe out here until you get used to how things work." Vince wrapped an arm around Coley's small waist and guided her to where Dom and the rest of the gang where making the racing negotiations.

"So let's race, baby!" Letty yelled the people that were gonna race headed off towards there cars.

"Wait! What's going on?" Coley asked Vince. "We just got here. Why is everyone leaving?"

Vince chuckled and changed their direction from walking towards Dom and Clara to walking towards his car when he received the nod from Clara that she was going to be racing. "They agreed on who is racing and for how much already. So now we are going to were they are actually gonna be racing at. And you're riding with me since Clara is gonna race."

"Oh," Coley said as she let Vince guide her to his car and climbed into the lowered vehicle.

Vince spent as much time during the short ride as he could taking in Coley. Her body was being showcased in the Yankee outfit and Vince couldn't think of anyone that he had ever seen look hotter. The ride was over before it even began and Vince parked his car. Before could get out of the car, Vince spoke up.

"Whatever you do, stay right next to me at all times. When we get the alert that cops are on their way, people could care less about anyone else but themselves, and I don't want you getting hurt."

Vince kept his hand on Coley's arm and Coley could barely think straight. His eyes kept pulling her under and the heat from his hand rushed through Coley's body. After what seemed like a decade, Coley finally nodded her head.

"Good." Vince opened his door and got out. His head was spinning from the rush of emotions going through his body. We walked over to where he was leaning up against his car and pulled Coley next to him.

Dom walked over to Vince and Coley after giving Clara a fairly x rated kiss for good luck.

Coley watched in fascination as a scantly clad woman walked out in front of the four cars and raised her arms in the air. Coley could barely hear the 'Ready, Set, Go' over the rev of the engines, and jumped when the cars took off from the starting line when the woman's arms came down. Coley was sure that if you asked another racer how the race went, they would go into an hour's worth of detail, but to Coley, it was all over before it began. Clara had pulled away from the pack early on and never gave up her place as lead. Cheers erupted from the crowd and the pack of people rushed forward to congratulate Clara on her win.

Before Coley could step forward and follow Vince to where the rest of the family was, a tall woman stepped in front of Coley.

"So you are the new bitch for the DT crew," The woman snarled out.

Coley opened her mouth to reply and before she could the woman grabbed Coley and bent her over, ramming her knee into Coley stomach.

Coley gasped as all the air was pushed out of her body and pain exploded in her low body before traveling to the rest of her limbs. A ringing noise blocked out the noise from the race and a gray haze blinded Coley from seeing anything. A set of strong arms caught her before she fell to the ground and carefully lowered her to the hot concrete, cradling her in their arms.

"Coley!" Clara yelled as she watched her best friend fall to the ground. Clara pushed her way through the crowd and skidded to a halt in front of Coley. Vince was rocking her in his arms and cupping Coley's head in one hand.

"Come on, baby! You gotta tell me what hurts!" Clara yelled as she pushed Coley's hair away from Coley's face. Clara's small hands ran over Coley's body and quickly untied Coley's shirt and pulled it away from her slim body. A large bruise was already forming on Coley's stomach and Clara sucked her breath in.

Clara started to shake as tears ran down her face. "Come on, Cole, baby! Answer me!" Clara yelled again as she tried to get Coley to focus and come out from her semi unconscious state.

Clara barely noticed that Letty and Jay had hulled off the racer skank and proceeded to beat the living shit out of her. Clara didn't even feel Dom kneel beside her or hear him order Vince to get Coley in his car and gun it to the ER. When Clara realized that Vince was getting up and putting Coley in his car, Clara scrambled up and crawled into the back seat with Coley.

Vince slammed his door shut and peeled out of the road and headed to the ER. He looked into the backseat and saw Clara huddled over Coley, her body trembling as she cried. "She will be okay, Clar; it is just a nasty kick to the stomach. The shock is just getting the best of her right now."

Clara didn't even turn to look back at Vince. "It's not Coley I am worried about."

Vince slammed on his breaks and turned completely around in his seat. "What the hell, Clara! What the fuck is going on! You start talking right now or we are staying right here!" Vince yelled. There had been something going on since Coley had gotten here and he was going to find out what the hell was going on.

Clara whipped her head around and stared Vince straight in the eyes. "If Coley loses her baby because your dumb ass threw a fit in the middle of the road, I will kill you. That is a promise," Clara said in a very cool and calm voice.

Vince's mouth dropped open and he swiftly turned back in his seat and took of to the hospital, breaking every speeding record he ever held.

FYI: My 23rd Bday is this coming up Sunday! 23 on the 23rd! :D


	25. Chapter 25: Crash and Burn

_A/N* Ok so I HAVE to think everyone how reviewed/emailed me about the Note I posted! As you can see I got this out before August __ The lovelies that you are totally inspired me! I am still having a hard time adjusting, so writing is coming REALLY slow! Thank you all for sticking by me and the awesome words you give me! Reviews are like lil shots of happiness. And boy do I like these shots __ They go down real smooth! To the peeps that hit me up on Twitter, I LOVE YOU! Lol I am addicted to Twitter and it's nice to have people actual follow me :D This was a very intense chapter to write and very hard to revisit my tougher times. Please remember that I have put a lot of myself into Clara. A lot of my own life. While it has been therapeutic to write the hurt, it is also very hard. Enough of my talking __ Enjoy!_

**Chapter 25: Crash and Burn**

Coley came to a little as Vince carried her into the ER. Her face strained as cramps racked her lower half. That was two hours ago and no one had yet to come let the crew know what was going on. Clara sat cuddled in Dom's lap. His large hands running up and down her back and arms while he tried to keep her calm. He could feel her heart racing in fear under his hands. Dom wasn't sure if Clara could bounce back if something happened to Coley. She had already lost one pillar in her life, losing another might push her over the edge.

Vince looked horrible. His face was ashen as he sat separate from everyone else. He rested his head in his hands; blocking everyone from his view.

Both Siofra and Clara tried getting some information, but no one would give them any, even with their hospital sway. Clara had to spill why Coley was in so much danger from a simple knee to the stomach; the hush that hung over the group was heavy on them all.

Finally, after what felt like ages, the doctor rounded the corner, and Clara jumped up to meet him at the end of the hall.

"How is she?" Clara asked impatiently, fighting the urge to bounce on her toes to let out some of the excess energy and worry.

The doctor rubbed a tired hand over her face. "Recovering. It was touch and go with the baby for a bit. We weren't sure if we could get the bleeding to stop. She needs to stay in the hospital a couple of days for observation. Clara, I am not gonna lie, there is still a big chance that she could still lose the baby."

Clara choked back her tears as she listened to what Dr. Watts was telling her. She was the best on his floor, and she knew that everything that could be done was being done to help Coley.

"Can I see her now?" Clara asked as the information she received sunk in.

Dr. Watts nodded her head. "She is in room 212. You know the rules." With that said, the good doctor finally walked off to her office to finish off her shift.

Clara turned to the group that had formed behind her. "Only two people at a time can see Coley, and they can only stay for fifteen minutes at a time, once an hour, and that is during the visiting hours. I have some spare clothes in my locker. I am going to stay the night with her and you guys can take turns seeing her tomorrow." Clara looked at Dom most of the time she was talking, drawing in some of his silent strength.

Mia came up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "It will all work out, sweetie. Remember, we are all here for you. You don't have to go through anything alone ever again!" Mia whispered in Clara's ear.

Clara took a deep breath and blinked back the moisture gathering in her eyes. "Thanks, Mia."

One by one, the crew gave Clara a hug and passed on their love and concern for Coley. Vince held on the longest, letting his eyes and body tell Clara what he wanted to convoy. He still wasn't ready to admit his growing feelings for the willowy woman laying in the recovery room.

Dom was the last to go to his Clara. "Come here, baby," Dom said softly, drawing Clara into his warm embrace. Clara let Dom surround her and rested her head on his muscular chest, letting the world go for a moment, concentrating strictly on how good it felt to be in her man's arms. Dom rested his chin on the top of Clara's silky head and closed his eye as he breathed in Clara's scent. After a few minutes Clara pulled away and placed a soft kiss on Dom's firm lips. They whispered their good byes and Clara took off to her locker to change out of her racing clothes.

The locker room was quiet and empty as Clara reached into her locker for her spare set of clothes and sneakers. As she sat down to take off her high heels, the glint off her locker mirror from her necklace caught her attention. As Clara fingered the always constant necklace, she felt the tears she was holding at bay start to fall. Coley had given her the emerald initial 'C' for her high school graduation present. Coley had the same necklace only in aquamarine, Coley's birthstone, just as emerald was Clara's.

Clara's fingers fell from the necklace as the tears started to come harder and harder. Soon she was struggling to breathe as the scalding hot tears poured out of her. All the pent up worry and stress that she had been fighting to keep at bay broke as the dam inside of her burst open. Clara shot up from the bench and yank her locker shut, slamming her hands on either side of her locker. Her thoughts were whirling as she fought to shut her feelings of anger and hurt off. Clara spun around and grabbed her sneaker off the bench and threw it at lockers on the other side of the room with all of her might. When that did nothing to help relieve the iron tight grip around her heart, she picked up the other one and threw it too, yelling loudly as she chucked it.

Clara's breath came raggedly as her feelings spun out of control. Pressure kept building and building in her chest, and she couldn't stop the pain. God the pain! Clara had managed to lock it all away, and had forgotten how much she could hurt. Clara turned back to her locker and rested her head on it; the cool surface reminding her how much was out of her control. Clara drew her hand back and punched the locker next to her in pure frustration as her control on her feelings and the situation at hand spiraled away from her, denting the weak metal and tearing her knuckles open. The physical pain exploded in her hand and helped clear her mind. Clara slowly slid down her locker, coming to rest on the floor.

As her hand bled, Clara got a grip on her feelings and shoved them deep down. She couldn't deal with them right now; she needed to be strong for Coley and the rest of family. Clara leaned her head back against the row of lockers and closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing. Piece by piece, Clara locked her feelings back up and cleared her mind, shoving away all the bad till she could deal with it later. Clara's no fail method for dealing with all the tough times. Always pushing off dealing with her problems till tomorrow; effectively never having to really deal with them.

Clara weakly changed out of her clothes and into the spare clothes she had in her locker. Luckily, no one had come into the locker room during her little tantrum, and she didn't run into anyone when she left. Clara didn't feel like having to deal with the repercussions of her fit at the moment and if she was being honest with herself, she never wanted to deal with them.

Clara quietly entered Coley's room after taking care of her injured hand. The room was still, the only sounds coming from the machines hooked up to Coley. The baby's heartbeat being the loudest sound in the room. Clara watched the heartbeat monitor for a few minutes before her heart relaxed a little. The heartbeat was normal for how far along Coley was. Clara pulled the chair/bed closer to the bed and sat down, never taking her eyes off of Coley.

The rest of the night passed by slowly as Clara sat and stared at Coley, the last months running in a loop through her head. Coley woke up to find Clara staring off at the wall behind Coley's head.

Coley covered Clara's hand and squeezed. "Hey"

Clara focused her eyes and smiled back at Coley. "Hey yourself sister. You gave us quite a scare there."

Coley's eyes darkened with fear as she remembered why she was in the hospital in the first place. Her hands moved to cover her still taut stomach. "Is the baby ok?"

Clara brought her hands up to Coley's stomach and covered Coley's with her own small hands. "The baby is fine."

Coley let out the breath she was holding and took a good look at the room she was in and the machines she was hooked up to. When she got to the one showing a heartbeat her eyes filled with wonder.

"Is that the baby's heartbeat?" Coley asked Clara.

"It sure is and a strong heartbeat at that. Our baby is a survivor, just like its mommies," Clara told Coley with a genuine smile on her face.

Coley sighed deeply with relief. Her child might have been unexpected, but that did not cause her to love it any less. The longer she was pregnant the more attached she became to her unborn child. "How much longer do I gotta be in here?" Coley asked.

Clara shrugged. "I don't know; I haven't talked to your doctor yet. They should be making their morning rounds soon."

Coley stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She hated being in hospitals, as did Clara. They had both been in and out of them their whole life due to kidney problems they both had.

Clara's stomach let out a loud rumble and Clara looked down at it sheepishly. "I think I am going to go hit up the café now that you are awake. Are you gonna be ok for a few?"

Coley gave Clara a 'Are you kidding me' look and Clara laughed.

"I'll be back as soon as I am done eating," Clara leaned down and kissed Coley on the forehead. "Try not to get in any trouble."

Coley did roll her eyes that time and shooed Clara away.

"Are you sure you didn't bribe them?" Clara asked as she watched Coley sign her discharge papers.

Coley shot Clara a dark look. "Yes, Clara, for the hundredth time, I did not bribe, flirt, or threaten the doctor in any way shape or form."

By the time Clara had come back from her quick breakfast, Coley had been moved to a regular room and been given a discharge time for later that afternoon. Clara had texted Dom earlier to let him know to not have anyone come up to visit since the two girls would be home by dinner time.

Clara threw her hands up in surrender. "I am just making sure. Dr. Watts was pretty concerned last night, and now you are being released this afternoon."

Coley shook her head at Clara and slowly swung her legs over the bed so that she could stand up. "They said the baby's heartbeat was fine and the ultrasound was normal. I haven't bled since you brought me in last night and my stats are normal."

Clara rushed over to help Coley out of the bed and into the wheelchair the nurse insisted Coley be wheeled out in. "I just worry, Cole, you know that. I don't like when one of us is sick and I can't help."

Coley sat gingerly in the wheelchair. Her stomach was still sore from the knee she took, and her body ached from the changes going on inside her.

The ride to the hospital doors was quiet, and soon they were off in Clara's car that Dom had dropped off. Coley was asleep before they even left the hospital parking lot. Clara's mind was in a numb state after her minor breakdown last night. She had shoved every feeling she had into the back of her mind and locked them in a box.

Clara glanced over at Coley to make sure she was asleep and pressed the first number on her cell phone call log.

"Hey, baby."

Dom's deep baritone soothed Clara's nerves better then anything else could. Her shoulder immediately relaxed, and she took her real deep breath in hours. "We are on our way home from the hospital."

"Fuck!" Dom said softly as he ran his large hand over his hair stubbled head.

Clara leaned her head back on the headrest. "Do I even wanna know?"

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't think Coley was being released till later on this evening. I am down here at Harry's with Brian getting some parts."

Clara bit her lip. Damn that Murphy's Law, damn it all to hell. "It's okay, Cowboy. I don't know how she got them to release her so early. Can Jesse or Leon meet us at the house? Coley is passed out from some medicine they gave her and there is no way I can get her into the house by myself."

Dom rolled his eyes heavenwards and prayed. Clara was not going to like what he was about to say. "Jesse is on a date with Siofra and Leon is up the coast looking at some scrap cars."

Clara cursed under her breathe. Murphy's Law better watch the hell out, 'cause when she sees him, he is going to get his assed whooped. "What about Mia or Letty? Or hell, what about Rome?"

Dom just had to smile, when shit went wrong with Clara it went wrong. No half assing in Clara's life. "Only person at home is Vince. Mia is grocery shopping, and Letty and Rome are at the shop getting Troy's car ready for tonight's race."

Clara sighed over the phone line and didn't say anything.

"Come on, babe. You gotta get over Vince and Coley at some point in time. May as well be now."

"There isn't a Vince and Coley. The only thing there is, is a bad crush on Vince's part. Dom, you know as well as I do that Vince isn't one to settle down, and Coley isn't one to be a one night stand."

"Well, babe, he is the only one at the house right now, so all I can tell you is suck it up and get over it. Coley is a grown woman and doesn't need you playing guard dog. Vince knows how to keep his dick in his pants Clara, so stop thinking so bad of him."

Clara gripped the steering wheel hard as Dom laid down the truth. Clara knew she was acting like a lil kid about Vince's crush, but she couldn't help it. She was extremely over protective of her family and Coley was all she had outside the crew. Anyone else would have let Clara have her fit, but not Dom. He wasn't afraid to put her in her place anymore then she was him. This is why the two of them were such a good fit. They didn't let the other get away with shit.

Clara blew a stray piece of hair out of her face. "I hate it when you pull me back to the real world, you know."

Dom smiled, that was as close as an apology Clara was gonna say. "I'll call Vince and give him the heads up, babe. See you when I get home."

Clara hung up the phone with a sharp snap.

Vince was waiting for her on her porch when Clara pulled into the driveway. She eyed him as he walked down the short pathway, but didn't say anything. Clara stepped out of the car, and got the bag that held Clara and Coley's stuff out of the back seat. Vince carefully opened the passenger side door, and lifted Coley in his arms like she weighed nothing. They both walked quietly into Clara's house, Vince carried Coley upstairs to her room.

Clara stayed downstairs, and sat down on what was actually a very comfy recliner. She curled her legs in the chair and waited for Vince to come back downstairs. Which was a little longer then Clara really liked.

Vince slowed down when he saw Clara sitting in the cheap recliner she and Coley had picked up from Wally World. He came to a silent stop in front of the chair and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Let it out, Clar," Vince said in his quiet, deadly way that very much reminded Clara of a snake waiting to strike.

"Know what you are doing, Vince, and know it well. Coley gives me the word that she wants out, and I leave with her," Clara said softly, looking dead in Vince's eyes the whole time. "I know that it takes two to tango. If something does happen, then Coley will be just as guilty, but she is my sister, and we are both all we have. As much as I love you and the team, Coley needing me out shines anyone else. I know that if it came down to it, and Dom had to choose between me and the team, I wouldn't be the one winning."

Vince softened his stance and lowered his arms. Clara was right about Dom. Dom placed the team's life above his own. If the team needed out, Dom would leave in a New York minute and not look back. Dom would be miserable the rest of his life, but as long as the team was safe and okay, then that was all that mattered.

Vince nodded and leaned down to draw Clara into an awkward hug. Even though the Coley thing had them both thrown off track, it didn't change the fact that they both really did honestly like and care for each other. Things might be tense, but he got what Clara was trying to say.

Clara sighed and rested her head on Vince's chest. "Just please don't hurt her, V. I can't leave my family again."

Tears started to roll down Clara's face, as she tried unsuccessfully to stop them. Vince lifted Clara up and sat down in the recliner with Clara in his lap, hot tears pouring down her face as her exhaustion caught up with her.

Clara did something she had never done in her life outside of Dean. She cried herself to sleep in the arms of a teammate.

Dom jogged up Clara's porch steps, and silently entered what he was quickly starting to think of as another home, and stopped in his tracks when he saw the scene in front of him.

Vince and Clara were both passed out in Clara's gray recliner. Clara was curled up in Vince's lap with Vince's arms wrapped around her. Dom walked over to the couch and pulled off the old blanket Clara kept on the back that her Nana had made for her, spreading it over Vince and Clara.

Dom checked out Clara's kitchen to see what she had, pulling out what he needed for his mom's homemade spaghetti. Soon, he was in his own world as he cooked dinner for his family.

The smell of dinner soon filled the house, and Clara woke up to the feel of unfamiliar arms around her. She lifted her head and saw Vince looking down at her. They stared into each other's eyes and didn't say a word. After a moment of silence, Vince placed a soft kiss on top of Clara's head and lifted them both out of the chair.

"Come on, lil sis, smells like Dom cooked up a feast," Vince said as he ruffled Clara's hair.

Clara smiled and swatted Vince's hands away from her already messed up hair. Vince and Clara didn't get much talking in, but what words they did say carried enough punch to get the message across. There wasn't much going right in Clara's world, and she was glad that she had her honorary big brother back. She knew that it was going to be a bumpy road, but she was just along for the ride, and had no control over Vince and Coley.

"Why don't you go wake Coley up? She needs to eat," Clara told Vince after a short internal debate.

Vince understood that Clara was silently giving Vince her approval, and didn't bother to ask twice. He smiled a cheeky grin at his little sister and bounded up the stairs to the second floor.

Clara turned to go into the kitchen, and saw Dom leaning against the corner of the wall with his arms crossed over his wide chest, watching her. Dom smirked at her as she strolled up to him. He opened his arms, and Clara sighed as Dom's warmth penetrated straight to her soul.

"You did good, babe. I am proud of you," Dom whispered against Clara's neck as he kissed the spot right behind her ear that always caused her to squirm.

Clara's breath hitched as Dom's tongue swirled around the skin on her neck. Dom smiled as he heard Clara's breathing became shallow and quick. He nipped at her collarbone and slowly pulled away. He brushed her hair out of her lust filled eyes and pulled her into the kitchen.

Vince slowly pushed the door to Coley's door open and peeked in the dark room. His sharp eyes picked out Coley's still form on her bed in the middle of the room. Vince stealthy moved to Coley's bed, and gently kneeled beside it. A streak of moonlight filtered through Coley's window shades and bathed her face in sliver light, causing her already pale skin to look even more luminous. Vince traced Coley's cheeks with the tip of his finger, and closed his eyes as a swarm of emotions took over his body. Vince withdrew his hand from Coley's face, as he waited for his emotions to get under control again. Neither he nor Coley were in a place in their lives to be in a relationship, and Vince sure as hell wasn't going to mess up the friendship they did have going on.

Vince pulled out his phone, punched in Coley's number, and hit send. Within seconds, Coley's phone was singing _Addicted _by Saving Abel. Coley groaned at the interruption of her sleep, and rolled over to silence her phone. However, instead of finding her phone, she came face to face with Vince. Coley's eyes popped open, and she scooted back away from him. Vince watched in amusement as the fog lifted from Coley's mind.

"What are you doing here?" Coley croaked out as her brain started to click into place.

"Dinner is ready," Vince said plainly.

Coley nodded. "Thank you for waking me up. I'll be down there in a minute."

Vince got up and walked to Coley's door, but right before he could walk out, he turned around. "Coley you sure know how to make sleeping look good." Vince winked and walked the rest of the way out of Coley's room leaving her flabbergasted.

By the time Coley came downstairs, everyone was outside sitting at the new picnic table Rome and Letty had given Clara as a house warming gift. The yard was lit up with Tiki Torches and fairy lights that wrapped around the fence. Dom, as usual, was sitting at the head of the table, with Clara to his left. The table was filled with pots of spaghetti, loaves of garlic beard, bowls of salad, and bottles of wine. Coley sat at the only spot available, to the right of Dom and beside Vince. She noticed that a glass of Apple Juice was sitting besides her plate instead of the wine. She flashed Clara a grateful smile and sat down.

Dom looked up and down the table at his family. Love over flowed within him as he took in everyone's face. It was the first time in weeks that he had his whole family with him in one place. Dom squeezed Clara's hand and bowed his head to bless the food.

Dinner passed smoothly if albeit slowly since everyone was still a little tired from the day before. As the crew sat back and chatted over bowls of ice cream, Brian stood up and cleared his throat. Every one stopped talking and looked up at Brian.

"Mia and I have some news we would like to share with everyone," Brian said beaming down at Mia.

_P.S. Wanna play a game? PM or Review what parts of Curve Balls you think might have been part of my RL & I will not only answer back yes or no, but the person with the most YESs gets a guest spot in Curve Balls _


	26. Chapter 26: Growing Up

_A/N* Well my lovelies here it is. Finally right? Lol This chapter was written during a very up/down period in my life. There has been a HUGE life change in my life and it throw me off writing a little. My dear Beta __**ACullenWannabe**__ as always has been my lifesaver and really don't know what I would do without her. There is a special guest appearance in this chapter by __**A'Merc**__y for "winning" the game from last chapter. __**Nani**__ is her prize __ Thank everyone of you for reading and your reviews and PMs! They give me life and I wouldn't have come this far without you! You will never know how much you, my readers, mean to me. MWAH_

**Chapter 26: Growing Up**

Dom's breath caught as he saw Brian stand up and asked for everyone's attention. He knew this moment was coming, but knowing did nothing to help him prepare for it. Clara heard his sharp intake of air and squeezed his hand under the table. Questioning him with her eyes if he was ok. Dom smiled and nodded his head before giving his attention back to Brian and Mia.

Brian looked down at Mia, love shinning so brightly between the two of them it almost hurt to look. "Mia has done me the great honor of agreeing to be my wife." Brian's eyes never left Mia's has he made their announcement.

Gasps rose around the table as the news sunk in. Within seconds, the shock wore off and everyone except Clara and Dom jumped up to surround Brian and Mia. Dom leaned back in his chair with Clara's hand still held securely in his and watched his family give their love to his baby sister and soon to be official brother. Clara slipped her small hand out of Dom's after watching for a moment, and walked around the table to congratulate her brother and Mia.

Dom watched as Brian lifted Clara up and swung her around as Clara placed a quick pop kiss on his lips. After Brian put his little sister back on the ground, she turned to sweep Mia up in a bone crushing hug. The two biggest loves of his life had smiles on their faces to rival the sun, and Dom knew then and there that there would be few moments that would outshine the one he was witnessing at that moment. His heart was so full of love that he was honestly afraid it was going to burst. If he died right then, he would have died the happiest he had ever been.

The night still held the warmth of the day as Dom sat, a cold beer by his hand, remains of the dinner he made still on the table, his family surrounding him. Yes. Dom could die right then and be the happiest man on Earth. Dom took a swig of the ice cold beer and closed his eyes, letting the sounds of laughter, slaps on the back, squeals, and the voices of his family wash over him.

His lips turned up in a smile when he felt a small weight settle into his lap. His arms automatically went around the curvy waist and pulled the body flush him. Yea, life was good.

Clara woke to butterfly kissed being rained across her bare shoulder and turned over to face Dom. "Hey Cowboy." Clara smiled sleepily at her golden skinned god.

Dom only smiled and continued to kiss Clara's skin with feather soft kisses.

Clara sighed and ran her hands over Dom's stubble covered head as Dom worked his way up Clara's neck before finally drawing her lips into a passionate kiss. Clara moaned deep in her throat as Dom sucked her lower lip into his moist mouth. Wetness pooled in between Clara's legs as her brain started to awaken. Dom keep working his magic with his mouth on hers while one hand ran down Clara's body, stopping at her bare upper thigh. He lifted her leg over his hip as he situated his body to lie between Clara's legs.

When Clara felt his long hard length against her hot center, she arched her body up against it, and began to rub herself against Dom. Dom rocked back into Clara and moved his other hand down to strip Clara of her lace panties while his mouth traveled lower to Clara's heavy breast. He pulled her perky nipple into his mouth and lazily swirled his tongue over it as he slowly pushed into Clara. Both of them gasped as his large member entered Clara's small sheath. No matter how times they made love, it never stopped surprising them how wonderful and right it felt. It felt like they had both finally come home.

Each slow thrust brought soft moans from both of them. Clara fought to catch her breath as she brought Dom's mouth back to hers. She held Dom's head captive and rolled her hips to meet each one of Dom's long slow thrust. Dom pulled back slightly and watched the sun play across Clara's light skin as it rose in the eastern sky.

Clara's dilated blue eyes rose to meet Dom's golden brown ones when she felt him cuff her wrist in his large hands and bring them up above her head. She had to bite her lower lip to keep from moaning embarrassingly loudly when Dom pulled back and thrust in deep and hard. She barley felt him move both wrist into one hand his other came down to cup her bottom and lift her lower half off of the bed. Dom traded his slow long thrusts for deep, hard, and fast, and Clara could barely stop herself from crying out in pleasure.

Sharp breathing soon filled the room as Dom took Clara for a hard ride.

It didn't take long for both Clara and Dom to reach completion. Dom rested on his elbows above Clara as they both tried to float back down to earth. No orgasm was ever small with them. It was either all or nothing, like much of their life.

"Good morning," Dom finally replied to Clara's earlier greeting.

Clara giggled and swatted at Dom's shoulder that was still being held up over her body.

Dom leaned down and placed a kiss on Clara's waiting lips before lying down next to her and pulling her over to lie on his chest.

Long, dark hair spilled across Dom's chest and onto the bed as Clara rested almost half of her body on Dom's sturdy chest. "So how hard was it for you to keep your mouth shut about Brian wanting to propose to Mia?"

Dom chuckled at Clara's question. Brian had come up to Dom almost a month ago to get his blessing for the wedding. Dom swept Clara's hair away from her face. "I did just fine thank you. The better question is how did you keep from gabbing to Mia?"

Clara leaned up on her elbow and pretended to glare at Dom. After Brian got his blessing from Dom, he went straight to Clara to get her thoughts on the matter. "I know how to keep my mouth shut." Clara stuck her tongue out at Dom. "However, if Brian hadn't asked soon, I was going to kill him and ask Mia for him myself."

A knock at Clara's door interrupted what Dom was going say.

"Yeah," Clara called out.

"Are you decent?" The voice asked through the door.

Clara looked down at her and Dom. "Well we are covered. Does that work?"

Dom shook his head at Clara and laughed. As long as neither of them moved more than a centimeter, they wouldn't be flashing anyone.

Clara's door opened up and Coley's face peeked around the door. "Just wanted to let you know that I am going with Mia to pick up stuff for the Cafe."

"Ok. Don't over do it."

Coley rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom."

Clara crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Coley laughed at her and shut the bedroom door.

Clara brought her attention back to Dom. "So what is the plan for today?"

Dom pretended to think for a moment. "Trying to get you to finally let me film us."

Clara smacked Dom's shoulder. "Nice try. Ain't happing."

Dom sighed. "A guy can wish."

Clara got up and wrapped the sheet around her. "I am going to take a shower. Let me know if you come up with any real plans." Clara leaned down and kissed Dom before grabbing clothes and walking out the bedroom to the bathroom.

Dom laid back in bed and thought about what he needed to get in order to execute what he had planned on doing.

"Dom where are we, and why are we here?" Clara asked in confusion as Dom pulled up to a brick building.

Dom ran a hand over his freshly shaven head. "Clara, you had to go through a lot of legal crap with the lawsuit against the county right? When you were in your accident?"

Clara got even more confused. "Um, yeah. I had a lawyer, but he did go over everything with me."

"But you had to go over legal forms and stuff right? And you had to go over stuff when you bought your house?" Dom asked anxiously.

Clara took Dom's hand in hers, worry apparent in her large blue eyes. "Dom, I would really appreciate it if you told me what's going on before I have a heart attack."

Dom swallowed nervously. "We are at a friend of mine's law office."

Whatever Clara was expecting it sure as hell wasn't that. Clara tried to say something, but there honestly wasn't thing for her to say other than, "Why?"

Dom chuckled at the look of pure bewilderment on Clara's face. "I want to sign the deed to the house over to Mia."

"Do I get to have the full story or just what bits and pieces you feel like throwing out there to confuse me?" Clara asked. She hated not fully understanding something, and it felt like Dom was going out of his way to irritate her.

Dom leaned over and placed a kiss on Clara's pursed lips. He knew she was getting frustrated with the lack of knowledge, but Dom didn't want to say anything or do anything until Brian actually finally proposed to his baby sister. "When Brian came to me a month ago and asked for my blessing for him and Mia, I decided that I wanted to deed the house over to her. That way she and Brian have a place to start their lives together. The house was always been Mia's home, and she hasn't known anything else. Its home to Mia."

Clara would never get used to seeing the big heart under the rough exterior that was Dom. "Well then, lets go sign the deed over then."

Dom smiled gratefully at Clara. Clara may not like whatever decision a loved one makes, but she would always stand behind them a hundred percent. If she didn't like it, she would let you know it, while also letting you know that she supported you no matter what.

After walking/jogging up three flights of stairs since Dom didn't believe in elevators, the two finally got to Dom's friend's office. After a brief knock, a husky female voice yelled at them to come on in.

Dom opened the door and allowed Clara to enter first. Clara flicked her eyes to his. She smiled her thanks and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the woman sitting behind the large mahogany desk. The woman was a frickin supermodel!

Dom ran into Clara, letting out an 'Oof' sound.

"Babe, you gotta walk all the way in," Dom whispered in Clara's ear with amusement ringing in his voice.

Clara ducked her head down and blushed as she walked the rest of the way into the room.

The supermodel posing as a lawyer rose up from behind her desk and walked forward to meet Dom and Clara, giving Clara an even better look at her. She had to be at least 5'11 with the most gorgeous long mocha colored locks. Her dark brown eyes were set in a naturally tan face with the most perfect set of lips. A lean, fit body with small perky breast rounded out the supermodel lawyer. Clara immediately felt about five inches tall and about as pretty as a glass of mud.

"You must be Clara," The supermodel/lawyer said to Clara. Lifting her hand out to shake Clara's.

Clara shook the offered hand. "Yes, I am. I'm afraid, though, that I don't know who you are." Clara wasn't trying to be rude, okay maybe a little, but she really didn't have a clue who this woman was.

Dom was slightly taken aback at Clara. If he wasn't mistaken, Clara was being just a tad bit jealous. Dom was very grateful that he was behind Clara so she couldn't see him trying not to laugh. It was about time Clara knew what it felt like. Dom couldn't bring Clara anywhere without guys staring at her or trying to get to her. Clara was his, damnit.

"My name is Ke'nani Orsinio, but you can call me Nani," Nani said to Clara.

"Nani grew up down the street from me and Mia. The whole street was proud as shit when lil Nani here graduated top of her class and passed the Bar the first time. Now she spends her time keeping us racers out of trouble," Dom explained to a still clueless Clara.

Nani laughed. "Racers are my biggest money bringers. You guys just can't seem to stay out of trouble." Nani swatted Dom on his arm before she turned her attention back to Clara. "I dabble in other aspects of the law as well, though, when needed."

Clara nodded because she felt like she had to do something. It wasn't often that she felt intimated by anyone, but Nani made Clara feel highly inadequate

"Please, both of you have a seat. This won't take long at all; it is a pretty simple transaction. The house is paid off; there are no liens or mortgages against the house. The house is in both of your names already, so all we have to do is take your name off and sign your half over to Mia. Then you will be out one house, bucko." Nani explained to Dom and Clara.

Dom took a deep breath and squeezed Clara's knee with the hand that was resting on it. "Let's do this!"

"Right on!" Nani exclaimed. "So, Clara, how many skanks you gotta beat off every weekend?" Nani asked Clara while Dom read through the paperwork and signed his name in the gazillion places that asked for it.

Clara relaxed as Nani drew her into a simple conversation.

"Let me know when you wanna go check out my artist. I'll make sure to take the day off of work," Nani said to Clara as she hugged the smaller girl bye. Nani had a tattoo on each of her wrists. Veritas left wrist which meant truth in Olde English and on her and Aequitas which meant justice on her right wrist in Olde English. "Dom, you better take care of my girl here, or I might steal her away." Nani winked at Dom.

Dom rolled his eyes and drew Clara closer to his body. "Go find your own girl, Nani," Dom laughed.

Dom led Clara back to his car. "So how bout we grab some lunch before we head back home?"

"Sounds awesome. My tummy needs food," Clara replied with a small giggle.

Dom reached over and placed one massive paw against Clara's toned stomach. "Ahh, is the poor tummy hungry?" Dom playfully asked Clara's stomach.

"Stop that!" Clara laughed as she swatted Dom's hand away from her stomach. Entwaining his hand in hers instead.

The drive was short since they were already in the downtown district, and it was full of restaurants big and small.

Dom and Clara placed their lunch order with the server and settled into the comfy table that was outside.

"So where are you going to live?" Clara asked Dom as she played with his fingers across the table.

"Don't know yet. Figured I would start looking for a place next week, after I give Mia the news. Thought that the boys and I would go in on a house together," Dom told Clara as he watched her play with his hands. Her smooth skin felt like heaven on his work scuffed ones.

Clara hummed as an idea started to take place in her mind. "So what do you think of your baby sister getting married?"

"Honestly? When in the hell did she grow up? When in the hell did any of them grow up?" Dom mused. He had been ignoring the obvious about his teammates since the blowout that happened a few years ago. It wasn't until Clara came into his life did he realize how much they had grown. How much he had missed. "Before, I couldn't leave the shop for two seconds without one of the stooges trying to burn crap down. The place fell to hell is I left. The three of them had no want, no drive outside of racing. Working at the shop was just a way to spend time. Jesse played on his computer more then he worked on the floor."

Their server came out with their food, and Dom spent a few minutes collecting his thoughts. After a few bites of his food, he started talking again. "Now man, Leon is a garage guru. That guy has the shop running like greased lighting. It's kinda scary really. He runs it almost as good as I do. I don't have to worry bout the shop now. Hell, I don't even gotta go in unless I wanna. I pray to God that Leon doesn't realize that any shop would hire him as their shop manager for a hell of a lot more then what I am paying him."

Clara laughed as she gave Dom's hand a quick squeeze. "I don't see Le going anywhere."

Dom brought Clara's hand up to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. "Thanks, babe. So how is the house coming?"

Clara swallowed the sip of sweet tea she had taken. "Good. The basement is done. Bernie did a really great job and even came in under budget. It's a perfect lil apartment. Small kitchen place, sorta large living room. Three smaller bedrooms and one and a half bath. Figured the downstairs living room would be the entertainment area. Surround sound speakers, some gaming stuff. I'm gonna ask Jesse if he can figure all that out with Coley. I really think that if the two of them could have controllers instead of hands they would."

Dom snickered. "Don't forget Letty. I thought she had died and gone to gamer heaven when Coley said she played that Call of Duty game."

Clara shook her head. "It's weird that I am the youngest, but some how I feel older than any of them. I seriously almost had to put Jesse and Letty in separate corners one day."

"Welcome to my world."

"Anyway. Bernie is gonna start on the kitchen next week. He is gonna knock out the wall between the dinning room and the kitchen to make it one big open space. Have that awesome arch doorway replicated in the living room. Have the kitchen done in shades of blue. Kinda a nautical theme going on. Instead of regular handles for the cabinets, it is going to be thick twine. And all the cupboards are going to be white. Use light colored wood." Clara said as she drifted into la la land.

Dom snapped his fingers in front of Clara's face to bring her back to the real world. "You done, baby?"

Clara groaned and pushed her plate back. "If I eat anymore I'm gonna burst!"

"I swear everything you eat goes to your ass and boobs."

Clara rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks."

Dom winked. "Anytime babe."

"So anywhere else you wanna go?" Dom asked Clara as the got back into the car after Dom had to give their server her number back that she had written down on their receipt. The bitch actually thought Clara was Dom's younger sister, or at least she had been really, really hoping Clara was.

Clara shook her head. "Nah. Can we just drive around?"

"Sure, babe."

Dom drove to the outskirts of town where it could just be him, Clara, and the road. Soon, Dom was lost in his own la la land, or he was until Clara got bored.

Dom jumped slightly as he felt Clara's small hand on his upper thigh. Dom turned to look at her, and Clara just smiled coyly as she moved her hand up higher. Dom's breath hitched as blood started to pool to his lower half of his body that Clara's hand was dangerously close to.

"Feel good, baby?" Clara crooned.

All Dom could do was nod as he kept the car on the road as his pants grew uncomfortably tight. Clara leaned over in her seat so that when her hand cupped Dom through his pants, her lips sucked on Dom's shoulder bone.

Dom moaned as fire ran down his body and straight to his dick. "Yes, Clara!"

Clara smiled against Dom's neck as her lips moved higher, and her hand increased the pressure on Dom's fly. "Do you want me to unzip your pants, Cowboy? Want my hand on your hard dick?" Clara whispered into Dom's very sensitive ear.

Dom groaned in the back of his throat. "Yes. Yes that is what I want!"

Clara continued to lick and nip at Dom's neck while her hands undid Dom's belt, then slowly undid his pants. Dom's penis strained against his boxer briefs, precum already leaking from the head. It never took much from Clara to get Dom in the mood.

Clara reached in Dom's underwear and gently let Dom's cock out. "God, baby, I love your hard thick dick."

Dom didn't know where this dirty talking side of Clara came from, but he could fucking care less. Just as long as she kept it up. Clara's voice dropped an octave lower when she talked dirty. Dom soon lost all coherent thoughts as Clara's hands wrapped around his dick. He knew that he needed to find a place to pull over; because there was no way he was going to be able to drive with Clara doing this.

"I wanna taste you so bad, baby. Can I taste you, please?" Clara asked as she licked her lips at the sight of Dom's weeping cock.

Dom almost came right then and there. "Oh God, Clara! Baby! I-God!" Dom's brain was not functioning enough for him to talk. Clara's hands kept stroking Dom's cock, one finger occasionally running over the slit on the top of the head, making Dom's dick jump.

When Dom saw a secluded turn off just up the road, he almost wept in relief. Dom whipped the car into park, and yanked his pants all the way down his legs. Clara grinned and immediately went down to wrap her lips around Dom's cock.

Dom let out a loud groan as Clara ran her tongue over the head of Dom's extremely hard cock. He fisted his hands in Clara's hair as she bobbed up and down on his hard length. Soon Dom had to strain to keep from pushing up into Clara's mouth. Clara could barely fit her mouth around him, having to use her hand on most of him, and he didn't want to hurt her.

Clara felt Dom's bunching muscles and came up with a loud _POP. _"Can I ride you, baby?" Clara asked as she rubbed her nipple threw her thin shirt.

Dom swallowed hard at the sight of Clara's swollen lips and the sight of her nimble fingers pulling on her hard nipple. Dom didn't even try to talk this time and just nodded.

Clara kicked off her flip flops and quickly shimmed out of her jean shorts. Her pink lace panties were soaked from her own juices. Dom reached out and ran his fingers over the wet spot of Clara's panties. Clara moaned this time and rocked into Dom's hand. "Yes, De! Right there!"

Dom slipped his fingers in the waistband of Clara's panties and slid them down her toned legs. Clara kicked them off onto the floor and crawled over onto to Dom's lap. "God, baby, I am so wet for you!" Clara said right before lowering herself onto Dom's thick girth. Clara gasped loudly as she stretched to accommodate Dom, his penis touching every spot in her.

Dom leaned back in the seat as he felt Clara's hot wetness surround his cock. Clara soon slid the rest of the way down and began to rock against Dom. Dom's hands went to Clara's hips to help anchor her and to help her slide up and down his penis.

The windows soon fogged up. Dom and Clara were never quiet when they fucked. Clara rocked faster and faster as she struggled to reach her peak. Dom felt the familiar tightening in his ab muscles, and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He reached a hand around and circled Clara's clit.

Clara moaned as she finally went over the edge. When Dom felt Clara's inner muscles clench around him, he followed Clara.

Clara leaned forward after her breath came back, resting her forehead against Dom's. "Okay. Now we can go home."

Dom smiled. Home. He never really had one until Clara. "Yeah, babe. Home sounds good."

_You can always find me on Twitter __ Always. It is usually complete and utter randomness from my life, but I do Tweet when I have sent the next chapter to my Beta. Who also has Twitter __ So if you want some randomness in your day to day and want to know who I am outside of FF come join me __ Elohcin523_


	27. Chapter 27: Meet and Greet

_A/N* I would love to thank __**Lucky-erin47**__ for Siofra, __**WalkingEnigma**__ for Billie, __**99**__ for Alex, __**..Seraphin**__ for Jay, __**caleb's babe**__ for Coley, and __**A'Mercy **__for Nani. It only took me a year, but I finally got everyone written into the story that I said I would! I wanna also thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favorited, read, and who have stayed with me on the immense journey I have taken! Writing CB has been the best therapy I could ever have and it has helped me overcome things I never could have before. Major Props to my Beta, __**ACullenWannabe, **__without her CB never would have been written or written as well as it is! Love you Jen!_

**Chapter 27: Meet and Greet**

"So where on earth did dirty Clara come from?" Dom asked as he drove them back home after the very wild car sex.

Clara grinned wickedly. "Oh she has always been there, just waiting for the right time to come out and make an appearance."

Dom winked at Clara and grabbed her hand. "She can come out anytime she wants. I don't mind at all."

Clara laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind, Cowboy."

Dom pulled up to his soon not to be house and saw the drive way full of cars. "Someone throwing a party I don't know about?" Dom asked out loud as he stared at his full driveway.

Clara shrugged. "If they are, I don't know anything 'bout it."

Dom drove around the block to Clara's house and parked in her driveway since there wasn't any room in his and he didn't like leaving his car parked on the side of the street. Too many things could happen to his car on the side of the street. Dom and Clara walked through her backyard and into Dom's where they were met with a yard full of people.

"Clara!" A female voice yelled out.

Clara face instantly lit up as she spotted Siofra in the crowd and she immediately left Dom's side to go to her pixie friend.

"Already losing your girl to other girls," A deep voice chuckled besides Dom.

Dom held back a smile and turned to the voice he knew to well. "At least I got one to lose, Troy."

Troy grinned and took a sip of his cold beer. "Still trying to figure out what she sees in you."

"I'm slipping pills into her drink," Dom joked as he surveyed his back yard to see who was all there.

"I knew it!" Troy said laughing.

"Do you know the reason there is a small party going on in my back yard?" Dom asked Troy. Dom noticed that it wasn't a normal party that was usually thrown at his place. All the people there were people he actually would call friends, unlike the racing parties where he didn't know 90% of the people that showed up.

"A little birdie let it be known that Brian finally popped the question," Troy told Dom.

Dom groaned and rubbed his hand over his head. "So much for a quiet night."

Troy rolled his eyes and flicked a hickey on Dom's lower neck. "Looks like you have already had an eventful day."

Dom swatted Troy's hand away and grinned. "You're just jealous, ass. Now where is the beer?"

Siofra squealed as Clara approached her and the two petite girls hugged. "I can't believe Brian proposed."

Clara laughed. "I can't believe it took him so long! So where have you been hiding?"

Siofra winked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I don't think it would take much to figure out since I haven't seen Jesse either."

Siofra nudged Clara. "I can't help it our sex life is amazing."

Clara blushed. "You're not the only one."

Siofra's mouth dropped open, while Clara was not the shyest person in the world; sex jokes always turned her into one. For Clara to actually pop off a sex joke involving her own had to mean the world was coming to an end.

"So where is our lovely bride to be?" Clara asked as she took in the scene before her.

"Last time I saw her, she was in the kitchen. Knowing Mia, she is probably still there."

"I'm gonna go see if she is still there. Try not to run off while I am gone."

Siofra winked. "I cannot promise you that, my love."

Clara shook her head and headed to the house.

Clara could barely fit into the kitchen it was so packed full of girls. Clara cringed inwardly; she couldn't stand being around a large group of females. They just made her twitchy and she couldn't stand how much bad talking a group of females could do. Clara could feel her skin start to crawl already and she wasn't even in the door all the way. A large group of females just couldn't get together without all vying for the top; which meant plenty of hidden twisted meanings in their words. There was a reason Clara hung out with boys instead of girls.

Mia spotted Clara trying to get into the kitchen door and jumped up from her place at the kitchen table. "Clara! I'm glad you and Dom finally got back."

Some of the tension on Clara loosened at the look of pure joy on Mia's face. "Yeah, we got in about ten minutes ago."

Clara accepted Mia's tight hug and let Mia lead her to the table where Letty, Coley, Nani, Jay, and two other women Clara didn't know were crammed around. About ten other women in the kitchen were standing around the somewhat small room talking amongst each other. Coley drew Clara into her lap so that Clara had a place to sit. Clara smiled gratefully at her soul sister.

"Clara this is Alex and Billie. Alex and Billie this is Clara, Brian's sister," Mia introduced the girls to each other.

Clara gave the girls a small wave as she committed them to memory. Billie was a tall slim woman who looked to be in her mid twenties with long dark chocolate hair that had blue highlights that glinted in the sun. Her pale skin suited her dark hair and dark eyes and gave her a slightly exotic look. Her eyes held warmth that contraindicated the hard stance of her body.

Alex was a very, very milky pale young woman with long wavy red hair. Her cerulean blue eyes were the only splash of color on her face outside of her pale pink lips. Her body language reminded Clara of Coley when Coley was around people she didn't know. Alex's body was drawn inward away from everyone and her though she smiled back at Clara, the smile didn't meet her eyes.

"Billie is a racer too. She just got back from Japan," Mia told Clara as she tried to engage the two in a conversation.

Clara's interest immediately perked. Clara always dreamed of traveling the world and racing in different exotic places. "I heard the drifting over there was sick!"

Billie leaned forward on the kitchen table, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "It was beyond sick! They have these mountain roads that just scream 'Drift me!' And-"

Billie was cut off by Nani's hand over her mouth. "We agreed no talking about racing today."

Billie huffed and leaned back in her chair. "Bitch."

Nani rolled her eyes. "Jerk." (CB cameo for anyone that can tell me where I got that from! Hint it's a TV show)

"You can feel the love in here," Alex said sarcastically.

Letty snorted. "Alex is the bartender at the local bar where we are gonna have Mia's bachelorette party."

Mia's eyebrows rose up. "Letty," Mia warned.

Letty waved Mia off. "You've been out voted on this issue, Mia. The boys are giving Brian a party and you're gonna get one too."

Mia sighed. "Fine, but we are not doing it the night before the wedding. I am not going to be hungover at my own wedding."

Letty grinned and wrapped her arms around Mia. "That's my girl!"

The girls around the table talked for awhile longer, while the girls standing around the kitchen flitted in and out. Clara noticed that the more the other girls standing in the kitchen left, the more she relaxed.

Girls started coming up to Mia, congratulating her on her engagement and telling her they were leaving. By this time, Clara had only been at the party for a little over an hour and it was still a couple hours till sundown. Every party Clara had ever been to at Dom's had lasted for longer then she was ever able to.

Clara leaned close to Letty as yet another girl came up to Mia. "Why is everyone leaving?"

Letty smiled. "I forgot you haven't been here that long. Sunday nights are sacred at Dom's, as you know. They are purely for family only and by invite to stay for dinner. Dom has made it very clear that no one is allowed here past a certain time, and his word is law."

"Oh." Was Clara's simple reply.

Soon everyone that Clara did not know where gone and Dom came strutting into the kitchen. "Since someone," He shot a look at Letty and Mia, "Decided to have an impromptu party and didn't tell me, we are having pizza tonight. It's too late to try and cook anything. So what does everyone like on their pizza?"

"Pepperoni!" Letty and Mia shouted in unison and grinned at each other.

Dom rolled his eyes. "You two don't count. I meant the people that I don't know what they want."

"Loaded, baby," Nani told Dom with a smirk.

"Oh sweetheart, you couldn't handle this loaded," Dom retorted back to Nani with a laugh and a wink.

Everyone laughed at the table at the banter between Dom and Nani.

"Just plain cheese for me, hot stuff," Billie told Dom once the laughter died done.

"Same here, Dom," Alex said softly.

Dom smiled softly and brushed his hand over Alex's hair, messing it slightly and causing her smile and bat his hands away.

"Baby?" Dom asked Clara.

Clara looked at Coley and cocked her head to the side and Coley nodded back at her. "Pineapple and ham for the both of us, please."

"How in the hell did you do that?" Dom asked astonished.

"Do what, baby?" Clara asked with a knowing smile

Dom shook his head and instead of answering he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that had the other girls squealing and raising their glasses of wine up.

When Dom finally released Clara's lips, her eyes were glazed over and her mouth open in a slight pant. To say he had kissed her senseless was an understatement. Dom bowed to the squealing ladies and made his exit back outside.

Letty reached over and closed Clara's mouth for her, and it snapped Clara out of her stupor.

Billie leaned over to Alex and whispered into her ear. "Our boy has it bad!"

Alex nodded and thoughtfully drank her wine. She had watched over the years how Dom had played with the local girls, never facing the pain of what happened to him and his crew, not to mention what happened between him and Letty. It might be all rose colored glasses for him and Clara right now, but sooner or later, all that pain is gonna come to head, and then Alex would see if Clara was worth her brother of her heart.

The pizza was soon delivered and the girls joined the boys outside in the backyard. Tiki torches scattered around the picnic table to keep the bugs away and giving the yard a soft, flickering glow.

Clara enjoyed the easy summer night. It had been too long since the last time she had a family dinner like this. She blinked away the tears that were gathering at the memories of her past. Coley's hands ghosted down her arm and grasp her hand without even looking away from Siofra, whom she was having a conversation with. It had always been like that between the two of them, each knowing when the other needed them, like some internal bond connected the two.

Clara took a large sip of her wine to help calm her nerves and the movement caught Dom's attention. Dom looked Clara over with concerned eyes and brushed his fingertips across Clara's bare arm. "You okay, baby?"

Clara caught Dom's hand in her and placed a feather light kiss on his palm and nodded. "Never been better, Cowboy." Clara saw that Dom didn't believe her in the slightest, but knew better then to push it. Clara was eternally grateful for it.

Clara saw that once out of the kitchen and around more people that she knew, Alex really opened up and was much more easy going. A true smile graced her pale face and rarely left as she talked with Troy and Billie at the other end of the table. Clara and Coley offered to help clean up, but Mia banished them from the kitchen and whispered to Clara to spend some time with her sister. Clara didn't need to be told twice and she grabbed Coley's arm and the girls walked arm in arm home after saying their good byes.

"You know, Mia, I don't think Dom would be able to ever really recover from this one if anything happened," Billie noted while the two girls washed and dried the dishes.

Mia let a brief moment of sadness wash through her at Billie's words. "No Billie, I don't think he would be able to either."

Billie snuck a look at Mia and saw the unusual tension in her face that was normally never there. "Does that worry you?"

Mia sighed and stilled her hands for a moment. "Yes and no. I always worry about Dom and I know that if Dom were to break, he wouldn't recover this time and that worries me a lot. However, I've seen how far Clara has come in a few short weeks, and how much she has opened to him and to all of us. She is slowly letting him into her heart, and once someone is in her heart she never lets go."

Mia fell silent as her thoughts that she normally kept at by consumed her.

"And what if they do split?" Billie asked softly as if she spoke any louder it would come true.

Mia turned to Billie. "Then they spilt," Mia shook her head. "It's heard to explain, Billie, but Clara and Dom will never truly be totally apart even if they aren't together anymore. They are too ingrained in each other now and the only way Clara could break Dom is to either die or to leave and never look back. Two things I don't see her doing."

Clara and Coley giggled their way into the kitchen door and placed the plate of leftovers in the fridge.

"You know, between Dom and Mia we will never go hungry again," Clara said as she tried to find room to put in the plate in fridge with all the other leftovers that where in there as well as regular groceries.

Coley rolled her eyes. "You just don't ever wanna cook again."

Clara finally found a place for the plate and closed the fridge door with her hip. "You bet your ass I don't ever wanna cook again. Remember, I'm the daddy in this baby relationship."

Coley wrapped her arms around the very small baby bump that had appeared in what seemed over night. "I also remember that you get baby duty as long as I cook and clean."

Clara winked. "Just sticking to what we both do best baby."

Coley grabbed the microwave popcorn from the cabinet and placed it in the microwave while Clara poured them glasses of ice tea and placed them on a tray along with a large glass bowl for the popcorn.

"So what movie are we watching?" Clara asked Coley as they both waited for the popcorn to be done popping.

Coley mentally went over the movies they owned as she tried to pick one out they would both like. Coley and Clara had completely different taste when it came to movies. Coley loved her chic flicks and while Clara would watch them and even liked some of them, Clara couldn't watch them without having something else to keep her occupied. Chic flicks just did not keep Clara's full attention, and most of them bored her senseless. Clara loved guy flicks and horror films. As long as things were being blown up, had guys fighting in it, or scared her, Clara would watch it. Clara's ADD made it a pain to keep her entertained and hold her attention.

"How bout _Star Trek:2009_?" Coley asked after an 'AH HA' moment when she remembered the film. It had enough hot guys to keep them both entertained, enough of a love story for Coley and enough action for Clara.

Clara's face lit up at the suggestion and quickly voiced her agreement.

The girls settled into the newly redone entertainment center in the basement with Paco lying in between them and started the movie. The two girls were soon sucked into the futuristic movie and did not utter a single word other than sighs until the movie was over.

The spell was finally broken when the end credits started to roll, breaking the silence that hung over the two girls. Clara muted the TV before turning to face Coley who was laid out on the other side of the huge couch. Clara fiddled with the empty bowl and glasses, setting them on the floor while she tried to figure out how she would bring up the subject she wanted to with Coley.

Coley in the mean time was watching Clara with amusement while she petted Paco who was passed out in her lap. You would think the girl would know by now that she could hide anything from Coley. Coley knew that Clara had something on her mind she wanted to go over with Coley, and Coley knew it had to be something big to have Clara all out of sorts as she was. After a few minutes of watching Clara, Coley finally spoke up. "Spit it out, Clara, whatever it is."

Clara looked up at Coley surprised. She had not been expecting Coley to say anything. Coley was usually the one to sit back and let Clara come to her, while Clara pushed Coley to her. Clara could only surmise that Coley had been spending way too much time with her. "Dom signed the house over to Mia today." Clara said without preamble.

Coley's mouth gaped open at the sudden news. It may have been weeks since Clara and Dom knew about the proposal, but for everyone else it had only been a day since they had known the news. Coley had not even begun to think about where Mia and Brian's life was headed. "So what does that mean for him?" Coley said slowly still trying to piece the information together.

Clara looked down and picked at the quilt covering her and Coley. "It means that he is going to start looking for a place for him, Leon, and Vince to live."

Coley nodded dimly, sorta knowing where Clara was heading at, but not really sure at the same time.

Clara took a big breath and looked at Coley. "If it is okay with you, I want to offer them the basement to live in. It has just as much space as an apartment would, and it has just as much privacy while keeping them close to everyone."

And there was the proverbial shoe dropping that Coley had been dreading. The strained relationship between Vince and Coley was slightly less strained and now. Instead it was more 'Let's treat Coley like she is made of glass,' with Vince tip toeing around her every move anytime they were near eachother. Clara was very right about the basement being very private; the boys wouldn't even have to go through the house to get to the basement. There was a door leading to it from the garage. Coley wouldn't see them anymore or any less then she already was, but knowing that Vince would be in the same house as her made her stomach do funny things that had nothing to do with the baby she was carrying.

Clara sat patiently on her side of the couch while she watched Coley quietly mull over her idea. It was always a show to watch Coley think. You could always tell what she was thinking of by her expressions. Her emotions played out on her face like a movie.

Coley pushed her black hair behind her ear. "Clara, it's your house. If you want them to move in, it is your call."

Clara snorted. "Now if that isn't the biggest pile of crack I have ever heard," Clara moved so that she was closer to Coley and grabbed her hand away from where it had been lying motionless on Paco. "Coley, this has been your house since I asked you to move in with me. This is you and the baby's home. I will not bring up Dom and company moving in unless you are okay with this. Dom might be my boyfriend, but you are my sister and you come first."

Coley stared at their intertwined hands. Clara was constantly putting her family ahead of herself; it was what her family had taught her to do. Moving to California was the first thing that Clara has ever done for herself, and in doing so, she was basically disowned by her blood family. Clara's mom has not spoken to her since she moved and the same went for her grandparents and her aunt and uncle. The only family still speaking to her was her Nana and Papa, her mom's mom and stepdad, and that was because her Nana and Papa did not talk with the 'Carson' side of the family. The Carsons' being Clara's mom, her mom's father (grandpa), her mom's stepmom (grandma), her mom's half sister (aunt), and her mom's full brother (uncle).

Coley was tired of watching Clara put her life and wishes on hold for her family. She didn't care how hard it would be to live in the same house as Vince, she was gonna give Clara the chance to be happy that she deserved. "With the boys in the house, we won't have to worry bout getting that guard dog now."

Clara smiled at Coley's way of giving her approval, and drew the taller girl into a hug. "Thank you, Coley," Clara whispered in Coley's ear.

The two girls cleaned up there slight mess in the basement and headed upstairs to bed. Clara tossed and turned for an hour before frustration took over and propelled her out of bed. She had gotten so used to sleeping in a real bed with Dom that she couldn't sleep without him now. Clara briefly thought of all the reasons why she shouldn't sneak over to Dom's house before tossing all logic out the window and decided to run over there before her mind got the better of her and forced her to stay sleepless in her bed. Clara rapidly wrote out a brief note for Coley, slipped on her flip flops and snuck out the back door.

Moonlight bathed the yards in a slivery glow and gave it an otherworldly feeling. The grass, damp with dew, and made Clara smile at the last time she walked in wet grass. Clara flitted across the lawn like a small fairy to Dom's kitchen door. Clara stood on her tippy toes and removed the spare key from above the kitchen door frame and unlocked the door and let herself in. The house was silent and dark, but Clara knew it like the back of her hand. She had this weird knack that enabled her to remember the layout of every house she had ever been in.

She soon found herself outside of Dom's door and for a brief moment almost turned around and went back home, but the thought of being able to sleep in Dom's warm, strong arms gave her strength and she slowly pushed the door open. Dom lay sprawled out in the middle of the bed on his back, snoring softly. Clara's brow furrowed at the sound. Dom never snored unless he wasn't sleeping well. Clara bent down and took her flip flops off and held them in one hand and pushed the door open enough to let her in with her other and carefully walked across the bedroom. She laid her shoes next to the bed and gently sat on the bed next to Dom.

Dom felt the bed dip and lifted his eyes open too see who was in his room. When he saw it was Clara he almost shouted for joy. It was one thing to have to sleep alone when Clara was at work, but to have to do it when she was so close was pure torture. He had only fallen asleep after basically forcing himself too.

"Thank God!" Dom whispered and reached for Clara and maneuvered the two of them so that Clara was lying down next to Dom, wrapped in his arms. Dom brushed a kiss across Clara's forehead and the two of them finally fell into a deep sleep.

_For all who wanna see the randomness that is my life hit and news about CB, hit me up on Twitter **Elohcin523**_


	28. Chapter 28: Letting Go

_A/N* Real Life keeps getting in the way of my fantasy life. My Christmas gift to all of you. __Hope you enjoy it and that whatever Holiday you celebrate is great. _

**Chapter 28: Letting Go**

Clara strolled into her house the next morning after her and Dom's morning run and a very naughty shared shower. The sound of drills, hammers, and curses meet her ears as she walked through her front door.

The shout of "Clara Bella!" rang through the house as an older wirily Italian man shouted upon seeing his favorite girl.

Clara grinned and went to collect her hug. Now that the basement was finished, Bernie had moved on to her pathetic kitchen. "How is my kitchen coming Gio?" Clara asked after he finally released her from his hug.

"It is sick, but we will make it well again." Giovanni boomed as he threw his arm around Clara and gave her a tour of her torn apart kitchen. "By the time we are done you will have the kitchen of your dreams Clara Bella."

Clara laughed. "That's what I am counting on." Clara chatted with workers before escaping upstairs to her room to get ready for her shift at the Café. Dom was taking Mia out for the day and asked Clara to take Mia's morning shift. Before she left for the Café, she peeked in on Coley and found her fast asleep with Paco snuggled up to her. She left the key to Mia's car on her dresser and quietly left the room.

The drive to the Café was short and peaceful and Clara soaked it all in. Clara was used to being alone and while she loved being with her new family, she took her alone times when she could snatch them. Clara pulled up to the Café and got ready for a day of work. As Clara got the Café ready for open she was shocked at the changes that had taken place since she had been on flu duty. The Café had a new floor layout that made it more open and airy. The walls had a fresh coat of white paint that brightened up the joint and every surface was gleaming. Clara stared wide eyed as she looked around the store and knew it was Coley's doing. The girl had a knack for fixing things up and majoring in Business in college helped. Coley could rock a run down lemonade stand if she needed too. Pride filled Clara as she opened the store and saw all the improvement Coley had made. The updated computer system and the newly organized books were also Coley's doing.

Few people came during the morning allowing Clara more alone time with good music and the sun. Jesse watched from a distance as Clara danced around the Café while restocking the shelves. She didn't have a whole lot of rhythm, but she made up for it in energy. Her whole body moved as she danced with a heart stopping smile on her face. She was carefree and it showed in every move she made. Jesse finally moved from his car and basically skipped to the Café, all the energy his body vibrating with each step.

Clara heard steps and turned around to see who was coming into the store. The smile on her face grow bigger when she saw it was Jesse. Jesse reminded her of her cousin she had left behind in Illinois and being around Jesse always made her happy. "Hey Jesse, what's up?" Clara asked as she went back behind the counter and leaned forward, propping her elbows on top and resting her head in her hands.

Jesse bounced in his seat as he played with Clara's long hair. Something he always did when the two were close, for some reason it calmed him down. "Nothing," he grinned like the cat that caught the canary. "Just moving in with Sio this weekend."

Clara's mouth dropped open in shock. Whatever she thought might have been up Jesse's sleeve, that was not it.

Jesse laughed at Clara's face and leaned forward to give her a pop kiss. "You are supposed to congratulate me now."

Clara shook her head to clear it and jumped up on the counter and gave Jesse a HUGE hug. "Congrats Jesse. Its just, wow!"

Jesse pulled Clara into his lap and started to play with her hair again. "I know, but I needed a place to stay and she offered. It's not like I'm not always there anyway. Plus her roomie is moving out and she can't afford the place by herself."

Clara was still trying to work through Jesse's news and sat still for a few minutes. Dom had told the boys the other night what was about to go down to prepare them that they were gonna have to find a new home. It amazed her how much everyone had grown just since she had known them and Jesse's news made her realize that he wasn't the baby as everyone thought of him as. "You're not supposed to grow up," Clara pouted.

Jesse chuckled and kept playing with her hair. "We all gotta grow up sometime Clara."

Clara laid her head down on Jesse's thin chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat, even sitting down his body hummed with energy. "You sure you guys aren't moving too fast?"

Jesse shook his head no. "Sometimes when you know, you know. As much smack Siofra talks, we spent most of our time talking."

Clara's head shot up at that revelation. "Really?"

"Really. We just have some really hot sex too," Jesse grinned as Clara turned red.

Clara put her hand over Jesse's mouth and scrunched her face up. "No! We don't talk about that!"

"Jesse the goal is to make them want to come home with you, not make them sick," said a voice from behind Jesse and Clara.

Jesse turned the seat around with Clara still in his lap and looked up into Leon's face. "You are just jealous that I get all the hot ones."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, that is what it is. Now give me Baby Girl and get back to work."

Jesse lifted Clara in his surprisingly strong arms and handed her over to Leon like she was a rag doll. Clara leaned over in Leon's arms and gave Jesse a kiss. "Bye Jesse," she waved from Leon's arms. Jesse waved back and tore down the street in his car.

Leon looked down at the small girl in his arms and couldn't help but smile. She looked like a kid and he knew she was just as sweet.

"What's up?" Clara asked with a lift of her chin trying to be gangster.

"No Clara, just no," Leon laughed at her failed attempt and sat her back on the counter.

"So Leon what brings you to my part of town?" Clara asked as she swung her legs back and forth.

"I was in the neighborhood," Leon replied as he strolled around the store picking up and sitting down different items.

Clara ran her tongue over her teeth. "Uh huh. Just like Jesse and Eddie and Troy?"

Leon winced at Clara's knowing tone. He had tired to tell Dom that Clara wouldn't fall for the guys just randomly stopping by, each never leaving until another showed up. It was a system that Dom had set up after someone idiot tried to rob Mia last year. Mia was used to it and Coley just bite her tongue and looked on in amusement. Clara, however, was not going to have any of it.

"You caught onto that huh?," Leon said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Clara bit back a smile and nodded. "Yup. Though I do have to give Jesse props for staying in his car and letting me at least feel like I was alone for a little bit."

"If it makes you feel better, I did tell Dom this was never gonna work," Leon said giving Clara his puppy dog face, which was actually very good.

Clara crossed her arms and looked away. "I am not falling for that!"

Leon walked behind the counter so that she had to look at him and turned it on even more.

Clara shut her eyes and shook her head, sending her hair flying around her head. "Not uh! Nope!"

Leon pried her eyes open with his finger tips and made his eyes water. Clara took one good look and burst out laughing. "Okay! Okay! You win. How in the hell did you get that look down so pat?"

Leon puffed with satisfaction. "I have four older sisters."

"Ooooooh," Clara said with understanding. "So Dom spilled the news?"

Leon nodded. "Jesse too."

Clara twirled her hair around her fingers. "Yay, he just told me."

The two stayed silent for a few moments, staring out at the street before Clara spoke up. "What do you think about it?"

"Dom or Jesse?" Leon asked.

Clara shrugged. "Either, or."

Leon chewed on his ever present tooth pick while he thought about how he would answer Clara's question. Clara stayed silent and let Leon think while she got the lunch things ready for the rush that was due in an hour.

"Dom's news has been way over due," Leon finally said. Clara just listened and kept getting things ready. "It wasn't that big of a surprise. We all knew it would be coming after the wedding announcement. Jesse, now that was a surprise. When in the hell did the kid grow up?" Leon whispered the last part to himself.

Clara stopped wiping down the counter and grabbed Leon's hand and squeezed. "Do you think Jesse is rushing it a little?"

Leon looked down at their joined hands. "Yes. But he isn't a 15 year old kid anymore and I gotta let him make his own mistakes. It may just surprise us all and work out."

Clara smiled at Leon's words. She knew how much it hurt Leon to let Jesse go off on his own and risk getting hurt or going down the wrong path. Clara had a little brother of her own and she tried her damnest to help guide him so he wouldn't make the same mistakes Clara had made. She wanted to help him have a better life then her mom and Clara had paved for themselves. Unfortunately, after so many years of Clara's mother trying to pit Clara and her brother against eachother and her mother constantly badmouthing Clara to her little brother, Charlie paid as much attention to his older sister's words as he did to a gain of salt. It got to the point that everytime Clara even opened her mouth; Charlie would either hang up on her or slam a door in her face. Clara's heart died a little each time her brother rejected her and like with most of her problems in life, Clara's mother was the root of her pain.

Leon saw Clara take a trip down memory lane as her eyes clouded over and lips turned down into a slight frown. Leon had seen this look on Clara's face many times since the young girl had come into his life and he wished more then anything to be able to take away the pain that seemed to rule Clara's soul. While Clara might have been able to get away from the people who caused the pain, the memories were not something that she would be able to walk away from. When Clara's bright blue eyes started to glisten with a hint of tears Leon knew he had to bring her back to the present before Clara became lost in her despair. Leon 'accidently' dropped his cell phone on the floor causing a huge clatter and successfully jolted Clara out of her painful past.

"You know that might be the reason as to why your phones never last more then a couple of months," Clara said without looking up from the lettuce she was chopping; mirth evident in her sweet voice.

Leon grinned as he saw Clara's eyes dry up. "Now what gave you that idea?"

Clara stilled her hands and looked up to Leon's smiling face. "I haven't the slightest."

Leon guffawed and his hands shot out to ruffle Clara's dark hair. Clara shirked as she saw the practiced move coming her way, quickly taking a step back and ducking to miss the lean hands headed for her hair.

A loud fake cough had the both of them turning around to find an amused Brian with his hands in his pockets with his weight on the balls of his feet. One good push would knock him flat with no means to save him. Seconds was all it took for the message to pass between Leon and Clara and before Brian could say 'Oh shit', Leon had Brian knocked down and pinned while Clara ruthlessly found every tickle spot on Brian's body.

Within seconds, Brian was winded and at the mercy of his captures. "I give! I give!" Brian yelled hoarsely.

Clara's fingers stilled and she looked over at Leon. "I don't know, Leon, he doesn't sound very convincing. Do you think we should let him go?"

Leon chewed on his toothpick and pretended to be thinking hard. "He did sound like he could take a lil more Baby Girl."

Clara grinned from ear to ear. "That's what I was thinking."

Brian shook his head back and forth and breathlessly laughed as Clara's small hands tickled him again. "No! No! I swear I give!"

Clara stuck her tongue out at him and made a face. "Say I have the bestest little sister in the whole wide world and I am her slave."

Brian had tears running down his face he was laughing so hard and his face was flushed red from the lack of proper breathing. "I have the bestest little sister in the whole wide world and I am her slave!" Brian all but breathlessly shouted. When the merciless tiny fingers finally stilled and the weight of Leon lifted, Brian laid his head down on the hard floor in relief and struggled to get his breath back.

Clara sat back on her heels and watched in delight as Brian wiped the tears away from his face from the unexpected tickle attack.

Leon stood up and dusted the nonexistent dirt off his hands. He then tipped his imaginary hat in the direction of Brian and Clara. "Well it looks like my work here is done for the day. Later ya'll," Leon drawled in an exaggerated southern twang; making fun of Clara's slight southern accent.

Clara playfully swatted at Leon's leg as he walked by on his way to his car. "So you here to babysit me too?" Clara asked Brian.

Brian looked up at Clara's upside down face and grinned sheepishly. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Clara crossed her arms. "Too late big bro; Leon already spilled."

Brian pulled a face at being found out. "How 'bout we call it brother sister bonding instead of babysitting?"

Clara tapped her finger against her lips and she put on a show thinking about Brian's offer. "I think I can do that," she said with a grin. Clara stood up from her kneeling position and stuck her hand out to Brian to help him up. Brian gladly accepted Clara's outstretched hand and with her help he scrambled up off the floor. Clara strolled back to behind the counter to finish her lunch prep and Brian took the seat that Jesse had been sitting in only a short while ago.

"So you caught on to our act huh?" Brian asked as he sipped on the ice cold sweet tea Clara had sat in front of him as soon he had sat down.

Clara hummed in agreement as she flitted around the small kitchen. "Did you guys really think I wouldn't catch on?"

Brian shrugged his shoulders as he swallowed yet another mouthful of Clara's sweet tea. He would drink the stuff by the gallons if Clara would make that much for him. "I'm always up for trying to pull stuff over on you. You know to try and get used to the big brother role."

Clara chuckled at Brian's choice of words. There was no need for Brian to "settle" into his new role as an older brother. Since the very first day they spent together, Brian was the best big brother a girl could ever ask for. He never pushed her to talk about her past and always seemed to show up when she needed him. "You're just still mad I gave your number to that gay guy in the car next to us."

Brian choked as his sip of sweet tea went down the wrong pipe. "Jesus!" Brian cried out as he began to cough. "You promised to never bring that up again!" Brian spurted out in between coughs.

Clara smiled evilly and kept working. Brian stayed with Clara all through the lunch rush and waited for her while Coley and her switched over the Café shift. Once Coley was settled into the Café and Vince had come over to sit with her, Clara left her keys with Coley and took off with Brian for the promised help with Paco's vet visit.

After a quick stop at Clara's house to grab Paco, Brian and Clara were off to the vet Clara had found through the grapevine in the racing community.

"Hey Bri?" Clara asked quietly as Brian navigated the street around the city.

"Yeah?" Brian answered as he grabbed a quick glance at his sister. He knew something had been bugging her since they had been at the Café. Brian's big brother eye could tell that Clara had something on her mind.

"Do you think if I offer my basement as an apartment to Leon, Vince, and Dom, that Dom and I can still keep our own identities?" Clara said as she fidgeted with her fingers. "Do you think we can keep our homes separate?"

Brian was a little shocked by Clara's question that at the same time announced her plans. Brain ran a hand through his wild mess of hair as his mind ran a thousand miles an hour to come up to answer a question he wasn't expecting. "I think the better question is do you think you two can keep it separate?"

Clara sighed. She hated when people made her think for herself when she was looking for someone to tell her what to do. Being a grown up sucked sometimes. "I know I can. What I don't know is if Dom can. You know him, Brian. He just kinda takes over without even realizing what he is doing."

Brian nodded in agreement to Clara's words. Dom was his very own center of gravity that sucked in the people around him. However, Brian wasn't worried about Dom. What worried him was the fear he heard in Clara's voice. "What are you afraid of, Clara? What is really scaring you about the prospect of Dom moving in downstairs?"

Clara winced at Brian's question. There weren't many people in the world that could read her and Clara worked hard to make it that way. Brian could not only read her, but see through to her very soul. "I can't mess this up, Bry, and I know if I move too fast with Dom that it's gonna blow up in my face."

Brian put his car in park and reached over and grabbed one of Clara's hands and held it tight in his own. "Look at me, Clara." Brian demanded of his little sister. Clara shyly obeyed and raised her eyes to meet their doppelganger. "Clara, you need to let go and jump. You have to stop being so scared all the time and holding back. Be the girl you are on the street. That strong, takes any chance, girl that I know is in there. You are so strong Clara and you can be happy if you let yourself. For once in your life, don't second guess yourself and just go for it. If you and Dom don't work out, then you pick yourself up and move on. **I** will pick you back up and I know that your family will be there for you too. You aren't alone anymore, Clara, and you never will be again."

Clara nodded as a tear slipped down her check. Family. She hadn't had one of those in so long. Brian brushed away the tear and pulled her close as more tears followed. The two siblings sat in silence as Clara cried out the hurt and the pain and let herself finally start to heal. After Clara cried herself out, brother and sister sat on the beach and Clara told Brian everything. Her past, her fears, her regrets, her dreams, her nightmares, her life. In the hot sun Clara dropped her guard that she never let down and bared her demons to her older brother that she never knew she would find.

_I feel drained after writing this chapter. I dreaded writing it and put it off as much as I could. Which is why it took me 2 months to write what is really just a filler chapter. Each chapter always surprises me in what comes out. I stopped trying to follow an outline because the chapters never follow them. I never know where each chapter is going to go or what it is going to pull out of me. I am Clara, Clara is me. We are healing together and it is not an easy or quick process. While this is one of my favorite chapters in the way of character development, it is also one of my least favorite in terms of progressing my story. It is getting harder and harder for me to write each chapter because it involves rebuilding not only Clara, but myself as well. I am sorry for the length of time between my chapters, but please know and understand that this story is all about healing and I am healing right along with my characters. A very slow process. I love every one of you and I can never thank you enough for the support you have shown me. To the ones I promised a cameo in this chapter. I am sorry. Clara and company took me in a totally different direction then what I had planned. I WILL get you in! That I can promise. Much love, Elohcin. _

_I am on Twitter for those that wanna follow Elohcin523_


	29. Mia's Wedding Help

My awesome readers,

I need some folks who can help me pick out Mia's wedding dress. You would do this by emailing with me back and forth as I find dresses or you find some and we whittle it down to the one. I need honest folks who are F & TF fanatics! If you wanna help just PM me and we will go from there.

Thanks,

Elohcin


	30. Chapter 29: Courage

_A/N* I am a horrible updater and I can't believe you guys are still reading and sticking around for months while I dick around and do everything but write. Thank you so much for sticking with Curve Balls and me! __GypsyWitchBaby__ makes a cameo in the chapter as Sky. Many thanks to my Beta __ACullenWannaBe __for getting this back to me super quick even though she is currently writing the second book in her series. If you haven't checked out her now published book __Convergence __do so now! It's a great read and available at Amazon. To all my readers you are great and you are the reason I keep updating! MUAHS _

**Chapter 29: Courage**

Clara and Brian lost track of the time they sat on the beach talking, well Clara talking and Brian listening.

"I never felt like I was good enough for my family, like I could never do anything right, anything to please them. I was always one step behind what they wanted of me. No matter how good my grades were or how good I was at sports, I was never good enough for them. It was always Charlie this or Charlie that. I was left to wither in the background. No one, and I mean no one, ever paid attention to me except to point out my faults. I was too loud or too messy or I never helped around the house. Forget that I practically raised my little brother or that I was the one always cooking and cleaning, making sure he was fed, clean, and clothed while my mom was out with her newest flame." Clara paused while she pushed some of her anger down so that she could continue talking. Brian squeezed her hand and she gave him a small smile.

"When I reached my teenage years, my mom would go out of her way to put me down. My boobs were too big, my face was breaking out again, my hair looked greasy, didn't I bathe today. If my top showed any hint of cleavage she told me I looked like a whore and to go change. She made everything a competition between the two of us. She always had to be prettier, skinner, better dressed; she had to have all the attention. God forbid if anyone showed any hint of attraction to me. She went out of her way to make sure that all my guy friends wanted her and not me." Not that it worked Clara made clear. "After a while, my friends stopped coming to my house because my mom kept trying to sleep with them."

Brian swallowed the words he wanted to say about her mom as Clara took a breather to get her emotions back under control. He settled for humor to help both of them stay focused. "I would love to see her try that with Dom. He only has eyes for you and he wouldn't waste any time putting your mom in her place."

Clara cringed at Brian's choice of words. "Her place," Clara scoffed and bit her lip as tears threatened to spill over. "If it was one thing that was pounded into my head it was to remember _my_ place."

Brian's heart squeezed as he realized his bad choice of words.

"My place was to stay beside my family no matter what they put me through. My place was to keep my mouth shut and take the verbal abuse my aunt and mom bombarded me with on a daily basis. My place was to be blamed for everything. Everything was always my fault. The house messy because mom left her shit everywhere, but my fault because all I did was sit on my fat ass after coming home for the day. No money for rent? My fault because instead of working full time I only worked part time so that I could go to school. My place was at the bottom of the totem pole of my fucked up family."

Brian's throat burned with his own unshed tears from hearing of the emotional abuse Clara suffered from the hands of the people that were supposed to love her the most. He gathered her into his arms as Clara's hurt. Her anger got the most of her and sobs racked her body. Brian rocked back and forth while his baby sister cried out years of pain.

Sometime later, Clara's tears finally stopped and she untangled herself from her brother's loving arms.

"If I had known about you, Clara, I would have come to you. I would have taken you, saved you," Brian said with fire in his eyes. "They will never hurt you again. They will never get close enough to. They are NOT your family, Clara, and they never were," Brian took Clara's hand in his and placed it over his heart. "We are your family and we love you. We love you."

Clara curled her fingers into the fabric of Brian's shirt and sank back into him. The purging of long kept secrets had exhausted her and she laid her head against Brian's chest. While the hurt Clara had in her soul would never fully fade, for the first time in her life, it was no longer the dominant pull in her heart. Neither spoke another word as they sat on the beach and stared out at the ocean.

It wasn't until Brian's phone beeped to let him know he had a text message that the two were pulled out of their bubble and noticed that the sun was starting to set.

Brian chuckled as he put his phone back in his pocket. "I think it's safe to say that we missed Paco's vet appointment."

Clara pulled a face as she realized how much time they sat on the beach. "Coley is gonna get a big laugh outta this."

Brian's face scrunched in confusion. Coley didn't seem like the type to be vindictive and mean. Clara needed the vent session she just had for a long time.

Clara laughed lightly as she caught the look on Brian's face. "About missing Paco's vet appointment. Coley has been saying for weeks that she will take him, but I keep telling her I will do it and when I finally make the appointment I totally miss it. I am horrible at putting things off and she knows it." Clara took Brian's offered hand and brushed the sand off herself.

Brian swung his arm around Clara's shoulders and kept her close as they walked to the car. Paco meowed as he saw one of his owners again. Brian leaned in the passenger side of the car and took down the portable fan where it was hooked up to the dashboard to keep Paco cool in the car. "You know, I always thought Mia was crazy to get me this thing, but I guess it finally came in handy." Brian said as he chucked the fan into the trunk of his car.

The drive back to the Torretto house was an entirely different ride than the one to the vet. Clara hadn't felt this light in as long as she could remember. The shadows she kept inside for so long where out and she was finally on her way to actually healing. The thing she had come to California to do. The sun seemed brighter, the air warmer and cleaner. It was like the dark glasses where off and Clara could see the world the way it was for the first time.

Brian took as many glances at Clara as he could without wrecking his car. Clara was actually glowing and it had nothing to do with the setting sun that was shining into the passenger side window. Everything about her seemed brighter, lighter. She was no longer carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders and Brian sent a silent thanks to God that his sister's eyes no longer looked haunted.

The aromas of steaks met their noses as they pulled into the driveway and Clara's stomachs growled. Clara let out a giggle. "I think we missed lunch, too"

Brian's stomach let out an even louder growl in return. "Yeah, I think we did," Brian said laughing as he rubbed his stomach.

Brian and Clara walked around the corner of the house to find everyone in the backyard getting the large and worn picnic table ready for the family dinner that they always all had together whenever they could. Candles and tiki torches added a soft glow to the yard against the darkening sky, giving the scene before them an otherworldly essence.

Clara watched all this through new eyes. The old ache around her heart had disappeared during her talk with Brian and the gaping hole in her soul was slowly closing. What shocked her most was the intensity of the feeling she got when she saw Dom standing at the old pit cooking the steaks and chicken that were for dinner. She had love in her heart for Dom, but it had always been somewhat muted. Like the love she felt for him couldn't really penetrate the hurt that surrounded her heart. But at that very moment, the love she held for Dom burned so bright she was afraid it was going to burn her whole.

Dom turned around when he heard Clara's sharp intake of air. Tongs still in hand he rushed forward to take her into his arms. "Clara, are you okay?" Dom asked anxiously as he looked over her for signs of what could have caused her to gasp. What he did find had him stunned. Instead of a cut or puncture he feared his somewhat clumsy girlfriend had inflicted upon herself; he instead found love shinning out of the eyes of the one he loved.

It was Dom's turn to gasp as he drank in the sight he thought he would never see. The sight of undiluted love staring at him from Clara's eyes. Millions of unspoken words transpired between Dom and Clara in mere seconds they had before the roar of a blaze pulled them back to the real world. Dom rushed back to his grill while Clara went inside to help Mia out. Both shook their heads slightly as they tried to clear the fog out of their minds.

Letty watched the short episode unfold in front of her and throat tightened as tears gathered in her brown eyes. It was not hard to miss the lightness that now surrounded Clara instead of the darkness that she wore like a heavy coat. Letty didn't miss the love in Clara's eyes either or the love that was returned in Dom's. The first and hardest hurdle had been cleared. Clara had finally taken the step of letting love into her heart. Letty could only hope that the next hurdles were just as easily cleared.

Dinner was a light hearted affair. No one missed the difference in Clara or how the pull between Dom and Clara had magnified by ten. They all shared smiles as the two people that needed love the most had finally found in each other. For Clara and Dom, the dinner passed in a haze. They only had eyes for each other and the only appetite they had was for one another.

As soon as dinner was over, Dom and Clara drifted over to Clara's house; still in a love-drunk daze. Later, when Clara thought back to this night, she wouldn't remember climbing up the stairs or falling into bed already half naked. What she did remember were the soft whispers of love spoken to each other, the slow stroking of hands that didn't miss one inch of skin, or the warm lips that followed the path of the hands. She would remember the feeling of coming home when Dom entered her. The ecstasy of reaching heaven as Dom's lips captured hers at the peak of her orgasm. But, what she would remember the most was the feeling of being in love with someone; of being in love with Dom.

Clara woke to the sensation of feather light kisses being rained down her naked neck and shoulders. Dom noticed the shift from sleeping to waking and worked his way to Clara's yielding lips. Clara purred deep in her throat at the sweetness of Dom's good morning kiss and contently sighed when it was over.

Clara nosed Dom's neck as she took in his smell and placed a kiss at the base of his throat. "Good morning, Cowboy."

"Good morning," Dom's gravelly voice rang into her ear. "Do you really have to go back to work today?"

Clara giggled. "Yes I have to go back to work today, but at least my back to back shifts are over. I can actually have a life again."

Dom tightened his arms around Clara. He didn't want to let her go after just getting every part of her. Clara wiggled as she tried to get out of Dom's arms. She had less than twenty minutes to get ready for work. "Dom, baby, I will be home just in time for that wonderful dinner you are making"

Dom's eyebrows rose. "The wonderful dinner I am making?" Dom questioned.

Clara nodded. "Hmm yup." Dom finally loosened his grip and Clara squirmed out of bed.

"So what am I making for this wonderful tasting dinner?" Dom asked as he propped his head up on his hand and watched Clara undress and get ready for work. It was always a pleasure for him to see Clara's slim petite body in action.

Clara pulled her scrub shirt over her head. "Anything you make will be heavenly." Clara trotted over to the still naked Dom and placed a light kiss on his lips. "See you tonight." And with a flurry of pink she was out the door.

"I swear to all things mechanic, Vince, you show me one more ad for an apartment near 'whore alley,' I will personally cut off your most precious organ!" Dom all but screamed as Vince dragged him away from the shop's never ending paper work to show him yet another craigslist ad about an apartment near the infamous 'whore alley' where the best hookers in the city worked.

Vince's face went white and he meekly shut his laptop and ran out of Dom's office. Dom dropped his face into his hands as he tried in vain to rid himself of his tension headache.

"Rough day at the office, Dommy boy?" A raspy voice asked from by the office door.

Dom's head whipped up as the familiar voice floated into his mind.

"Sky!" Dom exclaimed happily. He pushed himself back from his desk and strode over to his old friend. "How have you been?" Dom asked after they broke their semi-long hug.

Sky shrugged her delicate shoulders. "I've been."

Dom hummed as he took in the sight he hadn't seen in years. Lots of little differences had taken place in the once playful girl he used to give piggyback rides to. Her out of control curly hair was a lot longer, but the most noticeable change being the slash scars that graced each check. "These are new," Dom said softly as he ran a thumb over the scar on her right check.

Sky jerked back slightly at the feel of Dom touching her scar. "Souvenirs."

Dom frowned when he realized he wasn't going to get anything else out of Sky. He made his way back to his chair and gestured for Sky to take a seat at the couch across from his desk. "So what brings you back? Last postcard we got from you was from Germany."

Sky sank into the warm seat of the black leather couch and crossed her lean legs. "Heard the good news. Baby Mia is getting hitched and Big Bad Dommy is off the market. For good, if my sources are right."

Dom chuckled. "I swear we could strand you at the North Pole and you would still know everything that is going on around here."

Sky finally smiled her signature smile that lit up her whole face. "What can I say, I'm awesome at what I do, it pays to know things. So is it true that my Dommy is off the market for good this time?"

Dom leaned back in his chair and rolled a pen through his fingers as he gave Sky's question some thought. "We are still working out the kinks, but yah, it does seem like I am off the market."

Sky locked the tidbit away in her brain while she marched over to the still sitting Dom and bounced gently into his lap. "It is about time!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his face in between her hands and plopped a big, wet, nosey kiss on each check.

Dom laughed and whipped his cheeks off with the back of his hand. "Thanks"

Sky grinned. "No problem, babe. So when do I get to meet this girl of yours?"

"Tonight, if you come over for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Now please excuse me while I go bug Leon." Sky gracefully got up.

Dom chuckled again as he watched Sky sashay out of his office to give Leon some good natured hell.

Clara grabbed the plates from the cabinet and handed them to Dom. "So who is Sky again? Have I met her yet?"

Letty snorted from her place at the kitchen table.

Clara twirled around and pointed her finger at Letty. "No comments from the peanut squad. You wouldn't be able to keep everyone straight either if you meet twenty new people every week."

Dom finished setting the table. "No baby, you haven't met her yet, and she is an old friend from the block."

Clara threw her hands up in the air. "How many old friends from the block do you have?"

Letty choked on her drink as she started laughing again.

Dom shrugged. "I lost count." He deadpanned.

Clara crossed her arms and glared at him for all of ten seconds before she burst out laughing. "I swear Dom you have more old friends then an eighty-year-old woman."

"I can't help it that I am beautiful." Dom said stepping out of the room before Letty or Clara could answer back.

"So, Sky, how many countries have you been to?" Clara asked over her glass of wine at the kitchen table.

It was an abnormally small group eating dinner that night with only Dom, Clara, Sky, and Leon gracing the table. Everyone else already had plans and made sure to warn Sky not to take off again without seeing them first.

Sky took a small sip before answering. "Ten or twenty."

"Well that's not vague or anything." Dom said dryly.

Clara elbowed him. "Be nice." Clara focused on Sky again. "Do you have a favorite?"

Sky fidgeted in her seat. She wasn't used to answering personal questions and life had taught her not to answer them. "Whatever one was hot at the time."

Clara hummed in response as she took another nip of wine. They had been eating for a good twenty minutes so far and the whole conversation had been going the same way. No matter how hard any of them tired, Sky would only give the vaguest answers. She was trying very hard to hide something and Clara was the last person on earth to begrudge her for that.

"Got any dirty stories on Dom?" Clara asked with a gleam in her eyes.

Finally some life came to Sky's eyes at Clara question. She propped her elbows up on the table and proceeded to spill some of the funniest stories of Dom growing up.

"I like her." Clara said to Dom later that night as she got her bed ready to sleep in.

Dom rolled his shoulders in attempt to relieve his sore muscles. "You only like her because she gave you dirt."

Clara bit her lip to stop from laughing as she tossed the throw pillows to the floor. "Well the one about you screaming like a girl when you hit the cold water did bond us together forever, but even without the stories, I still like her."

Dom paused in his attempts to rub out a kink in his shoulder muscle. "You try jumping in freezing cold and see how you scream, and I am glad you like her. I think she spent more time at my house than she did her own growing up. I hope she stays this time. It has been years since I saw her last."

Clara climbed into the turned down bed behind Dom and took over his sad effort to self-massage. Her small, but strong hands slowly worked out the snarls in Dom's shoulders and neck.

Dom's head dropped down in pure bliss. "That feels unbelievable, baby, please don't stop."

Clara smiled at the sound of raw desire in Dom's voice. She worked silently for a few more minutes while she tried to work up the courage to ask Dom to move in. Finally, she took a deep breath and knew if she didn't ask now she never would. Screw waiting for the courage to do it. "Dom."

"Hmm?" Dom answered back the only way he could. Clara's fingers had him in a puddle.

"I think I have a solution to your living problems." Clara finally said as she stilled her fingers.

"And what is that?" Dom asked his brain still in a mush.

"Move into my basement." Clara said quietly.

Dom's head whipped up so fast it made Clara's neck hurt to watch.

"What?"

_Wanna sneak peak at my life? Join me on Twitter at Elohcin523_


	31. Chapter 30: Moving On and Moving In

_A/N* Many big thanks to my Beta, ACullenWannabe, for getting this back to me superquick! Now if only I could update that fast Curve Balls is slowly coming to an end so expect some major time jumping in the coming up chapters. __**PadfootCc **__gets introduced in this chapter as Catie, there will be more of her to come. Many thanks to all my readers out there! Without you there wouldn't be a Curve Balls! For those of you that don't know I have a one-shot out. It is on the mature side so if that isn't you think I would skip it. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and please let me know what you think ;)_

**Chapter 30: Moving on and Moving In**

Clara sat back on her heels and nervously rubbed her hands together. "Well the basement is set up like a separate living space so it would be like, you know, your own place inside my place, like you know.." Clara faded off not sure what else to say.

Dom stared back blankly not saying a word for what felt like to Clara agonizing minutes when in reality it was only a few short seconds. Then Dom sprang forward unexpectedly and grabbed Clara's face in between his hands and landed a loud kiss on her lips. "Are you sure?" Dom whispered.

Clara nodded unable to speak even if she wanted to because of Dom's hands.

Dom kissed her again, only this time he poured everything he was feeling into it, leaving them both speechless when it ended.

"So, uh, when do you wanna move in?" Clara asked when her brain started working again.

Dom smiled. "I would move in today, but I need to talk to Leon and Vince and see what they have to say about."

Clara nodded. She understood what Dom was trying to say. Leon would move into a paper shack, Vince was the one that was going to be the deciding factor just like Coley was for her.

"Jesse is gonna freak," Dom said with a huge smile on his face as he stretched out on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Why do you day that?" Clara asked concerned. She hadn't thought of what Jesse would think at all since he wouldn't be living in the basement and was now terrified that Jesse wouldn't like the new arrangement and if he didn't like it Dom wouldn't move in.

Dom chuckled at the look of pure terror on Clara's face. "Baby, calm down. I didn't mean it like that," Dom said as he pulled Clara onto his flat stomach so that she was straddling him. "I merely meant that you have a rockin' gaming system down there and he is gonna kick himself for moving out."

Clara gave a sigh of relief and let her body relax as the tension left her body and laughed along with Dom at what Jesse will think of his worst misfortune.

The next morning came way too early for Clara since she had to work the early morning shift. The only upside was that she got to get off of work earlier and spend some time with her family. She gave a very sleepy Dom a quick kiss on the lips, checked in on Coley, and was out the door.

Dom tried falling back asleep once Clara left, but it was impossible. Without her body lying next to him, Dom felt like he was missing a piece of him. So instead of fight being trying to fall back asleep Dom got up and got ready for his day; which included shooting off a text message to Vince and Leon to be at the shop early for a meeting.

"So why the god forsaken early ass meeting?" Vince asked annoyed. He hadn't fallen asleep till early in the morning and was woken up just two hours later by Dom's text message announcing the meeting that was taking place an hour before opening. Vince was tired, horny, and just plain irritated.

"Do you wanna hear the kiss my ass answer or the real answer?" Dom asked back with an eyebrow cocked. The only way to deal with Vince when he was cranky was to be an ass back.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I wanna hear the kiss my ass answer!" Leon piped up with a smirk on his face. He loved nothing more than to give Vince a hard time. And Vince had been making it so easy for Leon to do since the arrival of Coley.

Dom smiled back at Leon. "It's because I said so, damnit. Happy now?" He asked Leon with a chuckle.

Leon leaned back in the leather couch. "Oh yeah, man. Made my day with that one," Leon said sarcastically.

Vince reached out and smacked Leon in the back of the head while he shook his head at Dom who released an ear-splitting whistle.

"Alright kids settle down. I actually have something I need to talk with you two about."

Vince and Leon both grimaced at the loud shrill sound before settling back into the couch.

"Okay, now that we are all paying attention I have something I need your opinions on."

Leon and Vince exchanged looks. Never in the whole time had they known Dom did he ever ask for their opinion on anything.

"What is it, big guy?" Leon asked slightly concerned.

"I got offered a place for us to live last night," Dom stated modestly.

Leon and Vince shared another look. They had been expecting something, well a little more dramatic.

"Ooook," Vince said. "What's the problem with that? It isn't like in the basement of some crazy old cat lady's house is it?"

Dom held back a snort. Vince had nailed at least one aspect of the problem, though if Clara was given free reign she would take in every stray that she saw. "Well it is in the basement, but not with the crazy old lady. Clara offered us the use of her basement apartment."

It took a second for the news to sink in, but once it did the guys gave two very different reactions.

Leon whopped with joy. "Jesse is going to be so jealous!" he exclaimed.

Vince sat still on the couch. His face a blank mask; hiding what was going on in his brain.

Dom took in the diverse feedbacks and decided to talk to Vince alone. "Hey Le, can you go get the garage set up for today?"

"Sure thing, big guy." Leon jumped up and strolled out of the somewhat small office.

Dom waited until Leon had walked out of earshot before turning back around to Vince. "Alright Coyote, spill."

Vince sighed and rubbed his rough hand over his stubbled face. "I don't know Dom. You sure you're ready to move in with Clara?"

Dom propped his hip up on the desk behind him. "Well Vince, I wouldn't exactly be moving in with her. The basement is set up as its own living space. It even has its own way of getting in without disturbing Clara and Coley. Plus, do you really think Clara would offer this or would I be thinking of taking it if we weren't sure about what we were doing?"

Vince winced. Even though Dom wasn't yelling or even tense, Vince could tell he was pissed at Vince for questioning his decision. "Sorry brah, just checking." Vince shrugged. He really had no legit reason for asking what he did. Vince mentally checked over the changes that had taken place in Dom since Clara showed up on the scene. Changes that took place because of her, good changes. Dom went from having the whole universe on his shoulders to having the world at his fingertips. Everything Dom always wanted, but never thought he could have, were suddenly his; love, peace, a home. All things he had now because of Clara. Hell, Dom even walked taller now, he had pride in himself and what he had built up around him. He finally had someone he could share it all with. It was like Dom's whole being radiated 'I have this for you; I've done all this for you'. Dom had been waiting for her to show up, only he never realized it. Because of that, there was no way Vince could deny Dom his chance at completion. "It looks like we have a place to live," Vince said smiling up at Dom.

"Seriously bro, did you have to pick that heaviest damn dresser you could find?" Vince asked, puffing his way down the stairs to Dom's new bedroom. The damn thing had to way two hundred pounds if it weighed an ounce.

Dom blew out a breath as he struggled to get a better grip on his end. The dresser was turning out to be the biggest pain in the ass and Dom was very tempted to just chuck the damn thing to the curb and buy a new, lighter one. Or even better, just keep all his clothes up in Clara's bedroom where he spent most of his time anyway. It was going on hour two of operation move the dresser to its new home. The boys had spent thirty minutes trying to see if it would be taken apart since it was heavy as hell, but no, the only thing coming off where the drawers. And that didn't lighten the load much.

Finally after twenty minutes of fighting their way down the stairs, Vince and Dom made it down to the bottom landing in their kitchen. A round of applause broke out of the rest of the gang watched on in amusement.

Vince tugged his shirt off and wiped the sweat off his face. "Kiss my ass," He said halfheartedly, while out of breathe and energy. "My ass is done for the day; this piece of shit can stay here until tomorrow."

Coley had to keep her mouth from dropping open as she took in Vince's well-toned body. Since Coley's morning sickness had ended the week before, her sex drive had decided to kick back in, making it even harder to ignore her attraction to Vince. The fact that he was sweaty and grimy should have been a major turn-off for Coley since her taste usually ran for the preppy, put together men, but it only turned her on even more. Coley's hand drifted down to her minuscule baby bump as she willed her body to settle down.

Vince's gaze followed Coley's hand out of the corner of his eye as it rested on her stomach. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop this growing desire for Coley it grew with each passing day. Vince chastised himself daily for his feelings towards Coley. She was way too good for someone like him, not to mention she was going to be a mom. A child was growing inside her, and Vince had no right to feel the way he did. Yet, those facts just made him want her even more; to prove that he was good enough for her. The urge to protect her and her unborn child was just as strong as his lust. Vince was pulled out of his thoughts as Mia nailed him in his ribs.

Mia laughed and handed Vince an ice cold beer. "Wimp," she said jokingly as she handed her brother the other beer in her hand. "Just be lucky that we are done for the day too."

While Vince and Dom had fought a hard war with the devil dresser, the rest of the gang, minus Clara and Coley, due to work and pregnancy, had been moving everything else down to the apartment using the shorter, narrower stairs in the garage that led to the storage room and then on to the apartment kitchen. Between the seven of them, they had pretty much gotten everything done and Coley had been unpacking the non-personal things while everyone had been going back and forth between the houses, which helped out even more. All the beds had been put together and made up as well.

Dom plopped down on the couch when he caught sight of the clock. With a groan, he pushed his achy body back up and patted his khaki shorts down for his car keys.

"I can go get Clara if you need me to, Dom," Brain told him from his spot on a barstool when he saw what Dom was doing.

Dom debated internally for a few seconds before sighing and shaking his head. "Nah, I got it."

With one last chug of his beer, Dom was up the stairs and out the door.

As soon as Dom left, Mia brought out a small notebook from her purse and got everyone's attention. "Ok, so here is where we are on Dom's surprise birthday."

At the word surprise, Vince gave a loud snort. Every year Mia attempted to surprise Dom and every year Dom always found out everything. There were no keeping secrets from him.

Mia shot Vince and a dirty look and moved on. "So far we have the location nailed and the cake, but that's it. Letty, how are we coming on entertainment?"

Letty flipped out her phone and scrolled until she found the email she needed. "Well the belly dancers still haven't responded yet, but the DJ is a go."

Mia nodded as she jotted down notes. "Okay, lets starch the belly dancers and see if there is another troupe nearby that can do it. If they can't give us an answer in two weeks I don't think we can rely on them to actually show up even if they did say yes. Leon what's going on with the food?"

"Catie said it would be no problem, just to let her know the final menu," Leon said from his seat on a beanbag. Catie had moved to the area a few years ago and opened up a catering business in the racing neighborhood while her twin brother ran a free clinic that served the racing community greatly.

Mia bobbed her head and made more notes. "Vince, how is the guest list coming?"

Vince exhaled and pulled his phone from his pocket. He hated doing these parties and Mia knew it and rubbed it in. "Party list is down if we are keeping it strictly friends and family. If you want it open to the public there is still more to do."

Mia tapped her pen against her pursed lips and thought, in the end shaking her head. "No, let's just keep it friends and family. Last year was a disaster, way too many fights and too much drama. If the racers wanna put on a party they can do it on their own dollar," Mia scanned her list and smiled happily. "Well I think that is it. Letty, let me know about the belly dancers by next Friday. Leon, I'll finalize the food list tonight and email it to Catie. Vince, give the list and I'll start sending the invites," Mia turned to grab her things and walk home with Brian when she thought of something and turned around. "Oh! Don't forget to get your costumes. It wouldn't be an Arabian Nights theme without the clothes"

Everyone groaned. They had been hoping Mia had forgotten that part.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, it isn't that bad! Just think of all the skin you will get to see," She said winking. With a wave goodbye, she and Brian made their way home.

"So do you think they know that you know yet?" Clara asked from her spot on the semi cold concert bench outside the ice cream store.

Dom's eyes were hooded as he watched Clara expertly swirl her tongue around her strawberry cheesecake ice cream cone. "Vince maybe, because he knows I always find out, but not the rest."

Clara shook her head and smiled as she took another lick of her ice cream cone. Poor Mia was bound and determined to surprise Dom at least once in his life and was failing miserably at it. "At least it sounds like a good party."

Dom reached over and stole his own lick from Clara's cone. "I plan on giving Mia a huge thank you hug for this one! I can't wait to see your ass in your costume!" Dom said eagerly. The fact that Clara was going to be in a skimpy, sexy costume was the only reason Dom was letting Mia throw a themed birthday party. If it wasn't for that Dom would had thrown the brakes on the party a long time ago.

Clara laughed again and smacked Dom away as he tried to take another bite. "And so help me my costume will be one thing you are surprised about, and dude, if you wanted ice cream you should had gotten some of your own!" Clara squealed as she once again slapped him away from her food.

"Now why would I do that when it's so much more fun to watch you eat it with your very talented tongue," Dom said winking at her and sending Clara once again into a fit of giggles.

Clara's eyebrows furrowed as the sensation of something feathering up her arm penetrated her still sleeping mind. When it happened again a few minutes later, Clara jerked her arm under the cover, only to find there wasn't a cover there. Confused she opened her eyes to find Mia, Letty and Coley standing next to her bed. Bewildered she turned to look at Dom who was also awake and looking amused and irritated at the same time. "What the hell is going on?" She asked confused as her muddled mind struggled to start.

"You promised to go shopping for maternity clothes with us today," Mia told her sternly with her arms crossed. Letty and Coley however were both smiling behind Mia and Coley shrugged her arms in apology of waking Clara up.

Clara blinked up owlishly at the trio. "I promised to go shopping, not to storm the shops before they are even open!"

Letty laughed. "I told you it was too early, Mia. You should be happy she let you sleep in, Clara. She had me and Coley up an hour ago."

Clara rolled her eyes and flopped back in her bed. "Can you give me at least thirty minutes to get ready?"

"Fifteen," Mia told her, her tone broking no argument back from Clara.

Clara rolled over to Dom once the three girls left the room. "Why do never lock the door?" She asked him with a twinkle in her eyes. As much as she moaned and complained about Mia's bossiness, Clara wouldn't trade it for anything.

Dom chuckled and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "Because she would just have Letty pick the lock."

Clara laughed so hard she snorted, which sent Dom laughing. The fifteen minutes Mia allotted her were quickly up with the laughing fit Clara and Dom indulged in and Clara was no closer to being ready then when the girls were in her room.

Clara reluctantly rolled out of bed and into the shower when Mia threatened to drag her to the shops as is. A few minutes later, Clara was squeaky clean and smiled brightly at her reflection in her bathroom mirror as she dried her long hair. Her life was perfect for the moment and Clara had everything in her life she never knew she wanted or needed.

**Wanna join me on Twitter? Simply follow me Elohcin523 **


	32. Chapter 31: Birthday Fun

_It only took me forever, but I finally got it done Many thanks to my Beta, ACullenWannabe, who so nicely puts up with me! __**Rebelgoddess19 **__makes an appearance as Rachel and __**PadfootCc **__shows up as Catie. I believe I have written everyone in except for one person. If I have left your character out, or you want a guest spot, send me a message. Hope ya'll enjoy ;)_

**Chapter 31: Birthday Fun**

"What the hell do you get someone that already has everything?" Clara asked exasperated. Dom's birthday party was in three days and Clara had yet to find anything that she wanted to get him.

Letty picked up a useless knickknack and put it back down on the shelf as she turned back around to Clara. "You naked in his bed is all he would really want from you," she said winking at Clara.

Coley snickered behind Clara at Letty's naughty, but true words. The girls were at yet another outside mall while Clara searched hopelessly for the perfect birthday gift for Dom. Brian had offered to watch the Café so that Mia and Coley could join Letty and Clara.

"And how would that be different from any other day?" Clara asked as she set aside yet another imperfect item.

"That is very true," Mia piped up.

"Well this store is a bust," Clara said as she made her way out of the store.

"Oh, Clara, look!" Coley squealed at the tent set up on an open grassy area. Crates of dogs and cats crowded the exposed tent that advertised an open adoption day for a local shelter.

Clara bit he lip, she knew if she walked over there she would be bringing home an animal. A better bet was many animals. Clara loved animals and knew that she would have a household in a heartbeat. Clara also knew that too many animals in a house was just as bad as none at all. There was no way Clara could care for them all and give them the love that they deserved. Already Paco was more Coley's cat then Clara's since of her crazy work schedule.

"Come on, Clara, let's just look at them. Please?" Coley begged. She was just as big an animal lover as Clara.

Clara looked at Letty and Mia and they just shrugged.

"The worst that could happen is we give an animal in need a home," Mia offered.

Clara took a deep breath and gave in and prayed to God that she wouldn't take more home then she could take care of.

"Hello, my name is Rachel. Is there anything I can help you with today?" A blue eyed twenty something blonde asked the girls as they walked into the tent.

Letty shook her head. "We are just looking."

Rachel smiled. "Well if you need anything just holler,"

The girls nodded and started to walk around the somewhat small tent, each going their separate ways.

Clara walked aimlessly around the tent not really taking in any of them animals, merely seeing through them then at them as she racked her brain over what to get Dom. A low pitched whine stopped her flat and she looked around for the owner of the very sad cry that grabbed at her heart. What she found was a rather large black dog with rust colored markings huddled in the back of his crate. Clara knelt down so that she was even with the cage and clicked her tongue to get the dog's attention.

The cast fallen dog lifted his head and Clara lost her breathe. Dom's eyes were staring at her from the dog's face. Without realizing what she was doing, she threaded her fingers through the links of the cage and called for to the scared dog. As soon as the words passed her pink lips, the dog slowly trotted over and leaned up against the crate near her and started to lick her exposed fingers.

"I've never seen him take with someone before," Rachel mused behind Clara, causing Clara to jump from the unexpected noise and the dog to scoot behind Clara for safety.

Clara craned her neck up at Rachel. "What is he?"

"A Rottweiler with a little mix of something else we think because of his size. He is bigger than normal rotties at this age," Rachel said with a smile. She knew when a person was hooked and if this woman didn't go home with this dog, Rachel would eat her paycheck. "His name is Diesel and he is just a little over a year old. Someone found him wondering downtown and brought him in. From the way he acts we assume he was abused," Rachel paused to see how Clara was responding to the information and was pleased. Clara had wormed her whole hand through a link into the crate and was rubbing Diesel's head as Diesel leaned against her.

"He has been at the center for five months now and while he listens great we can't get him to open up to anyone. It's like he has closed himself from the world," Rachel said softly. Clara and Diesel were in their own world and Rachel didn't want to intrude as the two found eachother.

"Uh oh," Coley said to Mia and Letty as they rounded the corner and found Clara kneeling next to a crate with a huge black dog in it. "I think we are taking home a dog today."

Letty hugged the large white cat she adopted closer to her body and smiled at the picture Clara and the dog made. They had yet to take their eyes off eachother and the dog looked at Clara like she was the sun.

"What is his name Clar?" Mia asked softly.

Clara craned her neck to see Letty, Mia, and Coley standing behind her, along with a huge snow white cat. "Diesel. What's with the cat?" Clara asked confused as to why Letty was holding the white Persian.

Letty snorted. Of course the mutt's name was Diesel. It was fate after all. "His name is Moses and I'm bringing him home," Letty replied as she cuddled her new cat.

Clara smiled to herself; Rome was going to have a field day. The large man jumped every time Paco came anywhere near him. "What do I need to do to take Diesel home?" Clara asked Rachel.

Rachel beamed. She knew a goner when she saw one.

"So what lie did Mia come up with this time to get me to my surprise birthday party?" Dom asked Vince as the two headed towards the stretch of desert that normally held races.

"Secret race," Vice simply said. As much as he loved his brother, the last thing he wanted to do was go to a theme not so secret birthday party. He had caught a glimpse of the costumes the girls were wearing and the one Coley was going to wear already raised his blood pressure up just seeing it, who knows what it is going to do to him seeing it actually on her.

Dom grinned at how crabby Vince sounded. Tonight was going to be fun! "Where is your costume?" Dom asked teasing.

Vince rolled his eyes. "Mia has it in the trunk of her car and I will avoid her the whole night if it's the last thing I do, even if I have to hide in the port-a-potties."

Dom snorted. He knew Vince would go through with his threat. "So what is Clara wearing?" Dom asked slyly.

Vince looked at Dom out of the corner of his eyes. "That was a piss poor attempt at fishing for info. You are not hearing a thing from me, I feel like keeping my hide."

Dom sighed dramatically. "You act like you are afraid of Mia."

"There is no acting to it, bro," Vince replied causing the big man next to him to laugh.

The two men easily chatted the rest of the somewhat long ride, each holding no clue as to how the night would be a turning point in their lives.

"Dom and Vince are five minutes out," Mia yelled to the not so small group gathered in the desert.

The energy level was high as costumed men and women anxiously awaited their king. Soon the loud roar of Vince's engine could be heard and the sleek car smoothly pulled up into the middle of the crowd. Yells erupted as Dom got out of the car. As he stood he held out his muscle heavy arms and smirked as he took in the rowdy crowd.

"You're king has arrived!" Dom shouted causing the mob of people to lose it.

It was minutes before Dom could escape the thong of well-wishers to find his family. They had stayed off to the side knowing it would be impossible to even attempt getting close to Dom. He saw Mia first in a cloud of thin pink material that reminded him of the Genie off of _I Dream of Genie._ Her long dark hair was even in the same style. Only this genie had her belly button showing with a pink gemstone gracing it.

"How is my baby sister this fine evening?" Dom asked Mia as he brought her into a hug.

Mia hugged him back for a few moments before pushing him back. "I would do a lot better if for once you hadn't known about the party!" Mia exclaimed. She wanted to be mad her surprise once again backfired, but it was hard to be mad at her older brother; especially on his birthday.

"Never gonna happen," Dom said good naturedly.

"Awe, leave him alone Mia. It is his birthday after all," Letty said as she pulled Dom into her own hug.

Dom returned the gesture with gusto. "Purple suits you, Let," Dom said with a shit eating grin on his face. "Pretty sure I saw the same get up on that Jasmine chick off that Disney movie."

Letty punched Dom in the arm. "Laugh all you want big guy. I make this shit look good!"

The group all laughed at Letty's statement. It might take an act of God to get Letty in the costume, but she pulled it off better than anyone.

All the guys in the group had different colored harem pants on, leaving their chest bare. It was a look that suited them all.

"Hey there, Cowboy," A sultry voice beckoned behind the group.

Dom's mouth immediately went dry at the same time his dick filled with blood, an interesting combination to say the least. Dom slowly turned around and almost dropped his jaw to the sandy floor.

Clara was wearing a blood red bikini looking top with gold medallions looping down from it. A red and gold skirt fluttered around her tan legs. Hip high slits were cut in the skirt every inch or so, making the skirt appear to float around her and show large amounts of skin at the same time. A gold bangle sat high on each arm and a gold chain wrapped around her pulled back hair, resting a red gem in the middle of her forehead. Gold anklets of tiny bells were wrapped around each ankle so that each step she made jingled. Gold glitter covered her whole body, making her shimmer in the fires that were set up along the desert for light.

"Mia, I love you," Dom said without taking his eyes off the beautiful picture in front of him.

Clara laughed and captured Dom's face in between her two hands. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on each cheek, leaving gold lip prints on each cheek. "Happy Birthday, Cowboy."

Dom wrapped an arm around Clara's waist and pulled her to him. "Happy Birthday to me indeed." He said with a laugh.

Dom was surprised at how much he was enjoying his birthday party. Mia and the gang had gone all out this year. Large white tents were scattered all over the patch of desert. Each tent had food and a small sitting area that had brightly colored cushions for people to lounge on and an open place for them to gather. A DJ had the largest tent with a dance floor set up in it, the music reaching every area of the party. White lights where strung up everywhere, adding a soft glow to the party.

Clara tugged on his arm, dragging Dom out of his musing.

"Come on let's get something to eat," Clara said as she led him to a tent.

Dom didn't protest at all and followed. Hell, Clara could have told him they were going to the moon and he would have gladly followed her in the getup she was in.

Dom nodded to the many people that yelled birthday wishes to him as he walked towards one of the tents where the food smelled the strongest. The crowd was a little thick in the tent, but people quickly moved out of the way when they saw Dom. Clara handed him a plate with a smirk as yet another woman gave Dom a 'Happy Birthday' kiss. Dom wordless took the offered plate and smack Clara hard on the ass with his free hand.

Clara yelped and jumped away from him. "What the hell was that for?" Clara asked rubbing her stinging backside.

"Just staking my claim," Dom replied with a glint in his eyes and smile on his plump lips.

Clara shook her head and started filling her plate with the food laid out in front of them.

"Who made all this?" Dom asked after taking a bite. The food tasted familiar, but he couldn't place where he may have had it before.

"I am hurt, Dom, that you don't remember my amazing cooking," A voice rang out from behind the two of them.

Dom spun around at the familiar sound and found himself looking down. "Catie!" Dom exclaimed as he brought the short girl for a one armed hug. "How have you been?"

The shorter woman smiled and tucked a piece of dirty blonde hair behind her ear. "I would be better if the guest of honor would know my cooking when he tasted it," Catie teased, her green eyes filled with humor. When she and her brother moved to the area a few years ago and opened their shops, Catie's cooking soon became a huge hit and she had been in demand ever since. People called her months ahead of time to get her to carter for them. Only a few friends were able to get her short notice, like Mia did.

Dom rolled his eyes and took the teasing good naturedly. "Where is your costume?" He asked as he took in her chief whites.

It was Catie's turn to roll her eyes. "Like I could cook in one of those costumes! I would be too busy trying to keep my boobs from falling out."

Dom let out a loud laugh at the mental image Catie brought to mind. He could just see her with one arm around her chest, keeping her costume from slipping and one arm trying to manically keep food from burning. One or the other would have to be let go and knowing Catie, she would go naked before letting her food burn.

Catie turned as she heard her name yelled out by one of her assistants. "And that's my cue to leave," Catie said. "Have a good birthday, Dom." Catie gave Dom a quick hug and walked off to where her assistant was waiting for her.

Clara and Dom finished their food leisurely, just enjoying the time together spent with friends and good food. When they were finished they headed for the DJ tent to dance and mingle under the flashing lights.

The night passed in a blur of fun as Dom and Clara danced the time away, stopping only to quench their thirst and pose for the many pictures that were taken during the night. Around one in the morning the DJ dimmed the music down so he could make an announcement.

"Ladies and gents, can I please have you attention!" The DJ semi bellowed into his mic. "It is now time for the birthday boy to cut his cake baked by none other than our very own Catie," at Catie's name loud yells and whistles were let loose and Catie took a small bow and waved. "And to open his gifts that you should have brought. For those of you cheapskates that flew presentless, I suggest you fork up some money!"

Everyone laughed and made their way to the tent where the cake was waiting to be cut. Catie had outdone herself and the huge cake was in the shape of Dom's Charger. Dom was almost afraid to cut into it, it looked so good!

After a rather off key rendition of Happy Birthday, Dom blew out his candles and let Catie slice her masterpiece open. The cake was chocolate fudge with a raspberry filling topped with the life like fondant.

Dom licked his finger that had gotten icing on it and moaned in happiness.

Clara laughed. "That good huh, Cowboy?" She asked as she watched Dom devour his gigantic piece of cake. Clara had passed on the cake, as she was more of a pie kinda girl.

Dom just nodded and kept forking cake into his mouth causing Clara to laugh even harder.

After everyone had enjoyed their fill of cake, which for Jesse that meant after his fourth piece, everyone gathered around for the gift opening.

Mia had warned Clara that not to take the gifts seriously and Clara was immensely glad Mia had warned her or she would be beating the hell out of some of the girls. It didn't matter that Dom was taken and had been for some time, that didn't stop them from giving him nearly naked pictures of themselves. The boys where just has bad! By the time Dom got done opening gifts he had enough sex memorabilia to open his own store and enough pictures to turn out his own copy of **Playboy**.

Dom laughed at it all and mentally set aside the things he wanted to try with Clara. The costume she wore being the main thing. After the gift giving was done, everyone headed back to the DJ tent to dance the rest of the night away.

Dom came up behind Clara and wrapped his arms around her. "I noticed someone forgot to give me a gift," He whispered into her ear causing her to shudder.

"Oh, I didn't forget. I just couldn't give it to you here," Clara told him as she turned to give him a kiss.

Dom's eyebrows rose. "Is that so?" He asked huskily, his mind immediately going into the gutter.

Clara knew the look on Dom's face and laughed knowingly at the dirty thoughts running through his mind. Boy was he gonna be in for a surprise when he saw what his gift really was.

Coley had been enjoying herself for the most part. She and Mia had been able to find her a costume that was sexy without showing off her belly, which seemed to grow with every passing day. She had even been asked to dance more times then she could count and the food was to die for! The only hitch in her night had been the gut dropping feeling she got every time she saw Vince. The man had to be craved from rock with the way his muscles gleamed in the light. Mia had found him despite Vince's threat to hide in the port-a-potties, and forced him into his costume. What little there was of it anyway. All it consisted of was black harem pants and a fake knife hanging by his side.

Coley was brought out of her thoughts when someone gently grabbed her elbow. She turned to see who had her and was soon staring into Troy's golden eyes.

"Hey," Troy said softly. "You still with us? You seemed to be never never land." He said. Laughter evident in his cat-like eyes.

Coley smiled. "Sorry, was just thinking."

Troy nodded. "I was thinking too," he said smiling down at Coley.

Coley furrowed her brow. Was Troy flirting with her? "About what?" She asked.

"About how I was gonna ask you out on a date," Troy said with a wink.

Coley gasped mentally. He WAS flirting with her! Her…the pregnant lady.

Troy stared at her with his unnatural golden eyes like he could see everything she was thinking. "So, how about it?"

"Uh. Sure." Coley said for the lack of anything better to say. She was stuck on the fact that he had asked her out.

"Great!" Troy exclaimed. "Next Friday? Dinner at nine?"

Coley nodded in agreement and Troy leaned down to give her a kiss on the check. "You made my night, beautiful. See you next Friday," and with that Troy disappeared back into the crowd.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Vince roared behind Coley, making her jump in surprise.

Vince stomped towards her and grabbed her by her arms. "You are not going out with him Friday," Vince growled.

Coley went from scared to pissed in point two seconds. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but my father you aren't!" She spat, yanking her arms out of Vince's grasp.

Vince's eyes hardened and he stepped even closer to her. "I am the one telling you that you will be going out with him over my dead body."

Coley stuck her chin out in defiance. "Then I guess you aren't going to live past Friday."

Before Vince could tell her just how she was NOT going to be going out with another man, Clara appeared at Coley's side looking like someone just died.

Coley immediately put her arms around the small girl. "Clara what happened?" Coley asked worriedly. The last time she had seen Clara like this was when Dean died.

Clara choked back tears and held onto Coley for dear life. "My mom just called me," Clara whispered.

Coley did gasp out loud this time, and drew the young girl into her arms, resting her chin on top of Clara's head while Clara cried against her. Coley's eyes met with Dom's over Clara's head and in them she saw all the emotions she herself was feeling. Coley had no idea what was gonna happen next, but she knew, whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.


	33. Chapter 32: What to Do

_A/N* The last few months have been crazy and show no sign of slowing down. I am embracing the craziness of my live and loving every moment of it. Dom and Clara will have an end. When is yet to be known. Many, many thanks to my guest Beta _**elusivemuse **_for her greatness! As well as a shot out to my regular Beta _**ACullenWannabe**_, may everything work out for my sissy. Love and enjoy _

**Chapter 32: What to Do**

Clara gently rocked back and forth on the porch swing as the soft steps of a person slowly walked towards her and sat down in the empty space of the swing. Never breaking the unhurried back and forth tempo she maintained with one foot, the person settled in.

"I'm really sorry about ruining your party Dom," Clara finally spoke after a few minutes of silence, keeping her stare at the twinkling stars above their heads. "You didn't have to leave because I did."

Dominic bit the inside of his check to stop from groaning. All Clara had done on the way home was apologize in a broken tone, the tone that had been in her voice since her mother called. Laying his arm on the back of the swing he pulled Clara into his side where she gladly curled up into his warmth. "One, you didn't ruin my party. You made my party. Two, I would have been miserable without you there so there was no point in me staying. Three, I knew when we embarked on this relationship that I would have to take your family on as well as you, just like you had to do with me," Dom said gently, his hand rubbing calming circles on Clara's back, Clara finally looked at Dom for the first time since her mom called and he could see the anguish in her eyes. Anguish she didn't bother to hide. A fact that pleased Dominic beyond belief, it meant that Clara was finally starting to lean on him instead of bottling it all up inside. Dom didn't have long to dwell on his inner thoughts as Clara collapsed against him in a fresh set of tears.

Minutes passed before Clara got a hold of herself and calmed down enough to tell Dominic why the phone call had upset her so much.

"Do you remember me telling you that my Aunt had been texting me again?" Clara asked Dominic.

Dominic nodded yes. He did remember indeed remember that fleeting talk and was still trying to figure out why her Aunt had started texting her again. Clara had explained on and off the dynamics of her family or as Dominic liked to think of them the people that were related to her by blood and not love. They might be her blood family, but the team was her family of love. It seemed like the only time Clara's family had anything to do with her was when she only did what they wanted her to. Which was praise us, but don't outshine us. Clara being the strong willed girl she was, rarely followed the family expectations, but like everyone, the need for approval from the people she loved won out from time to time, making her step back and do what they wanted until she couldn't take it no more. The cycles of doing what she wanted typically lasted a lot longer than the cycles of her doing what they wanted. This resulted in her family only talking to her once or twice a year on a friendly bases.

So why her Aunt had decided to start talking to her again was a mystery to both Dominic and Clara, but Clara not wanting to cause a stir went along with it.

"I found out tonight, right before your party that mom got engaged a few months ago," Clara said quietly, tears threating to overtake her again.

Dominic squeezed her tightly to his chest as he finally understood why Clara became upset so easily over one phone call. She was already reeling from her Aunt talking to her again out of the blue, then add to the fact she got blindsided with the news of the engagement, THEN add her mom calling her for the first time in months. No wonder why the girl had broken down the way she had. "Oh, baby, I am so sorry," Dom whispered as rocked them both, the motion soothing them both.

Clara drew in a ragged breath as she steadied herself for the rest of the tale. Still lying on Dominic's chest she started to talk again. "I guess Laura confessed to mom that she let the cat out of the bag about the news of the engagement so mom called me to make nice," Clara said the last part with a snarl. The fakeness of her mom was a sore subject with her, one that she didn't even talk about with Coley. "It appears that she wants me to be a bridesmaid in her wedding and fly out to pick out dresses and meet her fiancé's family in a few weeks."

Dominic bit his tongue to keep from blurting out the hell she would! Clara wasn't some lap dog that came at the sound of a whistle. But, Dominic knew that saying those things would only make things worse, so he kept quiet and really thought about what to say. Finally Dominic settled on a question of his own. "What do you plan on doing?" He asked softly knowing only Clara could make the decision in the end.

Clara bit her lip and shifted her gaze downwards. She knew as soon as she got the phone call what her answer would be. No matter how badly her mother and she got on, Teresa was still her mother and Clara still loved her. "I want to make her happy, and if me going and playing the dutiful daughter makes her happy, then I will go."

Dominic nodded knowing all along that was going to be her answer. Clara was loyal to a fault and almost nothing would make her disown her family, even though they deserved it for how they treated her. She was raised that family comes first no matter what, and she never wavered from that. "Do you want some company?" Dominic asked after a pause, already knowing the answer to that question as well.

Clara shook her head no. "Thanks Cowboy, but this is something I need to do alone. Plus Coley is flying out with me since her mom is gonna be there too. "

Dominic sighed and snuggled down into the swing and wrapping Clara up in her arms. Once Clara made up her mind there was no changing it, no matter how badly Dom wanted to. The rocked in silence until Clara fell into a deep sleep and Dom took her upstairs to bed.

The bright morning light burned the inside of Clara's red rimmed eyes. She threw an arm over her eyes in vain as she tried to keep the sunlight out of them. A deep chuckle to her left brought her out of the sleepy haze that had gripped her tight to the dream world. "You plan on waking up anytime princess? Or do I have to drag your ass out of bed so I can get my present," Dominic whispered to a still half asleep Clara.

Clara could hear the smile in Dominic's voice and when she finally opened her eyes she could see it to. "What makes you think I got you a thing?" Clara croaked. Her voice shot from her crying episode hours earlier.

Dominic shifted in the bed so that he was sitting up and before Clara could blink she was pinned underneath his hard, muscular body. "Because you love me," Dominic answered, his intense gaze holding hers.

Clara didn't say a word. Hell, she couldn't even think after that statement. Dominic was not joking. Before Clara could panic at the physical and emotional closeness that was happening, Dominic quickly got up and pulled her into a sitting position. Clara watched helplessly as Dominic got dressed and headed for the bedroom door. "Breakfast is in ten." Without another word he gently closed the door behind him and went downstairs.

A million thoughts ran through Clara's mind as she processed what Dominic had said to her. If anyone else had said that Clara would take it like the joke it usually was, but it wasn't a joke, not for him. The two had never said those three words to eachother, but Dominic made it known how he felt with every word and action he did. He never hid the intensity of his feelings for Clara, but wisely never spoke them; knowing Clara would run as fast as her car could take her if he uttered them.

Clara had known love. Oh, had she known love. She had loved Dean with everything that was in her and Dean loved her right back. But, Dean had never made Clara feel the way Dominic did, and Clara had never needed Dean like she did Dominic. Clara knew, though she didn't want to admit it, that what she and Dean had was puppy love. It was a nice, easy love that they shared. The kind that never spiked a fever or made people so tied up they couldn't think right. It was love that never pushed for more, it never grew. It simply stayed the exact same as what it was in the beginning. It was simple. Had Dean lived Clara did believe the two of them would still be together. They would still be happy. Blissfully ignorant of what other kinds of love was out there and how much they were missing out on.

But, Dean wasn't alive and Clara wasn't blissfully ignorant of what the world held. Dominic stirred up feelings in her she never knew she had and she wasn't ready to face them. Not yet. With a sigh Clara got out of bed and got ready for the new day.

"So where are we going?" Dominic asked Clara as she drove them down a street he had never been before.

Clara rolled her eyes at the abnormally hyper Dominic. This was the sixteenth time he had asked her that particular question and each time her answer had been the same. Just wait and see. "You keep asking and you won't get a thing," Clara replied. Dominic smiled knowing a bluff when he heard one. Clara couldn't stand to keep presents secrets. Every time she bought something for someone she always broke down and gave it to them early. The joy she got from giving showed in her bright, sparkling eyes.

Soon the couple where pulling up to a house Dominic had not been to before, but the person standing outside was very familiar. "I should have known you would have a hand in this," Dominic said as he gave Troy a hug.

Troy laughed as he slapped Dominic good naturally on the back. "Any chance to pull one over you is a chance I'll take."

Dominic nodded up the house behind them. "This is a new joint."

"Yay. Bought it for a steal and planning on flipping it and renting it out." Troy's "hobby" was flipping run down houses and renting them out cheap to people who would normally not be able to afford to live in nice houses. Troy was born a trust fund baby, but his family installed in him a sense of compassion for others that were not as fortunate as him.

Dominic nodded, completely confused over what the gutted house had to do with his present. Surely, Clara wouldn't have rented the far away house for Dominic and the boys. Would she? Before Dominic could fully panic, Clara gently grabbed his arm and led him not into the house, but around it to the back.

Dominic heard the joyful barking before he saw the large black and rust dog wiggling in one spot with excitement. He furrowed his brow at the sight in front of him. Why was Troy keeping his dog at the rental site?

Clara laughed at the muddled look on Dominic's perfect face. "His name is Diesel. I figured with a name like that he was meant to be yours."

Dominic looked down at Clara's impish face in shock.

"Go on Dom, go meet him," Clara said softly as she nudged him towards Diesel.

Dominic took a few disorderly steps forward as his brain tried to wrap around the fact that someone had gotten him a dog. Most people got him things for his car or alcohol or money or girls, the list goes on and on and they were never very personal.

Diesel stilled as Dominic came near him, his joy gone when he realized it wasn't Clara that was coming for him. Dominic hesitantly took small steps forward as to not scare the big mutt in front of him. When Dominic was a few feet from Diesel, he crouched down and got eye level with the large dog. The two stared at eachother for a few moments before Dominic whispered a quite hello, his deep baritone ringing out clearly. Diesel whined at the low sound and leaned forward to lick Dominic's outstretched hand. Dominic gingerly touched Diesel's head and when the dog didn't turn away Dominic started to lightly pet the soft head. Diesel leaned into Dominic's hand with pure bliss.

Clara and Troy watched from the sidelines in satisfied silence as they watched two friends form a bond that would last their entire lives.


	34. Chapter 33: Back to the Past

_A/N*Thanks to everyone for sticking by me! My new and old readers seriously make my day. I hope everyone had a great holiday and that the coming year treats ya'll well. It has been a little rough on my end lately. I love all ya'll and you guys are the reason I am still writing._

**Chapter 33: Coming Home**

"Dom!"

"DOM!"

"DOMINIC!" Clara yelled out in pure panic when her pleas went seemingly unanswered.

Just as she opened her lips to scream again, Dominic rushed into their shared bathroom in his own state of panic over hearing Clara scream like she had lost a limb. What awaited him was a sight he would never forget no matter how long he lived.

Diesel was standing in the running shower, wiggling with unadulterated joy at the water pouring down on him and in the process blocking a naked Clara from being able to get out. Everything in close vicinity to the shower was drenched with water and covered with black dog fur.

Dominic took it all in in one long glance and held back the grin that threatened to take over his face with everything he had. With crossed arms, Dominic raised a single eyebrow. "Yes?"

The look in Clara's face was priceless as both eyebrows nearly jumped off her head and her mouth dropped to the floor. She halted her useless efforts at getting Diesel to move and stared back at Dominic, not believing he just asked her such a stupid question. "A little help please," Clara grunted between her teeth.

"What with?" Dominic asked his face still emotionless. The only giveaway to the amusement he was holding on the inside was the slight shine of tears in his deep brown eyes.

Clara's mouth opened and closed in surprise as she gripped the shower shelf to keep from falling when Diesel's rear end connected with her legs. "The dog, Dominic! Get him out of the shower!" She finally managed to get strangled out after regaining her balance.

Dom rocked back on his heels. "Is that it?"

"DOMINIC!" Clara yelled on the verge of pulling her hair out.

Dominic merely grinned and put his fingers to his mouth and released and ear shattering whistle that had Diesel by his side in seconds, allowing Clara to finally exit the shower.

"Not. Even. Funny," Clara said as she yanked the offered towel from Dominic's hand.

"I thought it was," Dominic said with a smirk.

Right before Clara could tell Dominic just where he could shove his smirk there was a loud pounding on the bedroom door. "You have fifteen minutes before we gotta head to the airport, you two," Mia yelled through the door.

Mia's announcement sobered both Clara and Dominic. Clara and Coley were leaving to go fly to Georgia and would be gone for next five days. Five very long days.

Dominic gently led Diesel out of the bathroom and Clara quietly got ready and was soon downstairs.

"Come on! Let's get this show on the road," Vince yelled, banging his open palm on the roof of his car.

Dom threw the last bag in the car and ran his hand over his bald head. "You sure about this, baby?"

Clara had told Dominic that she didn't want him to see her to the airport and wanted to say her goodbyes at home. What she left unsaid was the reason why. Clara knew that she would never get on the plane home if he was there waiting for her in the lobby. Clara nodded and wrapped her arms around Dom's middle and buried her head in his hard chest.

Dominic sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head as his hands rubbed up and down her back. The trip home was hitting Clara harder than she was letting anyone know. She barely slept or ate and had a constant stress headache. She had packed seven times before Dominic finally took the bag away from her and had Mia pack it on the sly. Dominic's own stomach was in knots over letting Clara go on the trip alone. It had taken months for Clara to get as far as she had and Dom was worried sick that going back home would start the process all over again.

Dominic reluctantly pulled away and brushed his lips over Clara's in a bitter sweet goodbye before soundlessly putting her in Vince's car.

Brian came up behind Dominic and clapped him on the shoulder. "No matter how she comes back, she is coming back to us and that's all that matters." Brian said as the two men watched the car drive out of sight.

"How much of her is coming back is what I am worried about," Dominic whispered back.

Mia hugged his arm and laid her head against his shoulder and Brian stood on the other side with him, his hand still resting on Dominic's back. "Let's not borrow trouble, big guy. We will deal with whatever happens when it gets here."

"You can open your eyes now, Clara. We are in the air," Coley told Clara softly.

Clara hated planes, she hated flying, and most of all, she hated take off. It wasn't natural for something so big to fly and Clara didn't trust them. Clara slowly opened her eyes and looked out the window. When she saw Coley was right, she unclenched her hands from the armrest and breathed deeply in an attempt to calm her stomach. "Only five more hours to go," Clara said weakly.

Coley wrapped her hand around Clara's smaller one and squeezed tight. "What are the plans?" Coley asked as she tried to get Clara's mind off the long flight.

Taking a deep breath, Clara forced her mind to focus on her upcoming plans. "Well, Tony is picking us up from the airport and taking us back to the crib for the night. In the morning, Mara wants to meet up for breakfast, and then Mom wants us over at the house by four pm to show me off to her new family. We are meeting up with everyone Saturday morning and spending the day dress shopping. Saturday night, Mara and the gang are throwing a party. Sunday is family day with Mara and the team. Then Monday afternoon, we fly back home." Clara looked up as she tried to remember if she had left anything out.

Coley nodded as she soothingly ran her hand up and down Clara's back. "Sounds good to me"

The rest of the flight was pretty silent. Coley stayed asleep for most of the flight and when Clara wasn't reading, she was deep in thought. She was nervous as hell to be back home for many reasons, the main one being her mother. They had parted on bad terms and had barely spoken to eachother since the accident. Teresa always had to be the center of attention. When the accident had made Clara the focus, her mother did everything possible to shift it back to her, including spreading horrible rumors about Clara. Clara hadn't even told her mom she was leaving. She simply packed up her stuff and left. She had called her mom on the road, telling her she was moving. It had been the chicken shit way out, but Clara knew if she had stayed to tell her mom face to face, it would only end in a huge fight. Drama was her family's middle name and Clara hated it. Anger left a bitter taste in Clara's mouth and she hated how angry the drama always made her and how helpless it made her feel.

Clara's whole family would be there this weekend, and it had Clara's stomach in knots. One Carson family member by itself was asking for trouble, having the whole gang there was a guarantee that drama and trouble would erupt. Clara had wanted Dom to be with her with every fiber of her being, but she also knew that having him there would only make matters worse. Her mom would throw a fit over being outdone in the man department. Her mother's soon-to-be husband wasn't necessarily a bad looking man, but compared to Dom, he may as well have been mud. Hell, any man compared to Dom was mud. So, it really wasn't anything against James. Clara had also gotten phone call after phone call about how this weekend was about her mom. _No stealing the spotlight from her please, because, you know, that is all Clara does. Clara can't stand to see her mom happy, so please don't ruin this weekend by being yourself. Keep your mouth shut and just pretend to be nice just this once. We know that you are a drama queen, but for the sake of family just zip it. Is that too much to ask? _

Clara blinked back tears of anger and forced herself to focus on something else, anything else. Dom slowly took form in Clara's mind and she gradually began to relax. The next thing she knew, Coley was shaking her awake. They had finally landed in Atlanta and it was time to get off the plane and face her past.

They had barely gotten out into the main lobby before Tony had Clara in his arms, crushing her in a bear hug.

"Ton, I can't breathe," Clara gasped as she tried to move unsuccessfully from Tony's ironclad grip.

Tony laughed. "Sorry, Clar Bear, guess I missed you a little too much." Tony held Clara out at arm's length and looked her over, liking what he saw. Her figure was finally starting to fill back out and hopefully soon would be back to its curvy knockoutness that it used to be. Girl was built to be thick and the skinny look just didn't suit her. Clara's skin shined from the California tan and the happiness that had made its way into her life again. Her blue eyes were finally bright again; through the stress she was under did show, but Tony would take the brightness with a hint of sorrow over no brightness at all. His Clara was finally starting to come back to life. Tony praised God and brought the small girl back in for another hug.

Clara rolled her eyes at Coley, but hugged Tony back just as hard as he was hugging her. She had missed her crew something fierce, though she refused to acknowledge that fact. She missed home, she missed the slow southern drawl, hell she even missed the unrelenting humidity. Whenever Clara thought about moving back, however, her heart ached at the thought of leaving her new family. As much as she missed Georgia, California was home now and where she was meant to be.

"I missed you, Tony," Clara said when he finally let her go.

The three caught up as they waited for the girls' bags to make a showing on the rotating baggage claim. Finally grabbing the bags after five failed attempts, the group moved to the doors of the airport. The scorching hot Georgia sun beat down on them as they walked what seemed like a mile to Tony's car. Clara relished every moment of it, her face lifted to the sky to soak up each ray of sun she could.

Coley nudged her gently. "It's the same sun that shines on us in Cali, Clar," Coley said jokingly.

Clara admittedly shook her head. "No, it's not!"

Tony and Coley left the young girl alone, guiding her when she was in danger of hitting another person or car, before making it into Tony's car. As usual, Atlanta traffic was horrendous, turning the twenty minute drive to Tony's into close to an hour. They were able to pass the time easily nevertheless by updating eachother on what was happening.

Clara learned Carmelo had left the group and was racing with a crew that was well known as being more of a gang then a crew. Clara's heart sank a little at the news, but she knew that Carmelo was trouble and the only thing that had kept him the crew to begin with was Dean. She knew it was only a matter of time before he left and was surprised he stayed as long as he did. Kourt was going to be a dad, and after seeing a deadly crash that happened during the races, decided to stop while he was ahead and make a new life for his growing family. Juan and Marco had moved shortly after Clara did to Miami to work at their uncle's garage and try their hand at racing down there. The only one left of the old crew was Tony.

The old ache that happens when you realize life is moving on and leaving the past behind took hold in Clara's heart, but she knew as much as it hurt, it was normal. Things can't stay frozen forever, no matter how much you wanted them to.

Soon they were driving through Clara's old neighborhood and the tears she tried so long to hold at bay slowly started to fall. Coley squeezed Clara's shoulder and Clara reached a hand around to squeeze back, smiling through her tears. Tony took her free hand in his; joining them together as Clara faced the past she had run away from. Memories, good and bad, flitted through Clara's head as she took in the sights she hadn't seen in months. Places she hadn't seen since right after the funeral. It had been too painful to come back and visit the old haunts. She had even taken to racing in a different community to get away from the memories.

Tony and Coley let her cry. Clara was finally facing her pain which was long overdue. Clara had put a Band-Aid over the hurt, never taking it off to fully heal. The move to California had been the much need antiseptic, and the facing of the past was the new skin needed to finish the healing process.

Tony led the now sleepy girls into his sparsely decorated bachelor pad, giving the short tour before putting them bed. Once they were both asleep in Tony's bed, he dialed a number he had grown very familiar with the past few months.

"This is Dom," answered the deep voice.

"Hey Dom, the girls are out for the count," Tony told the man on the other end.

There was a soft rumble as Dom switched the phone to the other ear to free up his hand so that he could pet Diesel to get the big dog to stop head butting him. "Do you know the plans?" he asked softly.

"As far as I know, Tamara is getting them in the morning, and her mom has her for the rest of the day and most of Saturday. Saturday night they are getting together for some girl time, then family day at the Campbells'. After that. I am not too sure, but I can find out." Tony answered.

"Thanks, Tony, for everything," Dom told him. Tony had been Dom's go to man when he needed help with Clara, and Tony had been more than happy to help him. He considered Clara a sister and while he had loved Dean, he knew Dom was a much better fit for Clara then Dean ever was.

The two said their goodbye and hung up the phone. Tony settled in with a cold beer and an old black and white movie on the TV. Tonight was going to be a long night. He knew Clara like the back of his hand, and knew that the nightmares would plague her all night long now that she was back home and finally facing what happened.

Two hours later he heard the first screams.


	35. Chapter 34: Open Wounds

_A/N* This chapter is the hardest one I have written. The basis of this chapter is from the worst birthday of my life. Worst day of my live. This day represents every painful moment that had been my life lived in one day. I tried very hard to convey the pain that this day was and feel like I have fell horribly short. I left out a good deal simply because it is too painful to write. I hope the next chapters come sooner and that you will never have to wait so long to read the next part of Clara and Dom's life. Thank you for sticking by me in my darkest moments._

**Chapter 34: Open Wounds**

Clara held the large cup of coffee to her body like it was the lifeline in a raging sea and in many ways it was. The night was long and sleepless. Nightmares woke Clara up as soon as she dropped off into sleep.

"You okay there Tiger?" Tony asked as he watched Clara closely.

Clara merely raised her eyebrows and kept sipping her coffee.

Tony sighed and fell back in his chair as he caught Coley's eyes and rolled his own to show his frustration. None of the group had gotten much sleep the night before and the tension in the air was so thick it almost felt hard to breathe. Clara had drawn into herself to brace herself for the shitfest that the day was bound to be. This caused her to be quiet and cut off from the rest of the world. Her shell was back up and all the progress she had made in Cali was voided as long as she was back in Georgia.

The click clack sounds of Mara's heels soon broke the group up as Clara and Coley took off with her, leaving Tony at home to prepare for the emotional mess Clara was bound to be when she got done spending the day with her family.

The girls only breakfast had gone smoothly. They had stayed clear of any mentions of the upcoming day and the past and instead talked about Clara's house and the plans she had for it. Coley's unborn baby was also a topic.

"Are you going to find out what you are having Cole?" Tamara asked, her voice pitched slightly louder to be heard over the din of the noisy dinner.

Coley shook her head no. "This is one of the few real surprises left. I don't want to ruin it."

"But how do you plan?" Tamara asked genuinely confused. Tamara was a planner and unknown circumstances drove her crazy. She had to know every little detail or she freaked out.

Coley laughed. "I don't. I will get the essentials like bottles, a crib, a carseat and so on. All the girl, boy things can wait till after the baby is born. It will be a few months before the baby will actually sleep in the nursery or really go outside the house so all the cute clothes and gender based items can wait."

Clara laughed at the paniced look that Tamara wore. To Tamara what Coley just said was straight out of her worst nightmares. Clara patted Tamara on the back. "Give it up Mara. There is no talking to her. She is set in this."

Before long it was time to meet up with Clara's family. Way sooner than Clara liked.

Tamara hugged Clara close in the parking lot they were meeting the family in. "You be strong. You hear me. They don't deserve you and they never have. I love you," Mara whispered in Clara's ear as they hugged goodbye.

Clara didn't reply, but she did give Mara an extra squeeze as they parted. The last thing Mara saw was the look of defeat in Clara's clear blue eyes.

After a much longer time than it should take any normal person Clara and Coley finally ended up riding in the car with Coley's Mom and Clara's Nana. Clara's Mom, Aunt, and grandmother were in Theresa's car. Clara's mom made sure to point out that Clara's face was breaking out again while Clara's Aunt was in a fine bitchy mood. Clara's nerves were already strained taunt by the time they pulled onto the freeway. Coley squeezed Clara's knee in comfort, but she could tell Clara was a long way from the here and now. The ride to the bridal shop was laid back and Clara actually felt somewhat less stressed by the time they arrived. Coco and Clara's Nana had Clara and Coley laughing the whole car ride. They knew that Clara needed to be as relaxed as she could get before arriving at what they already thought of as Hell if Clara was going to survive the day. Clara had forgotten how much she loved being with Coley's mom, whom she affectionately called Aunt Coco, and with her Nana. The relaxed feeling however was short lived and a long lost memory before the first hour was even over.

Clara leaned over from her spot on the arm rest of the couch in the bridal shop to whisper in Coley's ear. "Did any of your dresses make the cut?"

Upon entering the bridal shop Theresa had let the girls loose stating she wanted them to pull any dress they liked for her and she would try them on. Each girl ended up with at least two dresses for Theresa to try on (Laura had a grand total of 8) and Theresa took the ones she liked back to her dressing room. Neither of Clara's dresses made the cut. Clara had worked very hard to find dresses she thought her mom would like. Clara wanted so badly to make her mom happy. Clara had actually pulled dresses that screamed her Mom, low cut and skin tight. The others pulled the pretty, virginal dresses that were the complete opposite of her Mom and Clara really thought her dresses would be the clear winner. Some of the dresses that were pulled were ones Clara would have loved for herself and she knew her mom would hate them on the spot, especially the dresses that were decked out heavily in lace. A fabric Clara's Mom had always hated with a passion while Clara had always loved it. So when Theresa nixed both of Clara's dresses the pain was deeper than not having her choice picked. It went down to the core of once again not making her mom happy.

Coley bit her lip. Coley knew the fact that Theresa's open disapproval of Clara's dress picks and statement saying the dresses were better suited for Clara then her was a very sore point with Clara. A very sore, very hurtful point. Clara was very self-conscious about her cleavage thanks to her Mom always telling her she looked like a whore if she showed so much as a hint of breast and never wore low cut tops because of that. The only time she showed any skin was when she went to the races, racer Clara was Normal Clara's more daring alter ego.

Before Coley could respond Laura said what was on her mind….again. "I'm sorry you two. I was under the impression that this day was about my sister and not about Clara's sulking."

Laura had gone out of her way to put Clara down at every turn. Literally every turn. Every time Clara turned around Laura was there with another well aimed hurtful insult. A skill Laura had fine-tuned over the years. No one besides Theresa could hurt Clara with one insult like Laura could.

Clara stiffened and Coley held her breath. If anyone else had said that Clara would have wasted no time breaking their nose. Not the case with her family. Clara let loose a slow breath and didn't say a word.

"Really Clara get over the fact that Theresa didn't choose any of your dresses. They were slutty and trashy. Just because you dress that way doesn't mean your Mom does."

All Clara's life Laura and Theresa had a hateful comment for every piece of clothing Clara had ever worn since hitting puberty. Too tight, too low cut, too bright, too dark, too everything. Clara went out of her way to dress in slightly baggy shirts that covered her chest completely, but it didn't matter. Laura and Theresa ridiculed her no matter what she wore.

Clara closed her eyes tight and counted back from twenty. She didn't know what crawled up Laura's ass, but Clara was beyond tired of it. Okay, so she did have somewhat of an idea. Theresa and Laura had ran into Mara at the store the day before and Tamara had inadvertently let the cat out of the bag about Dom. Bragging really about how Clara was now dating a Bronze God with a voice that could melt ice and muscles that could cut diamonds. While her mom had not said a word about it, as to keep the spotlight on herself, Laura had taken every opportunity to take a jab at Clara that she could. Clara was not allowed to do better than Theresa and Laura and the news that Clara had bagged herself such a catch had sent Laura on the war path. Two hours later and Clara was at her wits end.

Ohs and awes turned Clara's attention back to the runway. Theresa was standing in front of the couch full of girls in a full length, straight, lace gown. The exact type of dress Clara had always dreamed of for her own wedding and that her mom had always hated. Clara had hoped, oh she had hoped that her Mom would hate it, but she knew that this wasn't going to be the case.

"Oh my god Theresa! It is perfect!" Laura's high nasally voice rang out through the shop as she smirked right at Clara.

Clara stepped one step closer to the edge of her limit.

Next stop was bridesmaid dresses, which of course took hours. Every dress Clara liked, Laura made sure to speak her disproval. After three extensive hours and multiple stores Laura finally begrundgingly agreed on a dress when Theresa spotted an inexpensive dress that went with her theme of tan and blue. Clara's shoulder sagged in relief. She hated trying on clothes with a passion and to be forced to try on dress after dress that wasn't even something that she could wear besides the wedding was pure torture. The only small win was that Clara had to order a MUCH smaller size than her Aunt. Hey, you have to take the small wins when you can.

Clara could have gladly gone home at that point and never looked back, but no, they still had to shop for shoes. After Laura turned down the fifth pair in the third shop Clara walked out of the store. "Pick out whatever shoe you like and I will wear them," were her parting words. She heard her Aunt call her a nasty name, but she didn't even stop in her tracks. If she didn't leave she was going to scream and never stop. Laura had been trying all day to get a rise out of Clara and Clara was damned if she was going to give her bitch of an aunt the satisfaction. Clara found her grandmother sitting on a bench outside the store.

"Find the shoes?" Her grandmother asked.

Clara shook her head no.

"Shouldn't you be in there then?" Pearl asked.

"I needed a break. It has been a long day," Clara responded turning to face her grandmother.

Pearl narrowed her eyes. "You are young. You can do it."

Clara bit the inside of her mouth until she tasted blood. "They are fine without me, I promise."

"Clara you need to be in there to support your mom. This is her day. I don't care how much you don't like it, it isn't about you. Why is it so hard for you to let it be about someone else for a chance?" Pearl asked.

Clara pushed herself up off the bench. "You know what I think I hear Coley calling me." The last place Clara wanted to be was that god forsaken show shop, but at least there she could hide.

Coco smiled as she saw Clara come back in and held out her hands to her. Clara went willingly into her arms. "What do you think of these shoes sis?" Coco asked, pointing to the shoes Laura was wearing.

Clara looked down at the ugliest pair of shoes she had ever seen. "They are perfect," Clara said with a huge fake smile.

Coco laughed. "Good. Then we are done. Let's head back home."

As the group of women went to the front to pay for the shoes Coco held Clara in her arms. "I am proud of you babygirl. You did great today."

Clara said nothing. She just hugged Coco back like her life depended on it and in many ways it did.

Clara silently followed her family out to the cars. When Theresa tried to open her car with the key fob nothing happened. Confused Theresa tried again with the same results. The doors were not unlocking and Theresa only ever carried the key fob with her, leaving her physical keys in the car. A habit Clara always hated and now wished death on the key fob.

"I think I left my lights on again and killed the battery," Theresa dumbly said after numerous attempts at unlocking the car doors.

Clara laid down in the backseat of the car while everyone argued what to do next. Theresa only had one set of keys and they were currently locked in the car. Theresa refused to call a locksmith citing she didn't have the money. Laura found a wire hanger in the trunk of Coco's car and attempted to open the car windows only giving up after 20 minutes. Clara let it all flow over her. The bickering between her Nana and Mom, the rising voices fighting to be heard of everyone else, the nauseating heat, the hole that threatened to overtake her. She blocked it all out. Until she saw the time on her dying cell phone. It was almost 6 pm and the party Mara was throwing for her was starting in less than an hour. Clara's family was still arguing over what needed to be done and Clara knew there was no way she was gonna make it on time to the pool party Mara was putting on in her honor. Not with the 2 hour drive back home and no end of the fighting in sight.

Clara turned her face into the carseat cushions and let loose the tears that she had held back at bay all day. The years of pain and hurt that had been threatening to escape the box she put them in tore through her. Clara felt the seat dip beside her and Coley's soft hands started running through her hair.

Laura was the first to notice that Clara was crying. "Jeez Clara grow the hell up. It's not your Mom's fault the battery died! All you have done all day is bitch and complain. Well guess what, the fucking world doesn't revolve around you! You are 21 years old and you need to start acting like it instead of the fucking child you have been acting like. Missing one party isn't the end of the damn world. For once in your life let it be about someone else. This is your Mom's day and you have done nothing but try and ruin it. Run back to your fake little boyfriend."

Coco turned around to face Laura. "Lay off Laura. You aren't helping anyone. You have bitched all day today. Leave her alone."

Laura stared at her older sister's best friend and realized it would be best to hold her tongue. She would wait till they were all in the car before letting loose exactly what she thought of Clara.

Clara's Nana finally spoke up from her spot in the front seat of Coco's car. "I am calling the locksmith and I will pay for it Theresa so don't worry about it."

Theresa went to argue with her mom, but thought better of it when she saw the looks on Coco and Coley's face. They had had enough.

20 minutes later the locksmith had unlocked Theresa's car and Coco jump started it for her. It was almost 7 pm by the time they started heading home. Clara had sent Mara a quick text to let her know she wasn't going to make it to the pool party and Mara quickly let her know that no matter how late Clara got back the party would wait on her. Clara had no desire to be around anyone and asked Mara if they could reschedule for the next time Clara was in town. Mara thankfully didn't ask any questions and informed her that she would let everyone know to take a rain check.

The ride home was quiet and Clara drifted off in an exhausted sleep. All too soon Coley was shaking her awake. "Come on Bear, just a few more minutes and we are in the home stretch," Coley whispered to Clara.

Clara limply unbuckled her seat belt and got out of Coco's car that was parked in the driveway of Theresa's small leased home. Clara's eyes were red from her unshed and shed tears and so painful all Clara wanted to do was take out her contacts and sleep until it was time to go home. Coley and Clara quickly said their good-byes to Pearl and Theresa and an even quicker good-bye to Laura. Clara hugged her Nana and Aunt Coco for much longer than she ever had in her entire life. Drawing every bit of strength she could from them. As Coley and Clara made their way to the loaned car from Tony, Laura saw her opportunity for her parting shot.

"Next time you make up a boyfriend Clara, make him more realistic. We all know you are not capable of hooking up with a "Bronze God"." Laura said smugly as she lit her fifth cigarette in the last hour.

"His name is Dominic," Coley snarled. "You best remember that because he isn't going anywhere."

With her peace said Coley grabbed a stunned Clara and led her to the car and with one last glare at Theresa and Laura left the driveway.

"Where now Clar?" Coley asked.

"I just want to go to Tony's and drink my ass off," Clara replied.

"Me too, sister. Me too."


	36. To All My Readers

To All My Readers,

I am the worst updater on the face of the planet! I promise all of you that Curve Balls will be finished. How long that will take I do not know. The past 2 years have been life changing for me. I have been rebuilding my life or rather building my life. But, now it is time to move on. As I pack the last of my things for the move in with my bestie I have been hit with a lot of feelings and memories. I have lived the past 2 years with my grandparents. I have been on hold as I build up my new life and now I am ready to start living again. I have had the worst case of writers block and a lot of that has to do with that fact that I have been in limbo. As I face this new chapter in my life I am finally ready to face the future of Curve Balls.

To help you understand where I have been, here is the letter I wrote to my grandparents. I know it doesn't make up for my lack of updates, but I hope it helps you understand why.

Dear Nana and Papa,

I want to say Thank You. Thank you for giving me a safe haven to come to when my world was falling apart. Thank you for giving me love when I didn't have any. Thank you for putting up with me when I was being hard to handle. Thank you for all your support even when you didn't like all my decisions. Thank you for your finical support. I know you are on a budget too. As I pack tonight I am bombarded with memories. The one that sticks out the most is the first night I came here. Seeing the tidy, clean room after the VERY long journey. The dark green wall and my very own bathroom. I can still remember clear as day walking around touching everything. I was too tired to really think, but that didn't matter. I was too focused on the feeling of peace. The feeling of finally being at home. That was the first time I have ever felt that. I could finally stop running. I could finally put down roots. I remember the joys of picking out things for my room. The knowledge that is was MINE. I remember my first Christmas here and the awe of seeing how much was just for me.

Thank you for making your house my home. Thank you for home cooked meals. Thank you for late night runs for ice cream. Thank you for taking the time to take me to do things I enjoy. Thank you for your time. I know first-hand how hard it is to find time. Thank you for showing me what love is. Thank you for showing me I can. That I can do anything. That I can own a car. A nice car! That I can own my own home. That marriage is my thing. That I do want a family so I can share the love you have given me.

I will always treasure the time I have spent here. This will ALWAYS be my home and you will ALWAYS be my parents.

Love,

Your VERY grateful granddaughter!


	37. Chapter 35: Are You Ready?

_Author's Note* It is getting harder and harder to write this story. I am very happy to say that I am well on the road to being over my past and healed from those hurts that I am writing about. Which is what is making it so hard to write about this time in my life. I am so far removed from it that it is extremely hard to remember all the pain and sorrow. When I look back now I don't see the hurt, I see the strength it took. I don't see the black hole that was my soul, but the protection of God. I am living proof that it is possible to heal. To make more of your life then what was given to you. And I am here for anyone that needs help. _

Chapter 35: Are You Ready?

Dom lay propped on his side as he watched Clara toss and turn in their big bed. Clara had been home for a couple of weeks and had been rather standoffish. A lot standoffish actually. As each day went by Clara withdrew a little more. Her eyes dimmed a little more. Her smile hardly came out these days and the laughter that Dom loved hadn't been heard since she had gotten back. Dom had asked her the first day she arrived back home how the trip went. Clara went so ridged that Dom quickly changed the subject and didn't ask again. Coley assured all of them that Clara just needed a little time, but Dom feared that Clara wouldn't stop disappearing into herself. A person could only handle so much before they were lost forever.

Clara's whimper brought Dom out of his thoughts. Dom looked down at Clara and noticed she was crying in her sleep again. It was the only emotion he saw from her anymore and Clara didn't even know she did it almost every night.

"CLARA!"

"CLARA!"

"DAMNIT CLARA! COME HERE NOW!"

Clara skidded to a stop on the newly refurbished hardwood floors in her living, one hand holding on for dear life to the light green bath towel covering her and one hand thrown out to help catch her balance. "What? What is wrong?" Clara shouted at Coley who was sitting on the couch.

Coley looked up at her with watery eyes and grabbed Clara's hand, yanking her down to the couch causing Clara to lose her grip on her towel. "Feel!" Coley said excitedly, placing Clara's hand on her small bump.

Within seconds Clara's eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?" Clara asked, completely forgetting to hold her towel and placed her other hand on Coley's stomach.

Coley nodded enthusiastically. "I've been feeling little flutters, but today I could really feel them!"

A cough from behind startled both girls and they looked guiltily over at Vince.

"Not that I am complaining, but you might wanna put some clothes on Clar," Vince said with a smirk.

Clara was very confused until she looked down and noticed her towel slipped down to her waist, leaving her chest exposed to all. With a gasp she grabbed her towel and sprinted back upstairs.

Vince waited until Clara left the room to let go of the laughter that he had kept inside.

"You should have made your presence known," Coley told Vince coldly.

Vince shrugged and moved to take Clara's recently vacated spot. "It isn't the first time I have seen her naked and I highly doubt it will be the last. A body is nothing to be ashamed of. God created all of us."

Coley's mouth dropped open. She had never heard Vince talk about God before and the few times she had invited Vince to church he said no before she even finished. Coley had assumed that Vince was an atheist, which was a very big reason why she tried to talk herself out of love with him every night when she said her prayers. Coley may not be the best Christian herself, but she could not be with someone who didn't share her beliefs.

"You can close your mouth Coley. You are going to catch flies that way," Vince told her gently. His eyes on the other hand were telling a different story. They were so stormy Coley was surprised they weren't shooting sparks.

"But. You. I," Coley stuttered as she tried to wrap her brain around this new side of Vince.

"But, what? You thought I didn't believe in God because I refused to go to church?" Vince asked gruffly.

Coley nodded in shock.

Vince rapidly rose from the couch and ran his hands over his face as he tried to control his anger. He was very used to being judged. His tattoo covered body always garnered stares and his curt manners never won any congeniality contests. People continuously assumed the worst of him and he was all too happy to comply. If he was going to be damned for something he sure as hell was going to make sure he was actually doing it. Very few people knew about his relationship with God and those same people (Outside of Dom and Clara) had the same reaction when they found out. Vince should have been used to it by now, but it still stung each time.

"Going to church doesn't make you a Christian any more than being in a garage makes you a car," Vince finally whispered deeply.

Coley gulped and tried to regain her ability to speak. Before she could however, Vince went on in the same deadly, deep, calm whisper.

"I see more non-Christians in church than I see out in the streets. I get judged more in a church than I do anywhere else. I see more sin inside your pitiful little churches than I do in prisons. So do not preach at me that to be a Christian I have to sit in a pew every Sunday morning and listen to a person full of sin yell at me about how I live my life when I see that same person Sunday night sneaking around in a bar. My relationship with God is between me and Him. Not me, Him, and the world." Vince turned his full gaze on Coley. "Just because you are too afraid to think of me as something other than big, bad coyote doesn't mean I am less than human.

With his peace said Vince stalked out of Clara's house, completely forgetting what he had come for in the first place. Leaving a shell shocked Coley in his wake.

As the last ring of the door being slammed dimmed down, Clara left her place on the stairs and reclaimed her spot next to Coley. Clara picked up Coley's limp hand in hers and started to rub small circles on Coley's palm.

Neither of them talked for minutes until Coley finally turned to Clara.

"Did you know?" Coley croaked through her tears.

Clara nodded. "I have known for a while. Vince and I have had many long talks about God and church."

"But, you hate church," Coley stated confused.

Clara shrugged. "That doesn't mean I don't believe in God."

Coley sat still as her brain desperately tried to make sense of what was going on around her. She had never known Clara even thought about God. It wasn't something they had talked about since they were kids. Coley had just assumed that Clara hadn't changed her mind since she was 12. Coley huffed a little. There she was assuming again. The realization that she didn't know her family as well as she thought struck her deep in her soul.

Clara cupped Coley's cheek in her hand and turned Coley's face toward her. "Coley, baby. You have lived in your bubble for too long and I blame myself."

Coley yanked her face out of Clara's hand. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Clara wasn't put off by Coley's mad face. She had seen Coley pee her pants in terror before, it was kinda hard to be intimidating after that. "Don't you get all huffy on me. I am trying to help you. Everyone has let you live in this bubble where everyone has stayed frozen. Where no one changes or has more to them than what they show. It's a defense mechanism on your part. If you don't really get to know someone they can't hurt you." Clara squeezed Coley's hands as she saw Coley's mind work over what she just said.

"I've watched you do so since I can remember. I really noticed it after your mom went to rehab for alcohol abuse when we were 9. You just froze and stopped trying. And I let you. "

Coley slumped against the couch as the force of what Clara was saying hit her. Did she really keep people at arm's length? That was Clara's deal not hers. Right? Coley was the friendly one. The one who liked everyone. The one who got along with everyone. Clara was the one who shut everyone out. She was the anti-social one. Right? Right?

Clara gave Coley's hand one last squeeze and stood up. "You should give Vince a chance. He just might surprise you. Now come on we are going to be late for your appointment. "

The weeks flew by and before any of them knew it, it was time for the wedding.

Dom prayed nightly that once the wedding was over Clara would come back. The empty shell that was now his girlfriend was killing him. Clara never talked to him anymore and they hadn't shared a bed in weeks. Clara had asked for space and Dom reluctantly gave it to her. Coley confirmed to Dom that this was typical Clara behavior. When the going got rough Clara faced it head on and alone. Clara was a survivor and didn't know how to depend on anyone but herself. Clara went through the motions each day, but she never really lived. It was hard to watch. It was the embodiment of loneliness.

Only Dom would make the trek with Clara back to Georgia. Coley had exploded over night and the doctor didn't think it was wise to make such a long and tedious trip. Brian had tried to convince Clara to let him come with her, but Clara held her ground. Bringing Dom was bad enough, bringing her long lost brother was sure to start WW3 in her family.

Clara had been bombarded on a daily basis from her family. This was her Mom's day. Clara was not to try and hog the spot light for any reason. One toe nail out of line and heads would roll. Well rather Clara's head would roll. Her family had made that quite clear. Didn't she love her family? Wasn't she tired of tearing them apart? Didn't she want them to love her?

Dom was sick of the whole thing and if it was up to him her "family" wouldn't be able to have anything to do with her. She was so much better than any of them.

Clara had barely been able to get the time off of work so the two touched down the morning before the wedding and were leaving the morning after.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Dom asked Clara as he watched her put makeup on at the bathroom sink of their hotel.

Clara met Dom's eyes in the mirror and shook her head. "Aunt Laura said it was for family only and since we weren't married you weren't invited. Charlie isn't allowed to bring his girlfriend either." Clara turned to face Dom. "Trust me when I say you are the lucky one. If I could get out of this I would."

Dom sighed and started to kneed Clara's shoulders the loose shirt bunching up under his hands. Clara had packed the ugliest and biggest clothes she owned. Her current outfit consisted of a mud brown shapeless shirt and loose khaki slacks with brown flats that had seen better days. Her hair had been pulled up and twisted into a bun that she usually reserved only for work and her makeup actually down played her better features.

Clara had told him once in a moment of weakness that Theresa had always made sure her hair was longer and wouldn't let Clara grow her hair out. Theresa also had Clara believing her hair was too thin to be long. The biggest bunch of bull Dom had ever heard. Clara's hair was so thick she could barely fit a hair tie around her bun. The first thing Clara did when she left was to refuse to cut her hair. Clara's hair was now half way down her back and curled slightly when left on its own to dry. The California sun had added golden highlights to her naturally chocolate brown hair.

All in all Clara had blossomed while out from under her mother's thumb. No matter how hard Clara tried to hide it. Her family would notice it in a heartbeat and Dom wanted more than anything to be there when they did.

Clara dodged his attempt to give her a hug, but squeezed his hand for dear life before she left. Fear all but glowing in her eyes.

The hours all but dragged on until the faint squeak of the door sounded in the small hotel room. Dom jumped off the bed and stood muscle tense as Clara walked in. Dom ready to find a tear soaked woman found….. nothing?

"How did it go?" Dom asked cautiously.

Clara shrugged. "It actually went pretty well. Charlie stayed by me the whole time and Laura ignored me. I actually had fun," Clara said in disbelief.

When Clara arrived at the restaurant she was fully prepared to be ambushed. Instead her Aunt Coco met her at the door and led her to the back room reserved for parties and sat her down at the end of the table next to her Nana and Papa and brother. There was a slight gap, then everyone else was at the other end of the table. It was a blatant display of separation, but to Clara it was a gift from Heaven. She spent the night catching up with her Grandparents and younger brother, who was oddly anxious to talk to her. Clara soaked in the love and didn't look down the table once. Her mom said hello to her and goodbye, but nothing other than that, which made Clara happy instead of hurt. The less words her mother said to her the less chance there was to be put down. Charlie actually asked to come back with Clara to stay the night, but Laura overheard and quickly dashed those plans. When Clara hugged Charlie goodbye she whispered that they would have all day tomorrow.

Clara all in all was floating on cloud nine. Maybe she had overreacted and overthought things. Maybe she and her family could finally get along. Just maybe.

As she drifted off to sleep next to Dom only happy thoughts played in her head.

She should have known better.


	38. Chapter 36: World War 3

_A/N This is the WORST day of my life part 1._

Chapter 36: World War 3

"I feel bad leaving you here again," Clara said as she put her flip flops on. It was the morning of the wedding and the rehearsal was soon to start. Clara had begrudgingly thought it best to leave Dom at the hotel. Again. A very shallow treaty had been established the night before and Clara did not want to jeopardize it. Bringing Dom would take the spotlight off of Teresa, and God forbid that happen. Besides Dom would only be sitting there bored out of his mind while everyone else ran through the wedding a few times.

"Baby, I told you I don't mind. As long as this is what you think is best," Dom told her softly. He didn't want to make things worse for Clara than they already were. Dom didn't agree with any of it, but he stood by all of Clara's decision. No matter how much he didn't like them.

"Still makes me feel bad," Clara said with a sigh as she came over to sit by Dom on the bed. Clara wanted Dom with her so bad it made her ache. Clara was terrified of going to the rehearsal. She knew all too well how easily things went bad for her at family functions. In the end, though, it all boiled down to what her family wanted, and what her family wanted was for Clara to lay low. So that was what she was going to do. No matter how much it hurt her.

Dom gave her a quick hug. "If you don't leave now you will be late."

Clara scrunched her nose, but picked up the keys to the rental car anyways. "I'll see you in a few, Cowboy."

Dom watched her leave and prayed that he would see her, all of her, come back.

Clara hurriedly ran into the building the wedding was going to take place in. Traffic had been a bitch and she was at least fifteen minutes late.

"Where have you been?" Laura shrieked at her. "I told you to be here at ten. It is a very packed day and we can't run behind!"

Clara didn't even try. There was no use. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Laura rolled her eyes at her niece. Typical Clara. She ran on her time table and no one else's. Laura gave up trying to help her years ago when Theresa made it clear that her daughter wanted nothing to do with the family. "Come on, everyone is waiting for you."

Laura grabbed Clara by the arm and led her into the hall where the wedding was going to take place. Everyone was already there standing around and talking amongst themselves.

Her uncle saw them first and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Now that our last part of the party is here, we can begin," he announced. Clara's atheist Uncle was going to officiate the wedding, a fact that never failed to earn an eye roll from Clara. When she asked him why he got his Minister license he replied dryly that he was bored and that it was only twenty bucks.

Colin caught Clara's eye and winked at her. Colin was the black sheep of the family when he was young and knew all too well what Clara was going through. He knew that there was time yet for the family to accept her. Hell it had taken him over 30 years to get there. Colin was often left to referee matches in the family and usually the only one to defend Clara.

The morning passed in a blur for Clara, mostly because of how tired and drained she was. Plus, it was all stand here, walk now, be quiet. When Clara wasn't needed, she spent the time with her brother and her soon-to-be stepdad's family, catching up and getting to know one another. Clara didn't know much about them and what they knew was mostly lies. A fact that none of them brought up. After running through the wedding a few times, the people were turned loosed for lunch. Everyone gathered in the main hall and quickly made plans for that night. The wedding was in four hours and there were still some last minutes details to go through.

"All the girls are meeting here at the hall at 5 to do hair and makeup. Do not be late!" Laura warned Clara before all the bridesmaids broke up.

"I won't," Clara promised. Clara walked into the main hall and stopped in her tracks. The tension in the hall was thick and Clara couldn't pin point what was going on. The rehearsal had run pretty smoothly with only glares from Laura every now and then, which was better than what Clara could ever hope for. Glares she could handle. They were the least of her worries and something she was all too used to. The tension wasn't something Clara had noticed when she walked in or during the periods of rest. So this had to be a new development. The night before had gone so smoothly. What happened between then and now? Clara's stomach started to churn. Something bad was going to happen, Clara just knew it.

Clara walked towards her Nana and Papa to see what they were doing for lunch. She didn't see them as much as she liked and their attending was the best part of the whole damn thing. The closer she got to them, however, the more pronounced the tension in the air became. With a sick dread, Clara kept walking up to them. Her Nana looked mad enough to spit nails, and her Nana's sister was right next to her, whispering in her ear. Clara looked at her Papa, but he just shrugged. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

Clara's Nana was only at the rehearsal for moral support. She did not have a role in the wedding, A fact that hurt her Nana deeply.

Clara went up to her Papa and gave him a hug. "Is everything ok?" She whispered in his ear.

"I think we should leave," her Papa whispered back.

The dread created a black hole in Clara's chest. Before Clara could turn to go get her Nana, Katherine took off across the hall.

SHIT! Clara thought. Her Nana was headed straight for her Grandfather. Katherine's ex-husband. The person Katherine hated the most in her world. The two barely kept it civil, but had managed to do so for longer than Clara had been alive. Never in a million years did Clara think they would ever break the thin treaty that they had in place for years. Never. It was also Clara's worst fear.

Paul was standing right in the middle of Clara's whole family and Katherine was headed straight for them. In a blink, Katherine was right in front of Paul with her finger in his face.

"This is all your fault! You're the reason why my son and daughter won't talk to me! You're the reason why they hate me! I have never, NEVER, done anything to deserve the way you all treat me!" Katherine yelled at Paul, tears streaming down her face. Kitty stood right next to her sister with a smirk on her face.

Kitty was Katherine's twin, but Clara didn't like her. The years had not treated her kindly and she had become a bitter, old woman. Why she was at the wedding was beyond Clara. Theresa didn't like Kitty any more than Clara did.

Clara's chest disappeared. Her nightmare was coming true. Clara looked up at her Papa in fear. Steve's face was grim and he marched up to his wife who was still screaming at Paul.

Within seconds Clara's whole family was in the middle of the hall yelling at eachother. Clara looked on in shock. This was her greatest horror. After years of living in tense peace, her two sides of the family were clashing. It has been decades in the making and it couldn't have come at a worse time.

Clara didn't even try to help defuse the situation. She meekly walked to the smaller hall off to the side and found her brother and her stepdad's family sitting around. Clara sat next to her brother and the siblings linked hands as they watched the battle. Both sat pale, hunched, and silent. It was the end and they both knew it.

After what seemed like ages, Clara's Papa finally led his wife to the car and drove off. The rest of the family slowly drifted away. Clara's mom left with her fiancée and her grandparents took off as well. Soon the only ones left in the hall were Laura, Coco, and Colin.

Coco started walking towards Clara. That's when Laura spotted her and stormed her way.

Clara was barely holding it all together and was on the verge of breaking. This had nothing on the pain she felt when Dean died. This was the end of everything she had ever known. This was when Clara finally had to choose sides and, God help her, she had no idea what she was going to do. She knew there was no way she could handle Laura then. Not when her world was falling apart in front of her eyes, and the only person who could hold her together was miles away in a hotel room. Clara never regretted a decision as much as the decision to leave Dom at the hotel. However, the only way out was behind Laura. Clara squared her shoulders and prepared for battle.

"I hope you're happy!" Laura screamed at Clara. "This is what you wanted, wasn't it? To make this day a disaster."

"Laura that is enough!" Coco yelled as she raced to Clara's side. "Clara didn't do anything."

"She did everything!" Laura cried. "She hates that her mom is getting more attention. This is a dream come true for her!" Laura turned her back to Clara and shouted over her shoulder. "You got your wish. Don't ever talk to me again!"

Laura stomped out of the hall with Colin at her heels bellowing after her.

Coco sat next to Clara and pulled her into her arms. Clara had not said a word since the fighting happened. She simply sat there. An empty shell. Coco smoothed Clara's hair back. "Go back to the hotel and meet us here at five. I promise you Laura won't talk you again."

Clara nodded and got up. Laura not talking to her was the last thing she was worried about. In fact it was the only blessing in the whole mess.

Coco's heart broke as she watched her strong niece walk away so destroyed. This was what Clara had always feared. To one day be forced to choose what side to be on. Her family had tried for years to force her to state what they all knew, but Clara wisely never side a word. She knew as soon as she voiced her desire she would be cut off from her family. While it would be the best thing that ever happened to her, Clara desperately clung to the only family she knew. Even though she had gone through more than most adults, she was still so young and still thought she needed her family.

Clara didn't even make it five minutes down the road before the tears started to fall. By the time she pulled into the hotel parking lot, she was sobbing.

Dom, who had been on the lookout, spotted her quickly. When he noticed she wasn't moving out of the car, he took off. In seconds, he was at the rental car and yanking the door open. Dom didn't waste any time in getting Clara out of the car and into his arm. With a swift kick he shut the car door and walked back to their hotel room.

Clara didn't talk. She simply clung to Dom and cried so hard her body shook with her sobs. Her breath came in short spurts as she frantically tried to get air into her lungs.

Dom's mind raced a thousand miles a second. Clara had left the hotel in somewhat good spirits. What the hell happened at the rehearsal? Dom had never seen someone so wrecked in his life. Clara looked like she had just lost everything.

Dom sat down on the bed and rocked Clara back and forth in his arms. He didn't speak, just pressed kisses into Clara's hair and ran his hands up and down her back in a poor attempt to soothe her. After over an hour, Clara finally stopped crying. It was another 30 more minutes before she spoke.

In a raw voice, Clara told Dom what happened. By the end of the tale, Clara was crying again. Dom's arms tensed in anger. Dom decided that he didn't care if Clara never talked to him again; Dom was going to make sure Clara's "family" never talked to her again.

_HUGE thanks to my Beta ACullenWannaBe and my readers! It has been a long journey to get to this point. 4 years. I can't believe all of you have stuck by me this long! I promise this will be finished! One day :)_


End file.
